Take A Chance on Me
by XtremeMNCowgirl
Summary: Sophie is a working, single mom of a wonderful little boy. She has sworn off of love and dedicates her life to providing for her son. Then on her birthday, fate intervenes and introduces her to Randy Orton.**COMPLETED**
1. Chapter 1

***Bear with me, I haven't written a fan-fic in years. I am not following the Raw and Smackdown and ECW rosters. Sophie lives in Minnesota.

And I do NOT own any of the WWE wrestlers listed. Don't sue me! Thanks!***

Sophie looked out the office window and sighed. She was stuck at work on her birthday yet again. She never did anything fancy for her birthdays anymore. Her co-workers would tell her they would throw her a happy hour but she always declined. She didn't have time to go out and drink. She had a busy schedule to keep.

On the days that she didn't work a second job, she had her son's t-ball games or karate classes. That's what her life had been all about. She did everything to give that little boy the moon.

Sophie was day-dreaming when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and seen it was her mother. She picked up the phone, "Yes mom."

Her mom smiled on the other end of the phone, "Happy Birthday Soph! Are you going to go out and do anything fun tonight? Like maybe go out with your girlfriends?"

Sophie shook her head, "No mom. I have a date with a cute boy tonight. He promised me he'd make dinner but I told him I'd take care of it. I actually don't have to go into the other job tonight so it's just going to be us tonight."

"Yes Sophie, but that cute boy could have his Grandma watch him and you could go out for awhile." Her mom replied. "Maybe you and Andrea could go out. Maybe meet someone new."

Sophie sighed, "Thanks but no thanks mom. Andrea is going to come over with a bottle of wine and after little man goes to bed, we're going to drink a glass or two and watch a movie."

Her mom sighed, "Sophie, I'm worried about you. I wish you had a man of your own to help you out."

Sophie felt a little defeated, it was a touchy subject for her. "Thank mom. Guess what, I gave up depending on a man after Mark walked out. From that point on, I vowed the only guy getting that close to my heart was Hunter. And it's going to stay that way." She replied in a defensive tone.

"But Sophie, don't you think Hunter would like having a daddy around?" Her mom asked gently.

"I'm sure he would, but even if I met a guy, that doesn't mean he'd get to meet Hunter. The last thing I would need is not only my heart to be broken but his too. He's too little to have to deal with that. Mark walked out when Hunter was young enough to not remember. I'm done with this conversation. And I'm at work so I have to go anyways. I'll talk to you later." Sophie replied noticing there were calls waiting for her.

"Ok Soph, you win. I hope you have a happy birthday and don't forget, love you and I'll see you guys at your birthday dinner tomorrow night." Her mom replied.

Sophie smiled, she knew her mom meant well, but she just didn't understand. Sophie had been young when she got pregnant, and her mom and dad had told her that Mark was no good but she wouldn't listen. They moved out and got their own place and the day Hunter turned 2 months old, Sophie took him out to buy a new rattle and when she came home with him Mark was gone. All he had done was left a note saying how sorry he was but he wasn't ready for this. And all he left behind was a signed released of parental rights form. Sophie was crushed, but she picked herself up and from that point on she worked her butt off to provide for her and her son.

Sophie finished out her work day and got into her car. She put on the radio and headed for the freeway to go home to relieve the babysitter and order some dinner for her and her son.

As Sophie pulled onto the freeway, she groaned. Between the construction and the traffic from whatever event was going on in St Paul, traffic was horrible! She ran her hands through her hair and called her best friend Andrea.

"Hey birthday girl!" Andrea answered excitedly. "Are you ready for me to come over now?"

"Well, kind of. I'm stuck in traffic, and it doesn't look like it's going to be getting any better. Can you please head over to my house, and let the babysitter go? She has class tonight." Sophie replied sounding stressed.

"No problem! I'm on my way over. Hunter and I will chill till you get home." Andrea replied.

"Thanks, I owe you. I'm ordering Chinese for birthday dinner, so you're totally in on it with us!" Sophie replied sounding relieved. "Thanks again. I'll see you in a bit."

Andrea laughed, "See ya!"

Sophie sat there and sat there. Finally she was able to travel a bit faster. Speed limit was 55 and they were actually up to 40 so it wasn't too bad. There was a construction truck ahead of her that hit a bump and stuff flew out of the back and suddenly Sophie ran over whatever flew out and it popped her tire. Sophie grabbed the wheel as her car jerked sharply to the right. If she didn't act fast, she would hit the guard rail. She tried to balance it out and just narrowly missed it.

Sophie laid her head on the steering wheel and began to sob. She was so shaken up. What if she would have hit it? What if she would have gotten seriously hurt? As Sophie cried, she almost didn't hear the knocking on the driver's side window.

The knocking startled her. She expected it to be the construction truck driver so she lifted her head quickly trying not to look too girly about the situation. When she turned, she saw a very handsome tan guy in a tank top and sunglasses. She quickly wiped her eyes and rolled down her window. "Um, hi." She stammered.

"I was behind you, I wanted to make sure that you were ok." The man replied.

"Oh, um…yes. Yes, thanks, I'm ok. Just a bit shaken up." Sophie tried to get out. But she was still shaking so it sounded a bit broken up.

"Do you need some help with your tire? I can change it to the spare if you like." He replied glancing at his watch.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that." Sophie replied. "I'll just call somebody to come out…"

"Don't be silly. I'm right here. Let me help you. He reached his hand in through the window to hers. "I'm Randy."

Sophie couldn't get over how big his hands were. She smiled and looked up at him as she shook his hand. "I'm Sophie. And if you're sure I'm not going to make you late for anything, then that would be great. Let me get out of the car and I'll show you where everything is." She couldn't get over how handsome he was! He was tall, dark and handsome. And he had a great smirk!

Randy smiled as he opened her car door. She was very pretty. She had on sunglasses, but she had a great smile. She was a shorter girl, she must have been barely 5'1 and she had light brown wavy hair. As she stepped out, he noticed that she had on a light pink shirt w/a light pink and purple skirt. She had on silver, strappy sandals. "You look very nice today." He said with a smile.

She smiled, "Thanks. It's my birthday today. So I tried to be somewhat cute at work today." She walked him to the trunk of her car.

As they walked he grabbed a glance of the interior of her car. She had a cd holder on her front seat, she had a charm bracelet around her rearview mirror and there was a blue camouflage booster seat in her backseat. Normally any signs of kids had Randy heading for the hills, but not this time for some reason.

She opened her trunk and showed him where the jack and the spare were. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

He smiled, "No problem birthday girl. So do you have big plans for tonight?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Nope, no big plans, I'm going to go home and change into something comfortable and order Chinese food to be delivered and watch movies."

"With your son?" Randy asked cautiously as he began to change the tire.

Sophie blushed deeply, "For awhile. Then he is going to go to bed and my best friend and I are going to have a glass of wine or two and watch a girlie movie."

"So do you live around here?" Randy asked as he took off the now flat tire and began to replace it with the spare.

"Kind of. I live on the border of the city and the suburbs." She replied with a laugh. "But I'm hoping to move to a better area soon."

Randy nodded, "Very cool. How old is your little boy?"

Sophie smiled, "He's 6. He'll be 7 in a week."

Randy didn't know what was coming over him, but he felt like he wanted to get to know her better. There was just something about her. He smiled to himself, he had the perfect idea. "What if I change your birthday plans?" He said standing up.

Sophie laughed, "That's very kind of you to offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

"But I haven't even told you my plans yet." Randy said to her. He gave her another smirk. "Don't worry, I promise you'll have a good time."

She smirked and took a deep breath. She knew that he was hot. He seemed very nice. She bit her bottom lip for a moment and looked up at him, "Randy, I really appreciate the offer. But, I just can't. I don't get a lot of time with my son and he'd be devastated if I didn't spend my birthday with him."

"Who said you couldn't bring him with?" Randy replied confidently. "I just so happen to have some tickets for the WWE event at the Xcel Energy Center tonight, and what 6 yr old boy wouldn't like that? I could take you guys there, and then after the show is over, we could go back to your place, tuck him in and watch some of the movies you talked about."

Sophie blushed. She wasn't quite sure what the WWE was. "Can I ask a silly question?"

"Of course." Randy replied.

"What exactly is the WWE?"

Randy let out a chuckle. "It's World Wrestling Entertainment. It's on tv." Randy was relieved that she didn't know he was a wrestler. It would make tonight that much more entertaining.

"I don't know," Sophie replied. "I don't know if Hunter's ever seen it. And my best friend is at home with him right now."

Randy smiled. He had to get to know her. He didn't know why, but he just did. "I promise, it won't be too graphic and he'll have a good time. And your friend can join us if she'd like."

Sophie smiled, part of her felt like she should thank him and run home. But, there was something about her that wanted to take him up on his offer. She walked a few steps away from him into the grass away from the cars and called Andrea.

"The natives are restless, are you almost home?" Andrea answered with a laugh.

"Well, kind of. I blew a tire on the way home, but this guy stopped and changed it for me." Sophie replied.

"Stop right there, did you just say a guy stopped? Is he hot? Single?" Andrea began demanding details.

"Slow down. Yes he's hot, and there's no ring. But, he's asking to change my plans for tonight. He wants to take Hunter and I to the WWE show tonight and then come back to my place for a movie." Sophie replied. "What if he's just trying to get some? I can't expose Hunter to that."

Andrea interrupted her, "A nice, hot guy wants to take you and your son out tonight. Then watch a movie. Yes it's possible he might want you in the sack, but maybe he's just a nice guy? Girl, you haven't been on a date in 5 years. Take him up on the offer! What's it going to hurt?"

"Andrea, it's not that simple. And it's been 6 years. I can't count getting stood up on a blind date as a date. I said that I wasn't going to go on dates, I was going to focus on raising Hunter, but I don't know. There's something about this guy. And he said you could come too."

"No way. You go back to him and say yes I'll take you up on the offer, rush home, change, update your make up and your hair. I'll get Hunter ready and the two of you should go! Have fun. If it never goes farther, oh well." Andrea replied. "And I'm SO not going. I want you to do this!"

Sophie replied with a sigh, "Ok, fine. I'll be home soon. Throw Hunter in the shower."

"Got it!" Andrea said hanging up.

Sophie walked back over to Randy and smiled, "Ok, I will take you up on your offer. But my friend has declined, so if you're up for just me and Hunter, then we would love to join you. "

Randy smiled, "That's great. How about I follow you home, and we can all ride in my vehicle. Just for convenience sakes. Your spare shouldn't be driven on more than necessary."

Sophie smiled, "That sounds good. As long as you're sure you don't mind. And I haven't been home all day, so if the house is a mess, you can't judge me. Deal?"

Randy laughed, "I'm sure, and don't worry, no judgment."

They both got into their vehicles and slowly headed to Sophie's place. Sophie called Andrea and told her to pick up as much as she could because they were headed there. Sophie said a silent prayer and pulled into her driveway.

***Well, what do you guys think? Please read and review! Good or bad! Thank you so much!!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!!! I really appreciate them! Again, I don't own Randy…although one can dream! LOL!!***

Randy got out of his Escalade rental and smiled as Sophie got out of her Honda Accord. He looked around.

Sophie had a small townhome. It had a very small yard. She blushed, "I know it's not much, but its home, for now. This is a rental. I'm working on something a bit bigger."

Randy slipped his sunglasses off and hung them on his tank top. Sophie took a deep breath. He had the most amazing eyes. "I think it's nice."

Sophie smiled. She took off her sunglasses and smiled at him. "Thanks!" And Randy took a breath. She had beautiful eyes; they were a mix of brown and green. She didn't wear a lot of makeup, but what she had on accented her eyes very nicely.

Sophie opened the door and heard a rousing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" from her son and best friend. She smiled, "Aww…thanks guys!"

Hunter was a typical 6 year old boy. He had sandy blonde hair with hazel eyes and 2 very big dimples. He had an infectious smile and a very cute giggle. He smiled, "Mom, look! My muscles got bigger today!" Hunter said as he flexed his muscles. Much to Randy's surprise, he actually had muscle tone!

Sophie laughed, "Yes they did! Next thing you know, you'll be strong enough to lift me up! Hunter, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Randy." Sophie turned towards Randy nervously, "Randy, this is my son Hunter."

Hunter smiled and held out his hand, "Hi. Andrea said you were taking mommy and me to a wrestling show?"

Randy squatted down to Hunter's level, "As long as it's ok with you."

Hunter did a silly karate punch/kick/jump thing, "Yeah DUDE! That would be SO cool! High five!" He said excitedly holding up his hand for a high five.

Randy laughed and gave him a high five.

Sophie and Andrea laughed. "Randy, I'd like you to meet my friend Andrea. Andrea, this is Randy."

Randy shook Andrea's hand, "It's nice to meet you. Have you guys known each other for long?"

Andrea smiled, "We've known each other since Kindergarten. And been friends ever since."

"That's great!" Randy replied.

Sophie smiled, "Randy, feel free to look around, I'm just going to change real quick and we'll be ready to go. Hunter, go potty and get your shoes on please."

As Sophie headed to her bedroom, Randy walked around the living room looking at the pictures she had up. He also pulled out a cell phone of his fanny pack and made a call saying he'd be a little late, but he'd be there.

Andrea was a bit puzzled, but helped Hunter get his shoes on and then headed to Sophie's room. She figured Hunter could entertain Randy.

As Andrea walked in, she found Sophie dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and a baby-doll shirt with a hoodie tied around her waist. She was fixing her hair and make up. "Do I look ok? What on Earth do you wear to a wrestling show?"

Andrea laughed, "Damned if I know. I think you look great. Nice and casual. He's really hot!"

Sophie smiled, "Yeah, I know. I just don't want to start thinking too much into this. We'll go out tonight and then tomorrow will be a new day and he'll go back to his life and I'll go back to mine and…"

"And stop being so cynical. Maybe this was destiny? Maybe this is a sign to stop being so closed off to a relationship and to open up and try again?" Andrea tried reasoning with her.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that." Sophie said turning off her light. "Let's go see if Randy has run for the hills after being left with Hunter."

As they walked to the living room, they heard the sounds of Hunter's laughter. As they walked in, they saw Randy wrestling around on the floor with Hunter. "Gee, I guess you guys have gotten to know each other." Sophie replied with a laugh.

Sophie had to admit, it was a pretty neat sight. Seeing Hunter interact with a man was really neat to watch. It almost brought tears to he eyes, but she knew that she couldn't count on Randy to be there. She didn't even know if he'd be there beyond tonight. Come to think of it, she didn't even know anything about him. She shook her head to erase the thoughts.

Randy looked up and Sophie looked great. She just had the most natural, relaxed look about her. She wasn't caked in make up, she wasn't wearing high heels and expensive clothes, she was just a normal woman who was comfortable and ready to go out for her birthday. She didn't seem high maintenance at all. "Should we head out?" Randy asked as he glanced at his watch.

"YEAH!" Hunter said excitedly as he jumped up. He grabbed Sophie's hand, "Let's go!"

Sophie smiled and grabbed her purse and her keys, "We're ready."

Andrea grabbed her purse and walked them out to Randy's truck. "I'll talk to you later, happy birthday." She said hugging Sophie.

Sophie smiled, "Thanks. See ya!" Sophie grabbed Hunter's booster seat out of her car and put it in the back seat of the truck. Sophie helped Hunter climb up into the backseat and made sure he got buckled. Randy opened her door and helped her in, and then got in himself.

As they pulled out, Sophie gave him directions to get back to the freeway from her house. "So, how did you get extra tickets?" She said looking over towards him.

Randy smiled, "Let's just say I have connections."

Sophie laughed, "Oh, it's like that. I see."

"I'm able to get them through work. Especially since this is only a house show and not a tv taping." Randy replied. "So you've never seen wrestling before?"

Sophie shook her head, "No, probably when I was younger like back when Hulk Hogan was popular, but nothing since then. I'm not home to watch a lot of tv. So when I do watch it, it's usually something more along the lines of sitcoms or some reality shows."

"I've seen wrestling before." Hunter piped up. "At Mikey's. I get to go over there when mom works sometimes. Do you know who John Cena is? He's really big and strong. And, at Wal-Mart, they sell shirts with different wrestlers on them."

Randy smiled, "Yup, I know who John Cena is."

And pretty soon, Randy and Hunter were talking about wrestling and sports and what kind of activities Hunter liked to do. Sophie couldn't get a word in edgewise! She just sat back and let them chat and decided she'd find out more about him later.

They got to the Xcel Energy Center and Sophie pointed over to a lot, "That lot is usually one of the cheaper ones around here, but if you want to park in the ramp, then you have to go over there."

Randy pointed another direction, "Actually, I'm going to park over there. I have VIP parking."

"Yeah mom, Randy knows where he's going." Hunter said with a smile.

"You watch it sassy pants." Sophie said with a smile. She turned back to Randy, "How'd you get so lucky to get VIP parking?"

"Well, like I said, I have connections." Randy replied. As they pulled in, he had to roll his window down and show the security guys a pass from his fanny pack.

"You're late sir." The security guard said to Randy.

"Yeah, I know, I called." Randy replied. And he pulled off to a parking spot.

"Late? Has the show started?" Sophie asked. "I didn't mean to make you late."

Randy turned, "No the show hasn't started. I'm going to tell you something, and I really wanted to do this in a better way then this, but I'm running short on time."

Sophie looked concerned and she took a deep breath. "You're not married are you?"

Randy laughed, "No, no, nothing like that. I'm a wrestler. I wrestle for the WWE."

Hunter looked at him, "You're a wrestler?!? COOL!!"

Sophie was shocked, "You're a wrestler?"

Randy nodded, "Yes, I'm a wrestler. My name's Randy Orton. I know I should have told you sooner, but it's been kind of hectic. I promise, I will tell you anything and everything you want to know after the show. If you'd like I can take you on a quick tour of the backstage area."

Sophie was still in shock. Part of her was bummed, she thought she might have actually met someone who was connecting with her son, and possibly with her as well, but instead it was just someone who was going to be in town for one night and then move on to the next. "You probably have a lot to do in a short amount of time, so I won't make you do a tour." She started to say but Hunter interrupted her.

"A tour would be SO cool!! Do you really know John Cena? Can we meet him?" Hunter said excitedly.

"Of course we can." Randy said. He could sense that Sophie was in deep thought. He felt bad for not saying something sooner, but he didn't want her to only want to be around him because he was a wrestler, but he couldn't hide it from her.

They all got out and Hunter grabbed Randy's hand and his mom's hand. "Let's go!"

Randy and Sophie both laughed. They looked at each other and smiled. There was no denying there was an attraction, but just how much? "Hunter, why don't you let Randy's hand go, he's carrying a big, heavy bag." Sophie said to Hunter. Sophie was worried about Hunter getting too attached. She turned to Randy, "Sorry about him."

"It's ok. No worries." Randy replied.

Hunter looked sad as he let it go. Randy reached down and picked it up, "Come on, I'll take you to meet Cena first."

"Alright!" He said cheering up instantly.

"Randy, I don't want him…" Sophie started to say, but Randy interrupted her.

"It's ok. He's fine."

Randy took them back and looked at them, "Hey, I'm going to go in there and get John. I'll be right back. After you meet him, I'll take you guys to get your tickets and passes. Then I'll give you a card and you guys can get some of the souvenir stuff.

Randy headed into the locker room. Sophie squeezed Hunter's hand. She could tell he really liked Randy, but she didn't want his heart broken. "Damn it Sophie, you know better." She silently kicked herself.

Randy walked into the locker room. "Hey Cena" He said slapping him on the back. "Can you do me a favor?"

John smiled, "Randy, nice of you to join us! What's up?"

"Well, I met this girl today, and she has a little boy who is a fan of yours. Would you come out and meet him?" Randy asked.

John let out a laugh and held up his hands, "Hold up, you mean to tell me that you met a chick, who has a kid, and not only are you giving her the time of day but you also brought her and her kid to a show? Dude, that's low. You don't one-night a single mom. It's just wrong. And if you're going to, you sure as hell don't get the kid involved."

Randy shook his head, "It's not like that. This isn't about getting in her pants. Will you just get out here?"

John grabbed a shirt and came out of the locker room. Hunter's eyes got as big as silver dollars. "YOU'RE JOHN CENA!" Hunter exclaimed.

Sophie quickly tried to quiet Hunter down since everyone in the backstage area turned to look. She felt herself blushing. Randy patted her back, "It's ok, let him be excited."

John laughed to himself, they seemed to balance each other nicely. John kneeled down to Hunter's level. He gave him a high-five and talked to him for a few minutes. Then Sophie took their picture. One pose was them together, one was Hunter up on John's shoulders, and another was them showing their muscles. It was SO cute. Sophie loved to see Hunter so happy.

Hunter turned to Randy, "Since you're a wrestler also, can I take a picture with you too?"

Randy smiled, "Of course you can." So they took a few pictures together also. Then John headed back into the locker room and Randy walked them to another area. He had them wait at a doorway and was back a minute later with laminate passes, front-row tickets and Randy's special card so they could get merchandise on him. "Just don't lose this card, that one I have to keep."

Sophie laughed, "You don't have to do this, I can get him a shirt."

Randy shook his head, "No, no. I insist! Then as soon as I'm done, we can take off. Then we can hit up the movie store and we'll grab some food and we'll head back to your place for movie night."

Sophie nodded. "If you're sure, then ok. So where do I meet you?"

Randy showed her where to come back to and he squeezed her hand. "I'll see you out there."

Sophie smiled, "See ya."

Hunter waved, "Bye Randy! Kick their butts!"

They all laughed and Sophie walked off with Hunter with her head swirling. She had so many thoughts running through her head but she just couldn't make heads or tails of it. Right now she had to focus on keeping Hunter grounded.

** I know, this chapter wasn't as good as I planned, but I wanted to get over this hurdle first. Don't worry, the best is yet to come. (As horribly corny as that sounds.) Please continue to read and review. If I can, I'll be posting another chapter before I go home tonight. Thanks again!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank you SO much for the wonderful reviews!! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far!! ***

They got to their seats and Hunter was bouncing off his seat. He was SO excited and they were so close to the action. The show began and Sophie made sure to take pictures of the whole night. She got pics of Hunter with his new shirts and he took one of Sophie with hers. She also made sure to get plenty of wrestling shots. She had no idea who these people were, but this way she could scrapbook them for Hunter to remember.

As John walked down to the ring, he walked by their wall and gave Hunter a high five. Hunter looked at his mom with the biggest smile on his face, "I got a high five!"

Sophie smiled, "Yes you did honey!" And she gave him a big hug.

Then Randy Orton made his way to the ring. Randy was wrestling John Cena! As Randy walked by, he winked at them, but kept up his character. Hunter looks at Sophie, "Mom, which one do we cheer for?"

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly, I have no idea. So, how about we cheer for both of them?"

Hunter nods, "Ok, good idea."

They watched the match intently and finally figured out that Cena was the good guy and Randy was the bad guy. "Mom, how can he be a bad guy when he's so nice?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I'm guessing it's like a character in a movie. You don't have to be a bad guy in real life to be a bad guy on tv." Sophie explained.

"Got it." Hunter replied with a smile.

Then the match was over and Randy had won by cheating. The crowd booed loudly. As Randy left the ring, he winked at Sophie and Hunter and headed back to the back with Legacy.

Sophie packed Hunter's stuff up and she walked through the crowd to get to the backstage area. She headed to where Randy told her to wait for them and sat down with Hunter.

Randy was in the shower thinking about Sophie and Hunter. When he was in the ring during his introduction, he glanced over and almost broke character and smiled at them. There was just something about her. He couldn't wait to get showered and hurry up so he could go and spend time with her. He wanted to know everything about her.

John walked in and playfully shoved him, "So what's up with this girl that you've paraded around here tonight? I still say you're trying to get a booty call out of it."

"Dude, it's nothing like that. I helped her out with her tire on the side of the freeway and she was so nice and so appreciative. It's her birthday today. So I want to get to know her better." Randy replied.

"Yeah I bet you want to give her a present." John said with a chuckle. "Well good luck getting to know her better." He added sarcastically.

"Whatever dude, catch you later." Randy said as he grabbed his towel. He quickly dried off and got dressed. Soon he walked out of the dressing room and found Sophie sitting there waiting for him with Hunter asleep on her shoulder.

Randy smiled, "So tonight wore him out huh?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, he fell asleep halfway through the show, but I woke him up for John's match, and that wound up being your match also. You didn't tell me you guys were enemies."

Randy laughed, "Only on tv. John's a good friend of mine. We went to OVW together. So are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sophie said as she shifted Hunter's weight so she could stand up.

But Randy surprised her by picking Hunter up off of her and put him up on his shoulder. "Its ok buddy, we're just going to head home now, I've got you and mom is right here." He said as he rubbed Hunter's back a little.

Sophie smiled as she stood up, "You don't have to carry him, its ok, I'm used to it by now." She untied her hoodie from around her waist and slipped it on. She grabbed their merchandise bag off the floor.

"No problem, I've got him." Randy replied. He threw his duffel bag around his shoulder and reached out for her hand also. "Let's head out."

As they walked, they heard John's voice behind them, "Happy Birthday!" John was now behind them with Gail Kim.

Sophie giggled as she looked over her shoulder, "Thanks!"

John and Gail had caught up to them and walked over to their vehicles with them. Randy loaded Hunter into his carseat. When he finished Gail piped up, "How about I take a birthday picture of you, John and Randy? What girl wouldn't want that picture to remember their birthday by?"

Sophie blushed, "Sure, if you don't mind." She dug out her camera and handed it to Gail. "I'm Sophie by the way. Great match tonight."

Gail smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Kim, nice to meet you too. And thanks! Go ahead and line up."

Sophie stood in between John and Randy and smiled. They both put an arm around her. Gail took the first picture. Then Gail piped up, "Come on boys, give her a birthday kiss!"

So John kissed one cheek as Randy kissed the other and Sophie was blushing from ear to ear! Gail laughed as she took the picture. "That's going to look GREAT in a frame!" She turned to Randy, "Ok, give your girlfriend a kiss and then we'll let you guys get on with your night."

Sophie was still blushing and didn't quite know how to correct her. She was far from being Randy's girlfriend. Meanwhile Randy didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want Sophie to feel uncomfortable either. He pulled Sophie in for a hug first and whispered in her ear, "Ok, I know we're not that far yet, but if you're ok with it, I'd love to kiss you."

Sophie bit her bottom lip and looked in his eyes, "Ok." Her mind was screaming "What are you thinking? This is crazy!?!?!" But her heart said to follow his lead. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

Randy leaned down and gave her a very nice kiss. Nothing too intrusive, but a very nice kiss.

Gail had gotten a great picture of the kiss, but of the hug as well. She smiled as she gave Sophie back her camera. "I hope you have a great birthday. It was nice to meet you." She turned back towards John, "Let's go back to the hotel. My hubby's waiting for me there."

Sophie smiled, "Thanks!"

John winked at Randy, "Have a good night." And he turned towards Sophie, "And I hope you have a great birthday."

John and Gail climbed in John's rental and took off. Randy opened Sophie's door and helped her in and soon they were headed out. "So, what kind of food do you like?" Sophie asked Randy. "It's pretty much fast food unless you want to order a pizza or swing by a grocery store."

"Pizza is fine with me. Do you have a particular movie store in mind?"

Sophie shook her head, "No, if you want, we can just run into a McDonalds redbox, otherwise we can go to the movie store by the house."

"Sounds good to me." And he got on the freeway towards Sophie's house. "What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked.

"Country usually, but I listen to everything. I like some pop, some rap, some rock. I LOVE the eighties." Sophie replied. "What about you?"

"Mainly rock. But I'll give anything a shot." Randy replied.

Sophie pulled out her cell phone, "What kind of pizza do you like? We can pick up the pizza, its right by the video store."

"I like pepperoni, sausage, hamburger, pretty much anything. What about you?"

Sophie smiled, "Pretty much the same. But I don't like peppers, so how about pepperoni, sausage and mushroom?"

"Ooh, that sounds good to me." Randy said with a smile. They liked the same kind of pizza, which had to be a good sign, right? He was dying to get back to her place and learn all about her. And he could tell that she had a ton of questions to ask him as well.

They got to the movie store and Sophie looked over at Randy, "Do you want to pick out the movies and I'll wait here with Hunter, or do you want me to pick out the movies and you wait with him?"

Randy glanced back and seen Hunter sleeping in his booster seat. "It's your birthday, I'll wait here and you can wing it. I like pretty much anything."

Sophie nodded, "Sounds good."

As Sophie got out, Randy held out his hand, "Wait a minute, let me give you my wallet."

Sophie shook her head, "No, it's fine! You changed my tire, you took us to the show tonight, you gave us t-shirts, trust me, the least I can do is rent us some movies and get us pizza." She reached in her back pocket and handed Randy his merchandise card back, "Here's your card back. I didn't lose it."

Randy laughed, "Thanks. And you don't have to do this, take my wallet."

Sophie shook her head, "No way!" She said with a laugh and she headed inside the movie store.

Randy put his wallet back in his pocket and sat back. He couldn't believe she wouldn't take it in. He had never been on a date where the woman turned down the chance at him paying. Ever.

He turned around and checked on Hunter. He was sleeping like a baby clutching his new t-shirts as if they were a blanket. Randy smiled to himself.

Sophie went in and grabbed some movies. Then they went and picked up their dinner. Then Sophie directed him about 4 blocks away and they were there. "If you want to take the pizzas, I'll get Hunter tucked in."

Randy grabbed the pizzas and Sophie got Hunter out and unlocked the door. She turned on the lights and headed to tuck Hunter in.

Randy headed into the kitchen and set the boxes down on her table. He looked around and seen that her fridge had all sorts of pictures on it. Mostly they were of Hunter, but some were of people he was guessing was her mom and dad. He recognized Andrea in some of them. And there was Hunter's sports pictures. He was in t-ball and karate and soccer. Randy smiled to himself. Hunter was such a great kid. And the very few pictures that had Sophie in them, she always had the greatest smile.

"Look, there you go being nosy again." Sophie said with a laugh. "That's one of my walls of fame. In case you haven't noticed, I love pictures. It's the only way to truly capture the memories."

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I like pictures too. Not as much as you apparently, but I like them to. I loved how my mom and dad always had our family pictures up on the walls."

Sophie went in the cupboard and grabbed plates. "I have to be honest, I don't entertain much. I have soda, milk, juice, water and a bottle of wine."

"Let's have a glass of wine and celebrate your birthday." Randy said taking the plates from her.

Sophie reached in the fridge and grabbed the wine. Randy couldn't help but watch her. She had such a great figure.

"You can take the food out to the coffee table, I'll be out there in a minute." Sophie said as she came out of the fridge. "I'm just going to grab us some glasses.

Randy went out to the living room and opened up the pizza box and the wings and the garlic cheese bread. Usually if he had dinner with a girl, they always ate like a bird and it drove him nuts. So he was curious to see how Sophie ate.

Sophie came out with the wine and the glasses. She sat down next to Randy and poured the wine. Randy lifted his glass, "Happy birthday Sophie."

Sophie smiled and clinked glasses with his, "Thank you. And thank you for this wonderful night."

They both took a sip and grabbed their plates. Randy grabbed a few slices of pizza, 2 pieces of garlic cheese bread and a handful of wings. Sophie grabbed 2 slices of pizza, 1 slice of bread and a handful of wings. Then she got up and came back with baby wipes. "These are the best things EVER."

Randy laughed. It was so nice to see a girl that actually ate food! "So, now you know what I do, what do you do?" He asked as he ate.

Sophie took a bite of pizza and a gulp of wine, "I work in a customer service for Blue Cross Blue Shield of Minnesota. I also work part-time at Wal-Mart.

Randy was shocked. "Who watches little man when you're at work?"

"Well, most of the time he goes to daycare or my mom's. Today daycare was closed and my mom had to work, so I had to hire a babysitter. Then Andrea took over till I got home thanks to the traffic. But I try not to work on nights he has activities so I can at least be there for those. I mainly work Monday through Friday 8am-4:30pm at Blue, then at Wally World Mondays, Wednesdays and every other weekend.

Randy looked at her in amazement. "Wow. And I thought my schedule was crazy."

"You just kind of learn to go with the flow. Hunter's used to it. And he goes to his friends' houses for playtime a lot also. So that's why I am such a stickler on making sure Hunter gets mommy time."

Randy had no idea just how much work it was to be a single mom. "Do you have to work that much?"

Sophie nodded, "Well, if I didn't have the Wal-Mart job, I wouldn't be able to afford Hunter's activities and my parents already help out with his clothes and school supplies, but I'm kind of stubborn and I hate that I need them to. But, I'm trying to save up to move to a better neighborhood, so they don't mind helping." Sophie looked up at him, "Ok, enough about me, tell me about you."

Randy laughed, "Man, I'm boring compared to you. I am on the road Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays. Sometimes the Sundays don't happen, but then I'm off Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Unless it's a pay-per-view week or there's some autograph signings or we're overseas, then it changes everything. But that's my work life. My home life is boring, it usually consists of laundry and hanging out with my parents and siblings."

"So, where do you live?" Sophie asked.

"Missouri." Randy replied finishing off his wine. As much as he hated to admit that he was so far away.

Sophie refilled their wine glasses. They spent the next couple hours sharing stories and looking at pictures and opening up about things that they've done in their lives. Sophie explained to Randy about Hunter's dad walking out and her picking up the pieces and Randy told Sophie about the Marines and about how he did the playboy lifestyle for awhile, but now he's over that. Sophie even found herself confessing that she hadn't been on a date in 6 years.

Sophie happened to look over at the tv and laugh, "Do you realize we never even put on a movie?"

Randy laughed, "You know, I didn't notice. But then you never did tell me what birthday it is for you either."

"I'm the big 25 this year." She said getting up.

Sophie got up and started clearing the plates. Randy got up and went to the bathroom. While they were apart, they both were thinking about how much they liked each other.

Randy came out and Sophie had the living room all cleaned up. "So, do you still want to watch a movie?" Randy asked.

"If you're up for it, I'm up for it."

Randy grabbed Fast and Furious. "I haven't seen this yet."

Sophie put the movie on and turned off the lights. As she went to sit down, Randy pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there in each others arms and watched the movie.

**Sorry so long, I wasn't sure where to stop! I hope everyone has a fantastic weekend!! Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming!!!

Something to think about…will Randy spend the night?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you SO much for the fantastic reviews!! I really appreciate the feedback and I'm so glad that you guys like this story! I'm having a blast writing this. Thanks again!**

Sophie and Randy curled up on the couch and began watching Fast and Furious. Randy had his arm around her and after awhile, Sophie gave into her heart and allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder. Randy leaned down and kissed the top of her head and held her close. There was just something about her that he couldn't quite explain. But he was definitely feeling something for her.

Next thing Randy knew, he felt somebody climb onto his lap. He opened his eyes and there was Hunter. "Hey, you spent the night here? Cool!" Hunter whispered.

Randy looked around, it was sunshiny outside now. He smiled at Hunter, "Yes I guess I did. You mom and I must have fallen asleep."

"She's still sleeping, you should come see my room." Hunter said quietly.

"But won't your mom wake up if I move?" Randy asked.

"Possibly, but then she'll make breakfast." Hunter said with a smile. "Come on."

Randy got up carefully and made sure to tuck Sophie in. He went into Hunter's room with him. In his room there were posters of the Incredible Hulk, Spiderman and a Bakugan calendar. He had a tv with a dvd/vcr combo and he had a Playstation 2 system.

"Want to play video games?" Hunter asked.

Randy looked at his watch, it was 7:15am. "Buddy, do you always get up this early?"

Hunter nodded, "Yup. Wanna play?"

Randy plopped down on the floor, "Sure."

A little while later Sophie stirred. She opened her eyes and looked around. No signs of Randy. Sophie plopped back down. "I knew it was too good to be true." She mumbled to herself. "What was I thinking? What would someone like him want with a girl like me?" She sat back up and took the blanket off, She looked at the clock, "7:45am…UGH." She took the blanket off the couch and started to walk it back to the laundry room when she heard Hunter's video game.

Sophie smiled. At least she had Hunter to cheer her up. "Morning buddy," Sophie called as she walked past his door. "Let me take a shower and I'll make you some breakfast."

"K mommy," Hunter called. Randy sat next to him and smiled. "She thinks I left." Randy thought to himself. "Hey buddy, where's your mom's room?" He asked.

"It's the room at the end of the hall." Hunter replied still not taking his attention off of the tv screen.

"Hey, want to make a surprise breakfast for your mom?" Randy asked.

"YEAH!" Hunter exclaimed. "But I'm only allowed to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"I'll do the cooking, you can help me." Randy replied. "But, how long is your mom in the shower for usually?"

"A LONG time," Hunter said as he shut his tv off.

Sophie was in the shower. She was leaning against the wall letting the water rain down on her. She couldn't believe how much fun she had had the night before. It really seemed like her and Randy had a lot in common. And she just couldn't get over how good he was with Hunter. She knew Hunter could be a bit of a chatterbox and a bit clingy, but it didn't seem to bother Randy at all. But yet she was still angry with herself for letting herself let her guard down. Sophie thought about the pics that Gail Kim had taken on her phone. There was the one of her and Randy kissing and her getting kissed by John and Randy. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to see them yet. Although she had to admit she had had such a wonderful night. Sophie sighed and shook her head. She realized that Randy had never even asked her for her number. But yet he kissed the top of her head while they were watching the movie. So many different feelings were racing through her head.

Meanwhile Randy and Hunter were busy making pancakes and eggs and bacon. Hunter was being a huge help by showing Randy where the pots and pans were. Randy and Hunter mixed the pancake batter together and Randy was letting Hunter pour the batter onto the griddle.

Sophie finally got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she thought she caught a faint smell of bacon. "Hmm…neighbors must be cooking again. Maybe I'll take Hunter out for breakfast." She thought to herself as she looked in the closet. She settled on a pair of boot-cut jeans with a cute baby-doll t-shirt that had the Happy Bunny on it. It had the bunny in the toilet and under it the caption read "It's one of those days". She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and left a couple strands of hair frame her face. She threw on a little bit of makeup and took a deep breath. "Ok Sophie, let's start our day."

As Sophie walked out of her room, she could smell breakfast cooking. She instantly thought Andrea had shown up for details. Sophie walked into the kitchen and was in shock by the sight!

There was Randy standing behind Hunter who was on a chair helping him turn the pancakes with the flipper. Sophie couldn't help but smile. She quietly stepped backwards and dashed to the living room to dig her camera out of her purse. She came back and took a picture.

The flash gave away her presence. Randy turned and smiled when he seen her. She was just a laid-back, non-high maintenance kind of girl. "Good morning beautiful." He said to her.

Sophie smiled, "Good morning. I can't believe you guys are making breakfast!" She turned towards Randy, "I have to admit, I thought you left."

Randy stepped away from Hunter and wrapped her in his arms, "I would never have left without saying goodbye. I was playing video games with little man."

Sophie looked up and smiled at him. The two locked eyes and before Sophie knew what was happening, she found herself in the midst of a kiss.

Randy couldn't hold back. He wanted to kiss her good morning. He thoroughly enjoyed waking up next to her. He had decided to take a chance and lay one on her. It wasn't a "passionate, take me now" kiss but more like a "sweet , I like you" kiss.

They both pulled back with a bit of a smile and blush on their faces. "So do you work today?" Randy asked.

Sophie shook her head, "No, my mom was trying to talk me into bringing Hunter over there to visit but I hadn't figured out my day yet. What about you? I suppose you have a show tonight."

Randy nodded, "Yeah, down in Des Moines. But then I'm off on Sunday and Raw is in Green Bay on Monday night."

"So what time do you need to leave here to not be late?" Sophie asked checking on how Hunter was doing.

"About 1pm. Then I'm there early enough to check in and hit up a gym before it's time get ready for the show." Randy replied. He was trying to run the logistics in his head of how he could stick around for the weekend.

"Ok Hunter, how about you go and set the table with silverware and napkins and we'll carry the food out." Sophie said helping Hunter off the chair.

"You got it mom." Hunter said hopping down.

Once Hunter was in the dining room Randy looked at Sophie, "What if you guys come to the show in Des Moines with me? Then, when the show is over, we can go and relax at the hotel and drive back on Sunday?"

"Randy, I don't know. It sounds like fun, but I don't know how Hunter would do. Plus, I'm sure you don't need him hanging on you all day. He's growing attached to you and I need to be careful with that." Sophie said looking unsure.

Randy was taken aback for a moment. He now knew what John was talking about. Single mom's have a lot more to worry about then women that don't have kids. But this wasn't about a booty call or anything like that. He really liked her.

Just as Randy was about to respond Hunter came back in. "Table is all set mom."

Randy helped Sophie grab the plates of food and they brought them to the kitchen table. Sophie went back into the kitchen and came out with some orange juice and milk. She poured Hunter a glass of orange juice and looked over at Randy, "What would you like?"

"Milk please." Randy said handing her his glass.

Sophie filled up his glass and then poured herself a glass of milk. She helped Hunter cut up his pancakes and began to eat. She looked across the table at Randy and couldn't help but smile. She had to admit she liked being around him. Randy would look across the table at her, and she looked like she was also in deep thought.

As they sat there eating, Hunter was busy asking Randy a bunch of questions about what it's like being a wrestler. Hunter took a drink of his orange juice, but he lost his grip of the glass and he spilled it on his shirt. Hunter instantly began to cry.

Sophie jumped up to grab a towel. "It's ok. You don't have to cry. I'll get you more juice and you'll be fine."

Randy rubbed Hunter's back. "Do you want me to grab you a new shirt?"

Hunter nodded wiping his tears. Sophie looked over at Randy, "His new wrestling shirts are on his bed, you can grab him either one of those."

Randy got up and came back with a new shirt. When Sophie took Hunter's shirt off, he noticed a scar going from just under his throat to the top of his stomach going vertically and two small scars on both sides of the big scar. "What's this?" Randy asked Hunter as he pointed to his chest.

"That's my surgery." Hunter said as she accepted the shirt from Randy. "Thanks for getting my shirt."

"No problem, what surgery?" Randy asked.

"Hunter was born with a heart defect." Sophie explained. "I won't go into too many details, but he had a heart cath at 18mths and then had open heart surgery when he was three and a half. But now he's all fixed and can play sports and participate in gym class with no restrictions."

"Holy cow, really?" Randy said astonished. He couldn't even fathom having someone so young go through such a major surgery. He had done the make-a-wish visits and the children's hospital visits, but this is someone that he now knows.

"Yup. He was my trooper. I have a scrapbook made of the whole ordeal." Sophie replied. Let's just say it was a very humbling experience that was a total wake up call to make sure that my priorities were in place."

"Yeah, no kidding." Randy said still in shock.

After breakfast, Hunter ran off to play and Sophie and Randy were cleaning up. Sophie looked over at Randy, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"Would you still be interested in some company?" Sophie asked biting her bottom lip.

Randy wrapped his arms around her, "I sure would."

"Well, I was thinking about it during breakfast. Maybe mom would want to take Hunter overnight? Then we could have Sunday also. I'd have to pick Hunter up Sunday night though because he has daycare on Monday." Sophie said to him holding him back.

"I say make the call." Randy said leaning down and stealing another kiss.

Sophie let herself kiss him back. Her head was spinning. She couldn't believe how she was letting herself fall for him. This time the kiss made its way into becoming a French kiss. They slowly explored each other and enjoyed the moment.

Sophie pulled back to grab her phone and Randy playfully spanked her on the butt and smiled at her. He was falling hard for this girl, and he still barely knew her!

Sophie's mom answered the phone on the second ring. "How was your birthday dear?"

"Well, I don't know if you would believe me if I told you." Sophie said with a smile.

"Honey, I think I can hear you smiling. Did you and Andrea do something special?"

"Not exactly. It's a bit of a long story, and I can't go into it too much right now, but I was wondering if you and dad would be able to take Hunter for the night. I would get him tomorrow afternoon early evening." Sophie replied.

"Sure honey, no problem. What are you going to do?" Her mom asked.

"Well, I'm going to take a bit of a road trip to Iowa for the night." Sophie replied as her and Randy loaded the dishwasher together.

"Iowa? Sure, honey. Bring him over early enough and Papa and I will take him to Como Zoo and we'll wear him out." Her mom replied.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit." Sophie replied. She looked at Randy, "We're good to go." Then she decided to be daring and she leaned across the dishwasher and kissed him.

He kissed her back and smiled, "What do you want me to do?"

"Get ready however you need to, and I'll get Hunter ready." Sophie replied.

"Sounds good." Randy replied. He headed out to his truck and came back in with his duffel bag. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Of course not, I'll get you a towel." Sophie said leading him to her room.

Randy looked around. It was a small room. He could tell that she let Hunter have the big room. She had a full-size bed and she had pictures all over her walls. She had a computer desk with her laptop on it and another desk that had scrapbooking stuff on it.

She led him into the bathroom. "Here you go."

"Thanks babe." Randy said kissing her again. She smiled back at him and headed out.

Sophie headed to Hunter's room and told him that he would be spending the night at Me-Maws and to pack some toys. She packed his clothes. Then she headed out and called Andrea. "Girl, you'll never guess what I'm getting ready to do."

"Oooh, what?" Andrea asked excitedly.

"I'm going to Iowa with Randy. Mom's taking Hunter for the night. Then we're coming back here on Sunday." Sophie replied.

Andrea squealed, "Girl, that's great!! Tell me about him."

"Well, he's taking a shower, so I have to give you the short version. He's a wrestler with the WWE and he's so sweet. He's great with Hunter and he's a great kisser. Do you realize I haven't kissed a guy in almost 7 years!"

Andrea laughed, "Girl, I'm so happy for you. Does he live here?"

That's when Sophie's balloon was burst. "No, he lives in Missouri. And I know that, but man this feels really good." She said almost teary. "I've totally let myself fall too hard for this guy. Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Don't you dare cancel!" Andrea exclaimed. "I didn't mean to rain on the parade, I was just wondering. You enjoy every moment of this because you just never know."

"Shoot, he's done showering, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you Monday at work." Sophie hissed and she hung up quickly.

Sophie was in her room packing when Randy came out of the bathroom in a towel to get to his duffel bag. "How was your shower?" Sophie asked.

"It was good. Are you all packed?" Randy asked giving her a quick kiss.

Sophie nodded, "Yup, I'm all packed and ready to go. Are you going to wait here while I drop Hunter off?"

"Well I figured we could drop him off and then head to the tire store and get you a new tire, and then we could head to Des Moines. Or is that not ok?" Randy replied.

"No, it's ok. I just figured you wouldn't want to get near my parents yet. I didn't want you to think I'm some psycho girl making you meet my kid and my parents all on the first date." Sophie said quickly.

Randy turned to look at her a bit concerned. There was something she wasn't quite being honest about. "What do you mean I would think you were some psycho girl?"

Sophie rubbed her forehead, "I just mean, I know that come Monday, you'll go to work and I'll go to work and you're going to be in Missouri and I'm going to be here and I don't want you to think that I think…"

Randy leaned in and kissed her to stop her babbling. "Is that what you're worried about?"

Sophie looked up at him, "Randy, I…"

Hunter came busting into the room, "Can we go now? I want to see Me-Maw and Papa!!"

Sophie quickly changed back into mommy mode, "Yup, let's go and let Randy get dressed."

Randy looked at Sophie, "We'll talk later. Go ahead and grab the keys off your stand and you can buckle him in."

Sophie nodded and took Hunter out. By the time Randy got there Sophie had already loaded the truck with her and Hunter's stuff. Randy had Sophie pop her trunk so he could get her tire and Sophie went and locked the door.

Then they hit the road to her mom and dad's house. On the way there it was a bit more silent than before. Hunter interjected as they were pulling into their driveway. "So Randy, are you my mom's boyfriend?"

Sophie quickly turned around "Hunter!"

Randy parked and looked at Hunter, "Well, I haven't asked her yet, but if she says yes than I will be."

Sophie looked at him, "Randy, how would that work?"

"We can work out details later, but how about yes or no?" Randy said with a smile.

"Randy, I don't think this is something we need to discuss in my parents' driveway, or in front of Hunter. There are so many details and so many things and scenarios and…" Sophie said nervously.

Randy took Sophie's hand and looked into her eyes, "Soph, I like you. I want to get to know you better. I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. We can still take things slow. And I know you don't know every waking detail about me, nor do I know them about you, but Sophie…take a chance on me. Let me prove to you that I'm worthy of being your man."

Sophie's eyes filled with tears, she knew it was risky and her head was screaming no, but her heart was saying yes. There was just something inside her telling her that she should trust him, but she was scared. She looked into his eyes, "Randy, I'm…I'm scared." She whispered.

Randy leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't hurt you, I won't lie to you, I won't cheat on you. Please Soph, take a chance on me." He knew she had been burned before, but he really liked her and he really wanted her to give him a chance. He had been down the playboy road before, but he was over that. He just needed her to give him a chance.

Sophie smiled and nodded, "Ok," She said with a sniffle, "I'll be your girlfriend."

Hunter cheered and Randy leaned over and gave Sophie a really sweet kiss. "I promise you, you won't regret this." He said quietly into her ear.

Hunter leaped out of the truck and ran into his grandparents' house. He couldn't wait to tell them what his mom got for her birthday!

**Thanks for reading, please read and review!! I LOVE reading your reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. Have a fantastic day!! And I still don't own Randy Orton.**

Hunter barreled in through his grandparents' front door. "Me-Maw, guess what? Mom got a boyfriend for her birthday!"

Sophie's mom Carol snapped her head up, "She what?"

"She's got a boyfriend! Where's Papa?" Hunter replied kicking his shoes off and dropping his overnight bag.

"He's upstairs. Where's your mama?" Carol asked giving Hunter a hug.

"They're coming." Hunter said as he took off up the stairs to go tell his grandpa the big news.

Sophie and Randy got out of the truck. Sophie turned and looked at Randy, "Can I be really, really honest with you?"

"Of course you can, I want you to be." Randy replied taking her hand.

"This just seems to be moving so fast. And I have to look out for Hunter and if I get my heart broken its one thing, but for him to have his shattered is another." Sophie started to say, but Randy put his finger to her lips.

"Like I told you, we'll take it slow. I'm not going anywhere. Just because we're boyfriend/girlfriend doesn't mean we're rushing down the aisle. It just means we're committed to only being with each other. I'm gone a lot and I want you to know that I'm not off with anybody else. I know that you're nervous, but please Soph, take a chance on me." Randy stated sincerely.

Sophie looked in his eyes, and wanted to believe him. She didn't know why he broke her walls down as easily as he did. Guys at work would offer to take her out and she always said no. She wasn't interested in seeking a relationship and here she is now the girlfriend of a wrestler. What was it about him that made her so weak?? "Ok, I'm going to take a chance on you. I like you too. And maybe we can work some of those details out on our road trip this weekend."

Randy pulled her into a hug and gave her a small kiss. "I'd like that."

Sophie took his hand, "Now Randy, you mentioned we'd be taking this slow. Are you sure you want to meet my parents now?"

"We're here, why not?" Randy said with a smile and shrugging his shoulders.

"Here we go." Sophie thought to herself. She knew things were about to get interesting.

As Sophie and Randy came walking in the front door, Carol was hanging up her phone from calling Sophie's sister Stacie to tell her to hurry up and get over to the house because Sophie had a boyfriend and he was there with her.

Carol smiled and gave Sophie a hug. "Happy belated birthday sweetie. Who's your friend? Hunter told us a little about him."

Sophie blushed. Hunter and her father Jim came walking into the living room for the grand introduction as well. Sophie took a deep breath, "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Randy. Randy this is my mom Carol and my dad Jim."

Randy smiled and shook their hands. Hunter was jumping up and down, "This is mommy's new boyfriend. He's really nice."

Jim looked at Randy, "So Randy, Hunter tells us that you're a wrestler. Why don't you come into the other room and tell me all about what you do while Sophie and her mother get Hunter's arrangements settled." And he guided Randy into the den.

The minute Carol got Sophie into the kitchen she couldn't contain herself. "Oh my God Sophie, you had better tell me what all of this is about."

Sophie explained how they met and how Randy took them to the show and then came back to the house for pizza and they talked for hours and she was just totally confused by what she was feeling for him.

"Oh honey, I am so proud of you. I know you're not used to this, but maybe this will be good for you." Carol said as Sophie looked concerned.

"I'm just scared. I mean, not scared just nervous. I'm afraid of falling too hard and having Hunter fall hard and then Randy realizing that I'm pretty boring and that I'm not a superstar and him moving on to someone much more attractive and not as tied down as me and Hunter will be way hurt." Sophie confessed.

"Well I think that this road trip will be good for the two of you just to get to know each other. You won't have Hunter to worry about, so you can be you not mommy you. Like you said, there's a lot you guys haven't talked about, and this will give you that opportunity to do so. Sophie, he could be your Prince Charming or he could be Mr Right Now. You won't know unless you try. And you've kept yourself locked up so tight for so long, you can't allow yourself to go into this with unrealistic expectations. You went from being in high school with a couple boyfriends through the years to being a freshman in college with a baby and a HUGE chip on your shoulder. Just give him a chance and don't be too guarded or you'll scare him off." Carol advised.

Sophie nodded, "I know. I'm scared of being too set in my ways. Hell I haven't been in a relationship since Bobby. How do you know what to do?"

"You just be." Carol said as she hugged Sophie.

Just then Stacie walked in through the kitchen door, "So I hear you've got a boyfriend." She said to her little sister. "I need details so spill 'em."

The three women laughed and Sophie started her story all over again.

Meanwhile…

Jim let Hunter play on the computer while he brought Randy into the den to talk to him. Jim questioned him on his job and how it worked and where he lived.

Randy went over it all and gave Jim a bit of his background story.

Then Jim gave Randy the dad speech about how Sophie can be a bit independent and fragile all at the same time. And how because of Hunter she's always held herself back, so she must really feel something for Randy and not to screw that up.

Randy explained to him about how he honestly felt the connection the minute they started talking. He didn't know why or how but he felt like he was meant to meet her.

Jim and Randy had a really good talk and then Hunter came in to play with Randy. They sat there on the floor of the den and played action figures and Jim got to see how Randy interacted with him. He could tell that Randy wasn't just doing it to impress anyone but because he truly wanted to play with him.

Then Randy looked at his watch. "Yikes! Buddy, your mom and I have to get going."

Hunter nodded, "Ok, can you help me bring these back in the toy room?"

Randy helped him bring the toys back in there. Then they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

As they walked in they heard the three women laughing. Jim, Randy and Hunter walked in and Stacie's eyes got big. She didn't realize her sister's boyfriend was so hot!

"I hate to break this up, but we're going to have to get going so we can drop your tire off on the way out of town." Randy said with a smile. Then he turned to Stacie, "We haven't met, I'm Randy."

Stacie smiled, "I'm Stacie, Sophie's baby sister. Nice to meet you, and make sure you take good care of her."

Randy smiled, "Don't worry I will."

Sophie felt much better after talking to her mom and her sister. Maybe they were right. Maybe she was being way too reserved and she just needed to stop being so uptight and just relax and see what happens. She had to loosen her grip and stop trying to control it. She reached out and took Randy's hand, "Alright, let's head out."

Randy squeezed her hand. Hunter went and gave them both hugs. "Be good."

Hunter smiled, "I will."

Sophie scooped him up and kissed him, "I love you. Have fun with MeMaw and Papa."

Randy and Sophie headed out to the truck. Once inside Sophie looked at Randy, "So after meeting the family have you changed your mind?"

Randy laughed, "Nope, you're still stuck with me. After talking to your family, have you changed your mind?"

Sophie smiled and shook her head, "Nope, you're still stuck with me."

As they drove, they really opened up to each other. Sophie decided to throw caution to the wind and asked Randy about his playboy past he's hinted to.

Randy smirked, "If you would have met me a couple years ago, you would have hated me. I went through a time where I let the fame get to my head. But, then when I got injured and had to go home by myself and I really evaluated who I was and who I was turning into and who I wanted to be and decided it was time to grow up. I had been drinking and partying a lot and just headed down a path of destruction."

Sophie nodded, she understood but was thankful that he wasn't like that anymore. Sophie felt dumb doing it, but she opened up about her jaded outlook on love and told him about how her mom was always harping on her to get out there and try again. But she's been too scared of getting hurt, but she really had to realize that she can't control it. If it was meant to be it would be and if wasn't, life would move on. But she would never know unless she tried.

Randy explained to her about the life that comes along with the business. He explained the travel and the schedules and the various shows and pay-per-views.

Sophie was definitely shocked. She had no idea that it was such a crazy schedule. "So, silly question for you."

"Go ahead. Nothing's silly."

"When would we see each other? We live in different states and we work different hours and different schedules. Have you thought about this at all?"

Randy smiled, "I don't have anything tying me down to Missouri. I can always finish my work week and come stay at a hotel nearby for my days off so we can spend time together. And when you have time off, you guys can come on the road with me or maybe you guys could come down there and see where I live."

"You mean to tell me that you would go through that much trouble just to see me?"

"Yup, I would do that. Honey, I'm not the only wrestler dating someone who's not in the business. Trust me, there are lots of us. And we all know how to make it work." Randy said squeezing her knee. "I know it seems like a lot of work, but if the relationship is good it's all worth it in the end. And, I do have a friend that actually lives in Minnesota. I was visiting him and his wife and new baby the day before the show."

Sophie sat back and took in his answer. Part of her felt dumb, of course he wouldn't be the only wrestler or athlete to have a woman at home. She just wondered how they did it.

They were flipping stations on the radio and having fun talking about different topics. If the news came on, they would discuss the news stories. They were finding out they had a lot in common as far as their political views and what topics they had strong opinions on.

In Des Moines, Randy and Sophie walked into the arena and Randy showed her where she could hang out. He had to go into the locker room to get changed so he could hit the gym before the show.

Randy walked in and seen John was just getting out of the shower. "Dude, you're on time today." John said with a laugh. "What? No saving any damsels in distress today?"

"Nope, just bringing the girlfriend along for the ride." Randy replied unpacking his gear bag.

John looked at him, "Dude, did you just say girlfriend? I told you not to screw around with her, she's a single mom."

"Yes I said girlfriend and no I'm not just playing around. I like her, we have a lot in common and the reason I asked her out so soon is so she knows that I'm only going to be with her." Randy replied. "I'm not just in it to do her."

John nodded, "Right. So the next time some hot brunette with big cans in the front row slips you her number, you're not going to give her a call?"

Randy slammed his locker door shut, "No I won't. It's not about getting laid this time. This is different. We haven't fooled around yet, and I don't think I'm going to rush it. I'm going to try something different this time around."

"Let me be the judge of that. Are they here?" John asked slamming his locker shut.

"Sophie's here. Hunter's at his me-maw and papa's house." Randy replied. "Hey, I have to hit the gym before the show so I don't mess up my shoulder. Could you do me a favor?"

"You want me to show Sophie around the back and how it all works, no problem." John said.

"Um, no. I wanted you to come down to the gym with me for a bit and we can go over the match. Sophie's going to jog on the treadmill while I get my workout in." Randy replied.

"Oh God, she's going to workout too? You guys might just actually have a chance." John said sarcastically. "Let's go."

Randy and John walked out of the locker room and Sophie let out a laugh. "You guys look like double trouble."

They both looked her up and down. She was wearing a hot pink and gray sports bra with some cropped matching sweat pants. She had on her tennis shoes and her hair was up in her trademark messy bun. She looked hot!

John smiled at Sophie, "Yeah, there's usually trouble when we're around."

Randy and Sophie held hands while talking and laughing with John as they headed to the gym that the arena had.

There Sophie kissed Randy and headed over to the treadmill as Randy and John headed to the weights and began to discuss their match. As the time passed more and more wrestlers began to filter in. John was quick to tell the guys about Randy's new girlfriend and how they got together. Randy endured quite a bit of ragging from his buddies.

Randy eventually moved over to a treadmill and began jogging next to Sophie. They were both jogging away listening to their iPods. Sophie was also texting Andrea about the details of the night before and her road trip.

Randy laughed at her, "How do you jog and text at the same time?"

Sophie blushed, "Well, let's just say I'm one helluva multi-tasker."

They finished up and Randy walked her to the showers in the gym. "You can shower up here, and I'm going to head to the locker room. Do you need anything before I go?"

Sophie shook her head, "No, I should be good. I've got my pass and my ticket in my purse in the locker and I'll just meet up with you after the show."

"Ok, I'll see ya then." Randy said giving her a kiss goodbye. Then he headed out with the guys.

Sophie finished up her jog and headed out as well.

**Well, what do you guys think so far? Is Sophie being too much of a worry-wart? Is Randy moving way too fast? Will it catch up with him? What will his parents think? Please read and review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you SO, SO, SO much for the wonderful reviews!!! You guys are FANTASTIC!! I feel so spoiled! LOL!!! Thank you for reading and reviewing. They keep me going!**

Sophie made her way through the crowd to her seat. She watched the show and tried to remember wrestlers' names. When the show was over, she made her way to the backstage area.

As she was heading to the sitting area, she heard a couple of the divas talking about how Randy has a new girlfriend. She wasn't too sure who they were though. She heard them both laughing and saying how they wondered how long it would last and how long could someone put up with him. Sophie just sat quietly and listened.

Randy was getting razzed from some of the guys in the locker room about having a girlfriend. Randy looked at John, "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?"

John smirked, "Dude, you know I have to let everyone know that Mr. Orton is officially off the market."

Randy laughed, "Oh is that how it is?"

John laughed as he headed to the showers. As Randy was on his way out of the locker room Batista hollered, "Orton, you going out with us tonight?"

"Not sure, but probably not." Randy replied opening the door. "But I'll holla at you if we do."

Randy seen Gail sitting with Sophie and laughing. He was glad that Gail was being so nice to her. He knew how some of the divas can be. Randy walked up, "Hello Ladies."

"Great match tonight." Sophie said standing up. She turned to Gail, "Well thanks for the insight, I appreciate it."

Gail smiled, "No problem. I'll see you around." And she headed off towards the women's locker room.

Randy smiled and pulled Sophie close and gave her a kiss. Sophie had to admit, everytime they kissed it left her with butterflies. It had been so long since she had felt that feeling and it was amazing. "So, what would you like to do tonight?"

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. What do you usually do after a show? I don't want to mess up your routine."

"Well, I normally go out with the crew and we have a few drinks and whatnot at a local bar. Then we head back to the hotel." Randy replied. "But if that's not what you want to do then we can find something else."

Sophie smiled, "Randy, I have no babysitter to rush home to tonight and no one to wake up at 6am to in the morning. If you want to go out with your friends, I have no problem with that."

"They can be a bit rowdy at times." Randy warned her, but she just smiled.

"Hon, trust me. I'm a big girl, I'll be just fine. I might not go out much, but I promise, I am not as much of a prude as dad would make you think I am. I do know how to go out and have a good time. It just doesn't happen often." Sophie said patting him on the back. "I can hold my own. I used to be a bartender."

"Alright, let me see when and where they're going." Randy said squeezing her hand. He was so happy that she wasn't afraid to go out with his wrestling friends.

Randy walked back in the men's locker room and found Batista, "Ok, we're going to go out with you guys. We're going to head to the hotel and get ready where should we find you."

Batista smiled, "Well I'm glad to see the new girlfriend hasn't pussy whipped you too badly yet." And he told him what bar they were going to. "We'll be there in about an hour."

"Sounds good." And Randy went and grabbed Sophie's hand and they headed back to the hotel.

They got to their hotel room and Sophie started digging through her bag to figure out what to wear. She felt a bit intimidated by the divas, they were so pretty and she was so plain. She sighed looking through her shirts. She finally settled on some black boot cut pants and a red halter top with silver accents. She took her hair out of the messy bun and just let her curls fall loosely. She put on a pair of black, high-heeled boots with a touch of make up and some lip gloss. She sprayed some Moonlit Jasmine body spray on smiled. "Let's see what he thinks of this."

When she walked out of the bathroom Randy was shocked. He couldn't get over how sexy she looked. He had been a pretty good boy about not letting his libido get the best of him with her, but he couldn't resist. "Damn Sophie, you look hot!"

Sophie smiled, she had thought about it, and had decided she needed to come out of her shell a bit more or she would definitely lose him. "Really, how hot?"

Randy smiled with that signature smirk of his and his cocky demeanor took over, "Well," He said walking over to her. "You see, I could tell you how hot you look…" And he tilted her head up to his and gave her a breath-taking French kiss, "Or I could show you." And he kissed her again.

The two began to make out for the first time. Sophie could feel the excitement grow. It had been almost 7 years since she had felt passion like this. She let her hand travel up to the back of his head as they made out.

Randy could feel himself growing aroused. He knew that she wasn't like anyone he had ever, ever been with. He couldn't be all cock and no talk. But, he didn't mind with her. Normally he would have moved on, but for some reason, he found himself drawn to her.

He pulled her close and slid his hand down her back and gently squeezed her butt.

Then there was a knock on the door, "DUDE put your pants back on and lets go!" They heard Cody Rhodes bellow through the door.

Sophie started to giggle. "Well, I guess it's time to go, isn't it?"

"Yeah no kidding," Randy grumbled. He jerked open the door, "We were meeting you guys there."

Cody stood there smirking, "No, you were meeting Batista and them there, I figured I'd ride with you like I always do. Jr's on his way."

Randy groaned inwardly. All he could think about was how great of a kisser Sophie was and how she smelled and tasted, not to mention what he wanted to do with her instead of going out.

Sophie had headed into the bathroom to freshen up and once she shut the door she allowed herself to shiver. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. Her face was a bit flushed, and her body was feeling things she hadn't felt in a long time. "Damn," Was all she could say. She had told herself she wasn't going to rush into bed with him, but now she knew she was really going to have to stay strong. There was just something about her that made her weak in the knees. And to say he was a great kisser was an understatement.

Sophie fixed her lip gloss and checked her hair and make up and walked out of the bathroom. She looked over and seen Cody checking her out.

Randy slugged Cody in the arm, "Code this is Sophie, my girlfriend. Soph, this is Cody Rhodes."

Sophie walked over and shook his hand, "It's very nice to meet you."

Cody smiled, "Yes, it's nice to meet you too."

There was another knock on the door, Randy opened it and there was Ted DiBiase Jr standing there. "Hey Jr, come on in."

Jr walked in. "Jr, this is my girlfriend Sophie. Sophie, this is Jr."

She smiled and shook his hand as well. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Jr said nodding his head at her. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yup, let's roll." Randy said ushering everyone out. As Sophie walked past him he pinched her butt. When she looked back at him he winked at her.

They all piled into Cody's rental and headed to the club. When they arrived there, they walked in to find a group of wrestlers were already there. Some at a table and some were on the dance floor.

Randy looked at Sophie, "What would you like to drink?'

"I'll take a Malibu Pineapple." Sophie replied.

Randy stole a quick kiss and headed to the bar. Sophie went and stood off to the side by where everyone was sitting. She was outgoing but a bit shy around Randy's co-workers. She wasn't sure what they thought of her, and especially since she had heard the divas talking about Randy's girlfriend, she was just a bit off guard.

Batista leaned over to John, "Hey, is that Randy's girlfriend?" He asked as he pointed towards Sophie.

John nodded, "Yeah, I'll go bring her over."

Batista put his hand on John's shoulder, "No dude, I'll handle this."

"Be nice, Randy thinks he really likes her." John replied.

He took another drink of his beer and cleared his throat. He got up and walked over to Sophie. "So, why are you over here all alone?"

Sophie turned around and had to look up to look Batista in the eyes. She smiled, "Randy went to go and get us some drinks."

"Damn, you know who I am." He said snapping his fingers.

"Just enough so to be dangerous," Sophie said with a smile. "I'm Sophie, and you are Animal right?"

Batista laughed, "Close enough. I'm Dave Batista. Out of curiosity, do you not watch wrestling?"

Sophie laughed, "You caught me. No I don't. I've only seen 2 shows, Minnesota's and tonights. But I'm trying to remember names."

Randy walked back over and seen Dave talking to Sophie, he hurried his steps a bit. He knew that Dave could be a bit of a prankster.

By the time Randy was just a few steps away, he could hear Dave announcing "Hey everybody. I want you to say hi to Sophie. She is Randy's newest girlfriend. Now she doesn't watch wrestling, so be gentle."

Randy cringed. Sophie wasn't just some type of groupie that would laugh at the "newest" reference. And he also didn't know how she would do being put on display as he was doing.

Everybody held up their drinks, "Hi Sophie!"

Sophie smiled, "Hi everyone. Nice to meet you."

Randy interrupted her by handing her a drink. "Thanks for her welcome Dave, much appreciated."

Dave slapped Randy on the back, "Hey dude, anytime."

Randy pulled out a chair at the table for Sophie and he sat next to her. "Sorry about him."

Sophie smiled and patted Randy's knee, "It's ok, I'm a big girl and boys will be boys."

Sophie and Randy began participating in the conversation with everyone. They were all having a good time. Sophie was right in the mix with everyone chatting and laughing and having a good time. Everybody was taking pictures and having fun.

Randy took Sophie out on the dance floor and they danced to quite a few songs.

Before they knew it, it was bar close and everybody was getting ready to leave. Randy had had quite a few drinks and shots, but Sophie had stopped herself at two.

Sophie grabbed the keys from Jr and became sober driver. Cody and Jr had decided to ride back with Randy and Sophie and they piled into the backseat of the car. Randy hopped up front and was totally smashed. Sophie was just about to pull into the driveway when Randy sat up and yelled, "STOP!!"

Sophie thought maybe she didn't see a deer or a car, so she slammed on her brakes, "WHAT?"

"We didn't stop and get food. Now that's not good, we have to get food before we get back." Randy slurred.

Cody and Jr broke into laughter. Sophie playfully slugged Randy in the arm, "You scared the hell out of me." And she ran them through the White Castle drive-thru.

Finally they arrived back at the hotel. Sophie and Randy went to their room. Sophie turned on a movie and Randy ate his White Castles. Sophie went into the bathroom and came back out in a tank top and some boy-cut shorts. She climbed into bed and gave Randy a goodnight kiss.

Randy kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. He began with kissing her lightly, but slowly the kissing increased. Then it began to progress into some heavier making out.

Randy began to slide his hand up the front of Sophie's shirt, but Sophie pulled back. "Randy, I'm not ready to go all the way tonight."

"It's ok, I have protection in my bag." Randy said still slurring, as he kissed her more.

Sophie pulled back even farther, "No Randy, I mean I'm not ok with it. I'm not ready to do this tonight. I don't want our first time to be when you're drunk."

Randy nodded as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her some more. Then he began lifting her shirt up and began kissing her stomach.

Sophie stood up and looked at him, "Randy, I have no problem with us making out and being fully clothed while we do it. But I'm not ready to get naked with you. Are you ok with that?"

Randy looked at her, and she could totally tell he was still drunk and slurred, "Yes honey, come back to bed. I'll be a good boy, I promise."

She smiled, she crawled back into bed with him and gave him a light kiss. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, but I wanted to make sure you would stop."

"I'm bad, but I'm not that bad." Randy slurred as he snuggled into her. Next thing she knew he was passed out and snoring.

The next morning Randy woke up with his head pounding. He looked around the room and noticed that Sophie was gone, and so was her purse. Randy laid back down on the pillow and was trying to remember what had happened the night before. Silently he began to beat himself up, he knew that if he drank too much he tended to be sexually aggressive, he would never force anyone, but he was a persistent S.O.B. "Damn it Randy, say you didn't screw this up." He grumbled to himself as he punched the pillow next to him where she should have been sleeping.

**Where do you guys think Sophie is? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I promise to update tomorrow. Thank you so much reading and reviewing, and please continue to do so!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are incredible, thank you SO much for your reviews and feedback. They are wonderful and I appreciate them SO much!!**

Randy was now in a bad mood. He couldn't believe that he had went out on a limb to get prove himself trustworthy of Sophie and then threw it all out the window by having too many shots with the boys. He had feelings for her that he had never felt before. He didn't know why or how, but he had to win her back.

Sophie got back to the hotel room and found Randy was in the shower. She quietly shut the door so she wouldn't startle him. She was pretty sure he was hungover as hell, so she had decided to go and run her errands before they left so they could just head back to her place and he could relax for awhile before Hunter came home.

She had ran to Wal-Mart and printed off her pictures from the weekend and put together an album she could keep at her desk at work along with pictures for framing. She bought a 4-picture collage frame for her desk that had chosen the pics of her and Randy hugging, the one of them kissing for the first time, the one of her getting a birthday kiss from Randy and John, and then one from last night where they were both dressed up and in each other's arms. She made an exact duplicate for her computer desk at her house. She knew she still had to make sure he wouldn't mind if she put those pictures up, she didn't want him to think she was obsessive.

She had also bought Randy and her some breakfast. Breakfast subs from Subway along with coffee from Caribou Coffee. Sophie had ran into John and found out what Randy liked and went from there.

Randy was still grumbling at himself when he came out of the shower. At first he didn't even realize Sophie was there. All he had on was a towel that was barely staying up.

"Morning honey," Sophie said sweetly to Randy.

The sound of Sophie's voice startled Randy. He actually jumped a bit. He turned to look and there sat his sweet Sophie. A look of relief washed over Randy's face and he went to her and took her in his arms. He held her so close and so tight. He actually let go of his towel and his towel fell to the floor.

Sophie held him back not quite knowing what to think. She didn't know what was going on but she held him back. He wouldn't let go, he just held her without saying anything. Finally the curiosity got to her, "Hon, what's wrong?"

Randy looked into her eyes and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen in her eyes back behind her ear, "I thought you left me because of last night. I know that I was taking things too far too fast and I thought I lost you." He said leaning in and kissing her gently.

"Oh Randy, I know that alcohol makes people frisky. And it's not so much it was too far too fast, it was that I didn't want our first time to be while you were drunk and would forget about it. I would like it to be special. You're going to have to do something worse than that to chase me away." Sophie said kissing him back. "I ran to Wal-Mart to get that out of the way so we wouldn't have to stop on our way home. Then I picked us up coffee and breakfast. By the way, without that towel, that's more of you than I've ever seen."

Randy looked down and laughed, "Yes I guess it is. I'm sorry about last night, I should have controlled myself. But thank you for the coffee and breakfast. Let's sit down and eat it. Let me throw some shorts on."

Sophie laughed as Randy grabbed the first pair of shorts he could find in his bag and threw them on.

They sat down and ate breakfast and drank their coffee. "So, can I ask you a silly question?" Sophie proposed to Randy.

"Babe, you can ask me anything you want." Randy said feeling better.

"Would you mind terribly if I put up a few pictures of you at my desk at work and at home? I made Hunter a frame of you and him and John and him for his room and then I made a few of my own for home and I made a "Birthday Weekend" album for my desk at work." Sophie asked carefully.

Randy smiled, "You can shout it from the rooftops if you'd like. I don't mind at all. In fact," Randy said standing up and walking to her. "I'd be honored if you did." And he leaned down and kissed her.

Sophie looked up and kissed him back. Randy looked at the clock, "We have an hour till check out time. Should we pack up and hit the road?"

"Yeah, might as well. I called and checked on Hunter and he's doing just fine. Mom and Dad are taking him to the waterpark today so he might not even come home tonight. They'll let me know." Sophie replied.

"Sweet, let's roll." Randy said.

So they both packed up their stuff and checked out of the hotel and headed back to Sophie's place. Along the way they picked up her new tire and also some food for the week at the grocery store. They were hand in hand and Sophie was beginning to let herself become a bit attached to him.

They got back to Sophie's place and unpacked the groceries together. They hung up her new pictures for the house and put Hunter's in his room. Then Randy flipped channels while Sophie started some laundry. Sophie's house phone rang, Randy could hear her talking but couldn't quite make out what was being said.

Sophie came out of the room and sat down on Randy straddling him, "Hey, I'm going to be without child tonight…do you wanna go out on our 3rd date?" She said with a smile and a kiss.

Randy rested his hands on her hips and kissed her back, "Mmm…I would love to."

The two sat and made out a bit. Randy was definitely growing aroused. He groaned slightly and whispered in her ear, "Then we'd better get ready and go out or we won't be leaving the house tonight."

Sophie giggled, "Well that could be fun too, but I have a great idea." And she got up and headed towards the bedroom. "Hey Randy, do you have nice clothes with you?"

Randy got off the couch and headed back to her bedroom. "What do you consider nice clothes?"

"Like khakis and a polo or a button down shirt." Sophie said heading into her bathroom.

"Yeah, do you need me to wear those tonight?"

"Yes please." Sophie said through the door. It's a nice evening and I'm going to take you on a scenic date tonight."

Randy chuckled and walked into the living room to retrieve his overnight bag. When he returned, Sophie had the radio on and she was in the bathroom with the door shut. Randy went ahead and got changed. He wore black dockers with a black and tan button down shirt. He put on some black loafers and headed back out to the living room.

Sophie came out a little bit later with a halter-style, tea-length lavender dress. She had on her silver, strappy sandals and her hair was in a high ponytail. She had on very little make-up and some lipgloss.

Randy smiled and stood up and greeted her with a kiss. "You look great."

Sophie smiled and gave him a once-over, "You look pretty hot yourself. I know you must think I'm crazy and I have to go out all the time, but remember I haven't done this for a long time, and I'm not usually without child so I enjoy it while I can."

Randy smiled, "Babe, you don't have to explain anything, I don't mind at all. So what are we doing tonight?"

Sophie kissed him again, "We're going to take a dinner cruise. You go on-board, have dinner, there's dancing, there's dessert, and then you're brought back. It's something I've always dreamed of doing. Is that ok?"

Randy nodded, "It sounds great. Let's go."

On the ride there, they went chatted about current events, wrestling, her work, Hunter's sports and school.

They arrived at the docks and Randy could tell Sophie was excited. He loved seeing her smile. He didn't know why he was falling for her so big time, but he was and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

They walked up and Randy paid their way and they were shown to the dining room. They were brought to a round table that was nicely decorated. The band was already playing and the other people were mingling.

Sophie squeezed Randy's hand. They went and mingled with some of the other people for awhile. Then they heard the announcement that it was time to be seated for the appetizers were about to be served.

They found a table for two and sat down. Wait staff went around with wine and water and they were given their choice of appetizers, then they were brought salad, then a small cup of soup.

The whole time they were seated, they just talked. Randy looked at Sophie, "So tell me, what does your future hold? Are you wanting to get married? Have more kids? Are you done?"

Sophie blushed a bit, she was not expecting this conversation for awhile. "Well," Sophie began. "I would love to be in a steady relationship that would lead to marriage. I think Hunter would love to have a daddy and I know that I would love to be a wife. As far as kids go, I'm at a point in my life where I wouldn't have more kids until I was in a steady relationship. I've been a single parent for 6 and a half years now and let me tell you, it's not easy. I work my butt off and I don't get a lot of time with Hunter as it is, so I couldn't do that to another child. But I'm not opposed to more kids." She looked at Randy. "What about you? You're on the road a lot, you grew up as a child of a wrestler, what do you want out of life? Do you want to be saddled down with a wife and kids?

Randy took a breath, "Well, yes I know what it was like to always have dad gone for important things, so I would definitely have to think about that when it comes to my kids and my family. I don't know what my wrestling career future holds, I could sit here and tell you that I'm gong to wrestle till I'm 40 and then bow out gracefully and just make special appearances, and the next show I'm at I could get injured permanently and never wrestle again. As far as career-wise I can't say for sure. But I'm definitely at the point in my life where I've begun thinking about the next phase, such as a wife and kids."

From there they started talking about weddings, and kids, and then dinner arrived. They dined and drank wine and talked the night away. Then it was time for after-dinner dancing.

They went out on the deck and took in the beautiful sunset. The band was decent and Randy and Sophie were slow dancing. Randy looked into Sophie's eyes, "Sophie, I have to tell you that this has been the greatest weekend I've had in a long time. I'm so glad that I met you and your son and that you've allowed me to become a part of your lives. I will never take that lightly nor will I take it for granted."

Sophie's eyes filled with tears, "Randy, that's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me."

Randy leaned down and kissed her. Then he kissed her cheek, "I mean it."

They held each other a bit tighter and just swayed to the music as they fell for each other more and more.

They ate dessert and the cruise came to an end. They drove back to Sophie's house and were both exhausted. Sophie had been tossing an idea around in her head most of the way home.

They got out of the truck and walked to Sophie's door. Sophie playfully grabbed the front of Randy's shirt and pulled him to her level and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. She knew she should be cautious and that everything he had said could be a total cover, but a girl can only deny her needs for so long.

Randy kissed her back surprisingly. In no time at all he had her backed up against the door and were making out pretty passionately. "Randy, take me to bed." She whispered in his ear.

Randy looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Sophie nodded, "Yes, very sure."

Randy gave her his egotistical yet sexy smirk, "Then you don't have to ask me twice."

Sophie unlocked her door and Randy scooped her up and carried her in the house. She kicked the door shut and Randy locked it. He carried her back to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

They began to make out even more passionately and slowly began to remove each others' clothes. As the anticipation grew, so did their need for each other.

Randy was definitely ready and Sophie was a bit nervous but ready. Randy got up and came back with a condom. Sophie was relieved she wouldn't have to stop him and ask him to be safe.

Randy began kissing Sophie again. Sophie took a deep breath and whispered, "Be gentle, it's been a long time."

Randy smiled and kissed her, "Don't worry, I will." He slowly kissed his way from her lips to her neck to her nipples to her belly button, then he entered her. The moan Sophie let out just made Randy want her even more. He began to make love to her slowly at first.

Sophie gasped and moaned as Randy moved in and out. It had been so long since she had been touched like this let alone had sex she had almost forgotten just how great it was when you're with someone you really care about. She held on tightly to his back while kissing his neck and his shoulders and his chest.

Randy had to really exert self control. She was so tight and so wet that he could hardly stop from exploding. They were all over each other. He began to thrust a little faster and a little faster. He could tell that he was hitting a major spot for Sophie as she began to squeeze him tighter and she began to moan and squirm. "Oh god Randy." She panted.

Randy suckled her breast as he thrust harder and deeper. He pulled her hips closer to him and angled her just right so with ever thrust he hit her G spot right on. He was damn sure going to make this night memorable for her. He thrust deeper and deeper and harder and faster and finally exploded. They both came together and it was amazing.

Randy collapsed on top of Sophie and he rested his head on top her racing heart. Sophie was light headed and all she could do was hold him. That was when it hit her….She was not only falling for him…but she was spiraling out of control.

**What did you guys think?? What will happen when Randy calls his parents to give them the news tomorrow as he drives to Green Bay? Sophie seems to know that she's falling to fast, will she put the brakes on or will she run with it? Please continue to read and review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow you guys! Thank you for the awesome reviews!! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE your feedback!! Thank you so much!!**

Sophie awoke startled to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She was entangled amongst her boyfriend and the covers. She smiled at the thought of Randy being her boyfriend. They had had such an amazing night and to awake next to him was a truly great feeling. She kissed his cheek and inched her way out of bed to turn off her alarm clock.

Randy groaned and looked at his watch. "Why are we up so early?"

"Because I have to go to work today and you have to put my tire back on my car before I go." Sophie said kissing him.

Randy wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so he could pull her back into bed with him and he kissed her some more. "What if I have a better idea of how to start the day?"

"Well then your idea will have to be postponed until you come back because we both have to get some things done before I leave." Sophie said kissing him.

She headed into the bathroom to shower and Randy got up and headed out to change her tire. When he was done, he came back in and Sophie standing in just a towel staring into her closet. "Hey angel, whatcha doin?" Randy said kissing her neck as he walked by her.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear today." She replied with a smile.

"How long do I have to take a shower and pack up my crap before you have to leave?" Randy asked her.

"Well, I have to leave in about 20 min, but I wanted to talk to you about something first." Sophie said taking his hand. She walked him out to the kitchen.

Randy was a bit concerned. He wasn't quite sure what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Well, I know we've taken our own path when it comes to our relationship, and instead of going by everybody else's timelines, we've just paved our own pathway." Sophie said as she opened a drawer and took something out and hid it in her hand. "And I don't want to be one of those weird, crazy chicks so if I'm freaking you out, please let me know."

Randy smiled, "I know you, and you could never be a crazy chick."

"Well, I know that you talked about not going back to Missouri and coming here to Minnesota and getting a hotel room so we could spend time together, but that gets so expensive. And I know this may be a bit soon, but I made something for you." Sophie said walking over to Randy and placing a key on a Minnesota keychain in his hand.

"What's this?" Randy asked.

"It's the key to my house. I know it's soon, but we've gone a long way, but I'm throwing caution to the wind. I trust you." Sophie said looking into his eyes. "This way you don't have to rush, and you have a place to stay when you're here."

Randy pulled her close and kissed her deeply, "Sophie, this means the world to me. Not because of not having to get a hotel room but because you trust me enough to have a key to your house. In a way, it's also the key to your heart."

Sophie melted, god he had a spell over her that she couldn't begin to describe. She smiled, "You already know me well."

They sat in the kitchen kissing for a few minutes when she happened to glance at the clock, "Shit, I'm going to be late! I'm not even dressed yet." She kissed him quickly and ran back to the bedroom. There she threw on a simple black skirt with a black and white top. She left her hair down so it would dry, but grabbed a hair tie and threw it around her wrist for later.

Randy wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Sophie, I'm going to miss you."

Sophie smiled and held him tighter, "I'm going to miss you too."

"I'll call you when I get into Green Bay." Randy said kissing her. "Then I'll call you before the show goes on."

"I'll be at work more than likely, it's a Wal-Mart night tonight." Sophie reminded him. "I'll email you my schedule."

"Ok, I'll be leaving Green Bay and driving back here after the show, but it's about a 6-hr drive so it'll be really late when I get in."

Sophie nodded while grabbing her bag of pictures for her desk, "That's fine, just use the key. Come on in. Just remember to lock the door whenever you leave or when you get home. The neighborhood isn't always the best."

"You got it." He said kissing her.

Sophie kissed him back and gave him a little wave and headed out to her car. As she backed out of the driveway she fought back the thought of the "L" word floating around in her mind. Boy did she have a ton to talk to Andrea about.

Randy watched her drive away and he headed back to the bedroom. On his way he stopped and looked at the pictures she had framed and put up in the house of the two of them. Then he wandered into Hunter's room and looked at the pictures of him with Hunter. He couldn't help but smile. He was such a great kid!

Randy made his way to the shower. He took a long, hot shower and thought about Sophie and Hunter the whole time. He was head over heels for this woman that he had just met…there was no denying it.

By the time he got out of the shower, packed up his stuff and got on the road it was late enough to call his parents and check in with them. When he dialed, his dad answered.

"Hey dad, it's Randy."

"Hey, hey! How's my boy doing? How were your house shows?" Bob asked his son.

"I'm doing really well. The house shows were great. I've had a busy weekend." Randy replied with a smile.

"What have you been up to?"

"Well, I met someone on Friday night. And she's amazing. Her name is Sophie. And Sophie has a six and a half year old son named Hunter and he's just the most awesome kid I've ever met." Randy gave his dad the whole background story. Then he continued on, "I've spent the whole weekend with them." Randy was explaining excitedly. "So I asked her to be my girlfriend on Saturday morning and we've been together ever since. After Raw I'm driving back here, so I can spend my time off with her and Hunter."

"Ever since? Randy have you even thought about this? Really sat and thought about this? You just met this woman on the side of the freeway. And now you're telling me that you're pretty much shacking up with her? How do you know what her intentions are? Randy, you can't just randomly date just anybody?" Bob replied.

"Dad, what are you talking about? I really like her. I'm telling you, I'm falling hard for this girl." Randy argued but Bob interrupted him.

"Yeah, and how do you know she's not just another single mom looking for a free ride? Randy, there are times where you're showing signs of growing up and then there are times when you are right back to being a naïve kid." Bob said sternly. "I swear you don't think sometimes."

"Dad it's not like that. She's not like that at all. She was left behind by her son's dad and she was very hurt by it. Sophie is a sweet, normal, non-fame seeking woman who is everything I've ever wanted in a woman. You don't understand, when I seen her, I just knew I had to be with her." Randy countered. "Didn't you say that how's you felt when you met mom. You seen her and you just knew that she had to be your wife?"

"Son that was different. I wasn't a famous person when I met her." Bob argued back.

"Randy interjected, "She didn't even know I was famous. She doesn't watch wrestling. She works two jobs and the last thing on her mind is trying to screw her way to the top. I thought I could count on you to listen and to understand and to encourage us."

"I am listening and trying to understand, but I really want you to think about this. Besides, you've been around ring rats for so long, she's probably the first normal girl you've come across and now you're feeling the need to settle down and you're not thinking straight." Bob continued.

"Forget it dad. All I'm going to say is that I'm falling in love with her and maybe one day you'll get to meet her and Hunter. I'm not going to do anything to mess this up, and I'm not going to listen to your negative thoughts about someone you don't even know get into my head. I'll talk to you later, tell mom I called." Randy fired off and hung up. He threw his phone onto the passenger seat. He was pissed off and he didn't care if his dad knew it. How dare his dad sit there and accuse her of being a gold digger? His dad had no idea just how genuine and true she was. Then it hit Randy, he had just admitted to his dad that he was falling in love with her. Did he mean it? Damn right he did. It doesn't mean he was going to go shooting off the L word just because it would sound good, but it did mean he wasn't going to do anything to mess it up either.

Meanwhile…

Sophie got into work and sat down just as it was 8:00am. She logged in quickly and fire up her computer. It was time to start work. She looked across the cubicle wall at her buddy Andrea. She got on the instant message her work had and IM'd her friend

S: "Psst…wanna see something?"

A: Yes!! How was your birthday weekend? I couldn't get ahold of you.

S: Well, birthday weekend was GREAT!!! And I now have an "official" boyfriend.

A: OMG OMG OMG!!!!

Sophie stood up and handed Andrea the photo album and the pictures. Andrea looked up, "I can't believe that the guy you manage to pick up on the side of the freeway is somebody famous. Oh My God! I'm so happy for you! What did you do all weekend?"

Sophie smiled and began to hang the pictures up and set the album on her desk. "Well, after the show on Friday night, he came back to my place for pizza and a movie. Then on Saturday we dropped Hunter off at my mom and dad's and we went to Iowa for his show down there. Then we went out with a bunch of the wrestlers afterwards. Then on Sunday we drove back to my house and we got to know each other really well." She said with a knowing grin.

"Oh my god!! You had sex with him!!!" Andrea hissed at her. "Oh my God I'm so proud of you!!!"

Sophie giggled, "Then this morning I gave him the key to my house. He is going to the Raw taping in Green Bay tonight, then he's driving back to my place and he'll be there till Friday morning."

Andrea walked over to Sophie's cube and hugged her, "Honey, I am so happy for you!! You have deserved somebody great and you finally got him. You're moving a bit fast, but you wouldn't do it if it didn't feel right, so I know that you're doing the right thing."

Andrea looked around at their co-workers and smiled, "Hey guys, guess what? Sophie's got a boyfriend!"

Some of them laughed and clapped and cheered. Sophie turned beet red. As the day progressed, they would come over and see the pictures and ask questions and then go back to work.

Shortly after her and Andrea came back from lunch, her phone rang. She answered it all professionally and she heard Randy's voice on the other end of the line, "Hey babe. How's your day going?"

Sophie smiled, "Hi honey. It's going good, how about yours?"

"Eh, it's going. Just thought I'd let you know that I made it to Green Bay and I'm going to head to the gym with some of the boys here in a bit." Randy said.

"Sounds like fun. Don't work out too hard." Sophie replied, "One of these days I'll actually know enough about wrestling to be dangerous and then I can be like those wrestling wives that know the ins and outs of the business just like you."

Randy chuckled, "Oh, so you're studying up on how to be a wrestling wife huh?"

He could hear her turn red, "Uh-well, that's just..the…term I've come to use. I-I-I didn't" Sophie stammered.

Randy chuckled, "No worries, I've been studying up on daddy duties so trust me no need to be embarrassed. But I have Triple H giving me stupid faces so I'm going to hit the gym. I'll talk to you later. Miss you babe."

"I miss you too honey. Bye." Sophie said hanging up.

Andrea chuckled, "Aww…soon I'll hear you hang up to the tune of I love you."

Sophie threw a paper clip at her and put on her iPod. And put herself into her work…while stealing glances at the picture of her and Randy that was now on her desk.

That night, Sophie came home from working at her second job and her mom was sitting in the living room. "Hey mom. How was Hunter for you?"

"Good as always. How was your weekend?" Her mom asked.

"Oh mom, it was great!" Sophie gushed. "Randy and I were able to spend some quality time just talking about different things and being able to just really learn about each other. God I really like him."

Her mom gave her a hug, "Sophie honey, that's great. But I just hope that you don't rush things too much. Just because they're wonderful now doesn't mean that they'll always be great."

"Mom, trust me, we're not rushing things. I gave him a key to my place so he can stay here on his days off and we can work on being a couple, even when he's far away." Sophie started to say when her mom interrupted her.

"Sophia Lynn, what are you thinking? You seriously gave him a key to your house?" Her mom exclaimed. "You guys haven't even dated a week yet and you're already moving him in?"

"Mom, calm down. I'm not moving him in. He's coming here to stay on his days off. And if things go well, then maybe one day he'll want to move in. But for now, it's just Hunter and I and Randy on his days off. And I know that we haven't dated for a week yet, but I'm telling you mama, it just feels right. I think I'm falling hard for him." Sophie replied. "But I need your support on this. It's scaring the hell out of me."

Her mom sighed and hugged her little girl one last time. She stood up and headed to the door, "Just be careful with your heart Sophie. But I'm always here for you."

Sophie smiled, "Thanks mama. Love you."

"Love you too baby." Her mom said as she pulled the door shut. "Now lock the door."

"Yes mom." Sophie said with a laugh as she shut the door and locked it. She watched out the window to make sure her mom got into her car safely and left.

Just as Sophie was crawling into bed she got a text message from Randy. It read, "Hey sexy, hope I didn't wake you. I'm on my way home."

Sophie smiled and said a silent prayer. She knew that when she awoke Randy would be there.

**What do you guys think? How is it going? Are their parents overreacting? Or just being protective? How will Randy react to the newfound domesticated life? Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU so much for the great reviews!! And we even had a new reader! Thanks for finding my story and checking it out! I appreciate all of your feedback!**

Sophie awoke to the sound of her front door closing and being locked. Then she smiled as she heard footsteps down the hall. Then they stopped and she heard Hunter's door open. Then she heard footsteps again and her door being pushed open. Sophie rolled over and smiled at Randy trying to be quiet.

"Welcome home honey." Sophie said with a smile.

"Hey babe." Randy said dropping his stuff and climbing into bed to hug her. He held her tight and kissed her.

"How was your drive?" She whispered.

"Long,dark and exhausting. I missed you." Randy whispered back. He got out of bed and stripped down to his underwear and climbed back in bed to snuggle Sophie.

"I missed you too. I have to get up in about an hour." Sophie said kissing him again. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. "How was the show?"

"Show went good. I tweaked my shoulder a bit, but nothing too bad." Randy replied, "How was work?"

Sophie smiled, "It was good. Andrea loves the pictures. My co-workers were all shocked, but in a good way."

"You know, I have a really good way we could spend the next hour." Randy said mumbling into her neck and kissing her.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" She said kissing him back. "Something that would involve you needing to close my door?"

Randy smiled and got out of bed and closed her door quietly. He climbed back into bed and they began fooling around. Sophie whispered in Randy's ear, when Hunter's alarm goes off, he comes in, so we have to listen for it."

Randy nodded as he climbed on top of her. This time though, Randy changed things up a bit. He kissed her passionately, he looked into her eyes "This morning, I'm going to make love to you." He whispered to her. And that is exactly what he did. He made sure that he left no area left untouched. Every caress, ever kiss there was nothing but love behind it. This was not a rockin', lust-filled quickie; this was making love at its finest.

Sophie returned every kiss and every touch with just as much love as he did. She couldn't recall a time when she felt as special as she did that moment. He gently kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, along with many other places.

As they climaxed, they gazed into each others' eyes. At that moment, they knew they were falling in love with each other. Time meant nothing to them; all they knew was the time matched the rhythm beating in their hearts. Randy leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

Sophie kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and just held him close. She could feel his heart beating on hers and it was a fantastic feeling. She closed her eyes and held on tight.

Randy held her tightly as well. He couldn't believe that out of everywhere in the world he's been, all the girls he had been with, that the one woman making a difference in his life was the one he met on the side of a freeway in Minnesota as he was on his way to a house show. He didn't give a damn what anybody had to say about the unconventional way of them getting together, all that mattered was the divine intervention that was guiding them now.

As they laid there and were lost in their own thoughts, they heard the sound of an alarm clock going off. Sophie looked at Randy, "Throw some shorts on, he'll be in here in a minute." And Sophie jumped up and threw on Randy's t-shirt.

The minute they got back in bed Hunter came toddling in. "Randy's back!!!" He exclaimed.

They all laughed and Randy gave Hunter a big hug and pulled him on the bed. "Hey, Hey buddy of course I'm back. Did you have good sleep?"

Hunter nodded and hugged Randy tight. Then he hugged Sophie, but went to snuggling in between Randy and Sophie. "Randy, I'm so glad you came home. I heard Papa telling Me-Maw not to count on you coming back, but you did!" He said sleepily.

Sophie looked at Randy embarrassed, "Did I tell you my parents are a bit skeptical? Hunter, don't eavesdrop on Me-Maw and Papa anymore. That's a grown up conversation they were having, not involving you. Got it?"

Hunter nodded sheepishly, "Got it."

Sophie hugged Hunter tightly. "Mama's going to get in the shower, Go get dressed and let Randy sleep."

As Sophie was shutting the door she heard Hunter say to Randy, "Wanna help me pick out my clothes?" She shook her head, Randy was going to have to stand up to Hunter sooner or later, if he was too tired, she'd let him tell him.

Sophie took a shower and came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Hunter are you ready?" She called.

Randy walked in the bedroom looking sleepy, "Hunter's dressed and ready and snacking on cereal. I made you some toast and poured you some juice. I'm going to crash. I'll be up by the time you get home and I promised Hunter I'd come to his game tonight, so don't forget to pick me up." And he kissed her on the cheek.

"WOW! You didn't have to do all that. You can stand up to him and tell him that you need to sleep." Sophie said playfully spanking him.

"No, he was excited to see me, and I wasn't going to be a downer. If I was too tired, I would tell him no. But I was ok. Now I'm going to bed." Randy said with a smile. He kissed her again and climbed into bed.

Sophie laughed and took a picture of him all snuggled in the covers and pillows on the bed. She quickly got dressed, kissed him goodbye and headed to the kitchen. She ate her toast and juice and then her and Hunter left.

That night, Sophie picked Hunter up from daycare and they got home to Randy sitting in the living room waiting for them. He greeted them each with a hug and a kiss. "I have dinner almost done." He said with a smile.

Sophie looked at him amazed, "Randy, you didn't have to do that!"

"I know, but I thought I'd surprise you." Randy replied.

"Surprise is right." Sophie replied giving him a kiss. "Hunter, go get your t-ball stuff on and then come right out and we'll eat."

Hunter took off to his room. Sophie wrapped her arms around him, "Gosh, I could get spoiled by you."

Randy smiled and kissed her, "That's what I like to hear."

Hunter came back out in his t-ball gear and they all sat down to dinner. They went around the table and talked about their day and anything else on their mind. Then they headed out to Hunter's t-ball game.

They arrived at the park and set up their chairs and Sophie got her camera ready. Randy laughed, "Man you don't go anywhere without that thing do you?"

Sophie smiled and shook her head, "Nope, it goes everywhere!"

"Hey, I need to talk to you about next week," Randy said kicking the ground a bit.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Well, it's a pay-per-view week. So that means a bunch of extra appearances and functions. I'm not going to make it back here because I'm going to have to fly home and get new clothes." Randy said.

"Oh, so when will the next time I see you be?" Sophie asked holding his hand. She knew there would be times where she wouldn't see him a lot, she just didn't think it would be so soon.

"In 2 weeks." Randy replied. "Unless you take some time out and fly out to be with me. I'll buy your tickets and your hotel room."

Sophie thought about it for a minute. "Well, I do have some vacation time saved up from my full-time job, but it's the lost money at Wal-Mart that would hurt. I'd have to watch the grocery list, but if I'm careful I could probably pull that off."

"Soph, trust me, I'll make sure you guys are ok. Wanna join me? You can fly out with me on Monday and we'll fly home either late Sunday night or early Monday then normal life can resume on Tuesday." Randy said excitedly.

"I don't want to depend on you, but I think that if I'm careful and I budget we'll be ok." Sophie said with a smile.

"Soph, I'm your boyfriend. Let me help, think about how much fun Hunter will have." Randy said with a kiss.

Sophie smiled, he had a good point. "Ok, you've got me."

Randy kissed her, and they sat back and enjoyed Hunter's game hand in hand.

**Sorry it's short, but I have a dr's appt. I'll have an update for you guys on Monday!! Please continue to read and review!!!***


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU so much for reading and reviewing!! I hope everyone had a great weekend! Just a reminder, I don't own Randy. LOL!!**

The next rest of the week flew by, Sophie loved having Randy around, and it was sad to see him leave, but she trusted him. Plus with Hunter and work there was never a dull moment.

Randy was falling into the domestic life easily. He really liked flying to Minnesota and being with Sophie and Hunter. Leaving was hard, but he knew that he'd be seeing them soon.

The next week, Sophie packed Hunter up and flew out for the pay-per-view. Hunter was so excited! He had a great time! Randy was very busy, but still made ample time for them.

They stayed out there all the way through Raw and flew home on Tuesday. On the flight, Hunter fell asleep, and Sophie and Randy were holding hands and talking a mile a minute about everything that had been going on.

They got back to Sophie's house that afternoon. Then made a grocery list and went grocery shopping and did a bunch of laundry. They watched the news that night and there was a news story about a violent break-in that had occurred just a few blocks away from Sophie's house.

"That's just right down the road." Sophie said to Randy.

"You're kidding?" Randy replied concerned. He knew that on nights when Sophie worked at Wal-Mart she was always getting home late.

Sophie shook her head, "No, that's just 3 blocks down there." She said pointing.

Randy shook his head, "We've got to get you out of this neighborhood."

Sophie nodded, "I know. It's getting worse and worse. I don't even like letting Hunter play outside lately. If I watch myself and really budget, I should have enough for a down payment saved up by Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving? Sophie, it's July." Randy replied. "Hear me out. What if we get a house together?"

Sophie looked at Randy shocked, "What?"

"I know it's soon, I know we've been together barely a month, but I really like you and you really like me, and buying a house never happens quickly. There are all sorts of ins and outs. If you really want to stay in Minnesota, we'll stay here. If you want to move to Missouri, we'll move to Missouri. Either way, I really think that we'd be just fine. Soph, I'm falling in love with you. I love being here for you, I love being a father figure for Hunter, and I love the little family that we make. I don't know what you feel for me, but I'm hoping it's somewhat close to what I'm feeling." Randy said holding her hand.

Sophie put her head in her hands for a minute. Everything with them has happened so fast. It's turned out good, but it still scared her. But on the other hand, who was the grand commander of time? So far everything had worked out for them. And what girl in her right mind would turn him down?

"Randy, are you really 100% sure you want to do this? I mean, buying a house together is pretty permanent and if you're not ready, I don't want you to rush into something just because it sounds like a good idea. I mean, I'm totally falling in love with you and I know that Hunter is gaga over you, but…" Sophie began to ponder out loud but Randy interrupted her by leaning in and kissing her.

"Sophie," He began. "I am completely sure about this. I was trying to wait till our one-month anniversary to bring the idea up, but this is something that I want."

"I have to be honest, I'm not ready to leave Minnesota. With you being on the road a lot, it's nice to have mom and my sister as back-up." Sophie began to explain.

"That's fine. We'll find the house of our dreams here in Minnesota. We'll house hunt as a family." Randy said leaning over and kissing her.

Sophie smiled and kissed him back. "So, we're really buying a house?"

He smiled and nodded, "We're really buying a house."

She held him so close. "Oh my God, I can't believe it. But there's only one problem."

"What's up?"

"Besides telling our parents?" Randy said with a laugh.

"Yes besides telling them..." Sophie said. "We'll have to find a house that has a Wal-Mart close by so I can try to transfer between stores."

"That's another thing." Randy said squeezing her hand. "I really want you to consider dropping your second job. We're together, and I'll make up what you used to make there, but I really think that you we are at a place in our lives where you can quit the other job and still be able to provide Hunter with a financially stable home and that way you're able to be there for him."

Sophie couldn't believe it. "Randy, are you sure? I have no problem working for a living. I don't want you to think that I'm one of those women that gets into a relationship and become financially dependent on their man."

"I know you aren't, and I think that this would be wonderful for you to be able to spend more time with Hunter. This way he can be in more activities if he wants, you can help him with his homework more, and when I'm here then we can have a lot of family time as well." Randy said holding her. "I insist, I don't want you to think that I'm trying to control you, but I just think that this is something you've hoped for, and I want to be able to put it in your hands."

Sophie was just amazed! All of her dreams were beginning to come true. She was so overwhelmed. "Oh my god Sophie, I just can't believe this. Pinch me, are you real?"

Randy laughed, "How about instead of pinching you, I take you back to your room and I'll show you just how real this is."

Sophie giggled, "Ooh, that sounds like a great idea." And she leaned over and began making out with Randy.

Randy pulled her onto his lap and continued making out with her. They were getting pretty hot and heavy and there were some clothes that were being removed so Randy whispered in her ear, "Let's take this to your room."

And he picked her up and kept her legs wrapped around his hips. They continued to make out all the way to her bedroom. Randy laid down and kept her on top of him.

Sophie worked her magic on top of Randy. The only time she stopped was long enough for him to grab protection. Then he rolled her over and proceeded to rock her world. He proved to her that he was real.

When they were done, he lay down and gave her a very passionate kiss. "Well, it's official."

She looked at him a bit confused, "What's official?"

"We're buying a house together, and I've just confirmed that I'm in love with you." He said while looking in her eyes.

Sophie's eyes filled with tears, "I love you to Randy."

***Please read and review! How are their parents going to react to this news?? New update tomorrow! Thanks for reading!!!!! ***


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank you for your great reviews and your insight. Definitely helpful! I hope everyone has a fantastic day!**

The next few weeks were pure craziness. Both Randy and Sophie were arguing with their parents over their decision to buy a house together. Everybody was telling them they were moving way to fast, but neither one of them cared, they were in love and they knew it.

They had celebrated their 1 month anniversary, and were coming up very close to their 2nd month anniversary when Randy called Sophie at work.

Sophie picked up the phone, "I know this number. What's up?"

"Well, I just took the next week off so we can concentrate on house hunting." Randy said proudly.

Sophie smiled, "That's wonderful! When do you come home?"

"I'll be landing tonight at 5:30pm. Does that give you enough time to come and get me?" Randy asked.

"Barely, but I should be fine. I'll have mom pick Hunter up tonight." Sophie said looking at her calendar. "Well, I gave my two-week notice to my manager at Wal-Mart last night."

Randy smiled to himself, "That's great! Hunter is so excited that you won't be working two jobs anymore."

Sophie nodded, that's all she had heard about since she told him. "Yes he is. I hate to rush you off the phone, but we're swamped today, so I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Randy said hanging up. "Her working sure is a pain in the butt." He thought to himself. He just wanted to be able to call her and not have her be busy.

Sophie hung up the phone and smiled. She called her mom and made the arrangements for her to pick up Hunter and then they could have dinner over there. She sent Randy a text letting him know that they now had dinner plans.

Randy text her back saying that was fine. He didn't mind, he got along great with her family. They only had the same problem that his parents had, they all felt they were rushing it. But he knew he wasn't rushing it. He was in love with her.

Randy called and talked to his mom for awhile. They still had not been able to meet Sophie and Hunter. Randy thought about it and then realized the perfect solution. He smiled, "Hey mom, why don't you and dad fly out to Minnesota next week sometime and we can have dinner and go out to a few places and you guys can get to know her."

"That's a great idea, I'll run it by your father, and I'll let you know." His mom said happily.

They talked for a little while longer and hung up. It was time for Randy to get on his plane.

After Sophie got off of work, she rushed out of the office and fought traffic to get to the airport at 5:30pm. By the time she parked and walked into the airport, he was just coming out of the luggage area. She smiled and walked over to him and held him. "I missed you."

Randy leaned down and kissed her, "I missed you too. So, what's your mom making, I'm starving."

Sophie laughed. "Umm…meatloaf, potatoes, corn, fruit salad, and crescent rolls."

"Yay mom!" Randy said with a smile. He loved her mom's cooking. It reminded him a lot of his own.

They talked about how wrestling was and how Sophie's work was. Then talked about how Hunter was getting anxious for school to start. "I was thinking, I would really like to be moved and settled by the time school starts for Hunter's sake. I don't want him to have to deal with the stress of moving while trying to start first grade."

Randy nodded, "Fair enough. Tonight after little man goes to bed, we'll pull out the laptops and start finding houses that look like what we want and we'll start setting up showings." Randy thought to himself "If she didn't have to work we could squeeze in a bunch more showings."

"Sounds great!" Sophie said squeezing his hand.

They got to Sophie's parents' house and headed in. Hunter ran to Randy and held him, "I'm so glad you're home Randy! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too little man, I missed you too." Randy said holding him tightly. He had really developed a bond to that little boy. He loved him dearly. "And I'm off for the whole week." Randy failed to mention that there was a very hidden reason as to why he was off the whole week and remembered why it was so nice that Sophie was removed from the wrestling world. Now he just had to make sure that no one told her.

"SWEET!" Hunter exclaimed.

"You guys are just in time, come sit down and we'll eat." Carol said with a smile.

They all sat down to dinner. Sophie's mom and dad felt comfortable with Sophie and Hunter being with Sophie. There was definitely not a problem there. They just wished they would slow down and take their time.

After hanging out for a little while after dinner, they headed back home. They tucked Hunter in and pulled out the laptops and sat on the bed with their feet rubbing against each others' looking at houses.

Sophie leaned her head on Randy's shoulder, "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

**Sorry so short, work was busy. I'll have a much more interesting chapter tomorrow. Have a great night! Please read and review!!!!*****


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm kind of busy today so this may be another shorter chapter. We'll have to see how it goes. LOL!!!

Also, just a reminder. I'm not following a set timeline of events in the WWE. I'm just running with the story. Hope you guys don't mind! Enjoy!***

The next morning Randy woke up while Sophie was getting ready for work. "Mornin' babe." Randy grumbled.

Sophie smiled and turned around. She leaned down and gave him a kiss. "I still can't believe you're here for the whole week. I'm so excited!"

"Me too." Randy said while he ran his hands through his hair. "So, what time are you off of work tonight?"

"4:30pm, like always. Then I'm off tonight. So I'll be home right after I pick up Hunter, unless you schedule a showing and I meet you wherever." Sophie replied.

"Cool, sounds good." Randy said.

Hunter came bounding into the bedroom, "Morning Randy!" And he leaped onto the bed.

Randy and Hunter wrestled around until Sophie was ready. "Let's go kiddo."

Hunter gave Randy a hug and a kiss, "Bye daddy."

Both Sophie and Randy looked surprised, "What did you call him honey?" Sophie asked.

"I called him daddy, that's what he is, isn't he?" Hunter asked concerned. He got tears in his eyes, "Am I in trouble?"

Sophie pulled Hunter into a hug and held him close. She looked over at Randy, she couldn't answer for him, and she didn't know how he felt.

Randy reached over and picked Hunter up and put him on his lap. "Do you want me to be your dad?"

Hunter nodded, "Yes."

"Then I would be proud to have you call me dad." Randy said hugging him tightly.

And for a moment, Sophie could have sworn she seen tears in Randy's eyes. She smiled with her own tears, "Come on honey, we've gotta go or mom will be late for work."

Hunter smiled and hopped off the bed. He walked out calling behind him, "Bye dad! See you tonight!"

Sophie smiled and kissed Randy goodbye, "Love you. See ya later."

Randy laid back down and went back to sleep.

Sophie dropped Hunter off and headed to work. She got there just in time. She went to work and prayed the day would go by quickly.

When she got back from going out to lunch with Andrea, she seen she had a message on her voicemail. She checked it and it was Randy, "Hey babe, it's me. We have 3 showings tonight. I sent you an email with the houses and the directions. I'll just meet you at the first house. Love you."

Sophie lit up. This was really for real. She was going house hunting with Randy. She opened her email and the houses he sent her were amazing! They were huge with beautiful features and big yards. They were way out of the price range she had been searching. She emailed Randy back asking if he had looked at the prices of these homes. She knew he had money, but she didn't know anything as far as how much or what a wrestler even made!

Randy's email alert went off on his phone. He opened it and seen that it was from Sophie. He read it and just started laughing, he emailed her back reassuring her that he knew what he was doing and the houses were just fine. He loved how down-to-Earth she was and how she always looked at him as a normal person as opposed to some type of superstar with superstar money. That was one of the ways he knew that she was in for love and not for his wallet.

Just as Randy was sitting outside of the first house waiting for their realtor and Sophie to get there when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and seen that it was his buddy John Cena. He answered it, "What's up homie?"

"DUDE! I can't believe Vince suspended you over some stupid shit." John exclaimed. "She's such a bitch, she should have been the one ousted."

"No shit. She's blowing some stupid shit way out of proportion. It's not like I was trying to force her to blow me or anything." Randy replied rolling his eyes. "What kind of shit is sexual harassment in a fuckin' locker room. If you can't take the heat get yo' ass out the kitchen."

John laughed, "No kidding dude. Did Sophie freak out?"

"I'm keeping it on the down low. I don't want her to get the wrong idea about it." Randy said a bit sheepishly.

"Dude you're not telling her? What if she hears it from someone else?" John replied. "You should just be honest. You were screwin' around and they got the wrong idea. I mean who would think you were serious that they had to perform a striptease for the next round. You weren't cheating on her. You were just being funny."

"I know, but I'm just trying to protect her. I figure I'll just work on finding a house this week and before she knows it I'll be back on the road and she won't know the difference." Randy replied confidently. "Besides, I bought her something special, I'm going to give it to her tonight and it'll take her mind off of any rumors she might hear."

John shook his head, "Be careful dude."

The realtor and Sophie pulled up almost at the same time. Randy sat up, "Dude, I've gotta go. I'll holla at ya later." And he hung up.

Randy got out and kissed Sophie and ruffled Hunter's hair, "Hi babe, Hi kiddo."

She smiled, "Hey honey. Were you here long?"

"So we're really going to buy a house as a family?" Hunter asked happily.

Randy shook his head, "Nope, only a few minutes." Then he turned his attention to Hunter, "Yes we are little man."

And the couple began their home tours. Sophie made notes about each house and Hunter gave each one the once over and talked a mile a minute. Randy surveyed each house and he and Sophie asked a ton of questions. They had decided to move out to the suburbs for better schools for Hunter. So that was another thing that Sophie had to note was how far of a drive to work it would be.

They headed back to Sophie's house that night. They had grabbed fast food for dinner. They both tucked Hunter in for the night.

Sophie headed to the bedroom to change into something comfy. When she came out, Randy had lit some candles around the living room and was sitting on the couch with a smile. "What's this for?"

Randy leaned in and kissed her. "Well, for one because I love you. And for two, because I have something for you."

"You do? Why? It's not our 2-mth anniversary yet." Sophie questioned.

"I know, but I wanted to get you something because I love you not because of a designated holiday. Close your eyes." Randy said sweetly.

Sophie closed her eyes, she wasn't quite sure what to expect. When Randy told her to open them, there he was facing her holding a red velvet box. He smiled and opened it and there was a beautiful silver ring with a round, pink stone in the middle and a series of little diamonds on each side leading to the pink stone. Sophie gasped as he slid it on her left ring finger. "Now, I don't want you to panic. I'm not proposing. I'm promising you that I will be here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I love that Hunter has taken to calling me daddy. I want you to know just how much you guys mean to me."

Sophie had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe it. "Oh Randy." She said tearfully holding him. "I promise myself to you too. I love you so much."

And they spent the rest of that night holding each other and randomly making out while watching tv until it was bedtime. That night they fell asleep side by side, hand in hand.

***Please read and review!!! The darker side of Randy is starting to peek thru a bit. Is there more that she doesn't know? Hmm…..Have a great night y'all! ***


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank you for being so patient for the latest update. Work was super busy and I don't have home internet right now. Thank you for all of the reviews! They help to motivate me when I'm beginning to stall on ideas. Thank you!!***

**I thought I posted this last night, but I guess I didn't, I'm sorry!**

The rest of the week passed very quickly. If there weren't any of Hunter's sports going on, they had the night filled with showings. They had seen many different homes and most of them were wonderful, but there was just something not clicking with either of them.

Before she knew it, it was Friday morning and Sophie was running late. She had taken a quick shower and was frantically throwing on jeans and a t-shirt. Randy wrapped his arms around her, "Babe, I have a great idea. Why don't you call in sick, and we can have the day all to ourselves."

"Randy, I haven't called in sick in 3 years, I can't." Sophie said shaking her head.

"Then you must have the PTO to do so. Trust me, we'll drop Hunter off at Kids World, and then you and I can just pal around today. Maybe we'll give the realtor a call and see if she has anything we can go and look at?" Randy suggested while kissing her. "I do have some wonderful means of persuasion."

Sophie thought about it while Randy continued to kiss her neck. She didn't have any meetings today and maybe it would be nice to just have the whole day to themselves. She smiled, and gave him a sweet kiss back, "Ok. You may be a bad influence on me, but I'll call in."

Randy smiled, "I'll get dressed and then we'll go."

Sophie went into the kitchen and called in to her boss and then text her friend Andrea to let her know that she wouldn't be in and not to worry. As she was about to go and check on Hunter, Andrea text her back. Sophie grabbed her phone and read the message.

"So are you and Randy fighting over his sexual harassment suspension? Hope you guys work it out. TTYL."

Sophie pondered the message for a minute. Randy came walking out of the bedroom with Hunter on his shoulders, laughing about something. "Let's quick pack your lunch buddy." Randy said as he set Hunter on the counter.

Sophie and Randy packed Hunter's lunch. She grabbed her purse and her keys and Randy took Hunter out to his truck to buckle him in. They rode to Hunter's school listening to details on what the day would hold from the mind of a 6-yr old. They dropped him off with hugs and kisses and headed off to start their day.

Randy took Sophie out for breakfast. He called and left their realtor a message letting her know that they had the whole day to look at houses if she was available. When he hung up, he noticed Sophie was watching him quizzically.

"What's up?" He finally asked.

"Did you really take the week off to house hunt? Or is there something else behind it that you didn't want me to know about." Sophie asked frankly.

Randy's eyes grew wide, "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I did. Now answer me honestly, did you take the week off or were you suspended?" Sophie asked sternly. Above everything, she hated being lied to.

Randy sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "How in the hell did she find out?" He pondered. He reached out and took Sophie's hand in his, "Soph, let me explain."

"Yes, please do." Sophie said taking a drink of her hot chocolate.

Randy sighed again. "Yes I was suspended."

Sophie closed her eyes, it was hard to hear about from Andrea, but it was even worse to know that it's true. "Suspended for sexual harassment?"

Randy nodded his head and continued, "But you have to hear me out. It's a total bullshit suspension, and everyone knows it. I was joking around with some of the Diva Search contestants. Some of them I knew pretty well and others I thought I did. John and I were just getting back from a workout and a couple of them were talking about how worried they were about the next round. One of them said, "Gee which superstar are we going to have to sleep with to make sure we advance." So I jokingly said, "Well, first you have to perform a striptease, then if we pass you in that round, then you will present yourselves before a panel of superstars and we'll pass you around, then you will be guaranteed to make it to the next round." And they took it to the top and complained that I was coming onto them. There's no way in hell I would come on to them. I was just trying to be funny. John knows that, he was right there with me. Sophie, I told you, I love you. I love you more then anything in my life. I only want to be with you, I was just joking around with them and they didn't find it amusing. One girl with them, Christy she's on my side. She knows it was all in good fun. Sophie, please don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't trying anything; I was just trying to get a laugh."

Sophie rubbed her forehead, "So you weren't trying to get in the sack with them."

"NO, Good God no, nothing like that. I swear to you Sophie, I wasn't propositioning them, I wasn't bribing them, I wasn't offering to pull strings in exchange for sexual favors, I was just trying to joke around with them." Randy replied pleadingly. "Pleas Sophie, forgive me."

"Why didn't you tell me? If you did nothing wrong, then why did you hide it from me?" Sophie questioned.

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't believe me and you would leave me. And I love you and I love Hunter and I don't want something stupid to come between us." Randy said reaching out for Sophie's hand. "I know I was stupid, and I should have been honest, but I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

Sophie interrupted, "Yes, you should have been honest. You lying about this IS going to tear us apart."

Those words tore Randy apart. He knew he screwed up. He knew damn well that Sophie had been hurt before and even though he had been trying to protect her, all he did was make the issue worse,

"Dammit Randy, I'm a pretty understanding person, I thought you knew that by now. You never should have lied to me. How am I supposed to know what you are being honest about and what you're not? Why lie about something this small? Does that mean you're not afraid to lie about something big? I don't want to second guess everything." Sophie vented, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She slipped her promise ring off and held it up, "Was this just to cover this up? Or did you really mean it?"

Randy started to get nervous, was she going to break it off with him over this? He knew he couldn't just say anything, he took a deep breath and squeezed her hand, "Sophie, I meant every word that I said to you. I love you with all of my heart. I know I lied, I know I should have been honest, hindsight is a bitch. Don't let something like this come between us. I swear to you on everything, I will never tell you another lie. Sophie, please give me a chance to make this up to you."

Sophie squeezed his hand, "I'm still pissed that you lied to me. But I believe you, I'm sure you had good intentions by not telling me. But then I feel like you don't trust me. I don't mean to be so angry about something so little, but I just feel hurt that you weren't honest."

Randy leaned across the table and kissed her, "I'm so sorry Sophie."

Then Randy's phone rang. He looked at the caller id and it was their realtor. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Have I found the house for you guys!" She exclaimed. "It's a little farther away then you guys have been looking at, but it's gorgeous and it has all of the updates and amenities you could ever dream of. It just went on the market yesterday and it's already had 2 showings. Would you be willing to see it today?"

"Of course we are, you tell me where and when." Randy replied. He wrote down directions on a napkin, "Ok, we'll see you there at 11." And he hung up the phone. He looked at Sophie excitedly, "Our realtor just found us the house of a lifetime."

"Did you seriously just answer your phone when we were in the middle of a deep conversation?" Sophie asked trying to look and sound serious.

Randy's face dropped, "Um…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just seen it was Karen and got excited."

Sophie smiled, "Nice attention span. Go on."

Randy smiled, "She said that it is the house of our dreams and that it's updated and has tons of amenities and we have to see it. It's already had 2 showings and that she'll meet us there at 11."

"Sounds good, we have plenty of time." Sophie said finishing her hot chocolate. Something told her this house was going to be amazing.

"Well, it's a bit farther then we've been looking, so why don't we head out so we don't get lost. And if we get there early, then we'll look around the town." Randy replied.

"Ok, Sounds good." Sophie said getting up. "Just, don't lie to me or try to hide it from me anymore. If you do something, just be honest about it. Ok? I won't be as angry then."

Randy smiled and kissed her, "Ok, I promise. Let's go see this house."

***Will this house be their dream house? Will this fight be their first and last? Will Randy start behaving? Please continue to read and review!***


	14. Chapter 14

***Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews!! I hope I'm not losing any of you, I really appreciate all of you guys for reading this! Have a fantastic day!***

Randy and Sophie were on their way to see the house that their realtor was so sure that it would be their dream house. Sophie was watching as they drove farther and farther away. "Randy, you said this place was only a bit farther then we wanted to be, but we've been driving for awhile now."

Randy nodded "Yeah, I'm noticing that."

Sophie was playing with the radio and randomly singing along and chair dancing to the different songs. Randy was laughing. He loved seeing her happy. He also loved being with her.

They finally arrived to a beautiful country town. As they drove through it, they were both thinking to themselves how much of a perfect, small, Midwest town it seemed like.

When they found the house, it was beautiful on the outside! There was a long, private driveway which led to a beautiful house. There were cherry blossoms and lilacs not to mention beautiful, colorful flowers around the front of the house.

They got out and greeted their realtor. She took them inside and allowed them to walk around without her first. There were 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 dens, a sitting room, a dining room, a state-of-the art kitchen with all the updates they could ask for. Granite countertops, stainless steel appliances. There was a built in computer desk with shelving in each den. The basement was completely finished with a fireplace and a built-in bar. The master bedroom had a huge walk-in closet and a bathroom with his and her sinks along with a whirlpool tub that had a skylight above it along with a glassed in shower. The master bedroom also had a balcony added on. Then other bedrooms were great size and had decent closets. The basement had a walk-out to the backyard. The yard was fenced in, but they had 3 acres total.

Randy and Sophie were in heaven. The realtor gave them the statistics about what the schools were like. Sophie looked at Randy, "I love the house, but the commute would kill me. Driving to mom and dad's wouldn't be so bad, but everyday would drive me nuts."

"Well, what if you quit your job? If you really felt the need to work, you could pick up a job working from home, or just something part-time around town." Randy suggested. "God knows that we can afford for you to be a stay at home mom. Then you could be on the PTA and you could pursue your interests."

Sophie looked torn. "Randy, I just, I worry…"

"Worry about what? Trust me, I've been very smart, I have been saving for awhile now. Even if I couldn't wrestle ever again, we'd be ok." Randy replied.

"It's nothing like that. I…I just worry…." She started to say again, but looked embarrassed. "What if you come home and realize you don't want to be with me anymore? Then what would happen? I wouldn't have anything saved and I would have to start all over again." Sophie admitted. "I know it sounds crazy, but trust me, I've had it happen. This might sound crazy, but moving in together is one thing, but having me quit my job is a whole other ballpark."

Randy pulled her into his arms, "Sophie, I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I gave you that promise ring for a reason. Because I promise you that I will be here, by your side, for the rest of our lives. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at her and kissed her sweetly, "Take a chance on me."

Sophie giggled, "Are you really sure about this? This is a really big commitment, and I just want to make sure you've really thought about it."

"Yup, I have. I've given it a lot of thought actually." Randy replied kissing her. "C'mon Soph, let's do this. Let's jump in head first and never look back. And remember, you can still work. Just not there."

Sophie sighed and smiled, "Ok, I'm in."

Randy hugged her tight and kissed her. They went hand in hand to the real estate agent, "Ok, we want to make an offer."

The agent smiled, "Ok, let's sit down and write it up. There's another showing in an hour, so I want to get this in ASAP."

So they wrote up their offer with their agent. She emailed it to the sellers' agent. Now it was just a waiting game.

Randy and Sophie drove back to the cities. Sophie was excited but nervous. She was scared to quit her job and be so dependent on Randy, but he did say that she could just get a job in town. And she did have her savings still in tact. Randy wouldn't let her use it at all towards the house, he called it her "security blanket."

Randy looked over at Sophie, "You know, if this goes through, we're going to have to do some house shopping. And I might not always be there when you need stuff. So I was thinking that once we close on the house, we should get you added to my checking account."

Sophie looked over at him in shock, "Randy, you don't have to do that. I have money in savings, and I'll have my final paychecks…" She started to stammer but Randy interrupted her.

"Sophie, I fully intend on marrying you one day. Why wouldn't I add you? I look at you like I would if you were my wife and I look at Hunter as if he was my son. Of course I have no problem adding you." Randy replied sincerely.

Sophie was in complete shock. Then Randy spoke up and interrupted her thoughts, "Oh yeah, I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yup, my parents are flying into town this afternoon. I called and invited your parents over so we can all have dinner together. I thought about having it at the house, but I was afraid it would be a bit small, so I booked us reservations at Murray's Steakhouse. I hope you don't mind. Then we can all get acquainted." Randy said proudly.

Sophie was in shock again. "Randy, you were going to surprise me with that? That's not a surprise thing, that's something you should have prepared me for. I don't have the house clean, I'm not dressed for Murray's, you do know that they're an upscale restaurant right?"

Randy laughed, "Babe, you worry too much. The house is perfectly clean, and you can change at the house and pick up Hunter while I pick them up at the airport. I have a wonderful evening planned." He patted her knee.

Sophie laid her head against the back of the seat. Yup, now she was stressed out. She was definitely going to have to get through Randy's head about how important the lines of communication are.

Just as they were almost back to Sophie's house, Randy's cell phone rang. He looked at it and answered, "Randy speaking." Sophie watched him intently as he nodded and responded back with a "that's wonderful! Go ahead and email me what needs to be scheduled and we'll get it taken care of. Thanks!"

Randy hung up his phone and grabbed Sophie's hand. The sellers approved our offer. They want to do a quick sale because the seller is relocating to another state and doesn't want to have to fly back and forth. So we have to get the inspection done, and if all is well there, then we can close after that."

Sophie shrieked. "That's wonderful!!" She leaned over and kissed Randy on the cheek, "I love you."

He looked over at her and smiled as they pulled into the driveway, "I love you too."

**Please, Please, PLEASE read and review!!! How do you think the meet the parents night will go?? More tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank you, thank you, thank you for the wonderful reviews!! I hope that y'all have a fantastic weekend.***

Randy dropped Sophie off and headed to the airport to get his parents. Sophie glanced at the clock, she could go get Hunter first before starting to get ready. She grabbed her keys off the hook and headed out to pick Hunter up.

When she got there, he smiled and waved and ran over to her while yelling, "Mommy, mommy!"

She scooped him up and hugged him. "How was your day today?"

"It was good! What are we doing tonight?" Hunter asked excitedly.

"Well, we're going out to dinner with Me-maw, Papa, Randy and Randy's parents." Sophie replied while signing him out.

"Sweet!" Hunter exclaimed. "Let's go home."

"When we get home, I'm going to take a shower, and you can watch a movie and then I'll get you ready when I'm done." Sophie explained on their way to the car.

"Do we have a new house yet?" Hunter asked.

"Possibly. We'll talk about it at dinner." Sophie said shutting his door.

The whole way home Hunter told her all about his day and what all they did.

They got home and Hunter grabbed himself a snack and a juice box and headed to his room. Usually he ate his snack, drank his juice, and then he'd fall asleep for awhile. And that was just fine with Sophie because that would give her a chance to get ready. First impressions were so important.

She got into the shower and turned on the hot water and just stood there as the water rained down upon her as she was lost in thought. Her head was swimming with thoughts of the house, thoughts of what it would be like to live so far away from her family. Not like an hour to an hour and a half is that far, but it's more than she's been used to. And what it would be like to be a stay-at-home mom with only a part-time job. She knew that Randy said that he planned on marrying her, but what if he changed his mind?

She washed her hair and her body and got out of the shower. She wrapped her hair up in a towel. She decided since tonight was going to be a special night, she would take the time to get dressed up. She threw some volumizing product in her hair and she blow dried her hair and threw some hot rollers in. Then she went in her closet and picked out a blouse that had a mixture of hot pink, black, white and purple and paired it with a flowy black skirt. She picked out a pair of silver strappy sandals. (They were her favorite, she wore them all the time) she wrapped a silver chain belt around the shirt loosely and applied some very light make-up. She picked out her favorite lip stick and put some of her clear lip gloss over it. She left the rollers in until after she woke up Hunter and picked out a nice shirt and khakis for him to wear. When she took them out, her hair fell in loose curls around her. She ran her fingers through them a few times, and realized it was time to go.

When she walked out and grabbed her purse and keys, Hunter looked at her and smiled, "Mommy, you look so pretty!"

She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks sweetie. Let's go."

They got in her car and Sophie put on her Keith Urban "Defying Gravity" cd. The songs were perfect for her right now. Hunter loved Keith Urban so they both jammed on the way to Murray's.

When they got there, her parents were in the lobby. She smiled and waved. Her mom and dad greeted them with hugs. "Wow, you look great honey." Carol commented.

Sophie blushed, "Thanks mom. Are they here yet?"

"Not sure, we just got here." Sophie's dad replied.

Sophie walked up to the podium, "Excuse me, has Randy Orton arrived yet?"

The hostess looked, "No, not yet."

"Ok, thank you." Sophie said turning towards her parents and shaking her head no.

"But we can seat you if you guys are ready." The hostess offered.

"We'll just wait, but thank you." Sophie replied politely.

A couple minutes later, Randy walked in with his parents. Randy was wearing a charcoal grey and black button down shirt with black pants. His parents walked in behind him.

"Daddy!" Hunter exclaimed very loudly. He spotted Randy before Sophie did. Lots of people turned to look.

Sophie turned beet red and turned to see where Hunter had seen him. She smiled and waved.

Bob leaned into Randy, "Her kid calls you daddy already?"

Elaine nudged Bob, "Manners."

Randy smiled, "Yes he does, and I'm very proud of that. I told him it was ok."

Hunter had weaved through the people and jumped into his arms and held him. "Hi dad. We were wondering when you would get here."

Randy chuckled, "We ran into traffic coming in from the airport. Is your Me-Maw and Papa here yet?"

"Yup, they're by Mom." He replied while snuggling Randy.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Hunter. Hunter this is my mom and dad, Bob and Elaine." Randy introduced them.

Hunter smiled, "Hi." He said while shaking their hands. "Am I supposed to call you by your names?"

Elaine smiled, "Well, you can call us whatever you're comfortable with."

Randy patted Hunter on the back, "We can work that out later. Let's go get your Mom, Me-Maw and Papa and get seated."

They made their way over to Sophie and her parents. Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around Sophie and gave her a light kiss. He whispered in her ear, "You look amazing. We might just have to make a run to the bathroom later."

She giggled and slugged him in the arm, "You look pretty great yourself." The shirt gave him the tall, dark and handsome look come out and definitely emphasized his piercing eyes.

He took her by the hand and turned towards his parents, "Mom and dad, I'd like you to meet Sophie. Sophie, this is my Mom Elaine and Dad Bob. Mom and Dad, this is Sophie."

Bob looked at Sophie, he had to admit, she didn't look anything like he had envisioned. She looked like a young woman who had her stuff together. And he had to admit that Hunter was adorable. "It's very nice to meet the young lady that has my boy so smitten." And he kissed the top of her hand.

Sophie blushed and smiled, "It's very nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you guys. Sophie turned to Elaine and shook her hand, "It's very nice to meet you as well. I'm guessing Hunter already introduced himself."

Elaine smiled and nodded, "He certainly did. What a wonderful little boy. I've heard a lot about him."

Randy smiled at Cindy and Jim, "Hi guys! I would like to introduce you to my parents Elaine and Bob. Mom and Dad, this is Sophie's mom and dad Carol and Jim."

Their parents shook hands and exchanged hellos as they were shown to their table. They all sat down and perused the menu. They ordered a bottle of wine for the table and apple juice for Hunter.

As the night progressed, everyone had great food and wonderful conversation. Elaine and Bob were very impressed with Sophie and her family and little Hunter. They were nothing bad like Bob had envisioned.

After dinner and before dessert, Elaine and Bob were looking at Sophie's promise ring from Randy. Bob looked over at Jim, "Tell me something, as her father, do you think that they've been moving fast?"

Randy shot his dad a look, "Dad, do we have to do this here?"

"I'm just asking a question son, that's all." Bob replied. He turned back to Jim.

"I do, but at the same time I believe that sometimes things happen out of our hands for reasons out of our control. If they think that they're this in love and feel the need to move this fast, sometimes as parents we just have to take a step back and if there's a mistake to be made, it'll be made and we'll be there to catch them, but if it takes off and flourishes and turns into forever then we'll be there to support them." Jim replied honestly. He firmly believed they were moving too fast, but he knew that his daughter needed to give this a shot. He looked at Bob, "I know you know your son better then we do, just as we know our daughter very well. We've seen her through the good and the bad."

Bob nodded, Jim had made some very good points. "I just ask that you guys are very careful and truly get to know one another before you jump in head first."

Randy looked at his mom, he was worried that his dad would say too much and he didn't want Hunter hearing a bunch of negativity. Randy took a sip of wine and cleared his throat, "Well, with all of that being said, Sophie and I put an offer in on a house and it was accepted. We're just awaiting inspection and then we'll have a close date."

The table went silent and all eyes were on Sophie and Randy. Sophie quickly shot Randy a deer in the headlight look.


	16. Chapter 16

***THANK YOU for all of the fantastic reviews!! I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend!***

All sets of eyes were on Randy and Sophie. The table was completely silent. Finally Hunter chimed in, "YAY! We're going to have a new house!"

Both sets of parents instantly began to question their children. Finally Randy stood up, "ENOUGH. Let's finish dinner, we'll go back to our place, Hunter can get ready for dinner, and we'll discuss all of the specifics."

Randy's father glared at Randy. Sophie's parents looked at Sophie with that "What are you thinking?" look.

The waitress brought out everyone's desserts. The rest of the time at the restaurant was fairly quiet. Once they were all done, they got up and everyone walked out to the parking lot together. Randy had actually been able to park near Sophie.

"Ok, let's head back to our place, and we'll work out specifics." Randy said.

Everyone agreed and they headed back to Sophie's place.

Sophie had Hunter change into his pajamas and Hunter gave everyone hugs and kisses. Then Sophie helped him read a story and she tucked him into bed.

Randy was giving his parents a tour of Sophie's townhouse. He also explained the growing crime rate in the neighborhood.

Sophie came back out and brought everyone out something to drink. Randy cleared his throat. "Ok, I have a feeling no one is going to say very much until we get the major part of the discussion over with, so let me begin. Today Sophie and I went and looked at a wonderful house. It's newer, it has a lot of updates, it has 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and the house is on 3 acres. It is not in the metro, it is in a smaller town about an hour away. They have wonderful schools, a great park and rec program, and we loved it. So, Sophie brought up a few things that we had to discuss and talk about and work through, but once we were done, we realized this was the house for us. So we went ahead and put an offer on the house. The seller accepted it, now we are waiting the inspection and appraisal, then we'll set up a close date. The seller needs this to be a quick close because he was relocated to another state and doesn't want this hanging over his head."

"It's an hour away?" Carol asked. "What about daycare?"

"What about your commute? The miles are going to be horrendous on your car." Jim brought up.

Sophie took a deep breath, she couldn't let Randy take all of the heat. "Well, Randy and I discussed those things and talked about our options, and we've decided that I'm going to quit my job, I'll be a stay-at-home mom and I'll work in town somewhere."

"Sophia Lynnette that is the stupidest idea that I've ever heard of. What the hell are you thinking? You're just going to let some rolling stone waltz in and start dictating your life? Have you even thought about your son? You are not 16, you can't just run off with the first boy that catches your eye in the last 6 years." Jim exploded.

Both Sophie and Randy were caught off-guard by Jim's outburst.

Carol sighed and shook her head, "Sophie, you've worked so hard at being so independent, I can understand you quitting your job eventually, but now? You guys haven't even been together for 6 months yet."

If looks could kill, Randy would have been a dead man. "Randy, have you really, truly thought about this? I mean, I don't mean to bring up the past, but honestly? You haven't exactly had a squeaky clean past and I know you, you think you've found what you want and then the newness wears off and you move on. Just like the Marines, just like Megan, just like Ashley with the pregnancy scare, Not to mention Stacy, and just like Samantha and Christy."

Randy grew infuriated, "How dare you bring all of that up. You don't know anything about the changes I've made in my life. That was in the past, besides Samantha dumped me," He raged.

"Because you slept with Christy." Bob shot back at him. "Then Christy dumped you because you had told her you and Samantha were through already. You're just lucky you salvaged a friendship out of the Christy nightmare. And that's not counting any of the other one-nighters that caused problems."

Sophie's eyes grew wide, was all of that really true? She and Randy hadn't overly talked about the past. She knew from Andrea that he had been known as a ladies man, but she never dreamed it was like that. Was she really going to be just another girl? And his dad mentioned a Christy…was that the same Christy that Randy said was on his side in the whole sexual harassment thing?

Carol could see it in Sophie's eyes, she knew that the fathers had gone too far. She glanced over towards Elaine. Elaine had her head in her hands. She too knew that this had crossed the line of being ok.

Sophie stood up, she couldn't take the arguing anymore. "Wait a minute, can I please say something?"

Randy looked at her nervously. He knew that she had just heard a whole lot that he hadn't been ready for her to hear. He had worked so hard at gaining her trust, he couldn't bear to lose her now.

She took a sip of water, "Ok, I want everybody to just stop a minute and remember that there is a 6-year old little boy in the other room. Yes he's a heavy sleeper, but would you really want him to wake up to hear his grandparents arguing with his mommy and the man he calls daddy? I don't think so." Sophie was very firm and very calm with her thoughts. "Yes I know that this is all a bit fast. Standing here and pointing out the past isn't going to change the future. So let's focus on what's at hand, shall we?"

Sophie took another deep breath, "Are we rushing things? Maybe a little. I know that Randy has done most of the explaining, But, I want everybody to hear me out for a change. My name is Sophia Lynnette Hopkins. I am 25 years old. When I was a freshman in college, I found out I was pregnant. I moved out of my parents' house and moved in with my loser boyfriend because it was what "should" happen. Then, loser boyfriend changed his mind and told me that he wasn't what me and the baby needed and he left. From that day on, I had to grow up. I spent 6 years of my life working 2-3 jobs at a time and raising Hunter. Through 2 heart surgeries, a re-circumcision surgery, and all of his activities, I've done nothing but that. Then one day I happened to be driving home in rush hour traffic. There I was almost in an accident and wound up with a flat tire, on my 25th birthday. As I cried, there was a knock on my window. And there stood Randy. He changed my tire, and changed my life. I had no intentions of letting him into my life, but he asked me out, I began listing reasons why I couldn't be with him, and he shushed me and said, "Soph, I like you. I want to get to know you better. I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. We can still take things slow. Sophie, take a chance on me." Sophie's eyes filled with tears, "And even though my brain said no, My heart said yes. And have we taken things slow? No, no we haven't. But, we've taken things at the pace that they have been presented to us and we've rolled with the punches. Yes we've had our issues, but here I am, and I'm taking a chance on him. Now it's your turn. It's your turn to have faith in us. Yes we both have a checkered past, Randy was a playboy." She said looking towards him and me with a child out of wedlock. Randy has stepped up and become an amazing dad, a dad that he didn't have to be. The dad he wants to be."

Sophie squeezed Randy's hand. "And Randy has stepped up and become a great boyfriend. I'm not someone who is out to live off of him and his success, I am a woman who has her own bank account who fought with him when he suggested adding me to his account, and I am the woman who insists on working at least part-time. Randy has always, always told me when facing something unfamiliar, "Take a chance on me." And now it's your turn. Take a chance on us, take a chance on our love. If this ends tomorrow, then so be it. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But take a chance on fate. Everything happens for a reason…and life is too short to be filled with regret and what-ifs." Randy put his arm around Sophie and she wiped her tears, "Thank you."

The room was silent. Both sets of parents were given a lot to think about. Finally Bob cleared his throat, "I have to be honest, I still think you guys are moving way to fast. I'm glad that you guys have found love, and I will be the first to wish you the best. However, with that being said, I also think you should think about what it means to own a home together. Owning a home together is just like being married. It's a lot of responsibility with a lot of strings that will be attached. Just think about it.

Elaine smiled, "Sophie, let me tell you that I think you are a great addition in Randy's life. I can tell the difference every time I talk to him. And your little boy has definitely left his impression on Randy. I just want you guys to make sure that you're ready for the long haul. If this is truly what you guys want, then I wish you the best of luck. I just think you guys need to make sure that you're ready for this big of a commitment."

Carol looked at Jim, Jim sighed, "Sophie, I've watched you go from being a carefree teenager to an amazing single mom. And yes, I have to admit that the happiness you've had since Randy entered your life is wonderful to see. I just wish you guys would slow down. You're going to miss this. You might not think so, but you will. Just look before you leap. I just don't know if you guys are ready for this."

Carol smiled, "I agree, Randy, Sophie, I think you guys make a great couple. Are you ready for owning your own home and giving up everything familiar? No one knows. In life there will be good and bad, happy and mad, peaks and valleys, and you guys have to make sure that you're going to be there for each other through it all."

Randy looked at the parents, "How about this, how about we all agree to disagree. And let's just be supportive of each other. We're all family now, let's work together to be a great support system for one another. Like I've said to Sophie, and like Sophie reiterated, Take a chance on us, take a chance on our love."

Randy and Sophie went to check on Hunter to make sure he was asleep and not in his room eavesdropping on everything. As they did that, the parents sat around and gossiped amongst each other like they do.

Hunter was sound asleep, there as no waking him. Randy squeezed Sophie's hand once they were out of Hunter's room, "Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

Sophie nodded and walked him into their bedroom, "What's up?"

He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly. "Please don't let what my dad said scare you away. I was a playboy back in the day, but you are my life. I promised myself to you because I want to be yours."

Sophie nodded, "So tell me something. Since we agreed this morning no more secrets, Is the Christy that broke you and Samantha up the one that you said was on your side in the sexual harassment case?"

Randy rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes she is. We work together, but that's it. Samantha and I were having issues, and I got completely hammered and Christy and I hooked up. I was drunk and I told her that we were through. Christy found out a few weeks later that we were just fighting but were still together and she got pissed. Once we were completely broken up, we were friends with benefits, but Vince can't know that because it's strictly forbidden with diva search contestants. When I met you, it stopped. But yes we still hang out. She has been hired by the WWE, so she's on the road with John and I. But I promise you, you have nothing to worry about with her. "

"So all of that was rather recent." Sophie said quietly.

Randy nodded, "Yes, after Christy and I broke up, I realized that I needed to find something stable. I didn't want to build a life with another wrestler, because I plan on being just a family man one day. I wanted something real, and something permanent. When I made that decision, I had finally made peace with growing older and knowing it was time to grow up. Then I met you."

Sophie nodded, "Randy, I'm not the jealous type. If you tell me that you're not messing around with anyone else, I'm going to believe you. You've never given me a reason not to believe you. I love you, and I know that you love me. The past is the past, and we're working on the future. Just like I told you this morning, do NOT lie to me. Just promise me that no matter how bad, you will always be honest with me."

Randy kissed her, "I promise you, I will be honest. Now let's get out there before our parents plan out how to hide us from each other."

They went back out to the living room and sure enough the minute they got back out there, the room went mostly silent. It was getting late and Randy's parents were tired from the plane ride. "I'm going to drive mom and dad to their hotel room and I'll be back."

Carol and Jim were getting ready to leave as well. They all shook hands and said their goodbyes.

Sophie shut the door and sighed. What a crazy night. And the girly part of her couldn't help but wonder…Was Christy a concern? Or did Randy mean it?

**Please read and review!! I LOVE getting your reviews; they cheer me up and inspire me. So thought to think about…Is Christy a threat? Knowing that Randy and John party with her? Please read and review, and have a great night!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I love your feedback, thank you so much for your awesome reviews!! Forwarning, there is some graphic content this time around. Thanks!**

By the time Randy had to get on a plane and go back to work on Monday, they had the inspection scheduled and the appraisal scheduled. Sophie turned in her two-week notice that morning and she had broken the news to Andrea.

Randy arrived at the arena and had his meeting with Vince regarding the allegations.

Soon, Randy walked into the locker room and slapped Cena on the back, "Johnny my boy, I sure hope you're up for one helluva match tonight."

"Orton, nice to see you still have a job." John said with a chuckle. "So have we learned to keep our mouth shut?"

"Nope, I'm still cocky as hell." Randy replied with his smirk. "But if all goes well, in the next two weeks I"ll be a cocky homeowner."

"No shit?" John replied slamming his locker shut. "So, did you ever 'fess up to Sophie?"

"Well, since one of her friends brought it up, I had to. Then we had dinner with my parents, and my dad had to go into details about all of my fucked up relationships and he just had to bring up Christy, so now I think Sophie's worried that Christy and I still fuck around." Randy replied shaking his head. "Thank you oh loving father of mine."

"Well, when was the last time you fooled around with her?" John asked.

"In the bathroom at a bar the night before I met Sophie. And I haven't slept with her since." Randy said as he changed into his workout clothes. "Yeah we hug each other and hang on each other, and every now and then a kiss on the cheek or peck on the lips, but nothing that means anything and nothing sexual. My playboy days are over. I gave Sophie the promise ring." Randy replied.

"Damn, that's awesome man. I'm really happy for you. But how does Christy feel about it?" John asked. "I know she calls you her work hubby."

"Yeah, and I call her my work wife, but there's only one woman who actually has me these days." Randy said slamming his locker shut. "And that's Sophie. I don't care what anyone has to run their mouth about. Christy has no problems with us. She knows that I'm with Sophie and she totally respects that. Now are we going to run the match or what?"

John laughed, "Yeah dude, lets go."

As they were on their way to the ring to work out their match, John heard a high-pitched squeal, "Randy's baaaaaaack!!!"

Randy smiled and turned around, "Hey baby!" He said hugging Christy.

Christy planted a kiss on him, "Welcome home hubby oh mine." She pouted at him, "I've missed you. I've actually had to share a hotel room with only John and Gail. I've been lonesome."

Randy laughed and hugged her again, "Well, I've missed you too. Wanna grab some dinner later? I've got to fill you in on how Sophie meeting the parents went."

"Sounds good, I'll let y'all do your thing. See ya tonight!" Christy said smacking him on the butt and bouncing off.

"See, she's totally fine with it." Randy replied.

"Yeah, and how does Sophie feel about it." John replied. "It's taken a LONG time for my girl to realize that Gail and I just hang out. And even now she still gets a bit nervous."

"Sophie knows that I am all hers and only hers. What happens here, stays here." Randy said. "And there's nothing sexual, so there's no worries."

They climbed in the ring and worked out their match. John was glad to see Randy grow up. He had known Randy for a long time and had watched Randy ruin every relationship he had been in because he couldn't be satisfied with just one woman…he just hoped this time it was for real.

After Randy and John worked their match, Randy headed off to take a shower, and pick up Christy for dinner. He headed back to their hotel room and found Christy taking a nap. He quietly headed to the shower. When he was done, he came out in only his towel and shook her, "Christy, wake up. I'm hungry."

Christy rolled over and looked up at him. There he was still dripping wet, tan, covered only by a too small towel, "Damn Sophie's a lucky woman." She said sleepily. "Because I can easily tell you what I could do to you right now."

Randy laughed, "Keep dreaming honey, I'm going to get dressed. Then we can go."

Christy got out of bed and stretched. Randy soon returned, "Are you ready?"

"Yup, let's go." Christy said grabbing her purse.

Together they headed out to the parking lot. "I'll drive." Christy volunteered.

"Ok." They got to the car when Randy realized he forgot his wallet upstairs. "Shit, I forgot my wallet. I'll be right back." And he ran back into the hotel to grab it.

As Christy sat there jamming to the radio, she heard a phone ringing, but it wasn't hers. She looked and it was Randy's phone. She grabbed it and seen that it was Sophie calling. She had yet to meet her, so she decided now would be a great time. "Hello?"

Sophie was taken aback, she wasn't expecting a girls' voice to answer. "Um…is Randy there?"

"No, he forgot his wallet, so he just ran back into the hotel. Is this Sophie?" Christy asked.

Sophie was still stunned, and confused, "Yes, yes this is Sophie."

"Hi Sophie, I'm Christy. We haven't met yet. Randy's told me all about you though! And your adorable son! He carries your guys' pictures everywhere he goes! He's always showing you guys off to someone."

Sophie smiled, "Really? He does?" She asked. Christy seemed nice. She just hoped she wasn't trying to cover anything up.

"Girl, of course he does! He's head over heels in love with you! I've known Randy for awhile now, and I'm sure you'll here rumors because I have to be honest, I call him my work hubby. But it's all innocent now. I couldn't be happier for the two of you! I promise on everything. Don't let the haters try to put things in your head. You are the only one he wants." Christy replied. "And I would love to meet you sometime. I consider Randy one of my best friends, and I would love to actually meet you in person. Right now we're on our way out to dinner, he's going to tell me all about the house you guys are buying and…"

Randy got back to the car as Christy was talking a mile a minute. He noticed she was talking on his phone. He looked at her quizzically.

"Well, your man is back, here you go! Nice talking to ya!" Christy said as she handed the phone to Randy. "It's Sophie."

"Hey Soph," Randy said as he took the phone from Christy.

"I hadn't heard from you, so I thought I'd see if you were still employed." Sophie replied with a laugh.

Randy smiled, "Yes, yes I'm still employed. What about you, are you soon to be unemployed?"

"Yup, I turned in my letter this morning. My manager said she hates to see me go, but she understands." Sophie replied. "So that's Christy huh?"

Randy could feel himself turning red, he nodded his head, "Yes, yes it is."

"Well, I won't keep you from dinner." Sophie said, "Hope you have a great night back. Wrestle safe, and I'll talk to you later."

"Ok hon, I love you." Randy said carefully. He couldn't quite tell if she was ok or not.

"Love you too, bye." Sophie said as she hung up her phone. She wasn't sure how or what to feel. It's not necessarily that she thought he'd cheat on her, but she thought maybe she felt weird because Randy was able to spend more time with her then he does at home.

Randy's schedule was crazy busy after the show. He had to quick meet with Vince one more time, and then he met up with the crew at the after-party at the club. He called Sophie, but she had already been asleep and he told her he'd see her in the morning. He hated when he couldn't call her right away.

At the club, Randy, John, Gail, and Christy danced the night away while having a few drinks. Eventually they left the club and headed back to the hotel. Randy packed up and headed out for his red-eye flight back to MN.

Randy returned home on Tuesday morning and due to his flight being delayed, he missed Sophie and Hunter leaving for the morning. He sighed and set his bag down. He peeked at her calendar and seen that the inspection had been yesterday and she had probably been calling to tell him about it. Today was the appraisal. Randy sighed and headed to bed. He was worn out.

He awoke to Sophie and Hunter coming in and jumping on the bed. "Wake up sleepy head!" Hunter called.

Sophie giggled, "Yeah sleepy head, wake up."

"Why are you guys home so early?" Randy asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Early? It's 5:30pm." Sophie replied with a laugh. "Late night huh?"

"Welcome home dad." Hunter said hugging him. "I missed you!"

Randy hugged him tight. "I missed you too bud."

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?" Sophie said as she sent Hunter off to his room.

Randy ran his hand over his hair and yawned, "Give me the bad news."

"The next two weeks are going to be very stressful." Sophie replied taking off her work clothes.

"Are you trying to tie up all your loose ends at work?" Randy asked as he headed into the bathroom.

"No, because we'll be packing." Sophie said with a smile. She was standing there talking through the bathroom door in nothing but her bra and panties.

Randy quickly finished going to the bathroom and yanked open the door, "What did you say?"

"We close in 2 weeks from yesterday. The inspection went great, the only thing that needed to be done was the furnace needed to be cleaned and they did that today. Otherwise everything was so recently updated there wasn't anything critical." Sophie replied excitedly. "We're going to be homeowners."

Randy picked her up and twirled her around while passionately kissing her. "You can't even begin to know how excited that makes me." He murmured while kissing her.

"Well, I'd love for you to show me." Sophie replied kissing him back. "Wanna take a shower?" She asked winking at him.

"Hell yeah I do." Randy said still kissing her.

She giggled because she could already feel just how excited he was. Sophie went to Hunter's door, "I'm going to take a shower, how about you just chill till I'm done and then we'll take Randy out to dinner to celebrate the house."

"Ok, I'm going to rest." Hunter called.

Sophie smiled, He was always so worn out after being at Kids World all day that he usually took a nap for a little while.

Randy turned on the shower and was waiting for Sophie. She walked in and dropped her bra and looked at him, "So, tell me something."

"What?" Randy asked holding the shower curtain open for her.

She slid her panties off and looked at him with a smirk, "I'm not going in there until you tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Like whatever you want to tell me." Sophie said. Just to be a tease, she posed playfully, "Tell me something."

"I love you, and the best feeling is the world is being greeted by you and Hunter after I come home." Randy said genuinely.

"Good answer." She said climbing into the shower. "Now show me how much you love me."

Randy helped her in and began to kiss her passionately. She couldn't help but moan as he pulled her body tightly against hers. Randy pushed her into the corner of the shower and lifted her up and onto his very excited manhood.

As he glided inside of her, Sophie let out a stifled moan. She couldn't be too loud because of Hunter, but damn he felt so good inside of her.

Randy thrust harder and harder. Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Soon they finished and Randy just held her close to him and let the water fall upon them.

As they finished their actual shower, Randy began kissing her passionately again. "How about a round 2?" He whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't mind, but I definitely want to get out of the shower." She replied as she nibbled his earlobes.

Randy turned off the water and they dried each other off. Then they headed back into the bedroom. Sophie shut the door and locked it, just in case Hunter woke up.

Randy walked up behind her as she locked it and pressed up against her, "Mmm…damn you are so beautiful." He mumbled as he began kissing the back of her neck. He slid his hands around her and began to fondle her breasts as he was kissing her spine.

Sophie felt herself shiver. She was so weak whenever she was around him. He made her feel things she'd never felt before. She tilted her head back and moaned softly.

Randy felt himself growing aroused again. He pulled her hips even closer to his and really began to ravage her.

Sophie had never really experienced anything too rough with Randy. Or with anyone for that matter. They had tried different positions, but nothing too out of hand.

Randy, on the other hand, enjoyed sex with a rougher edge to it. There was a big difference between making love and having sex to him. And this time around, Randy was in the mood for hot and sweaty sex. Now that he wasn't having sex with Christy, he had to show Sophie what he liked.

Not even giving it a second thought, he grabbed a hold her and brought her towards the nightstand. He cleared it off with his arm and bent her over it.

Sophie gasped, He had really caught her off-guard. She wasn't sure what to think of this. She grabbed onto the nightstand because she felt the need to brace herself.

Randy grabbed her left arm and brought it back to his throbbing manhood. He rubbed her hand against him hinting to her to rub him.

Sophie caught on and began to run her hand up and down his shaft. She had a whirl of thoughts running through her mind. She wasn't sure how to take this.

Randy let out a deep moan and began to nibble on her neck while he began to finger her.

Sophie by this point was half turned on and half afraid. Not knowing what to expect scared her, but yet she couldn't help but grow hot for him. However, just as Sophie was beginning to relax and enjoy something new, she felt his fingers begin to wander towards her ass. That was just something she was not ready to do. She quickly moved her hips away and shook her head no. "No Randy." She whispered.

By this point Randy was getting dangerously close to exploding, his lust took over. He was a bit frustrated that she wouldn't let him explore all of her, so he grabbed a hold of her hips and entered her fiercely doggystyle.

Sophie let out a surprised moan/gasp. This wasn't anything like she was used to with Randy. The one thing she was thankful for was that he didn't enter her anally. That was one thing she knew she was not into and nothing was going to change that.

Randy thrust harder and harder and he angled her hips so could enter her deeper and deeper. By this point he was hot and sweaty and almost quivering because of how ready he was to explode. He thrust with everything he had into her awaiting body and proceeded to release himself into her.

Sophie let out a deep moan, there was nervousness, agony, passion and pain all mixed together. Her body just wasn't used to that and it was a bit painful. Once they were done, he let go of her. He kissed each side of her neck and gave her a pat on the butt and headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Sophie pushed her hair out of her face and took a few deep breaths, she had to pull herself together. She stood up, but found herself to be a bit wobbly. Part of her couldn't help but wonder if that was what it felt like after being taken advantage of.

She quickly got dressed and headed to Hunter's room to wake him up. She just wasn't ready to face Randy yet. She had way too many questions in her head. She knew she had to tell Randy that she was not into that, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up, and how not to drive him away.

***What did you think? Please read and review!! I'm sorry if it was too graphic, but I wasn't sure how else to get my point across. What has Randy done? How will Sophie and Randy talk about this? Please, please read and review! Thanks!!!***


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank you for the great reviews! I'm glad to know that I didn't weird you guys out too much with the sex scenes…LOL!!! Just to let you know I'm going camping (yes as in sleeping bags and no internet) until Sunday so my next update will be on Monday. And for you fans of my other story Times Changes Everything (yes from 2007…LOL!) I will post an update on Monday, I'm going to work on that story while camping. Thanks!***

Sophie was very quiet for the rest of the night. They went out to dinner and celebrated the fact that in 2 weeks they were going to own a home of their very own.

Randy didn't notice anything about Sophie's behavior. They talked about all the different things that would need to be done and made some lists. On the way home, Hunter fell asleep and Randy talked to Sophie a mile a minute about all of the different preparations that would need to be taken care of.

When they got home, Sophie had Randy give Hunter a kiss and she put him to bed. When she came out of Hunter's room, she noticed Randy was sitting in the living room. She sat down by him and pulled a pillow into her lap and held it tight.

"Hey, are you ok? You look awfully tense." Randy said rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't want to make things weird, but can we talk about something?" Sophie asked cautiously.

"Yeah, what's up?" Randy replied non-chalantly.

"I don't know how to talk about this." Sophie said choosing her words carefully. "So, I'm just going to come out and say it."

Randy looked concerned, "O…k…"

Sophie turned to face Randy, "What was with you today?"

Randy looked taken aback, "What do you mean?'

"We made love in the shower, decided to go for round two since Hunter was still sleeping, and next thing I know, I felt like I was being attacked." Sophie said honestly.

"What? Attacked? No, I am just the kind of guy that likes it rough. I like sex edgy, that's what keeps everything alive." Randy replied totally blowing it off. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just keeping it interesting."

"Randy, I went into the bathroom and cried because I felt like I had been attacked." Sophie replied sternly. "It's not interesting, it's scary. Interesting is having me be on top. Not throwing me around like a ragdoll and contorting my body in ways that are not normal. Let alone doing anything back there. That's just not my style."

"Sophie, chill out. It's fine, I guess I'll just tone it down." Randy said kissing her forehead. "Does that mean round three is out for the night?"

"Yeah, it does, I'm still sore from earlier." Sophie said still feeling a bit angry. She felt like he was completely blowing her off.

Randy pulled her into his lap, and they watched some late night tv and went to bed.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It was officially closing day and moving day. Nobody could believe how quickly it arrived. Randy had hired movers to come in and move everything. They had also had movers move all of Randy's stuff from Missouri up to the new house. Bob and Elaine came up to help while Carol and Jim decided to take Hunter for a few days so they could get settled.

Sophie awoke to the alarm going off and groaned as she turned it off. She couldn't believe that it was the big day. The last two weeks had been so crazy! Between her going away party from Wal-Mart, her going away party from Blue Cross and then Hunter's going away party from Kids World, not to mention all of the packing and Randy's traveling there just hadn't been time for anything else. Sophie and Randy had been so crazy busy that they really hadn't seen much of each other. There was a pay-per-view last night so Randy was flying in and heading straight to the realtor's office to sign papers. He then was going to have to fly out to Raw and then fly back that night.

She knew that Randy had been stressing out pretty bad. She felt bad because Randy had had to do so much traveling between flying back to Missouri to make sure the movers didn't wreck any of his stuff and lots of promotional appearances leading up to the pay-per-view, not to mention trying to fly home to see her and Hunter. She sent Randy a text, "Hey honey, just thinking about you. See you soon."

She got up and looked around her empty room. She couldn't believe that this was really it. Sophie was about to move in with the man of her dreams and not only did she love him and he loves her, but he also loves her son. She smiled and began to get dressed. Everything in the house had been packed up and boxed and ready to roll. The bed was already taken apart and all she had slept on was the mattress on the floor with a pillow and a blanket.

She quickly put her hair up in a messy bun and headed off to the realtor's office.

Randy drove to the realtor's office in a rental car. He was so exhausted. He had hurt his shoulder the night before, so he had taken a few painkillers and partied it up for awhile with John, Gail and Christy before taking a brief nap and getting on a plane to fly home. Then after closing, he was going to be getting on a plane and heading out for the Raw taping in Indianapolis. Then he'd be flying home to help Sophie get settled over the next couple of days. He just hoped his shoulder would feel better.

Sophie got to the realtor's office and hung out in the parking lot until she seen Randy getting out of a small car. She got out and went and wrapped her arms around him. He grunted as he hugged her back. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I hurt my shoulder last night, so it's pretty stiff today." Randy replied. "Don't worry, it's not too serious from what I can tell. I'll see the trainer when I get to the show tonight."

"Just be careful," Sophie said hugging him around his waist instead. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes I am. How've mom and dad been for you?" Randy questioned. He was still leery of his dad running his mouth.

"Just fine. They were having coffee when I left the house this morning. Hunter is having a blast with Me-Maw and Papa." Sophie answered. "So far all is well."

Randy kissed the top of her head. "Let's go buy a house."

Sophie smiled and kissed him sweetly, "Sounds good."

After almost two hours of paperwork, Randy and Sophie walked out of the office official homeowners. They hugged and kissed each other and had the realtor take a picture of them holding the keys and paperwork to their new home.

Sophie held Randy tight, "Man I wish you didn't have to go."

Randy nodded, "I know, but you won't even notice I'm gone. I'll be home tomorrow morning." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sophie said with half of a smile.

"So, any chance you'd want to follow me to a gas station and maybe do something we haven't done in a long time?" Randy asked winking at her.

"Two weeks with no sex isn't that long." Sophie replied with a wink. "Besides, you have a plane to catch, and I need to head to the old house and pick up your parents and head to the new house and pray the movers don't beat us there."

"What about a quick blow? That won't take long." Randy replied. "You know, just enough to relax me a bit."

"Nice try stud. You know I'm not into that." Sophie replied. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Be safe tonight."

Randy nodded and waived as she took off. He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. "Man, what does a guy have to do to get laid or blown around here." He climbed in the car and headed back to the airport.

**HOURS LATER**

Randy flew into Indianapolis and headed right for the arena. His shoulder was killing him and he was totally stressed out. Plus he was still a bit angry about not fooling around. Just because Sophie could go for awhile without sex doesn't me he liked to do so.

He headed right for the trainer. He knew that he had done something and it wasn't something good.

After the trainer looked at it, he looked at Randy, "You messed up your shoulder. I think you might have torn something. I'm sending you for an MRI."

"Shit, are you serious?" Randy replied pissed. "I don't have time to be injured right now."

"No choice, I'm not clearing you to wrestle tonight till you go in." The trainer replied writing him a note. "Take this to Urgent Care and they'll get you right in."

Randy snatched the paper and angrily headed towards the door. As he was storming off, he practically knocked Christy over. "Sorry hon, I'm just preoccupied."

"So I can tell. Why are you so pissed?" Christy replied.

"Because they think I tore something in my shoulder last night, I'm tried of flying, I'm stressed as hell, and I'm frustrated. It's just not a good combo. So now I'm headed to the Urgent Care." Randy growled.

"I'll come with you. I've got nothing going on. What are you frustrated about?" Christy replied walking with him.

"I'm not frustrated about something, I'm sexually frustrated." Randy replied putting his arm around Christy.

"Oh really? How's that going for ya?" Christy replied back with a wink. "Anything I can do to help?"

***WELL….what do you think will happen? Will Randy be a good boy? Or is he going to risk it? If it happens this time, will it happen again? Or is he going to maintain his good boy status? Please read and review even if I'll be out of town! New chappie on Monday! C-ya!!***


	19. Chapter 19

***THANK YOU for the great reviews! Camping was good! (Especially after the rain stopped, 2-days of rain. UGH!) I hope everyone has a great day! Sorry for the delay, work has been so busy I haven't been able to get this out her. Sorry!!!***

Randy smiled at Christy, "I appreciate the offer, but those days are gone. I just have to wait until I get home."

Christy laughed, "Ok, suit yourself. Good luck at Urgent Care!" And she be-bopped off.

Randy ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "Damn." He muttered and walked out to his truck.

When he got to Urgent Care, the receptionist at the front desk told him they were expecting him and to go ahead to Radiology.

There he was escorted right in. About an hour later, Randy emerged angry with his arm in a sling and a note advising the WWE that he had indeed re-injured his shoulder and would be out for at least 3 months, depending on how it heeled. He had not fully torn the muscle, but it was partially torn. He would fly home and meet with a surgeon to determine the best way to repair the tear.

When Randy arrived back at the arena, it was very apparent he was in a bad mood. He shoved open the door to the trainer's room and slammed the note down on the table. "I'm the Champ, and I just tore the muscle in my fuckin' shoulder AGAIN."

The trainer read the note and looked at Randy, "Let's go talk to Vince. This isn't going to be easy."

They went walking to Vince's make-shift office. They knocked on the door and Vince called for them to come in. Vince's eyes grew wide when he seen Randy's sling. "What happened?"

"He tore the muscle in his shoulder. Not completely but more than half sir." The trainer explained. "He will not be able to wrestle for at least 3 months. Maybe more if they do have to surgically repair."

"Damn it." Vince roared. He looked at Randy, "I'm not going to make any harsh decisions yet. Tape some promos, go home, meet with the surgeon, call me as soon as you know what's going on and we'll go from there."

Randy nodded his head. He knew he was lucky Vince was willing to give him the time to meet with the surgeon and then go about what would happen next. He stood up and shook Vince's hand, "Thank you sir." And he left the office.

He went and taped some promos. Then quick popped in and talked to some of his friends to let them know what happened. Then headed to the airport to change his flight time.

Sophie was having a good time unpacking. It was nice that she didn't have to rush, the movers had placed all of the boxes for each room in their designated room so all she had to do was set it up. She decided to work on the kitchen with Elaine, while Bob worked on the living room. Today was going to be the last day they were there, and Sophie definitely appreciated the help.

The kitchen was officially done when Sophie's cell phone rang. The ringtone indicated to her it was Randy. She smiled, "Hey babe, how's it going?"

"I'm on my way home." Randy replied sternly. "I tore the muscle in my shoulder."

Sophie knew it was serious, "Hon, I'm so sorry. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"8:30pm in our spot." Randy said gruffly. He then sighed, "I don't mean to be a dick. I'm just exhausted and pissed off. I promise, by the time you pick me up, I'll be in a better mood."

"You have every right to be pissy, you're injured and you've been on a plane more then on the ground over the last how many days? Don't worry, if you need to be grumpy, be grumpy. It's ok." Sophie replied. "I'll see you in our spot. I love you."

"I love you too babe." Randy said hanging up.

Sophie explained to Elaine and Bob about Randy being injured and coming home early and that she would have to get him. Bob chuckled, "Well, what better way to see if you two are really meant to be then to be stuck in a brand new house in a brand new town with an ornery wrestler who is now injured and can't wrestle. If you guys make it through this, you'll be good to go."

Elaine playfully slugged him in the shoulder, "Stop that. I'm sure they'll be just fine."

The two walked off talking to each other about Randy and Sophie and left her standing in the kitchen pondering what Bob had just said. What if it was true? What if by being with her non-stop for the next however long and being with Hunter for the next however long would make Randy realize he made a big mistake? The thought made her shiver. "Great, something else to worry about." She mumbled to herself and headed off to the living room to help Elaine and Bob.

That night, Sophie drove to the airport. On her way there, she began to ponder what Bob had said. "Will Randy regret his decision once he's around them all the time?" Then she began to wonder, "Am I enough woman for Randy? I'm not as experimentative as women he's had before, and is probably surrounded by at work, And I'm nowhere near as pretty as they are." Sophie began to worry, she knew she was a bit of a prude when it came to sex, but it was because of lack of experience. She had only been with one guy before Randy, that didn't give her a lot of knowledge. Not to mention that she had a kid." Sophie made a mental note to herself that she needed to become a bit more open-minded when it came to sex and foreplay and even just to have a "real" life.

Meanwhile…

Randy had sat down in his seat and closed his eyes to rest when he began to think about everything that had been going on in the last two weeks. He began to think about him scaring Sophie during sex and how it had made such an impact on her they hadn't fooled around in two weeks. He wondered if he had been a bit of jerk when he blew her off the way he had. He wasn't used to the "domestic" side of life. He had been with some, for lack of a better phrase, loose women in his day and maybe he had let himself get too accustomed to that. Not that you couldn't be a bit wild in bed, but he had crossed the line and hurt Sophie's feelings.

Then he thought about how he had been trying to pressure her into giving him a blow job after they signed the papers on the house. He knew she didn't like to because she had only done it a couple times and that her ex had complained about how bad she was at it, but again he had been a prick about it.

He shook his head. He had noticed a bit of a pattern developing. And with Christy suggesting maybe she could help relieve his sexual frustrations? "What was that all about?" He pondered to himself. He was realizing that he was beginning to head down a bad road and knew he needed to redeem himself. He truly cared about Sophie, he loved her and he really pictured marrying her, but if he wasn't careful he would lose her. Randy knew that was NOT an option for him.

"I'm going to make this up to her, I will not let her down. I made her a promise and damn it I'm going to make it come true." He thought to himself.

**How will their airport reunion go? How will they do when he's home all the time? Will Sophie's subtle changes make a difference? Please read and review!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys are wonderful! THANK YOU for the great reviews! They are very much appreciated! I know the story wasn't updated a lot this week, but next week it will go back to normal. I had to play catch up this week. Thanks again! **

When Randy seen Sophie waiting in their spot at the airport, he knew in his heart that she meant the world to him and he didn't want to lose her. He smiled to himself and hurried his pace a little. He grimaced in pain as the jarring was hurting his shoulder, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hold her in his arms.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his good arm around her waist and kissed her neck, "Hey babe."

Sophie smiled and turned around. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She kissed him sweetly, "Welcome home."

Randy glanced around the area, "Is it just you?"

Sophie nodded, "Yup, 'fraid so. Your parents are worn out and Hunter is still at my mom and dad's."

"That's ok, I want to talk to you about something." Randy said reaching out for her hand.

"How's your arm?" Sophie asked as they began walking towards the parking ramp.

"Sore as hell," He said with a chuckle. "I have to give it a few days to calm down. Then I have to fly to San Antonio and meet with Dr Youngblood to see if it will need to be operated on or not. Then we'll go from there."

Sophie nodded. She didn't know a whole lot about injuries, but she knew enough to be dangerous. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Let's wait till we're at the car." Randy said as he squeezed her hand. "It's a little more private there.

So the two walked hand in hand to Sophie's car. Randy loaded his luggage in the trunk and climbed in.

Sophie was about to turn the key to the ignition when Randy reached out and grabbed her hand. "Wait, let me talk first."

She turned to him. She was really nervous as to what he was going to say.

He cleared his throat and looked her directly in the eyes, "Sophie, I know that we haven't been together a very long time, but already we've been through a lot of ups and downs. I've disrespected you, I've ruined your trust in me, and I've let the dark side of me begin to conquer the good side. You've been nothing but patient and forgiving with me, and I love you more and more everyday for that. But, things are going to change. From now on, I'm going to be the man that you are proud to be with. I don't want anything to stand in our way of forever. From now on, all I want to be is your man."

Sophie's eyes filled with tears, "Randy, I love you. And I know that I'm way more sheltered than you are, and I know that I'm not as daring or as risky as the other women you know and have been with, but I'm willing to be more open-minded and willing to try different things. I'm sorry I was so prudish."

They both held each other, even with Randy wincing) and kissed lovingly. "Let's go home honey."

Sophie nodded and smiled, "Ok."

**I'm sorry this is so short, but Monday I will have a normal update up! Have a fantastic weekend!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for being so patient, this week was so crazy with work and getting my oldest ready to go back to school. Sorry for making everyone wait this long!! And to our newest readers, thank you for checking this out!**

Randy and Sophie made it home from the airport in decent time and Randy looked up at the house and smiled. This was their home. Randy turned to Sophie, "When does little man come home?"

Sophie smiled, "Either tomorrow or the day after. But soon because he has his 1st grade open house in a couple of days."

Randy nodded. He grabbed his bag and Sophie opened the front door for him. He walked in and smiled. "I forgot how much fun moving is."

"I don't know if fun is the word I'd use." Sophie replied with a smirk. "But the kitchen is almost done!"

Randy made his way to the kitchen, and she was right. Sophie and Elaine had worked really hard and it looked great. The cupboards were all arranged, the little things that you tend to overlook were all put away. He looked at the fridge, and there on the front in a 4x6 frame was what looked like poetry and it was decorated flowers and hearts. Randy took a step closer to read it, "_You can start a love with good intentions and you look up and it's gone_." Then beneath it was another 4x6 frame this one decorated with fireflies and it read, "_So we treat our love like a firefly…Like it only gets to shine for a little while. Catch it in a mason jar with holes in the top…and run like hell to show it off._" Randy looked over towards Sophie, "What's with the poetry?"

"It's not poetry…exactly. They're just words from a song that I like. I thought that they kind of put life and love into perspective so I decorated some paper, framed it and put it up on the fridge." She replied.

Randy thought about how true those words were. He'd never really thought about love like that before.

Randy's parents walked into the kitchen, "Welcome home son." Bob said patting his son on the back. "Didn't expect to see you back so soon."

Randy chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, no kidding. This stupid shoulder."

Bob laughed, "Just remember son, everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah I know. I'll fly out in a few days to let the doc take a look at it, but they said that I'm probably out for at least 3 months. If it's too long, I'm going to have to drop the belt. I just got the damn thing back, just to screw up my shoulder in the very same match? Ugh." Randy growled.

"I'm going to bed. Your mom's already in bed, but we'll see you in the morning." Bob said turning to head back to the guest room.

"G'night dad." Randy said as his dad disappeared into the bedroom.

Randy finished walking around the house and found Sophie in their bedroom. "Hey sweetie."

Sophie looked up from the box she was unpacking and smiled, "Welcome to land o' boxes. I have the clothes that were in the dressers back in there and anything hanging is in the closet."

"Sounds good. Let's go to bed and tomorrow we'll hit the ground runnin'." Randy said kissing the top of her head.

"Well, if you insist." Sophie said with a laugh.

Sophie changed into her pajamas and Randy stripped down to his boxers, they crawled into the bed and snuggled under the covers, and before long they were both fast asleep in each others arms.

And before they knew it the next 4 weeks flew by! Between dr's appointments, the beginning of school and school sports, getting the house unpacked and doing new house shopping, a month had already gone by. Randy and Sophie were growing closer and closer.

Sophie was really beginning to come out of her shell and become comfortable with her new life and it was really making a difference.

Randy was doing a great job of not just thinking about himself and what he wanted and needed but thinking in terms of an "us" and a family.

Hunter was really enjoying living as a family. Randy would bring him to school in the morning and Sophie would pick him up in the afternoon. They would all sit at the table as Hunter practiced what he learned in school that day.

Randy had dropped the belt, but still made some promo appearances from time to time. And this weekend was one of them, so he had flown out to do that. Sophie dropped Hunter off at school and went home and decided it was going to be a "me" day. She drove to the cities where she went and had her hair done, her nails done, she splurged and got a pedicure. Then she went and bought herself a couple new outfits.

As she was driving back to pick Hunter up from school, Randy called her, "Hey honey."

"Hey babe." Randy said happily, "I thought I'd let you know that I'll be landing in Minneapolis at 7:38am Sunday morning. I'm just hanging out with some of the guys and divas for the night. I miss you."

Sophie smiled, "I miss you too. I'm not sure what I'm going to do this weekend yet. But I think I might go see mom and dad."

"That'll be a good time. Have fun, I've gotta run. Love you." Randy said as he seen the divas approaching him.

"Love you too." Sophie replied hanging up the phone.

**Sorry this wasn't the biggest update in the world. I hope everyone has a great labor day weekend! Update on Tuesday! Please read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm not sure what happened, but my update didn't show up until this morning. I'm sorry for the delay!!! I hope everyone had a great weekend! Warning, graphic chapter!**

Randy smiled and looked towards the divas approaching him, "Ladies! Who's ready to go out and have a good time tonight?"

They all smiled and cheered and clapped. Most of them were wearing very revealing outfits with very high heels. They had already had a few drinks while getting ready, so the buzz was on.

Christy went over and wrapped her arms around Randy, "Now Randy. I know we're here in Baltimore, but promise me you won't dwell too much on the past. We're going out to have fun tonight."

Randy swallowed and nodded. Christy was one of the only ones to know just what Baltimore held…his ex-girlfriend. The one he fell hard for, just to have her break his heart. The one that hardly anybody knew he had because they were so secretive. The one that he still thought about, and still looked up on the internet from time to time. The one, the only, Stacy Keibler. He didn't even know if she was aware of just how heartbroken he was when she left him.

Randy shook his head, "No worries Christy, we're going to go and tear shit up!"

Christy playfully socked him in his good arm, "Now that's the spirit. Let's go!"

So Randy, Dave Batista, Carlito, Cody, Ted Jr, Evan Bourne, Jillian, Kelly Kelly, Maryse, and Christy all took off to party it up.

They arrived at the club, and they all did a couple rounds of shots and were drinking beer and having a great time. Randy and Dave decided to go play a few rounds of pool.

Christy was dancing with Kelly and Jillian when she did a double take. "No fuckin' way." She growled. All of the girls spun around to see what she was talking about.

As Randy leaned over to take a tough shot, he felt a woman's hands slide over his eyes, "Guess who?" She whispered.

Randy gulped, he knew that whisper anywhere. The shiver he felt surged through him from head to toe. He rattled off different names, but all along he knew who it was. Who else would it be?

She smiled and turned him around, "Randy, it's me, Stacy. Give me a hug!" And she held him close.

At first Randy hesitated, but feeling her in his arms again was more than he bargained for. He let himself hold her close. He breathed in her intoxicating scent, "I've missed you." He found himself saying.

"I've missed you too." She replied.

"What are you doing here? You don't live here anymore." Randy asked taking a big swig of his beer.

"Well, I was in town for a reunion, and I found out that you guys were in town. I knew I'd miss the show, but I thought I'd check out a few places downtown in case you stayed to have some fun." Stacy replied squeezing his hand. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Randy smiled, "Me too."

Soon Randy and Stacy were laughing and talking like old times. Christy was watching from a distance, she didn't want to see him make any mistakes, but, he is an adult and can make his own decisions.

As the bar was closing, Christy had seen Randy and Stacy talking to Dave, then taking off together. Christy shook her head, "What is he thinking?" She pondered to herself. Then reminded herself that it wasn't her business, and she tried to push the thoughts out of her head.

Randy and Stacy arrived back at Stacy's hotel room. She had a hot tub and they had decided to have a late night dessert of champagne and strawberries and sit in the hot tub and just relax and catch up on what had been going on in each other's lives.

Once room service arrived with the champagne and strawberries, Stacy shut and locked the door. Both of them were pretty tipsy, and Stacy tripped over Randy's shoes and they both bust out laughing.

Stacy finally made her way into the part of the room with the hot tub. She set the tray on the side of the tub. Randy was standing off to the side. He reached over and popped the cork on the champagne and poured them each a glass. When he turned towards Stacy, she had already unzipped her dress and as he turned he was able to watch it fall to her ankles. There she was in a strapless black bra with a black lace thong. She stepped out of her heels and stepped out of the dress. She un-did her bra and let that fall, then she slid her thong down slowly and climbed into the hot tub. "Mmm…just the right temperature." She sighed. She reached out and took her glass from Randy, "Such a gentleman."

Randy took a deep breath, she was so sexy. She had this mesmerizing way over him. He wasn't thinking about anything else as he undressed and climbed into the hot tub.

Stacy and Randy kicked back and chatted about wrestling and her acting career. Then they talked about her boyfriend and Randy talked about Sophie and little Hunter. They were having fun filling each other in on their lives.

Then Stacy slid closer to Randy. She leaned across him to reach for a strawberry. She seductively took a bite and then offered him a bite.

He leaned into her and took the bite. They stayed close to each other and were looking into each other's eyes. Not a word was said.

Before either one of them knew what was happening, they were kissing. At first it just started out with a couple small kisses, and then Randy pulled Stacy closer to him and she began to French kiss him. Stacy could feel that Randy was aroused and she smiled to herself. As they began to kiss more and more passionately, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his throbbing manhood.

Randy moaned and kissed her even more. He let one hand move from her hip and allowed it to wander along her inner thigh, and then slowly he slid his finger inside of her.

Stacy moaned into his ear. She arched her back and tilted her head back as well. Randy leaned in and began to kiss her neck and nibble on her earlobes.

Stacy began to slide her hand along him as she began to kiss his neck and his chest. She remembered just what he liked. And she used it to her advantage.

Randy moaned and lowered his head into her breasts. There he began to suckle them and massage them with his free hand.

As Randy continued fingering Stacy and she continued to rub him, the passion grew between them.

Randy whispered into her ear, "I think it's time for bed."

"Fuck the bed, I think it's time for the floor." She replied as she kissed his neck."

Randy and Stacy both got out of the hot tub and he laid her down on the rug in the bathroom. Without a second thought they were all over each other. Without a warning, Randy entered Stacy quick and hard. Stacy gasped and held onto Randy. She met him with every thrust and every angle. She dug her nails into his back and he thrust in as hard and deep as he could. They were both hot and sweaty and loving every minute of it.

Before long Stacy was moaning, "Holy shit, I'm coming."

Randy made sure she wasn't going to alone. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and didn't think about the pain and thrust as hard and fast as he could.

Together they came panting, and sweaty and they both melted into each other on the bathroom floor. They held onto each other and didn't think about anything but the two of them.

Finally they got up cleaned up a bit and headed into where the bed was. They both crawled into bed and turned on a late night movie. Before long they succumbed to the passion and the kisses turned into nibbles, and they were at it again. This time they were a bit rougher with each other. Stacy locked eyes with Randy, "Fuck me Randy." She demanded.

Randy rolled her over and bent her over the bed. He knew that Stacy didn't mind kinkier positions. He began to kiss the back of her neck and worked his way down her spine. He began to mess with her anally.

The moan that escaped her told Randy that she was not objecting. Carefully he entered her and slowly increased the speed of his thrusts.

Stacy's moans were filling the room and Randy swore he was growing harder and harder. Soon he came and they both collapsed on the bed again.

After awhile Randy got up and headed into the shower. Stacy decided to follow him in. And before long they were fooling around in the shower. The shower quickly turned into round three.

Randy roughly put her in the corner and had his way with her. She loved every minute of it. They always had problems within their relationship, but there was never a problem in the bedroom.

After they finished and actually showered, they went back to the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Randy awoke the next day feeling very turned on. He opened his eyes and found Stacy messing with him. He leaned over and began kissing her again, not really giving thought to anything else.

Stacy made her way from his mouth to his neck to his nipples, to his stomach and then began to go down on him.

Randy moaned so loudly Stacy couldn't help but smile. She always knew what he liked and how he liked it. And no man had ever satisfied her the way Randy did.

Randy was good at being able to prolong giving in, so he sat back and enjoyed himself. He fingered her as she was going down on him to make sure she wasn't left out.

As he couldn't take it anymore, he rolled her over and began to go down on her. She grabbed the back of his head and moaned in ways he hadn't heard in a very long time. She reached down and began to rub him.

The faster she moved her hand, the deeper he probed with his tongue. He also nibbled lightly.

"I want you." She gasped. "I want you now."

Randy accepted the invitation and quickly entered Stacy with all his might. He began to thrust deeply and he put everything he had into every thrust. He took one of legs this time and put it up over his shoulder, and made sure that he hit her G-spot everytime.

The two were groaning and moaning and gasping for air with every thrust. They finally came and collapsed into a heap on the bed again.

Before long they were fast asleep entangled in each other's bodies. Randy woke up to the sound of the shower turning off. Once Stacy emerged, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I've gotta get going. Scott's meeting me for breakfast. He flew in this morning. I didn't want to wake you up." Stacy replied non-chalantly.

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Randy's mind quickly raced back to Sophie and he groaned in his head. He couldn't believe that he betrayed her. He vowed he was never going to cheat on her, he vowed those days were over, but he got around Stacy and everything went to hell. It was like some spell that he just couldn't break.

"No one needs to know about this." Stacy replied as she kissed him.

Randy found himself kissing her back without a second thought, even though he had just been worrying about Sophie.

"I'm not saying a word, and you know, we could keep this up. It'll be our little secret. I'll be in Minnesota next week for a few days, we could hook up. And when you're in L.A. or New York, we could hook up as well. And if I'm not busy, I could always meet up with you somewhere." Stacy replied still kissing Randy.

Randy was nodding as he was kissing her back. It wasn't such a bad idea. He could be however he wanted with Stacy and she never resisted. This way he could have his perfect family and the perfect sex and never have to worry about Stacy wanting more from him, she was perfectly happy being with Scott full-time and Randy just merely for booty calls.

He gave her the cocky grin he does so well, "That sounds like a date. Just let me know when you're in town."

She grinned, "Good, I'll text you."

He spanked her hard and kissed her goodbye. He looked at the clock, he had just enough time to take a shower and head to the airport.

He felt really guilty, but he knew that as long as he kept his mouth shut, he would never have to worry about Sophie knowing. And once he and Sophie were actually married, he'd break it off with Stacy. He wouldn't break the vow of marriage. That's just something too sacred to mess with.

As Randy was leaving the hotel room, he pulled out his phone. That's when he realized he had muted his phone somehow over the course of the night. He had missed his alarm and his flight! He was supposed to have taken a red eye out of Baltimore and landed in Minneapolis at noticed that that Christy had text him 6 times checking up on him to make sure he didn't do anything regretful. He also noticed that Sophie had tried calling him a dozen times. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

First he called the airline and booked a new flight, then he quickly dialed Sophie's number. After the third ring, she answered, "Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm still in Baltimore, I partied too much and passed out. I just woke up, I booked a new flight, I'll be landing at 5:15pm and I'll be home around 6:30pm."

"I've been calling you like crazy. Didn't you hear the phone?" Sophie replied. She was partially pissed that he had partied so much, but she knew that he hadn't in awhile so she needed to cut him some slack.

"No, I somehow turned the ringer off. I hate to cut this short, but I need to shower and get packed. I love you and I am so sorry about this." Randy said sincerely. He was honestly sorry about hurting her, even though she had no idea about what he had done.

"It's ok, you haven't been out with the crew for awhile, but I worried that something happened to you. I love you too. I can't wait to see you."

"Me either babe. Love you, and I'll see you tonight." Randy said. He hung up with her.

Then he text Christy back that nothing happened, Christy quickly called him and they talked about the fact that all he did was "Talk to her about what had been going in their lives. They had some dessert, and he went back to his hotel and she went back to hers." At first Christy argued back and forth with him just to make sure then finally believed him. He had assured her that he would never cheat on Sophie, and why would he lie to her? He sounded very sincere as he spoke, and he never lied to Christy, why would he start now, she reasoned with herself.

Sophie was cleaning up the house and waiting for Randy to come home. For once he had driven to the airport in the old car and that way she didn't have to pick him up.

Randy arrived home shortly after 7pm and Hunter flew to the door. He held onto Randy, "I missed you so much." He said hugging Randy.

Randy dropped down to his knees and held Hunter tight, "I missed you too little man."

"So you're not the champ anymore?" Hunter asked.

Randy shook his head no, "No, I'm not. But it's ok, I'll have another chance once my shoulder is better."

Hunter asked a few more questions and then Sophie had him go wash his hands for dinner.

Randy walked into the kitchen, Sophie had prepared a roast with potatoes and carrots. She had made crescent rolls. Randy went to Sophie and held her close. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. He just couldn't let himself go. He knew damn well he was a lucky man, and what he had done was very wrong. He knew he should tell her, but he didn't dare lose her and the little man.

Sophie smiled and kissed him, "I love you too. But get washed up for dinner. It's going to get cold."

They all sat down to dinner. Randy told them about the show and talked a little about going out for drinks, but he didn't mention anything about running into Stacy. Sophie didn't even know anything about her, and Randy wanted it kept that way.

That night they got Hunter bathed and tucked into bed. Then they headed off to bed. Sophie began rubbing Randy's chest and began kissing him, "Make love to me." She whispered in his ear.

Randy happily obliged, He rolled her over and made beautiful, sweet love to her. It was absolutely perfect. He had everything he needed. But as he was drifting off to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder just how long till Stacy was in Minnesota.

**Sorry so long!! I heard a couple of my favorite songs and decided to change this up a bit. Please read and review!! Randy has a long, tangled road a head of him, will he make it out unscathed? Or will something unforeseen pop up and make him realize that he can't have his cake and eat it too? Please, please read and review!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all of the great reviews!!! I know it was very unexpected, but thank you for sticking with me on this. Hope you have a great weekend!**

Over the course of the next month, Randy did a lot of promotional appearances for the WWE while he rehabbed his shoulder. However along with those promotional appearances, he also had his fuck buddy appearances as well. Everytime Randy left, he was going to be with Stacy.

At first Sophie wasn't giving much thought to Randy being gone so much. She knew that it killed him not being able to wrestle, so being able to do the promotional appearances and work on different projects was good for him. But after awhile she was beginning to get a bit suspicious.

Randy would book an appearance that would normally be only a day flight and he'd be home in time for bed that night, but now he was staying away over night and flying home the next afternoon.

Plus, he was beginning to act differently. He would come home exhausted, and sometimes Sophie couldn't even find the appearance he said he was going to listed anywhere on the internet. She knew in her heart he was cheating. Everytime she would ask him if he was, he'd act all defensive and it would start a huge fight between them. Then she'd feel guilty about accusing him of cheating and she'd apologize.

Then one day she got an email from her friend Andrea. When she opened it up, Andrea had written that "I'm not trying to start anything, but you should at least be aware of this." When Sophie opened the attachment, there was a picture of Randy with some tall, skinny, leggy blonde and she was straddling him in a mini-skirt at some club and she was kissing his neck.

Sophie couldn't believe her eyes. Tears instantly burned in her eyes. She wrote Andrea back that she appreciated the email and she'd be in touch. Then she printed the picture and tucked it away. She now knew she had indeed known all along. He was cheating on her.

Sophie thought about the last month, Randy had hardly been home but she also knew that the divas were extremely flirty. And as she thought about it, she remembered that on nights when her and Randy weren't going to fool around at bedtime, Randy would stay up late. Sometimes she would hear him on the phone talking quietly. And Randy also got a lot of texts, but she knew that John and Gail and Christy text him a lot, and she new that the blonde in the picture wasn't any of them. (Obviously not John)

Sophie looked on the calendar and seen that Randy had written in that he was guest-appearing at a house show in New York this weekend. Sophie made a note in her planner to call John and see if they had any fun guy stuff planned since they'd both be in the Big Apple this weekend.

Randy came down the hall, "You ready to go and get the little man?" Randy asked Sophie giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sophie nodded, her mind swimming with a million thoughts. "Yeah, let's go. Do you wanna drive?"

Randy smiled, "Sure, I'd love to."

They hopped in Randy's truck and headed to Hunter's school. Randy reached over and rubbed Sophie's knee, "How about we all go out to dinner tonight since I won't be home this weekend?"

Sophie nodded, "Sure, that sounds good. You don't fly out till tomorrow morning right?"

Randy shifted a bit in his seat, "Actually, I changed my flight, I'm going to fly out tonight, then meet up with the guys after their show tonight and just ride with them for tomorrow's show and then I'll fly home Sunday morning so I'll be home in time for dinner and getting Hunter ready for school on Monday. Then Monday I have a Dr's appointment in the cities to see when I can return."

"So you changed your flight so you could meet up with them tonight? Wouldn't it be easier just to fly to the direct city?" Sophie asked puzzled.

"No, it's more fun to do it this way. John thought of the idea, so I thought I'd take him up on it." Randy replied trying to sound confident.

Sophie made a mental note that Randy said John came up with the idea. "Ok, so what time do you need to be at the airport?"

"I'll drive the old car again, I have to be there by 7:00pm." Randy replied while grabbing his cell phone. He was texting away on it without finishing his sentence.

Finally he finished, "I have to be there by 7:00pm so my flight can leave at 8:30pm and I'll land at 11pm.

Sophie nodded, "I see."

Sensing the tension, the rest of the night Randy was lovey-dovey towards Sophie. After they went out to dinner, He would give her back rubs and shoulder rubs and he took Hunter out to play catch in the back yard. Then it was time for him to leave.

He pulled Sophie into his arms and gave her a very loving kiss, he looked her in the eyes, "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

Sophie smiled back at him. "I love you too." She replied softly. She wanted to cry, she could tell she was going to cry. There was just something off and she was going to figure it out. She just had to figure out how.

Randy left that night and he was telling himself, "I'm going to break it off with Stacy. After this weekend, no more sneaking around. I can't continue hurting Sophie like this.

Once Randy was gone, she called John. She needed some sort of hope that she was jumping the gun and that there was not another woman in the picture. All Sophie could think about was "what if there was?"

John answered, "Hey Soph! Long time no talk."

Sophie smiled, "Hey John. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, anything. What's up?" John replied.

"Well, I was wondering a couple things actually, do you by any chance know what hotel Randy is going to be staying at tomorrow night?" Sophie asked.

"No, where's Randy headed?" John asked.

"What? No, I mean when he comes out to work the house show in New York with you tomorrow." Sophie replied. She figured that she had been a bit vague.

John paused. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew why she was calling. Christy had told him her suspicions, but he blew her off telling her she was just jumping to conclusions. John took a deep breath, "Soph, I don't know how to tell you this. We don't have a house show in New York this weekend. I'm working a house show in Denver tomorrow night. Then there's a house show in Colorado Springs Sunday night and Raw is in Omaha."

Sophie's eyes instantly filled with tears. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Her worst fears were almost confirmed. She felt like she had been slapped in the face and stomped in the chest. "Ok, thanks John." She hung up before he could say another word.

She dialed her mom's number carefully. "Hey, do you think you can do me a favor? Can you and dad take Hunter for the weekend? I have to take care of a few things."

"Sure honey no problem. Can you drop him off? Is everything ok?" Her mom asked.

"Yes I can drop him off. There's just a lot going on right now that I need to figure out, and no I can't talk about it until I know what's going on. I'll see you in a bit." Sophie said as she hung up the phone.

Sophie got Hunter all excited to go to Me-Maw's and Papa's house. She drove him over there and all she told her parents was that she had a lot to work out and she'd be over to pick him up on Sunday afternoon.

That night, Sophie made a list of all of the ways that Randy had been acting weird, and now the lying about where he was going for the weekend. Sophie finally allowed herself to cry her eyes out.

When she grabbed her planner to make a note, she noticed that for the month she hadn't had a red "p" circled on any of the dates. She looked back and counted the days and shook her head. "No way, no way this could be happening now."

Sophie got up and grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the closest WalMart. While she was there, she grabbed a few things for the house, a few snack things for her so she could eat her way through the pain and then she grabbed the scariest thing of all…a triple pack of pregnancy tests.

She went home and made herself a list of things to do Saturday morning.

Take pregnancy test; 2.) Take another one; 3.) Check Randy's cell phone records; 4.) Go online and see how many of the appearances and house shows really existed that Randy supposedly went to over the course of the last month and 5.) Take last pregnancy test.

She sighed, she knew that this was going to be a long weekend.

Meanwhile….

Randy arrived at the hotel that Stacy had booked for them. He knew he had to end it. This was going on for too long and he was hurting Sophie and he had a feeling she was starting to catch on.

Randy opened the door and found Stacy standing there with 2 glasses of champagne wearing nothing but a small black lacy nightie. "Hey sexy."

Randy looked away for a minute. Damn, what was it about her that put him under a spell? "Stacy, we need to talk."

Stacy walked toward him seductively. She walked right up to him and French kissed him passionately. "How about we save the talking for later?"

Randy looked away. He had to be strong, he knew where his heart was and if he could resist Christy's advances where he knew there was nothing but sex involved, he had to be able to cut off ties with the woman who broke his heart. He knew that being with her was breaking Sophie's heart and that meant far more to him. "Damn, you make it hard to be faithful."

"So don't. It's not like you're married to her." Stacy replied in a testy tone. She hasted when he talked about her and the little boy. "I have a much better idea, forget talking, lets get to what we do best and we'll talk later."

Randy shook his head no, "No Stacy. I can't do this anymore. Everytime I walk out the door to be with you, I feel like I'm dying inside. I love Sophie with everything. When I get home, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I'm done fooling around with you Stacy."

Stacy grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, she began kissing him. Randy pushed her away gently, "I'm not doing this Stacy. It's over." And he turned and walked out of the hotel room door leaving Stacy behind.

Randy knew he was doing the right thing. He wished he had done the right thing long ago. He never should have given himself over. "What the hell was I thinking?" He asked himself. He hailed himself a cab and asked the driver to take him back to the airport. He needed to get home and fix everything.

**Please, Please, PLEASE read and review this weekend!! It'll give me something to look forward to! Update on Monday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews!! I know that this was a bit of a shocker, but thanks for sticking with me on this. I can't update at home because I don't have MS Word. UGH! But thank you!!!**

Randy got into the cab and told the driver to take him to the airport. He felt his phone begin to vibrate. He looked at the caller id and seen it was Stacy, he pressed ignore and put it back in his pocket. He felt his phone vibrate again, he pulled it out angrily but seen it was John.

"Hey dude." Randy answered.

"Dude, we gotta talk." John said cautiously.

"What's up?"

"Well, I talked to Sophie a little bit ago. She wanted to know what hotel you were staying at with me in New York. I didn't what she was talking about, and I told her where our house shows were at. She went silent and hung up. I looked on the 'net and dude there are pics of you and Stacy all over the websites." John responded.

"FUCK, this can't be happening." Randy said as the tears were flowing. "John I fucked up so bad. I don't know why or how I let this shit happen, and it got out of hand, and I just broke it off with Stacy, I was going to fly home and propose to Sophie. I gotta go." And Randy hung up. He knew this was out of his hands now.

Randy arrived at the airport. He ran to the ticket counter and asked for a seat on the next flight to Minnesota.

The ticket agent looked on the computer and then looked at him, "The next flight is at 1:15pm."

"I'll take it. I don't care what class, just book me." Randy said pulling out his credit card. He knew it was a two and a half hour flight and with the time zones, he would land around 1:45pm and make it home by 3pm.

Then he walked over a table at one of the coffee shops. He turned his back away from everyone and let himself just cry. He finally knew just what he did and how bad it was going to be. All he could think about the pain he had caused Sophie and that he didn't want to lose them.

**Meanwhile**….

Sophie awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache. She had cried so much the night before and crying herself to sleep must have really kicked her butt. She rubbed her eyes and her temples. She looked over at the alarm clock to see what time it was and there was the box of pregnancy tests she had bought the night before.

Sophie felt tears welling up in her eyes again. She got out of bed and walked over to the dresser and took out one of the tests. "This is supposed to be something that would bring a smile." She mumbled to herself. She walked over to the computer desk. There she had printed out a bunch of pictures of Randy with Stacy that she had found on the internet. "How the hell do I compete with that?" She said breaking down in tears.

She sank to the floor crying. She couldn't stop. She had given up on the hope that she was wrong. There was too much proof. And look at all of the red flags she had missed. Sophie had finally let her guard down, and she had allowed Randy to take her hand and show her a different life and he was so good with Hunter.

"Hunter." She said out loud. Oh God, how was she going to tell Hunter? He LOVED Randy with everything he had. Randy had truly become Hunter's dad, but now she was going to have to look Hunter in the eyes and tell him that Randy changed his mind.

Those thoughts brought about more sobbing. Soon Sophie was almost uncontrollably sobbing.

Finally she was able to pull herself up off the floor. She grabbed the test and headed into the bathroom. She peed on the stick and set it on the counter by the sink.

Sophie walked out to the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. Part of her was so angry and so hurt but yet part of her just wanted to know why. She knew she wasn't a tall, leggy blonde who had no kids and no inhibitions.

Sophie didn't mind showing some skin, and some of the sex stuff Randy had showed her wasn't half bad. She was really coming around and coming out of her shell. Or so she had thought.

Sophie heard the timer go off. She took a deep breath and walked back to the bathroom.

She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer and picked it up. When she looked down she felt herself begin to lose it. She quickly jerked up the toilet seat and vomited twice. She sat down on the bathroom floor crying and trying not to hyperventilate. "What the hell do I do now?" She sobbed. Randy had already found someone else, someone who didn't have a kid, and definitely someone who didn't have two kids to tie them down.

Sophie finally regained a bit of her composure and she took the second one. That one came back positive also. Sophie knew what she needed to do.

She grabbed her laptop and began to print out the schedule and meshed it with what he had been telling her and highlighted all of the discrepancies. This was her way of having closure. Sophie cried as she highlighted, she cried as she came across more pictures, she cried at the thought of Randy out there with that woman while she was at home wondering what she did or didn't do to drive him away.

Everytime she closed her eyes, all she could see was the pictures from the internet. The blonde was on his lap and kissing on him, or he was kissing her or there was the one where they were playing pool, where the chick had been wearing a very short mini-skirt bent over trying to make her shot, and Randy was right up behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist while it looked like he was kissing her neck. The images made Sophie shutter. What the hell was she thinking getting involved with him? She knew she was better off alone with her son. And now where is she at? She's sitting at home crying after finding out she's pregnant with his kid while he's out fucking some blonde? Sophie screamed as loud as she could. She was so frustrated.

The sadness became anger. She was so mad at herself and at him. How could he tell her he loved her and then leave to go and fool around with some other woman? For all the times she asked him if he was seeing anyone else he vehemently denied it and then flew off the handle angry and hurt that she would accuse him of something like that, then he left the house and hopped on a plane and headed to another woman's bed?

Sophie hadn't even cried this much over Hunter's dad leaving her. She knew she loved Randy, but it even surprised her just how much she loved him.

She glanced at the clock, it was 11:30am. She had decided that she was going to run and pick up some boxes and tote, it was time for her start all over again.

Sophie walked out to the driveway and climbed in the SUV that Randy had bought her. She loved that vehicle, but today she felt numb getting inside it. Even when she had driven Hunter to her mom and dad's it hadn't really hit her yet, but now it was the only thing she could think of. Sophie's eyes began filling with tears again.

As she backed out of the driveway, she pondered what it would be like tomorrow when Randy comes home.

Sophie drove around her town and the bigger town that was 20 minutes away. She filled the SUV to the brim with boxes and totes. She had ran to Walmart for the totes, and when she was there, she let herself wander down the baby aisle. She began to cry again. How was she going to find a job in this economy while being pregnant? How was she going to be able to support herself and two kids? She couldn't ask her parents for help, all she was going to get was a big "I told you so" and she couldn't bear to hear it yet.

She called her mom and checked in on Hunter. He was doing good. Her mom could tell in her voice that Sophie was very upset, but Sophie told her that she'd talk to her about it tomorrow night when she came to pick up Hunter.

Sophie unloaded the SUV and headed into the bedroom first. She had spent a lot of time running around and before she knew it was already 2:00 in the afternoon! Sophie still had no appetite, but she was drinking a lot of water because with all of the crying she was afraid of becoming dehydrated.

Sophie had brought her laptop out to the dining room along with the calendar that she had made up of all the lies she had been told along with the pictures of Randy and Stacy. She had set all of that stuff out, she had the boxes set up in the bedroom so she could begin packing them, she sat down on the bed to look at the scrapbook of her and Randy and wound up crying herself to sleep.

Randy pulled in the driveway and pretty much ran into the house. He walked in and looked around. All of their "family" pictures had been taken down. The only pictures that remained up were of his family. There was a box in the living room that had them all wrapped in newspaper, and also had Hunter's movies packed in it.

Randy couldn't stop the tears, he walked over to the dining room and found all of the pictures of him and Stacy printed out. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He began to sob. Not quietly either, this was choking sobs.

Sophie awoke to the sound of crying, she looked around and didn't see anything, then she sat up and realized that it was coming from the dining room. Sophie's head fell, Randy must have came home early.

She got out of bed quietly. She walked down the hall and seen him standing at the table. His back was towards her. All she could do was cry, "Where did she touch you? How did it feel? Why did you let it begin?"

Randy turned around suddenly, "Sophie, please. I'm so sorry," he cried. But she didn't stop.

Sophie choked back the tears as she asked, "What did she whisper? Where do you think it'll end? How long did you do it, and why did you stop?"

"Sophie, please, god I'm so sorry." Randy sobbed.

Sophie was relentless with her questions, "Did you get to try anything new? How good was she honestly? Who made the very first move?"

"I screwed up Sophie, I love you. You're the only one I love. You're the only one I want to be with. I want us to be together forever, I mean that with everything." Randy continued to sob.

"Hear me out." Sophie begged, "I should have known that it was coming to this, but I must have been blind. There are so many things that I've just gotta know. Damn it Randy, I trusted you, I loved you, I gave you a chance. And you just ripped me apart. I was hoping to have been done packing by the time you came home, I'll make sure Hunter and I are out tomorrow, I don't want to impose."

"Sophie please. I don't want you to leave. I love you, I love you so much. I want us to be together." Randy begged.

Sophie grabbed one of the pictures and held it up just crying her little eyes out, "No, you wanted her. SHE is the one you wanted. How the HELL do I compare to this? I DON'T compare! NOT AT ALL. I'm just a short, pudgy brunette with a little boy, SHE is a tall, leggy blonde with no extra anything."

"Please don't say that, Stacy is nothing. You're everything to me. I was stupid. Sophie, I broke it off with her. I promise you, I ended it. It'll never happen again.

"Did she ever get rough? Did you ever get tender? Did it leave any scars? Were you willing to beg? Did she keep her eyes open, or did you bother to look?" Sophie said pacing and crying, "If you need her again, will she still be on call? And you never did answer, who made the very first move?"

"Sophie please, please sit down" Randy tried to interject, but Sophie wasn't letting up.

"Who made the very first move?"

Randy looked away, "I don't remember."

"Why did you let it begin? If you really loved me, then why? How? I know that I'm not the wildest person you've ever been with, but Randy you could have talked to me. I know I've gained some weight," Sophie began to say but Randy cut her off.

"Sophie, you're beautiful. I need you in my life. I need Hunter in my life. I love being a family with you guys. I promise you this has nothing to do with me not loving you. Or not loving being Hunter's dad. I love you." Randy sobbed. He reached out to her.

Sophie shook her head, "Don't touch me. You've touched her, I don't want you touching me.

"Please don't be like that Sophie, I love you and I want us to be together. I will go to counseling, I will get help, I'll do anything. Please don't leave me." Randy begged. "Hunter won't need to know, we can work through this. The three of us make a great family."

At the mention of the three of them making a great family, Sophie began to tear up again. How could she tell him? "Randy, I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything."

"Close your eyes, and I'll be right back." Sophie said wiping her tears. It was so hard to tell him something that normally would have been a joyous occasion. She picked up the pregnancy test off the sink and brought it out to the dining room. She took a deep breath and picked up his hand. She opened it and placed the test in his hand.

Randy opened his eyes and looked, his eyes about popped out of his head.

"I found out this morning. I discovered it was a possibility last night." Sophie said quietly.

"Oh Soph." Was all Randy could say. He had thrown everything he ever dreamed of away, just so he could fool around with Stacy? "I'm so stupid. Please Sophie, please don't go. Please give me another chance. I promise you, this will never happen again."

"You promised me that once already. And not only did it happen once, but it has happened many times over the last how many weeks? I'm sorry Randy, I'm not ok with being a wrestling wife that sits at home and raises the kids while her husband is out on the road having sex with whomever that he wants that is willing to do whatever he wants. I'm sorry Randy, but I can't do that anymore. I need some time to figure this all out. And I want you to take some time to figure out what it is that you want."

"Sophie, I know what I want. I want you. I'll walk away from everything Sophie. I'll quit it all, I just want us to be together to be a family." Randy said holding her hand. "You're having our baby. I want to be there for all of it."

Sophie closed her eyes, the tears were spilling down her cheeks, "Randy, I need some time."

Randy closed his eyes, how could he have done this? He slowly nodded, "Ok, I respect that. You and Hunter stay here, please unpack the boxes for now. I'll go stay at the hotel in town. When you're ready to see me, just call me and I'll be here in no time."

"Randy, you paid for the house, you stay here and I'll pack us some stuff." Sophie began to say but Randy cut her off.

"Sophie, I convinced you to move to this house way out here and quit your job, the last thing I'm going to do is make you and Hunter stay at a hotel. If we can work this out, then maybe we can do it without Hunter realizing anything was wrong." Randy said to her gently. "Please Sophie, let me go to the hotel, and you unpack."

Sophie sighed, She was so mad and so angry but she was so exhausted from all of the crying. Sophie nodded her head, she just didn't have the energy to fight.

Randy took the pictures of him and Stacy and tore them up and threw them in the trash. "I don't want you ever comparing yourself to her. You are the woman I love, not her."

"Try being in my shoes Randy." Sophie said quietly as she walked back towards the bedroom.

***WELL….will Sophie and Randy work things out? Will she still wind up leaving? Or…will some unforeseen circumstance bring them back together? Please read and review!!!***


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the reviews!! I appreciate the feedback. I hope that everyone had a decent Monday.**

Randy waited a minute or two and then walked back to the bedroom and found Sophie sitting on the bed looking at their scrapbook. He sat down beside her and hugged her.

Sophie looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why Randy? What didn't I do? What did I do to drive you to her?"

Randy held her, "I promise you, it had nothing to do with you. I had unsettled feelings about her, and I didn't think, I just acted. And when I did begin to think, I allowed her to convince me different."

Sophie quickly turned, "So you love her?"

Randy shook his head, "No, I did a few years ago, but I don't now. I meant it when I told you that I love you. And that you're the only woman I love."

"But if you love me, like you say you do, then why would you do this? Why would you have sex with her?" Sophie asked tearing up. "I'm trying so hard to understand, and I just can't. You should've said no. If you love me, then why did this happen?"

Randy pulled her to him and held her close, "I wish I could tell you something more, but I just can't. All I know is that is over and I'm never, EVER making that mistake again."

Sophie pulled away and looked at him, "But you have. Your dad said that you've cheated on almost every girlfriend you've ever had. How do I know? How do I trust you? Should I just give up and move on? Do I tell myself that our love is real? Or is it really not love and I'm just dumb for thinking we have a chance?"

Randy's heart was breaking. He knew he had screwed up, he knew that he loved her. Why did he always have to have something more? He looked her in the eyes, Baby, I love you so much. I know I haven't given you a single reason to trust me, but please, please give me one more try. I will make sure that you are the happiest woman in the world, and that our family will be my number one priority. I will always put you guys first, I won't touch any one else, not even for a storyline. I love you and I love Hunter and please, please give me one more try. Our love is real. We can go to counseling, anything you want."

Sophie stood up, "I know what you're saying, and I know what you said when we first got together. And now I just need to figure out what the truth is and just how much my heart can handle. Look, I called Andrea to come and stay with me tonight because I needed someone, and she'll be here anytime. I'd really appreciate it if you gave me the space you said you would so I can figure out where my heart is. I promise I won't lead you on and I'll try not to take too long."

Randy nodded, and stood up. "I understand. Can I hug you goodbye?"

Sophie nodded. He pulled her into his arms, and they both stood there holding onto each other for dear life. "Randy, I love you. This hurts so bad." Sophie whispered.

Randy held her even closer, "I love you too Sophie. You take as long as you need. I'll honestly be in and out because of having to see the doc in the cities and then flying out to Dr Youngblood. But you'll always be able to reach me."

Sophie nodded. She walked him to the door. "I'll call you." She said trying to keep her composure. She slipped the promise ring off of her finger and reached out to hand it to him.

Randy's eyes clouded over, "Please don't take it off. I'm still promising you my heart. I love you and I know you don't believe me, but please, wear it for now."

Sophie shook her head, "I don't know if I can. I feel like you ripped the promise apart. So I'll keep it in my jewelry box for now."

He nodded, "Would you allow me to still come to Hunter's games?" Randy asked.

Sophie smiled, she had to admit to herself that it was very sweet of him to ask. She nodded, "Yes, do you still have his schedule?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I have it saved on my phone. So I'll see you at swimming on Tuesday if I don't see you before."

Sophie nodded. As Randy walked to his truck and got in and pulled out of the driveway all she could do was watch from the doorway. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to feel.

About 20 minutes later, Andrea pulled up. She got out of the car, she couldn't get over the size of the house. She knew Sophie said it was big, and the pictures made it look big, but this was crazy big!

Andrea walked in carrying a couple bags, "Damn girl, this place is HUGE!"

Sophie laughed and walked out of the kitchen. "Hey girl."

"God you look like hell. We've gotta get you out of here and cheer you up." Andrea said setting everything down. She went to Sophie and hugged her.

"I don't really feel like leaving the house, let's just have a low-key night. I just want to lay on the couch all night long." Sophie replied picking up her bags.

"I brought stuff for us to do that also, but we're getting out of here for awhile." Andrea said patting her on the back. "We can't keep moping around. Let's go shopping and glam ourselves up and then we'll come back for a girls night in."

Sophie laughed as she unpacked brownies, ice cream, chocolate sauce, whip cream. "Damn girl, you really did plan ahead didn't you?" She got everything put away and walked out to the living room.

There she found Andrea looking at the pictures that Sophie had re-hung up. "I just put those back up. I'm trying to keep Hunter from being too affected to quickly."

"Gee, did he think about that while he was sticking his dick in her?" Andrea popped off and then covered her mouth looking embarrassed, "Whoops, was that out loud?"

Sophie couldn't help but laugh. She had to admit, it felt damn good to laugh and to smile. "Do you know who she was?"

Andrea nodded, "Yeah, she used to be a wrestling diva. Her name is Stacy Keibler."

"I just don't know how in the world to even try to compare to her. I don't in any shape or form." Sophie began to say but Andrea interrupted her.

"Soph, hear me out. You are NOT to compare yourself to her. She is Hollywood and you are home town. You are real, she isn't. If Randy is a real man and is really in love with you like he says he is, then he'll leave her whether you're going to stay with him or not." Andrea replied.

"He was here." Sophie said softly.

"What? I thought you said he wasn't coming home till tomorrow." Andrea exclaimed.

"He came home early. He said he broke it off with her because he loves me and he doesn't know how he could be so stupid. He said that he used to date her and that he loved her, and that he had unresolved feelings for her and when they ran into each other he just lost control. He can't answer me as to why he didn't stop." Sophie said tearing up. "He says he loves me and he wants to be a family with me and Hunter and the baby." Sophie took a deep breath, "It was so hard to tell him about the baby while I was trying to hate him. I was pissed and raging until I brought up the baby, then I just couldn't."

"Girl, I would have let him have it. I would have been throwing shit and screaming. I'm mad as hell at him, and he's not even my man. What did he seem like when he was talking to you about it?" Andrea asked.

"He was upset. He was in tears, we both cried. I fired off a bunch of questions, I thrust the pictures in his face and asked how I'm supposed to compare to her and how did it feel with her and if he needed her again would she still be on call and different things like that. He cried, all he kept saying was how sorry he was and how he loved me and loved Hunter." Sophie responded.

Andrea shook her head. "I know he has a past, and I know he's always been a womanizer, but when he promised you he'd change, I was stupid enough to expect him to stick to his word."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, me too. The only thing that pisses me off is that I love him so much. I want to believe that he learned his lesson, but I can't just jump back in and act like nothing happened. He told me that he would wait as long as needed. But I feel bad that I'm making him stay in a hotel when he's the one who bought the house."

"Girl, listen to yourself. He's the one that stuck his dick in another girl. He's the one that chose to not be faithful. He's the one that made the decision, nobody made him. You stay here as long as you want until you make your decision, and maybe even tell him that he should leave you and the kids the house, he has the money to go out and get another one, you don't." Andrea replied sternly.

"Now you know I'm not like that. It's not like all I have to think of is Hunter and I, now there's a baby too. Maybe the baby is the sign to give this love another chance. Or maybe it's a sign to start all over. Jesus, this is so fucking complicated." Sophie said pacing.

Andrea wanted to tell her to just walk away and start over, but she could see the love in Sophie's eyes whenever she mentioned his name or looked at a picture. "Enough, let's go out."

Sophie nodded wiping her eyes, "Yes, let's go out. I need to get the hell out of this house."

And the two girls headed out. Andrea knew Sophie needed some fresh air and needed to work on herself before she could work on what would happen between her and Randy.

**MEANWHILE**…

Randy headed to a hotel in town and he plopped down on the bed. He called his dad and proceeded to tell him everything. He cried and cried listening to his dad ridicule him for what he had done. Then his dad put his mom on and that was another hour long discussion.

Then he noticed that John tried to call him. He called John back. He told John all about what had transpired. Randy didn't even try to mask the tears, he just let himself pour his heart out.

John didn't have a whole lot to say, but was glad he could provide Randy with a shoulder. He hung up with Randy because he had to get ready for his match, but he had made a mental note to give Sophie a call. He knew he wasn't good friends with her, but they had gotten to know each other pretty well.

Randy knew he had to get her back. He had to prove to her that he loved her. That was going to be his mission in life.

Andrea and Sophie had a good time, they went out and got manicures and pedicures. They went shopping and Sophie picked out a couple new outfits. They also each bought a comfy, lounge outfits and slippers. They stopped at the Olive Garden and dined on pasta and shared some laughs.

They talked about Randy and his infidelity issues. All he had ever talked about was how he wanted a marriage like his parents and Sophie's parents and being a family. So was his need for wild, spontaneous sex a way to still be on the "wild side" while living a normal life? Sophie and Andrea talked about it for quite some time. Sophie would go from wanting to go to the hotel and meeting up with him to talk to him to not wanting to see him yet.

Finally they headed home. Sophie and Andrea got into their new comfy clothes and made themselves brownie sundaes. Sophie called her mom to check in on Hunter. Her mom told her that he wasn't feeling too good. He had been sick to his stomach and really tired. Sophie got concerned, "Do you want me to come and get him?"

"No, you just take it easy, I'll take care of him, and I'll see you tomorrow." Carol replied.

"Ok, well I'll be there in the morning." Sophie said. Hunter was already sleeping so she couldn't talk to him.

Sophie hung up the phone and looked over at Andrea, "It sounds like Hunter has the flu. He's really sick. Mom said just to wait to get him till tomorrow, but I feel so bad. God can anything go right his weekend?"

They put on a girlie movie and settled into their desserts. Around 11:30pm Sophie's phone rang. She looked at her caller id and seen that it was John. She looked puzzled, "Hello?"

"Sophie? It's John."

"Hey John, what's up?" Sophie said as she paused the movie.

"I just thought I'd call and see how you're doing." John replied. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do, but he felt like he needed to do something. He felt so bad for her.

"I'm doing ok. I'm guessing you've known all along." Sophie started to say when John interrupted her.

"No, no one did. Not even Christy. Randy told us that nothing was going on. This was something he tried to keep everyone out of." John replied right away. "Soph, I know that he can tell you anything, but I'm calling as a neutral party. I'll tell you that he feels awful, he knew he was making a HUGE mistake and he went there to call it off this weekend, then he was going to come home to you and confess it all to you. But on the flip side of that, I want you to know that if you need a friend, I'm here."

Sophie didn't know what to believe, "Did he tell you that? Do you really believe it? Did he tell you to call me?"

"No, I called you because I wanted to. Sophie you are the best thing that has ever happened to Randy. I know he fucked up, and he fucked up big, but I really think he's learned his lesson."

"Well, I appreciate the feedback. Thanks John. I have a friend over, so I'm going to let you go, but if I need to talk, I'll call you. Thank you for being such a good friend to Randy and I."

John smiled, "You're welcome Soph. Good night." And he hung up.

Sophie relayed everything that John had said to Andrea.

Andrea shook her head, "You're going to take the cheater back aren't you?"

"I don't know yet. I'm so hurt and confused." She turned the movie back on, she tried not to think about Randy, but it was hard not to.

**Please read and review!! Let me know what you're thinking! Have a great day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Your reviews are wonderful!! Thank you so much!! I really appreciate them!! I hope everyone has a fantastic weekend!**

Sophie and Andrea gabbed as the movie played. They were laughing and Andrea had been doing a really great job of cheering Sophie up.

Then the doorbell rang. Sophie looked at Andrea, "You don't think he came back do you?"

"Well, maybe he was so overcome with guilt he had to come over and confess his love to you?" Andrea replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, but why would he ring the doorbell, he has a key?" Sophie questioned as she approached the door.

Sophie peaked out the window and her jaw fell to the floor. "What the fuck?" She mumbled as she opened the door.

Andrea turned to look and was stunned.

"Is Randy here?" Stacy Keibler asked innocently.

"No, why the hell are you here?" Sophie angrily snapped. "Leave my boyfriend alone."

Stacy narrowed her eyes at Sophie, "If that's your boyfriend he wasn't last night." She snarled at Sophie. "Don't be jealous because he wanted me and not you."

Sophie stood there in shock. She couldn't believe that she was being so rude. "You need to leave. I'm not telling you anything. You need to recognize that you're the past and I'm the future."

"I know all of the freaky things he likes, and I'm not too prudish to do them." Stacy fired off at her.

Sophie swallowed hard, that one was below the belt. She had come a long ways, but there were some things that she just flat out refused to do. Randy always told her that he respected that. Sophie wasn't normally the type to have a touchy temper, and usually she watched her mouth, but now she was just pissed. "Listen, I won't let you destroy us, now leave."

Andrea grabbed her phone and called Randy, at first he looked at his phone and wasn't going to answer, but then he worried something was wrong, "Hello?"

"You need to get over to the house immediately and control your bitch." Andrea said sternly into the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked confused. He didn't understand why she would call Sophie a bitch.

"Your slutty bitch Stacy is here and fighting with Sophie, and it's really the last thing she needs to deal with right now." Andrea growled through the phone.

"Shit, I'm on my way, I'm 5 minutes into town." Randy said jumping up and grabbing his keys. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Randy growled to himself. He was pissed that with Stacy showing up, it might ruin everything he was trying to rebuild with Sophie.

Randy pulled up in the driveway and ran to the door. When he got up there, he heard Stacy hollering, "Bitch you don't hold a candle to me. No wonder he called me all the time, what the hell do you have to offer him? Not a damn thing."

Sophie locked eyes with Randy and glared at him. "You have a visitor."

Randy looked at Sophie with apologizing eyes, then he turned his attention to Stacy, "What the hell are you doing here? I told you we're through."

Stacy looked at Randy and spoke in a very condescending tone, "You're not seriously ending what we have over her are you?"

"I love her, I made a mistake and I ended it with you. Yes I'm choosing her over you. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Please leave." Randy said in a stern tone. "I never should have done what I did."

"Ok puppet boy. I want you to take me away from here and then tell me what you're trying to say without out cracking her whip. Damn, she has you SO whipped and I have no idea how." Stacy said with a laugh.

"Stacy I mean it. Get in your car and leave. We're through." Randy hollered at her.

Sophie glared at Stacy, "I'm giving you 1 minute to leave, or I'm calling the cops and I'll have you removed. In case you didn't hear him, he told you that you guys were through. Deal with it."

Stacy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're going to regret this Randall. I gave you a second chance to do me right and this is how you repay me? You couldn't handle me the first time, and you sure as hell don't know how to handle me this time around either. Don't call me anymore." And she stormed off to her car and floored it out of there.

Randy looked towards Sophie, he could tell that her blood was boiling. "Soph…"

She held up her hand, she was so angry she was literally shaking. "Tell your bitch to stay away from me, and from the house. I can't handle much more." The tears were burning in her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

Randy reached out for hand. "Honey, I'm so sorry." He said apologetically.

Sophie took her hand from him, "I just need time." And she turned trying to hide her tears from him and headed up to their room.

Randy turned to leave when Andrea grabbed his arm, "Hey, I know I don't know you very well, and you sure don't know me very well, but you really need to know something."

Randy looked at her intently. Normally he would have blown her off and just moved on, but he truly loved Sophie and didn't want to lose her, so he honestly cared about what Andrea had to say."

"I've known her for almost five years. She's one tough girl. But, on the other side of that toughness is a vulnerable side. When Mark walked out on her because he wasn't ready to be a dad and be tied down to one woman with a kid, she built a wall up not only around her, but around Hunter as well. She used to be a total free-spirit who always had a smile on her face and not a care in the world. Then her world crashed down around her. She was just about back to her real self with you when she found out you were cheating on her. And on top of that, she's pregnant. She truly, truly loved you and trusted you. Give her the time she needs, and she might not turn her back on that love and she might let you rebuild the trust. But, if Stacy keeps showing up, I can guarantee you that she'll be gone. She's not a fighter, what she had to force herself to do tonight took everything out of her. She wasn't raised to be so rude to someone. What I'm trying to say is if she decides to give you a second chance, which if I may add I sure as hell wouldn't, don't fuck it up. Keep your dick in your pants and put your family first."

Randy nodded, "Thanks Andrea, I appreciate it."

"You know, I know she said that she needs time, but you might want to check on her one last time. She's pretty stressed because Hunter is really sick." Andrea said against her better judgment. Andrea was much more of a tough-as-nails kind of girl. She wasn't sugar-coating anything.

Randy nodded and headed up the stairs. He stopped outside their bedroom door and took a deep breath. He tapped on it lightly, "Angel, are you up?"

Sophie was curled up in bed crying. She couldn't get Stacy and all of her evil words out of her head. "Yeah."

Randy walked in slowly. "Are you ok?"

Sophie nodded and wiped her eyes, "Yeah, I'm just fine. Don't worry about me."

Randy sat down on the bed by her and took her hand into his and kissed the top of it, "I am so so sorry about all of this. I love you so much."

"Why did you come over tonight?" Sophie asked him.

Randy was caught off-guard, "What?"

"Why did you come over tonight? When I told you I needed space, what made you come here?"

Randy put his head down, he knew he could lie and come up with something lovey-dovey and she'd probably be putty in his hands, but he was done with the lies. Done with everything that wasn't the truth. "Honestly, I was dying not being here with you. I wanted us to work through this together. But I came over tonight because Andrea called me and told me that Stacy was here and you guys were fighting."

"Andrea called you?" Sophie asked surprised.

"Yeah, she was worried about you and the amount of stress you're under right now."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, I've been worried about that too. I don't want this to sound bad, but if this baby makes it through the first trimester with all of the crap and stress that's going on, it'll be a miracle."

Randy smiled and held her close. He rubbed her tummy, "I still can't believe there's a baby in there."

"Yeah, and my big boy is sick as hell at mom's." Sophie replied in a worried tone. "I hate when he gets really sick because the infection can travel to his heart if it gets too out of hand."

"Really? I had no idea." Randy was now worried about him too. "Maybe we should go get him now just so we can keep an eye on him."

"What is this "we" business?" Sophie asked slightly playfully, "What happened to giving me space?"

"That was before I realized how serious this illness is. You can have space later, right now Hunter needs us." Randy replied seriously.

Sophie smiled, she could honestly tell that Randy looked at Hunter like he was his own biological child. "I'm not forgiving you yet, and you're not off the hook yet, but would you honestly go with me to get him if I went?"

Randy nodded, "Yes I would and I know that. I don't expect forgiveness anytime soon."

"Then will you drive? I don't think I'd be very safe." Sophie said sitting up.

"Let's go." Randy said with a smile. He just may have a chance at getting his family back.

"Tomorrow Hunter needs to have a very low-key, lots of fluids and rest day. Then on Monday I need to run to the community center and sign him up for soccer." Sophie said as she was pulling on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt over the t-shirt she had worn to bed as pajamas.

"Sounds good." Randy said. "I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday in the cities and I fly out to Dr Youngblood early, early Wednesday morning and I fly back Wednesday night."

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go tell Andrea we're going to get Hunter and head out."

Randy walked behind Sophie with a small smile. Sophie was such a good mom. And she was a very strong woman. He loved her more than he had ever realized and would ever be able to put into words.

**How will Hunter be? How will Sophie and Randy be? I wonder who she'll run into at the soccer sign-up…maybe a coach who happens to be a ghost from the past? I hope you guys have a great weekend and I'll have an update for you on Monday!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back everyone!! I hope everyone had a great weekend!! Thanks for the great reviews, I LOVE seeing how you guys envision the story twisting and turning! Hope everyone has a fantastic day!!**

Randy began driving to Sophie's mom's house. At first it was quiet, then Randy finally couldn't take it anymore and spoke up. "So, you said you are signing Hunter up for soccer on Monday?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah. He played it last year, and he tends to make some good friends in sports, so I thought I would go ahead and let him play again."

"That's cool. Sports are wonderful, they help to keep kids out of trouble." Randy replied.

"Not all kids…" Sophie said with a giggle. She knew that Randy had been in sports as a kid, and he still got into trouble. That's one of the reasons he and John Cena were such good friends, they both gave their mom's hell growing up.

"Shush." Randy replied with a laugh. "For most kids it helps."

They both shared a good laugh. For part of the drive it was silent and for part of the drive they were talking about various current events, but they both avoided the affair talk and the baby talk.

When they pulled up in her parents driveway it was quite late, but there was a light on. "Don't worry, my dad waited up for us to get here." Sophie said as Randy turned the truck off.

"Your dad? Do your parents know about…." Randy asked in a concerned tone.

Sophie shook her head, "No, they don't know about Stacy or the baby and I'd prefer to keep it that way for now."

Randy nodded and they both headed into the house. There was Sophie's dad sitting in the living room. "Hey kids, Hunter's sleeping in the extra room. He's been cable-addicted the whole time he's been sick. His fever broke, so I think he's on his way out of this."

Sophie and Randy headed to the extra room and found Hunter curled up with his Sponge Bob blankie and fast asleep. Sophie leaned down and kissed his cheek. When he started to move, Randy smiled, "Hey champ."

"Dad!" Hunter said opening his eyes. "Hi mom, Hi dad, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to take you home early," Sophie answered. "Just so you can work on getting better at our house."

"Dad, can we snuggle?" Hunter asked while yawning.

Randy climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Hunter. "How's that?"

"Much better." And Hunter fell back asleep.

Sophie smiled. She loved watching Hunter and Randy interact. Especially since Hunter's real dad had walked out so long ago and had missed out on every important aspect, it was nice to see someone care about him.

She walked around and made sure all of Hunter's stuff was packed up. They said their goodbyes, then Randy carried Hunter out to the truck and they all headed back home.

Within minutes, Sophie was asleep on Randy's shoulder. He smiled to himself and kissed her softly on the top of her head. He drove home praying that God would convince Sophie to give him one more chance.

They arrived home and Randy shifted Sophie so he could get out and carry Hunter inside. He tucked Hunter in and then went back outside. He laughed to himself as he seen Sophie asleep against the passenger window. He slowly opened the door, unbuckled her and began to carry her in the house.

"Randy, you're going to give yourself a hernia if you don't stop." Sophie mumbled still half-asleep.

"That's ok, I didn't want to wake you." Randy said kissing her cheek. He brought her up to their room and laid her down. As Randy tucked her in, Sophie's eyes fluttered open, "Randy, will you think that I'm a big softie if I ask you to stay? I've been thinking about this, and I want us to work through this. I know I should be hating you, but I still love you. I'm just really hurt."

Randy kneeled down by her side of the bed, "Honey, if you're ready to let me stay here and you want to work through this with me still being here in the house, I'd be honored."

They kissed each other lovingly. "Then get in this bed." Sophie said with a half-smile, half-yawn.

Randy proceeded to do just that. Sophie rolled over and looked at him, "I'm still pissed, I'm still hurt, but over all, I love you."

"I love you too baby. Good night."

And they both fell asleep.

**Sorry so short, I've been in training and haven't been able to write as much. Tomorrow will be soccer sign ups!!! Please read and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry it has taken so long for an update, life has been crazy!! Have a wonderful day!!**

Sunday they spent the day laying around and being lazy. You could tell that there was still a bit of tenseness between Randy and Sophie, but they did their best to put it behind them and move forward. Hunter enjoyed the lazy day and was beginning to feel better.

Sophie and Randy had decided to not tell anyone in their families about the baby until Sophie had been to the doctor and had it confirmed. Then they'd figure out how to go about it.

Come Monday morning, Hunter was still not himself, so Sophie decided to keep him home. Hunter and Randy played video games and worked in Hunter's workbook just to make sure he did some type of school work.

Sophie walked into the den, she was wearing a pair of jeans with a bright pink baby-doll t-shirt on. Even just wearing something casual made her appear striking in Randy's eyes. He smiled as he looked at her, but he noticed that she still wasn't wearing his promise ring.

They had had many conversations regarding his cheating so it caught Randy off-guard that she still wasn't wearing it. "I'm off to the community center to go meet with the soccer coach and sign Hunter up for soccer. Do you mind staying here with him?"

Randy shook his head no, "No problem. Hey, are you heading to the kitchen?" He asked hoping she'd get the hint and meet him in there.

"Yeah, I was going to grab a water." She replied. "Hunter, do you want Randy to grab you something?"

"Juice please." Hunter replied not looking up from the Wii bowling game he was playing.

She went and kissed the top of his head, "I'll be home soon, then I'll work on dinner. Ok?"

Hunter nodded and continued playing. "Randy, don't forget my juice!" He called after Randy and Sophie.

They went to the kitchen and Randy pulled Sophie close and kissed her. "Are you forgetting something?"

Sophie thought for a minute and then shook her head, "No, not that I can think of."

"What about your ring?"

Sophie stopped for a minute and looked down at her hand. It did look quite empty without it. She took a deep breath, "I didn't put it on because I don't want you to think that I can just forgive and forget and act like it never happened. Which I know we'll talk about when we start therapy, but I know I can forgive you, and I can get over the hurt, but I don't want you to think that I'll forget, because that'll never happen."

Randy looked down, he was so disappointed. He wished it could all just go back to how it was before the affair. "If I promise you that I know you'll never forget, then would you please go back to wearing it?"

"Randy, I don't want this to sound harsh, but you also promised me you would never be with anyone else. You have to give me time, I can't just act like it never happened. Today's only Monday, it hasn't even been a week since it all came out. Give me time to grieve." Sophie said sounding irritated. "You're not the one whose heart was shattered." And she grabbed her purse and walked out.

Randy found himself angry at first, but then he shook his head. What was he thinking? He had no right to be angry at her for being angry with him. There was just so many emotions and so little time. She was right, it had only been a matter of days since everything blew up. He was fortunate she was willing to let him come home, he was fortunate that she was willing to give him another chance. He grabbed Hunter a juice pouch and headed back to the den.

Sophie drove into town with a million thoughts swimming through her head. She was pissed at Randy, she was sad, she was hurt, she was betrayed, and overall she was exhausted. She pulled into the community center parking lot and parked. She headed inside hoping she'd find where to go. This was her first time signing Hunter up for a park and rec sport in their new town.

She walked in and there were signs up pointing her in which direction to go. She followed them and found a woman sitting at a desk. The woman smiled, "Hi, are you here for youth soccer?"

Sophie smiled and nodded, "Yes, my son is a first grader."

The woman smiled and handed Sophie a clipboard, "Perfect, go ahead fill this out and bring it in the gymnasium, coach Johnson is waiting."

Sophie nodded and said thank you and stepped aside with the clipboard. She quickly filled it out and noted all of the pertinent information. Then she headed into the gym. She looked around for the table that had Coach Johnson at it. When she met his eyes, she was filled with shock…

Coach Johnson was Mark Johnson…Hunter's biological dad. She hadn't seen him since the day he left her. They locked eyes and both were speechless.

***Sorry so short and so delayed. Trust me, the next chapter will be longer and on time! LOL!!! Have a great day and please read and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for still being here, I'm sorry that it took so long for an update! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you are still enjoying the story and thank you so much for the reviews.**

"Sophie." Mark said in an astonished voice. He couldn't believe she was standing there in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie finally asked. She was in shock.

"Coaching youth soccer." He replied hoping to get a smile of some sort.

"I figured that much." Sophie replied in a flat tone.

Mark couldn't tell what kind of emotions she was going through. "It's great to see you again." He hugged her lightly. "I've missed you."

Sophie blushed, she had a rush of emotions race through her. Part of her almost felt butterflies in her stomach, but yet part of her felt like she was in a dream. She missed him for so long, so now that she was actually seeing him, it felt surreal. And deep, deep down she still had some love for him. Without him she'd have no Hunter. She couldn't quite form words at that moment.

"So you came to sign up for soccer?" Mark asked.

"That's all you can come up with to say?" Sophie hissed at him. Then she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Sorry. This is just a surprise to me. Maybe I'll just keep Hunter off of soccer."

"Sophie please, let's be reasonable here. Don't hold him back just because of this. Let's be grown ups. I've been trying to get ahold of you for a long time and I had no idea that you lived here, it was a job that was hiring and so I took it." Mark pleaded. "It's great to see you again. You look great."

Sophie blushed a bit. "What do you mean you've been trying to get ahold of me?"

"Well, I've talked to Stacie a few times but she refuses to give me your number."

Sophie looked at him with a pondering look, "You've called Stacie?"

"Yeah, but she tells me that she won't tell you a thing and that if I continue to call her she'll have me charged with harassment." He explained. "I knew better than to call your mom and dad. They never liked me."

Sophie just watched him not too sure what to make out of his story.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "You look great."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, thanks. You look nice yourself."

"Can we go out and talk? Maybe have dinner? Let me explain things? Maybe discuss Hunter?" Mark asked nervously.

Sophie clutched the clipboard, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Maybe it's better that he just be some kid on your soccer team."

"He would never be just some kid on my soccer team. I can promise you that. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and I'd really like to be able to fix some of them." Scott said to her. "Please, meet me for dinner."

Sophie took a deep breath. Her head was beginning to hurt. She looked Mark up and down. She had to admit, he was the same handsome guy she remembered, just more mature looking. "All right, fine. We can have dinner. But I'm not bringing Hunter."

"Will your mom and dad be able to watch him?" Mark asked. He was trying to be subtly nosy.

"No, but my boyfriend will." Sophie replied trying to sound sure of herself. Her and Randy had been through so much that it was still hard to figure out what they were.

"How about we have dinner at the Majestic at 7pm tomorrow night?" Mark offered.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there." Sophie said handing Mark the clipboard. Mark reached under the table and grabbed out a soccer shirt and a soccer ball for her. He did a double-take at the form.

"What does it mean that he had a heart condition but it was surgically repaired with no restrictions?" Mark asked concerned.

Sophie took a deep breath, "I'll explain tomorrow. Maybe if you're lucky I'll be nice and I'll bring his scrapbook."

Mark nodded. "Ok, well then I'll see you tomorrow night. It's really great to see you again."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow night." And she turned and walked out to her car.

She couldn't recall the drive home. She had a million thoughts racing through her head. She called her sister Stacie, it took 3 rings and finally she answered. She didn't let Stacie even get the word hello out before she began to fire off questions to her. "Why didn't you tell me that Mark called you?"

"What?"

"You know what. Why didn't you tell me Mark called you looking for me?" Sophie asked again angrily.

"Because that no good loser needs to stay the hell out of your life. He's the reason you had to work your ass off, and where the hell was he when Hunter needed his parents the most? Nowhere to be found. Thank God you're a strong woman because if he would have knocked up some whacko that poor kid would be lost." Stacie replied harshly. "That's why I told him to stay away from our family. Why did he find you?"

"Kind of…" Sophie replied, "He's been hired as a youth soccer coach in our town."

"Shut up! No fucking way!" Stacy gasped. "Did you let him have it?"

"I started to, but I caught myself. We're having dinner tomorrow night. I told him he was lucky I'd bring a scrapbook for him." Sophie said trying to sound like she was making the right decision.

"Dinner? What the fuck Sophie? Are you going to hop into the sack with him to? Maybe give Hunter another sibling he can walk away from when he's decided he's not ready to be a dad? What the hell are you thinking? Look, just because Randy was fucking around with Stacy Keibler doesn't mean you need to start finding a new man in Mark." Stacie fired off.

"What?!? What did you just say about Randy?" Sophie asked. The tears burned in her eyes. "How did you hear about that?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Stacie knew she went too far. But now she knew it was true. "I'm sorry." Stacie whispered.

"Too late for sorry. Where the hell did you hear about that?" Sophie asked trying to choke back the tears.

"Sophie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just get mad and then I lose control of my mouth. I read about the rumors online, and I didn't mean to say it, I just, I just didn't think." Stacie replied almost in tears herself. She didn't mean to hurt her sister, all she wanted was her to think logically about letting Mark back into the picture in any way, shape or form.

Sophie pulled in her driveway, "Did you tell mom about the rumors?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"No, that would be disasterous." Stacie replied, "I promise."

"Good, keep it that way. Yes Randy cheated on me with Stacy. They're over, and we're trying to salvage our relationship. It's really tough, I can't help but think about it a million times a day, but we're trying. I DO NOT want mom and dad finding out unless they have to." Sophie replied. "I'm home now, I will talk to you later." She hung up the phone and rubbed her tummy, "You're still our little secret for now."

Sophie walked in the house and found Randy at the dining room table with his laptop. He looked up and could tell that Sophie had been crying. "Hey babe, what's wrong? Was soccer full?"

"Where's Hunter?" Sophie asked quietly.

"He fell asleep. I thought we could let him sleep till dinner." Randy replied as he pulled her close for a hug. "What's wrong?"

"A blast from the past." She said holding Randy tightly, "A blast from the past." She looked up into his eyes, "Tell me something, do you love me?"

Randy nodded and kissed her forehead, "Sophie. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Do you trust me and my judgement?" Sophie asked.

Randy looked at her with a confused look on his face, "Yes, I trust you with everything that involves us and our kids."

Sophie nodded and bit her bottom lip, she showed just a hint of a smile, and took a deep breath, "Well, you know the kid that isn't quite "ours" but LOVES the idea of you as his daddy?"

Randy smiled, "Yes, I know that kid quite well. We had a great bonding day today."

Sophie smiled, "That's great. But his biological dad just happens to be the youth soccer coach and wants to have dinner with me tomorrow night. He's been calling my sister trying to get ahold of me."

"Are you kidding me?" Randy's eyes narrowed. "What does he think he can just waltz back into his life six and a half years later?"

Sophie shook her head, "Honestly, I don't know what he's thinking. But I figure I owe him at least dinner just to see what he wants…"

Randy quickly cut her off, "You don't owe him anything. He chose to walk out on you, he chose to walk out on Hunter. Who turns their back on his own child? You don't get to change your mind."

"Randy, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but without him there would be no Hunter and had he not left there wouldn't be a you and me. I'm trying to be the better person here."

Randy scowled, "I just don't like the idea of him coming back into the picture.

"He seems like he's changed, I mean if he actually has a coaching job then he's gotten his life in order, I'm not saying I'm going to rush out and do anything drastic. I'm just having dinner with him." Sophie replied. "I have to get dinner going."

Randy walked out to the living room still scowling. "Could this man actually pose as competition?" He pondered.

**Well, what are you guys thinking?? How will dinner go? Will this be the wake up call Randy needs to ease up and let Sophie grieve the way she needs to? Or will Mark pick up on the tension between the couple and start causing problems? Please read and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, I am SO SO SO sorry for the delay!! Life has been crazy and work has been busy so I haven't been able to get onto Word. Thank you for being so patient with me!**

Sophie and Randy didn't talk about Mark anymore that night. Hunter tried on his shirt and him and Randy took the soccer ball in the backyard and kicked it around a bit.

Sophie stood in the doorway and watched the two of them play. She snapped a few random pictures of them. The relationship they had was pure magic. Randy might not have been biologically-related, but he was nothing less than Hunter's daddy.

She sat down on the couch and sighed. It was so weird seeing Mark and knowing that she was going to dinner with him tomorrow night. Then she thought about Randy, she thought about how much she loved Randy. She more than loved Randy, he was the reason the sky was blue. But, if she truly loved him so much, then why couldn't she just forgive and forget?? Well, she kind of knew why she couldn't forget; because every time she closed her eyes she pictured Randy in intimate circumstances with Stacy Keibler. She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. She got up and walked through the house, maybe she needed therapy. She knew Randy was trying, but he just wasn't giving her the space to grieve the way she needed to. She was truly devastated when she found out that he was cheating on her, and he expected her to be ok with just moving on, but she just couldn't. Sophie glanced down at her naked ring finger, she missed wearing her promise ring, and maybe she could give him the benefit of the doubt. She smiled to herself, maybe that would be the first step that needed to be taken. So Sophie got up off the couch and headed upstairs to their room. She went to the jewelry box and pulled it out. She smiled to herself and slid it back on. It was amazing how a motion so small could bring such a smile to her face. She just needed to know that Randy truly did love her…whether she could or would do everything Stacy was willing to do or not.

The rest of the night flew by. Randy and Hunter came in and they ate dinner and did Hunter's homework. Then they put Hunter to bed and Randy and Sophie headed down to the den to watch tv.

Sophie snuggled up next to Randy. Randy put his arm around her and held her close. "Soph, I love you." He said into her ear.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you too Randy."

"When's your doctor's appointment for baby?" Randy asked.

"I go in on Friday morning. It'll be interesting to see if you're back on the road by then." Sophie replied.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be getting the green light to return to the road." Randy said as he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Well, you've spent a lot of time away while you've been on medical leave as it is, so it really won't be too different." Sophie said quietly. But not quietly enough to where Randy didn't hear it.

Randy frowned, he knew that he told her he was on the road for house shows, but really he had been with Stacy most of the time. He knew that she knew the truth, but he had just never confirmed all the times. "I don't know if I'm ready to be away from you guys for so long right now."

Sophie turned and looked at him, "Randy, it's your job. It's ok. If we've made it this far, we'll make it through."

"Yeah, but you weren't pregnant then. Now you are. Soon the morning sickness will kick in and then trying to get Hunter where he needs to be is going to be that much tougher because you'll feel crappy…" Randy began listing off. Sophie put her finger to his lips.

"Randy, relax. I'm a strong woman. I'll be able to handle it." Sophie reassured him.

Randy smiled and squeezed her left hand, "You're wearing your ring," He said kissing it.

Sophie smiled back and nodded, "Yes. I want you to know that I'm not trying to beat a dead horse. I want to move forward, I just need some time. And I might actually check out a counselor while you're on the road."

"Really?" Randy asked.

Sophie nodded. "Yeah, I don't think that I've ever tried to tell you anything more than the standard "It really hurt me" and it's been eating away at me and getting worse, so I think it's time I talk to a professional."

Randy hugged her close, "How come you haven't told me? We can't work through this unless we're totally honest with each other."

Sophie stood up, "Why haven't I been totally honest with you? Because I feel like I can't. I feel like you think I should just be able to forgive, forget and move on, and I can't do that." Sophie could feel her emotions surge, "Damn preggo hormones." She thought to herself. "Randy, do you know what it's like to lie in bed and ponder if you're thinking about her? Or if you wish I did something she did? Or if you still miss her? Do you know what it's like to close your eyes and having images of you and her in bed together haunt you all day and all night? You're on the other side of this Randy, you can just walk away from her, she haunts me."

Randy looked horrified. He knew she had taken it hard, and he knew he had really hurt her, but he never looked at it like that. "Oh my God Sophie, I'm so sorry." He reached out to her, but she pulled her hand away.

"The only thing that's going to be hard is learning how to trust again. Because you're on your way out that door and back on the road, and that's exactly how we got in this mess." She said choking back tears. She turned away so he wouldn't see her cry, but Randy had already gotten up and he pulled her to him.

Once he wrapped his arms around her, she broke down sobbing. "I'm sorry Randy, It's just…I just…"

Randy let her cry and rubbed her back. He too had tears streaming down his cheeks, yet again he was realizing just what he did.

**THE NEXT MORNING**…

Randy woke up to the sound of Sophie getting dressed. "Morning beautiful," He mumbled as he stretched.

"Sorry to wake you. I totally overslept, I never set the alarm last night when we came to bed and now if I don't hurry I'm going to make Hunter late for school." Sophie replied as she raced around their bedroom.

"Hey, why don't you come to the cities with me today when I go to my doctor's appointment? We could just spend the day together, and then we'll make sure we're home in time to pick Hunter up from school." Randy suggested.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to him, "Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice." Randy said with a smile.

Sophie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it would be nice. As long as we're back in time to get Hunter. Then tonight I have dinner with Mark."

"God don't remind me," Randy said only half under his breath. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Don't eat anything, we'll start out by going out for breakfast."

Hunter walked in as Randy was talking about going out for breakfast. "YAY! Does that mean you and daddy are going out on a date today?"

Sophie laughed and tossed a pillow at him, "Yes goofy. Go get your backpack."

"Sweet! That means you guys won't fight anymore." Hunter said as he headed back to his room to grab his backpack.

Sophie pondered that for a minute. They make it a point not to fight in front of Hunter, but could he really be that receptive and notice the tension between the two of them?

Randy popped his head out of the bathroom, "Did he just say we've been fighting?"

Sophie nodded, "Yup…that kid must be able to pick up on things. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she kissed him goodbye.

Sophie and Hunter headed out to the car and headed to school.

When Sophie got home, Randy was dressed and waiting for her in the living room. "Alright, let's head out." Randy said. "I've got a great day planned for us."

"Randy, I want to apologize about last night. These hormones are surging and I didn't mean to freak out on you." Sophie began apologizing but Randy held up his hand.

"Tell me one thing, was everything you said true?"

Sophie bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Yes."

"Then don't apologize, I'm glad you were able to open up and be honest with me. And I promise, I will be more receptive and more understanding and much more respectful of what you're going through and what I've caused you to suffer through." He said as he tilted her head up to his and he kissed her sweetly, "Because I love you, and I know that I haven't showed it, but I truly want you to know that I love you. You're the only woman I want."

Sophie nodded, she knew he said the words, but how would she ever know it was for real? Her biggest question was always "How in the world do I compare to Stacy Keibler?"

They got into his truck and headed into Minneapolis.

On their way they talked about many different things, they talked about Hunter's schooling, they talked about various current events, they talked about the WWE and they talked about the new baby.

They stopped and had breakfast along the way and it really felt like old times. They held hands on top of the table while playing footsie underneath. Then they shared food and held hands as they drove.

Once they got to Minneapolis, Randy dropped Sophie off downtown so she could do some shopping while Randy was at the doctor's.

Sophie walked around downtown and enjoyed the sights. She did some window shopping and talked to her sister for a little bit. She finally decided to splurge and bought a new purse.

Just as she was checking out, Randy called to say he was done. They decided on a place to meet for lunch and met up.

He greeted her with a kiss. "Hey babe, did you have fun?"

She smiled, "I bought a purse."

"That's it?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not paying downtown prices when I can go to any other suburb and pay a lot less for the same thing." Sophie explained as she sat down.

Randy laughed and shook his head, "You know, it's ok to splurge once and awhile."

"I did, I bought a purse." Sophie said with a smile.

They laughed and talked through lunch. Again they were holding hands across the table and smiling. It was just like old times. Long before the cheating and the bickering, just two kids in love.

As they finished, they noticed they still had some time before they had to leave to be home in time to pick Hunter up, so they walked around the skyway. As they walked around, they found a jewelry store. "Can we go in here real quick?" Randy asked. "I need to find a chain."

Sophie nodded and walked in. As Randy was looking at chains, Sophie walked around and looked in the cases. There were some gorgeous rings! She also looked at different charms and necklaces.

Randy watched her float around the store. He smiled to himself. He knew deep down in his soul that she was the one for him. Now the only problem was that he had already bought her an engagement ring, but he didn't want to propose at a bad time where it would seem like he was only doing it to try and cover up what he had done wrong.

He told the jeweler quietly what he wanted but didn't want Sophie to see. The jeweler had one of his associates work on the order while he helped Randy select a chain.

The store was busy, so Sophie had gone and sat down by the door while Randy finished up. They left the store and walked to Randy's truck. As they were getting buckled, Randy placed a long, burgundy box in Sophie's lap. "This is for you."

Sophie gasped, "Randy, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. Open it up!" Randy replied with a smile.

Sophie opened the box and smiled, there was a silver charm bracelet, the charms were a little boy with Hunter's birthstone, a baby rattle, a cell phone, a laptop and a camera, and then had a ring with her birthstone on it and a ring with Randy's birthstone on it. "Randy, I love it."

Randy put it on her wrist and kissed her sweetly, "I love you Sophie. I wanted you to have something special and something different."

"Thank you, I love it!" She said looking at it.

The ride home they talked about what all the doctor had told Randy about his shoulder. Randy flew out tomorrow to see Dr Youngblood in San Antonio for the final green light to return to wrestling.

They were just about to Hunter's school when Sophie mentioned, "Don't forget you and Hunter are on your own tonight for dinner because I'll me with Mark."

Randy growled to himself, he did not like the idea of Sophie going out with Mark at all.

But he put on a happy face when Hunter climbed into the truck. They headed home to have some family time before Sophie left.

**Again, I am SO sorry for the delay!! I know this was supposed to be the dinner w/Mark chapter, but I thought this was important. Next chapter will have dinner w/Mark, promise!!! Please read and review!!! Thank you!***


	31. Chapter 31

**I am SO sorry for the delay in updating. I promise it won't go this long anymore. My hubby was laid off from his job and my 2yr old son has had some issues, so life has been crazy busy. I am SO sorry, and if any of you are still out there, please forgive me!! **

Sophie left the house much to Randy's dismay. He was not happy that she was going, and he had no problems voicing his opinion. She had chosen a nice tea-length burgundy dress with a black belt and black heels. She also decided to wear her promise ring. The dress fit now, but she knew that as the baby grew, it wouldn't fit her for long, so she decided to get one last hurrah out of it.

She had remembered the scrapbook so if Mark was truly interested he could see just how much he missed out on.

Sophie arrived at the restaurant and felt nervous. She wasn't sure just what to expect. She hoped it went well and that they wouldn't make a scene.

When she walked in, she had seen Mark sitting at a table. She took a deep breath and approached the table, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Mark looked up and the sight took his breath away. She looked positively glowing to say the least. He stood up, "I'm really glad you came, you look great." He stepped towards her and gave her a light hug.

She returned his hug, "Thanks, you look nice too." She laughed to herself because Hunter resembled him enough to where she wondered if Hunter would look like this when he gets to be this age.

Mark sat back down, "I think I should start the night off with an apology. I know that there will never be an apology big enough for what I have put the two of you through, but I am truly so sorry. I had my own issues going on and I never should have walked out on you guys. I don't blame you if you never forgive me, because I have yet to forgive myself."

Sophie took a deep breath, "You know…for a long time I said to myself that I would never forgive you. But I realized that I had to forgive you because I would never be able to move on with life if I didn't. Once I forgave you, I became a better person, and a better mother. So, maybe you should forgive yourself and see what a difference it makes on your life."

"How did you get to be so wise? When did you find the time?" Mark asked.

The waiter appeared and took their orders. Sophie smiled, "After you left, I worked 2-3 jobs and I was a full-time mommy. I had my parents and I had my sister and eventually a really good babysitter. I refused to let myself date because I didn't want to lose anymore time with Hunter then I already had to just to provide a decent life for us. Then one day, my birthday actually, I wound up almost getting into an accident and a stranger approached to see if I was ok. And from there on out, I've been with him. I'll go into that more later, but I through lifes' twists and turns and peaks and valleys, I have become very wise."

Mark smiled, "So I see you brought the scrapbook."

"I did, but you owe me answers first. Where did you go? Why did you go? Details."

Mark shifted in his seat, he wasn't quite sure how to approach this topic. "Well, I left because I was struggling with some demons and some denial and it was just a very toxic time in my life. I knew I wasn't giving my all to you or to this child that we had created, so I decided to run away from my problems and figure life out. I know it was stupid, but I was young." He took a sip of his water, "What have I missed out on besides what you just told me?"

"Well, Hunter was diagnosed with supra-valvular aortic stenosis. So he had a heart catheterization done at 19-months and open-heart surgery done at 3yrs and then had to be re-circumcised at 5years because they had originally messed it up when he was first born. So besides all of that, he's been a happy, healthy kid. He had a bunch of restrictions until he had the open-heart surgery. Then it went so well that they granted him with lifting his restrictions, and he LOVES sports. He does karate, wrestling, t-ball, soccer and swimming lessons."

"God I feel awful that I put all of that on you by yourself." Mark began to say, but Sophie cut him off.

"Don't talk like that. I LOVE being a mom, and whether he had special issues or not, he's my boy. Don't play the pity party."

"So, are you in a relationship right now?" Mark asked motioning towards Sophie's promise ring.

Sophie blushed, "Yes, Yes I am. It's pretty good, we've had a few issues, but what couple doesn't? And Hunter LOVES him. They have a really great relationship. So all around, it's pretty good. So we moved out here, and I became a stay-at-home mom, and now we're expecting a baby."

"Congrats, that's wonderful! I'm really happy for you." Mark replied sincerely and he reached across the table and squeezed her hand, "I'm really glad that everything has worked out."

"Thanks. What about you? What have you been up to? Where have you been?" Sophie asked sipping her water.

"Well, where do I begin? I left you guys and I honestly vanished from everyone for awhile. The only people who knew I was alive and ok were my parents and they were under strict orders not to tell anyone anything. I was so ashamed for walking away, but I had so many other things going on, that it would have been worse for me to stay.

So, I headed to California. I had been drinking and partying a lot here, so when I left I sobered up. Then I realized a lot of things about myself and decided that if I attempted to figure them out there, no one would need to know. So I did and I met someone, and we tried to build a life together, but then they broke my heart so I moved on to North Carolina. There I had no luck with life whatsoever, so I came back to Minnesota and went back to college up in Duluth. Then I moved back to mom and dad's until I could find a job and get an apartment. I worked 2 part-time jobs until I got a teaching job, then I moved out here and now I'm a gym teacher/soccer coach. I love it out here."

"Wow, you've been really busy as well. Are you seeing anyone?" Sophie asked intrigued by all of the newfound information.

Mark looked down at the table with a small smile, "Yes I am. I'm actually in a really good relationship. We moved in together when I got the job out here."

Sophie smiled, She was honestly glad that life had worked out for him too and that he had found happiness. "That's fantastic! What's her name?"

The waiter brought their food. They both graciously thanked him. Mark looked at Sophie, "Jonathan."

Sophie had a confused look her face, "Who's Jonathan? Our waiter?"

Mark smiled, "No, you asked me what her name is, and I'm telling you Jonathan."

"Her name is Jonathan?" Sophie asked confused. She was just not catching on to what he was trying to quietly tell her.

"No Sophie, I'm gay. My partner's name is Jonathan." He replied. "We've been together a little over a year now. That's what I had to figure out about myself. My dad is not happy, but he's tolerable. And my mom is ok. She's getting used to it. I just choose to keep it quiet because people tend to freak out if a teacher or coach that is around their male kids is gay."

Sophie's face was pure shock. "I never would have guessed in a million years."

"Do you remember when I told you I cheated on you. And I wouldn't give you her name? It's because I had been with a guy, not a girl." Mark confessed. "That's why I ran away, I couldn't figure out how I could be gay."

"Holy crap. Randy thinks that by me coming here tonight, you're going to confess your love to me and that you would try to convince me to run away with you." Sophie replied with a chuckle. "Guess we won't have to worry about that no will we?"

Mark smiled, "So you're not weirded out?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I mean, I may be the woman to turn you gay, but I'm not going to treat you any different."

"You didn't turn me gay dork, I was just in denial." Mark replied with a laugh.

"I know, I know. Trust me, I have a lot of gay and lesbian friends. Randy does too. We're cool, no worries there. So, tell me something. Are you trying to get back into Hunter's life?" Sophie asked while they both ate their dinners.

"I totally respect the fact that you and Hunter have moved on and that Hunter now knows Randy as dad. I have no problems with that, nor would I ask to change that. What I was wondering was if we could be friends. Then I could stay in his life without changing his world." Mark replied nervously. He was so afraid that Sophie would say no.

"I think that would be great. We could have bbq's and game nights and everything." Sophie replied. "I have no problem with that, and neither will Randy."

Mark smiled, "Thank you Sophie. Thank you so much."

The two of them reminisced throughout the rest of dinner, and once they were done, she showed him Hunter's scrapbook. She explained about Randy being a wrestler, and Mark told her some more about Jonathan.

They finally got up to leave dinner, and Mark gave Sophie a big hug. "Thank you again for giving me this second chance. I promise, I won't do anything to screw it up this time."

Sophie hugged him back, "I have no worries about that. I'm glad we did this and we are starting a friendship over."

They both exchanged numbers and headed home.

Sophie walked in the door to find Randy dozed off with the tv on. Hunter was already asleep in his bed. Sophie leaned down and gave Randy a kiss, "Hey baby I'm home."

Randy smiled, "How was dinner? Sorry I was such an ass earlier."

"It's ok, We're going to be friends, and we're going to get to have double-date nights. He doesn't want to mess with what you and Hunter have, he just wants to work on having a friendship with me and with us." Sophie replied as she sat down on his lap. "So him and Jonathan are going to come over for a bbq when you come back from your first week back on the road."

"Who's Jonathan? His roommate?" Randy asked still waking up.

"No silly, his boyfriend." Sophie replied. "So you don't have to worry about him trying to convince me to runaway with him, because I'm a girl and he doesn't like girls."

"Well that's a relief." Randy said kissing Sophie. "Sounds good, what do you say that we go and enjoy how pretty you look back in our bedroom?" Randy said kissing her neck and her ear.

Sophie smiled, she was so glad that Randy wasn't homophobic. "Sounds great to me stud."

And the two headed off to the bedroom.

The next day Sophie woke up to the alarm going off and found Randy already getting out of the shower. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"Well, I promised Hunter I would take him to school today and eat breakfast with him since I'll be gone for the next week." Randy replied drying off. "So I thought I'd get up and get a head start on the day."

"Aww…that's so sweet Randy." Sophie said as she got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and came out and kissed him.

Sophie went and got Hunter going. Pretty soon Hunter came into the bedroom wearing his WWE Raw hoodie with a t-shirt and jeans. He had on his John Cena tennis shoes, "I'm ready dad."

Randy turned around and smiled, "You look like you're ready to rumble. Give me 5 minutes and then we'll go."

Hunter nodded and headed over to Sophie for a hug and a kiss. "Love you mom."

"I love you too. Don't forget, I'll pick you up from school, then we'll run down to the sports store and get your soccer stuff, then we'll go to soccer."

"Ok, I'm going to go and watch cartoons now." And Hunter bounced out to the living room.

Sophie laughed, "He's getting so big."

Randy nodded, "Yeah he is. Well, we're going to head out now. I love you, I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok, sounds good." Sophie replied kissing him goodbye.

She heard Randy and Hunter messing around on their way out of the house. She couldn't help but smile.

Sophie got dressed and made herself some breakfast. She was just finishing up as Randy returned home. She smiled as he walked in, "What time do you head out to the airport?"

"In about an hour." Randy replied. "I'm already packed though, do you have an errand to run?"

"No errand, I just wanted to spend some time with you before you go." Sophie replied.

"Can I confess something to you Soph?" Randy said sitting down at the table with her.

Sophie took a deep breath, she wasn't sure what that confession might hold. "Of course, go ahead."

"I think being home like this has turned me into a wuss because I have never not wanted to leave as badly as I do right now." Randy said running his hands over his head. "I feel horrible leaving you guys right now. I mean we're trying to work on us, Hunter's just getting going in his fall sports, your morning sickness fades in and out right now. There's a ton to be done and I feel like when I'm needed most to work on us, I'm walking away."

Sophie got up and went over to Randy and held him. She was glad that he was being open and honest. "Not wanting to leave doesn't make you a wuss, it shows me that you really care about us. We'll still be here when you get back, no worries there. I'm going to be preggo when you're here and when you're gone. You'll be home to take Hunter to Wednesday night karate and Thursday night wrestling practice. You just won't be home for the tournaments."

Randy nods, "I know. And I know once I leave, I'll be ok. It's just leaving that is the hard part."

"And we can still work on us while you're away. We have to establish trust when you're on the road and when you're home, and I'm sure we'll be just fine. I'm serious Randy, don't sweat it." Sophie said giving him a loving kiss.

Randy grabbed his stuff and Sophie helped him load it into the van. Then they snuggled and talked some more, and finally it was time for Randy to go.

Sophie drove Randy to the airport, she walked him as far as she could. "I love you Randy, and I'll see you on tv."

Randy gave Sophie a very passionate kiss, "I love you Sophie. Give Hunter a hug and kiss for me."

Sophie nodded, "I will."

Then they made the final boarding call, They hugged and kissed one last time. Randy walked on the plane and Sophie headed back to the ramp.

**So, once Randy gets back on the road and life returns to normal…..will he stay faithful? Or will he fall back into his old ways? Listen to the song "Bed of Roses" by Bon Jovi and then tell me what you think, please! Please read and review and new chappie on Monday! **


	32. Chapter 32

**WOW!! Thank you guys SO SO much for still being out there for me!! I'm So glad that you guys still are interested in the story! I promise, I won't let you down. Also, thank you for all of the well wishes. I really appreciate it!**

Randy arrived Tulsa, Oklahoma and made his way to the arena there for the house show that night. Vince was having him run in on a few matches just to get warmed up and then would officially re-introduce him Monday night on Raw. Randy walked into the locker room and there was Cena, Batista, Cody Rhodes.

"RKO is in da house!" Cena bellared out with a smile.

Randy smiled, "Damn straight!" He replied. He high-fived and man-hugged the guys.

They all sat around and brought Randy up-to-speed on what had been going on. Cody and Dave made their way out and it was just John and Randy.

"So, how's home life going? Is everything going to be ok? Or is Randy back in the single life again?" John asked cautiously. "I see you've got some new tat sleeves so maybe you're trying to impress the ladies?"

Randy nodded, "No, It's going good. We're working things out. We're both at a point where we're not afraid to speak our mind. Now with Sophie being pregnant, her hormones are raging, and she can go from nice as pie to uber-bitchy in about 2.5 seconds, and then she's apologetic and lovey. It's a trip."

"Sophie's a great girl, I'm really glad you guys are trying to make it work. How far along is she now?" John replied.

"Umm…we go into the Dr on Wednesday, and that's when she'll officially be 16 weeks along. Sophie is hoping that we'll be able to have an ultrasound done soon. She's dying to know what we're having." Randy replied with a smile.

"Dude, that's great. Wanna hit the gym?" John replied.

"Hell yeah, let's go." Randy said. He quickly changed into his workout attire and the boys grabbed their iPods and headed to the gym in town.

On their way back in the arena, Christy seen Randy walking in with John. "My hubby's home!" She exclaimed as she ran towards him.

Christy jumped in Randy's arms ands Randy hugged her tight and twirled her around. "Hey babe, it's good to see you too."

"So I hear you're going to be a dad, congrats stud!" Christy said punching him in the arm. "How are you and Sophie doing?"

Randy smiled and nodded, "Yup, sure am. Hunter's excited. We're doing good."

"That's great, now you know I love you, but don't fuck it up this time. Please? We like her, we want her to stick around."

Randy chuckled, "Don't worry, we won't have that problem anymore."

"I've gotta run and start getting ready, but I'll see you after the show." Christy replied giving him one last hug and taking off.

Randy laughed to himself, as much as it sucked having to leave, it sure was great to be back. He went and hung out with the guys 'till the show started. Getting back out in front of that audience was a feeling he had definitely missed. Finding out he was coming back heel was even better.

After working the house shows over the weekend and calling Sophie like 5 times a day and talking to Hunter almost each of those times, Monday came quite quickly. He walked into Vince's office to discuss his heel turn, and walked out of there with an evil smile on his face. There was about to be some changes to Randy's character. And he decided to surprise Sophie with them.

That night Sophie was making a list of things to talk to their doctor about when she heard Randy's return announced. She looked up and there was her husband….bald as a cue ball! "What the hell did you do?" She hissed at the tv.

Hunter came running out from his room, "Mom, dad shaved his head!!!!"

"I know honey, I know." Sophie said shaking her head. She loved his hair, and how if it got too long it would have a slight curl to it.

She watched him talk about his return and how he was going to dominate Raw once again and once he was done, she turned the page in her planner and began to plan the bbq that was going on at their house where Randy would meet Mark and his boyfriend. "Tomorrow will be interesting to say the least." She thought to herself as she planned out the menu and beverages.

**Sorry so short, but had to segway into the bbq! Hope you guys have a great night, please read and review, and I'll update tomorrow. TTYL!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you guys SO much for all of your support. I know yesterday's chapter was short, but I wanted to get that out there. Hope you guys have a great day!**

By the time Randy's weekend was over and he was on the flight home, he was exhausted! He had been off the road for so long, he felt completely wiped out.

Randy was making his way through the crowd when Sophie spotted his newly bald head and much tanner complexion. She smiled and went to him as quickly as she could.

Randy smiled as he spotted her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. As he hugged her, he noticed he could definitely feel the baby bump much more than he could just a few days ago. "I've missed you." He said into her ear.

Sophie smiled and held him tighter, "I've missed you too. I can't believe you shaved your head!" She exclaimed.

Randy chuckled and ran his hand over it a few times, "Yeah, I knew you'd flip out when you seen it. Cena did it. It helps to embrace the heel side of me."

Sophie slipped her hand into his. Randy smiled as he felt the stone from her promise ring lightly scratch his hand. He LOVED seeing her in it again. They had come so far.

As they headed out to the parking ramp, Randy looked over at Sophie and he couldn't help but smile. Sophie was glowing and in the few days he had been gone, her baby bump was definitely showing now. "So, can I say something without getting smacked?"

Sophie looked at him confused, "Maybe…"

He smiled and rubbed her tummy, "I see our baby."

Sophie giggled, "Yeah, I've really popped since you've been gone. What do you think?"

"I think I can't wait to see what you look like naked." Randy said playfully spanking her. "You look pretty sexy all preggo with our baby."

They climbed in the vehicle and Sophie drove so Randy could rest. "Hey, I need to swing by the grocery store on our way home."

"Babe, I'm shot. So how about you drop me off at home, then you can go to the grocery store and any other store you want, and I'll just sleep till Hunter gets home." Randy responded sleepily.

"That's fine. Just don't forget our barbeque is tonight. Mark and Jonathan will be over at 6pm." Sophie said patting his knee.

"Mark and Jonathan. Yup, got it." Randy said as he dozed off, "No problem."

Sophie pulled in their driveway and woke Randy up. When he awoke, he leaned over and gave Sophie a really sweet kiss, "I love you."

Sophie blushed, "I love you too. Will you grab your bags and bring them to the laundry room for me? I'll start a load of your dirty clothes before I head out."

Randy nodded and got out. He grabbed his bags and headed into the laundry room. He turned on the lights and did a double-take. "Soph, did you get bored?" He asked as he noticed that the laundry room had been freshly painted and a cute boarder was now up.

Sophie laughed, "I looked over our list of things we wanted done before our families get here for the holidays and decided to get going on some of the things that I could do. So dad took Hunter out and mom and I worked together and got the laundry room and the kitchen done."

Randy's curiosity got the best of him and he headed to the kitchen. There too the walls were freshly painted with coordinating accessories and a matching border. "Wow Sophie, this looks great! I just hope you're being careful and not over-doing it."

"Don't worry, I'm being careful. This stuff isn't too strenuous. And hopefully after tomorrow, I can get going on the baby's room." Sophie replied. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. Now remember Hunter's bus drops him off at 3:45pm so make sure you're awake by 3:30pm."

Randy nodded as he headed to the couch. "Yes honey, I won't forget." Randy turned on the tv and set the alarm on his cell phone. "Love you. See you when you get home." And soon Randy was buried under a blanket and fast asleep.

Sophie did a quick run through and grabbed all of the dirty clothes and sorted them out. She started a load and then headed to the grocery store.

Sophie returned home from running her errands to find Hunter and Randy asleep on the couch. She took a couple pictures and then woke Randy up to help her carry in the groceries. "Now Randy, I can trust that you're not homophobic right?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. I have plenty of friends that are bi or lesbians."

"Randy, there's a big difference on how guys view lesbians as opposed to gay men. So I'm just making sure that you'll be cool tonight. Sophie replied in a slightly concerned tone. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Look, I'm fine. I have a few gay men friends as well." Randy replied.

"Really? Who?" Sophie asked curiously.

"None of your business. We are sworn to secrecy." Randy said with a smile. "For their own safety and peace of mind, trust me."

Sophie stuck her tongue out at Randy and finished putting the groceries away.

Randy and Sophie worked in the kitchen getting the food for dinner prepared. Hunter woke up and was watching cartoons when the doorbell rang.

Hunter opened the door, "Hi Coach Mark!"

Mark smiled, "Hi Hunter."

"C'mon in, mom and dad are cooking." Hunter said opening the door wider for them to walk through.

They walked in and Hunter shut the door.

Sophie walked out from the kitchen, "Hi guys!"

They both smiled and said hi. Sophie walked over and held her hand out to Jonathan, "Hi, I'm Sophie. It's very nice to meet you."

Jonathan smiled, "Hi Sophie. It's nice to meet you also. You can call me Johnny."

"No problem. Randy will be right out." Sophie replied. "I see Hunter is doing a good job of host."

"He sure is." Mark replied.

Hunter blushed, "I'm going to my room." And he ran off laughing.

Randy walked out from the kitchen, "Hi, I'm Randy."

Mark shook his hand first, "I'm Mark, and this is Jonathan."

Jonathan shook his hand and smiled, "You can call me Johnny."

"Sounds good, nice to meet you guys." Randy replied. "Make yourself at home. Can I get you guys anything to drink? Beer? Soda? Water?"

Mark and Johnny looked at each other, "We'll take a beer." Mark replied.

Sophie sat down while Randy went to get the drinks. "I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"Us too. I know with Mark's coaching schedule, it gets a bit crazy, but it's nice to get together with friends." Johnny replied."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, Randy's on the road a lot, so it's kinda crazy with us too."

Randy returned with the drinks and the four of them sat down and talked. Sophie could tell that Mark was a bit nervous to show any kind of affection towards Johnny, but after awhile, he finally relaxed enough and sat a little closer to him and eventually looked a little more like a couple.

Dinner was ready and the four of them along with Hunter sat down to the table. Randy had grilled steaks and they had salad and croissants and mini corn-on-the-cobs and alfredo noodles, along with mushrooms and onions on the side to accent the steak.

In the middle of dinner as Randy had asked Mark how him and Johnny met, Hunter looked at Johnny, "So are you Coach Mark's boyfriend?"

The dinner table went silent. Mark wasn't sure how Sophie and Randy wanted to handle his and Johnny's relationship. Johnny looked at Mark nervously because he didn't know how to respond and not upset Sophie.

Randy looked at Hunter, "Yes he is."

Sophie was surprised. She knew that it was a bit stereotypical to say that all jocks like Randy tend to be homophobic, and she knew that Randy had said he was ok but she never knew if she should fully believe him or not.

Hunter nodded and took a bite of his noodles, "So how come he never comes to our games? Mom tries to go to Randy's matches."

"I work late, so by the time I get home, your games are already over." Johnny replied. "Otherwise I'd love to see you guys play."

Hunter nodded, "That's too bad. Maybe you can take a day off sometime."

"I'll have to see what I can do." Johnny replied.

Everyone had a good laugh and dinner finished without any more interesting questions.

After dinner, the 4 adults played a few different games on the Wii and then let Hunter play Wii while they played cards.

By the end of the night Mark and Johnny were comfortable enough to hold hands.

Hunter came out in his jammies and hugged everyone good night. "Dad, will you tuck me in?" He asked Randy.

"Of course, let's go." Randy said letting Hunter climb on his back and he disappeared towards Hunter's room.

"They have a great relationship don't they?" Mark asked Sophie.

Sophie smiled and nodded, "They sure do, and you know, they always have. Those two hit it off right away."

Johnny patted Mark's back. He was sure it was weird to see his son calling another man dad.

"That's great. I'm really glad that they have each other." Mark replied. "And Randy seems like a great, well-rounded guy."

Sophie nodded, "He never ceases to amaze me."

When Randy came out, they all headed to the dining room for dessert. They talked for awhile longer, and they Mark and Johnny decided to call it a night.

Mark and Johnny thanked Randy and Sophie for having them over and they all agreed to do it again sometime.

After they left, Sophie and Randy collapsed on the couch. "Randy, you were really great tonight. Thank you so much."

"Babe, I told you that I have no problems with gay people. Nor do I think Hunter should be raised thinking there's anything wrong with that. I think that being raised with an open-minded is a wonderful gift we can pass on to our kids." Randy replied giving Sophie a kiss on the cheek.

Sophie sat there just amazed! "Randy, I love you so much."

Randy and Sophie began to cuddle and then began to make out. "So, how about letting me see that sexy body of yours?" He whispered into her ear.

"Sounds good to me." Sophie replied with a smile.

The two lovebirds made their way to the bedroom and Randy slowly undressed Sophie and made sure that he left no spot untouched.

When they finished, they laid there holding each other. "So, should I let you in on a little secret?" Sophie asked him as she traced different patterns on his chest.

"Mmm-hmm…you should." Randy replied.

"We do have an ultrasound scheduled for tomorrow. We'll get to know if it's a boy or a girl." Sophie replied.

"Really?" Randy asked excitedly. "That's great!"

Sophie nodded and yawned, "Good night honey, I love you."

Randy kissed Sophie on her forehead, "I love you too."

**Please read and review!! I hope everyone has a very happy Thanksgiving! Next chapter will be the dr's appt and the ultrasound!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you guys so much for enjoying the story!! I'm glad you guys like how it's going and the direction it's taking. I really wanted to break through the stereotype of wrestlers being so homophobic when it comes to a gay man, but yet if it's a lesbian they're all for it. (That's just me…LOL!) Have a great holiday!**

Sophie woke up the next morning and let Randy sleep in. She got Hunter ready for school and left Randy a note saying that she brought Hunter to school and would be home shortly.

As they got to Hunter's school, he looked at Sophie, "Mom, how come I don't get to go to the ultrasound?"

"Because the place I'm going doesn't allow kids to come with. But don't worry, when we pick you up, we'll have pictures to show you." Sophie replied. She gave him a kiss and he was off and headed into school.

Sophie returned home and found Randy was in the shower. She grabbed her laptop and settled in at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice and some toast.

When Randy came out dressed and ready, he walked into the kitchen and smiled. "So mama, are you ready to find out if we have to buy pink paint or blue paint?"

Sophie smiled, "I sure am. But are you?"

"At this point, I'm ready for anything." Randy replied grabbing an apple.

"Anything huh? How about triplets?" Sophie asked casually.

Randy practically choked on his apple, "Triplets? Ok, you found something I'm not ready for."

They both laughed. "Just a thought." Sophie said playfully. "I'm just finishing up emailing Andrea, then we can go."

"How's she doing anyways?" Randy asked as he finished his apple and grabbed a bottle of water.

"She's doing good." Sophie replied as she closed up her laptop. "She's dying to know what we find out at the ultrasound. I just want to make sure that baby's heart is healthy."

Randy nodded. He knew Sophie worried about that a lot. "I'll drive."

Sophie grabbed his keys off the hook and tossed them to him. "Sounds good. Let's go."

And they headed to the ultrasound.

When they arrived, they sat down in the waiting room. Randy looked around, it was still a bit surreal that they were having a baby. Not in a bad way, but he was still kind of in shock. He was definitely excited though.

They finally called Sophie's name and they headed back with a very friendly nurse named Mary. Mary went over what all they were going to do in the ultrasound and then she smiled, "One last question…would you like to know the baby's gender today?"

Sophie looked at Randy with a smile, "Randy nodded, "Yes we would."

"Wonderful! Go ahead and hop up on the bed and lift you shirt over your belly and let's take a peek at your little one." Mary replied entering in some information on the computer and then she grabbed the gel. "This might be a bit chilly, I just put it in the warmer with the patient before you so no promises."

Sophie nodded. She grabbed Randy's hand as Mary put the wand on her tummy. She began to move it around and all of a sudden their baby was on the screen. "There's your baby mommy and daddy."

Randy couldn't believe it, there was their baby. Kicking and moving it's arms around. He had a look of wonder in his eyes, "Oh my god that's our baby." He whispered to Sophie.

Sophie squeezed his hand with tears in her eyes, it touched her to see him so interested and so fascinated by it. "Yes it is."

"Wow, baby is wide awake this morning!" Mary exclaimed. "I'm going to take some measurements first, then we'll check baby's heart out and then we'll check gender."

"Sounds good." Randy and Sophie replied.

"The baby has been active. Randy can't feel it on the outside yet, but I definitely feel it on the inside." Sophie said with a smile.

Mary was going over all of the different measurements and taking pictures of the baby's profile and baby's 10 fingers and toes. She took pictures of baby kicking. She did a very through check of the baby's heart. "Everything looks great with your baby! We'll check baby's gender and then we'll have the resident doctor come and just make one last check, then you'll be all set."

Sophie squeezed Randy's hand. When Mary moved the wand down, baby had it's legs crossed. "Hey now, we need to get baby to show us the goods." Mary said.

Mary moved the wand over the baby a bit and then made sure the umbilical cord was out of the way, and there it was on the screen. The picture was clear as day!

"What do you think daddy?" Mary asked as she began to type on the screen.

"I have no clue." Randy said. He was having a hard time making it out.

"It's a GIRL!" Sophie exclaimed.

Mary smiled, "Yes it is! Your little girl is beautiful!" And she typed on the picture "Daddy's Little Girl."

"Wow, a little girl." Randy replied. "Now we'll have one of each."

Sophie nodded, "Yes we will."

"I'll go get the doctor, I'll be right back." Mary said getting up. As she left the room, Randy turned to Sophie.

"Do you think her heart is ok like Mary said? Or does the doctor always come in to check?" Randy asked nervously.

"I think Mary would have said something. I don't remember if a doctor ever came in on Hunter's ultrasound, but his wasn't a level two ultrasound either. Hunter's heart condition wasn't detected until he was 18 months old." Sophie replied reassuringly. "So are you ready to have a baby girl?"

Randy nodded, "I can say confidently I am now. This whole thing has just seemed so unreal until you started showing, and now seeing her on the screen is just amazing."

Mary knocked on the door and walked in with a doctor. He introduced himself and took a look at the baby on the screen. He made some measurements and verified the numbers, "Looks like you have a very healthy little girl, congratulations."

Sophie and Randy smiled, "Thank you so much!"

"You can go ahead and get cleaned up and I'll go get your pictures." Mary said as she walked out of the room.

Sophie cleaned the gel off her tummy and fixed her shirt. "We're having a baby girl!" And she hugged Randy.

Randy hugged her and kissed her sweetly, "Yes we are."

Mary walked in with an envelope of pictures. "Here you go. Congratulations you guys!"

"Thank you," They replied and they left.

"Off to the doctor's office now." Sophie replied. "Then maybe we could do a little shopping before Hunter gets out of school.

Sophie and Randy left the doctor's office in a very good mood. The baby was measuring right on schedule and they now knew her estimated due date was May 24th, 2010.

They stopped by Home Depot and picked out a light pink and purple paint for the baby's room. They also picked up eggshell white paint to paint the window trim. The theme of the nursery was going to be enchanted fairy princesses. Had it been a boy they were going to go with jungle buddies.

Randy and Sophie talked the whole way home. Since they were in the process of redecorating the house anyways, now was a great time for the nursery to get done, Hunter's room to get done. From there Sophie was conquering the guest rooms and the bathrooms. They were leaving the living room because they liked the painting they just wanted to update some of the furniture.

They stopped at the school and picked up Hunter. Hunter climbed in eagerly, "WELL? Boy or girl," he exclaimed.

"You're going to have a baby sister." Randy replied happily.

"Well, I guess that's ok." Hunter said playfully. "What's her name going to be?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet. We'll come up with some names and we'll let you help decide." Randy replied before Sophie could even attempt to speak.

Sophie smiled to herself, she was glad Hunter was ok with a baby sister. And she loved the way Randy and Hunter were connected. She was really glad that they were having a girl because that way they could experience one of each.

They got home and decided to order pizza and plan out the Thanksgiving menu. They had one week till they were hosting the first holiday at their new house. They had held Hunter's birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese. Sophie knew she'd have a house full. Her parents, her sister, and Randy's parents and siblings were coming up from Missouri. It was definitely going to be a busy holiday!

**Please read and review!! Congrats to Randy and Sophie on their baby girl! Have a great holiday!! **


	35. Chapter 35

** Thank you SO much to all of the loyal readers. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update in a very long time. I've had some personal struggles and work has been crazy busy so I haven't been able to dedicate the time. Here is a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks!!**

Life was moving along very rapidly. Randy and Sophie had entertained the family for the holidays and Randy was very busy working all the time.

Sophie and Hunter spent a lot of time bouncing between school, sports and the airport. Randy was gone more and more as Wrestlemania drew near.

Sophie could tell that Randy seemed to be back in his partying ways when he was on the road. He would come home hungover and tired and just didn't want to do anything more than he had to.

Sophie had been having a rough time with her pregnancy though. She was in the latter half of her second trimester but was having contractions off and on, she also was retaining a lot of water and her blood pressure was steadily increasing. The doctors told her "no sex" until the baby was born, and Randy was NOT HAPPY about that. She was also told to be on partial bedrest, but it was hard to do that when she was Hunter's only parent. She had to be the one to run the errands, do the shopping, take him to practices and events. Since the whole first day Randy would be home he spent it in bed, She really only had one day off a week to fully relax.

Sophie and Randy were also beginning to bicker and argue a lot more than usual. Sophie was trying not to dwell on it, but she was getting concerned that maybe this was all a big mistake. But she was trying to have faith and keep hope alive that once the baby comes, they'd be ok.

Sophie dropped Hunter off at school and headed to the airport Tuesday morning to pick Randy up. Sophie's head was pounding and she was feeling almost a little light-headed. She felt kind of clammy and she was a bit nauseous. She was chugging water but felt like she had a never-ending thirst.

Randy was waiting in their usual spot when Sophie pulled up. He wasn't feeling too hot himself, he had been out partying after Raw and was definitely still hungover. But even when he opened the door and seen how pale she looked, he was concerned. "Are you feeling ok?"

Sophie shook her head no, "I don't know what happened, I dropped Hunter off at school, I started heading here and soon after I got on the freeway it just hit me." She said very softly. "But you don't look too hot yourself."

"I'm fine, why don't you let me drive?" Randy offered.

"Because you look like you might still be drunk and I can't risk that." Sophie replied.

"Ha Ha funny. C'mon get out and I'll drive." Randy replied sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. I'll take my chances." Sophie said shaking her head no.

"Don't be stubborn, just get out of the truck and let me drive." Randy said sternly. "I don't need you passing out while driving."

"Yeah, well I don't need you getting a DWI while we're on our way home either." Sophie replied just as stern.

"Soph, I look like hell, but I'm fine. I quit drinking hours and hours ago. I've been drinking water since 2am. Trust me, I'll be fine. You don't look like you'll be fine. Let me drive." Randy said reaching for her hand. "I promise, I might be an idiot but I know better than that."

Sophie nodded. She just kept feeling worse and worse. It was kind of nice to see a bit of the old Randy back though.

Randy helped her out and back into the truck. She was chugging water like a mad woman. "Hon, I think we might need to take you into a doctor."

Sophie shook her head, "No, I'm just not feeling well. That's all."

"No, I think we should go to urgent care. Just in case." Randy replied. "Even if it's just for peace of mind."

Sophie looked at her watch, "Alright fine. We just have to make sure that someone is at school for Hunter."

"Yes honey, we'll watch the time." Randy replied patting her knee.

"Can I ask you something without you getting mad and defensive?" Sophie asked gently.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What's with the partying? Why all of the drinking?" Sophie inquired.

"Just letting off steam. It's nothing to be worried about, I'm just out there having a good time." Randy said non-chalantly. "Nothing to worry yourself over."

"I know, but I do worry. Randy, you drink nightly for 5 nights. Then you come home hungover for the entire first day, and then on the second day you're exhausted. Hunter asks me all the time why you don't play with him anymore. Or why you don't go to his sports anymore. I'm running out of excuses." Sophie recounted. "I can't help but worry."

Randy sat there for a moment, stunned by her words. "I'm sorry Soph. I know I've been a jerk lately. I guess I've just been focused on all of the selfish things instead of the things that truly matter. I promise, I'll tone it down."

"Hey, I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just letting you know how your actions are affecting us." Sophie said cautiously.

They pulled into the urgent care and Sophie was SO unsteady. She looked over at Randy, "My heart feels like it's racing."

Randy helped her in and they explained to the front desk what was going on. The receptionist advised that anytime a pregnant woman goes to urgent care, no matter what the reason is, they have to go to labor and delivery. She had someone get Sophie a wheelchair and Randy wheeled her up to labor and delivery.

"This feels so weird." Sophie whispered to Randy.

"I know, it's way odd." Randy replied quietly.

They checked in and a nurse came and took them back to a room. The nurse turned off all the lights. "o ahead and hop up on the bed." The nurse instructed. "My name is Joan, I'll be your nurse today."

"Why did you turn off all the lights?" Randy asked as he helped make Sophie comfortable.

"Because it sounds like her blood pressure might be really high and if it is then the lights can sometimes trigger a seizure." Joan replied as she prepared the blood pressure cuff.

Both Randy and Sophie looked at each other nervously.

Joan took her blood pressure, "Oh my word, it is very high. Has it been high for long?"

"It's been running high for my last few appointments. I have an appointment tomorrow for my glucose test." Sophie answered.

"What are all of your symptoms?" Joan asked as she continued with her vitals.

"My heart is racing, I'm light-headed, nauseous, I'm SUPER thirsty, I'm shaky and my body is kind of achy." Sophie replied weakly. "I just feel so weak. And I've been having contractions off and on for the last two weeks. But I'm just supposed to keep track of them."

I want you to lie back and relax, I'm going to get the doctor." Joan replied as she quickly left the room.

"I don't like the sound of that. Randy, I'm scared." Sophie said squeezing his hand.

"I'm here, don't worry." Randy said kissing her forehead and holding on to her hand. But deep down he was worried too.

The doctor walked in and greeted them. He read over her symptoms and looked at her blood pressure. "Well, I think that we're going to test you for gestational diabetes, because it sounds like your blood sugar is off. I'm also officially going to diagnose you with pre-eclampsia. How far along are you?" He asked as he reviewed her chart notes.

"I'm almost 32 weeks along." Sophie responded.

"Has your vision been blurry?" The doctor asked.

"A bit, but I chalked it up to having the constant migraine I've had for the last day and a half." Sophie said rubbing her temples.

"I'm going to have you give a urine sample, and a blood sample. Go ahead and go in there for the urine sample. Then when you're done, Joan will come in and draw some blood. I'm going to get you some orange juice and crackers."

Once everyone was out of the room, Sophie looked at Randy. "That's not good. I'm really scared."

Randy held Sophie, "Shh...Everything will be ok. Let's just take this one step at a time. Go in there and do your sample."

Sophie went into the bathroom and did her thing. She had a million things running through her head. When she walked out, she found Randy sitting in a chair and texting someone. "Who are you texting?"

"Just texting Cena. He's not wrestling right now, he had surgery. So I thought I'd see if he was busy and if not maybe he could come and stay with you while I'm gone just in case something happens."

"Randy, I don't need a babysitter." Sophie replied.

"Sophie, you're not supposed to be driving. You need to be resting. John could be there a lot more than I can and he can help with Hunter and help with all of that stuff." Randy responded quickly. "I don't want you or the baby to risk anymore harm then what's already happening.

With that Joan walked in to collect the sample and take Sophie's blood.

Sophie looked at Joan with a very worried look, "Can I ask a question? If I do have pre-eclampsia and or gestational diabetes then what happens?"

"The only cure for pre-eclampsia is to deliver the baby. You still have a ways to go, so I know we're going to try and keep that baby in there for as long as possible. That is going to mean complete bed rest and lots of doctor appointments. You'll probably get an hour a day to do your stuff. For gestational diabetes, you would give yourself insulin and probably deliver the baby early as well."

Sophie started to tear up. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

Randy reached over and rubbed her shoulder.

"The doctor will take real good care of you girls. Don't you worry about that. He'll be calling your doctor and they'll come up with a plan of care. But your blood pressure is VERY high. Chances are you're going to have that baby soon." Joan replied. "I'm not trying to scare you, it's nothing you did. It's just the truth."

Sophie nodded and Joan headed off to the lab with her samples. The doctor had another nurse bring in the orange juice and crackers. Shortly after Sophie began to eat them she started to feel a little better.

Randy and Sophie discussed the possibility of having John move in for awhile. Finally they agreed that if Sophie was indeed placed on bed rest then they would have him move in.

After awhile, there was a tap on the door and in walked her regular doctor. "Hi guys. I hear we're having some more issues."

Sophie nodded and explained everything that was going on, but that after she ate the orange juice and crackers she had begun to feel better.

"Well, you definitely tested positive for gestational diabetes. And your pre-eclampsia is pretty advanced. But, we're going to see if once we control the diabetes if that will help your blood pressure to drop. So, what we're going to do is to give you a shot of corticosteroids to help the baby's lung to mature faster. We're going to teach you how to check your blood sugar and how to give yourself insulin. And we're going to place you on strict bedrest. You'll have 1 hr a day to be up and about. Otherwise we want you in bed with your feet elevated above your heart. You are to drink plenty of fluids and we'll see you weekly. If things don't get better, we're going to have to induce you for your safety and for the baby's safety." The doctor explained very nicely.

Sophie and Randy both somberly nodded. The doctor got up to go and get the glucose meter and supplies.

"I'll have John fly out tonight. That way he'll be here to learn what you have to have happen and have done. We'll show him the ropes before I have to leave. You have to relax and let your body calm down and keep that baby in there for as long as possible. I'll talk to Vince and let him know what's going on." Randy said to Sophie.

Sophie nodded. She didn't know what to think. She was so worried. She never experienced anything like this with Hunter.

The doctor came back in and taught her how to test her blood sugars. He also went over how she needs to change her diet and gave her a list of foods that she couldn't eat. After that he gave her the corticosteroid injection and sent them on their way.

Finally they were on their way to pick Hunter up from school. Sophie looked over at Randy. "I'm going to feel SO awkward with John being at the house."

"Why?"

"Why? Randy, I'm a beached whale. My hands and ankles and feet are swollen larger than my head. I waddle around in a tank top and pants all day because I feel like I'm fire. I am constantly uncomfortable. I would give anything for a 24 hour back massage and foot massage. Now I'm going to be with your best friend all day, all night for the next God knows how long. He's going to be taking care of me and my kid while you're at work. That's not exactly something that you feel comfortable with." Sophie ranted back to him.

Randy chuckled, "Soph, I can tell you're feeling better because your sassiness is back. Calm down. You'll be just fine. Besides, John already booked a flight, I go pick him up at the airport in a few hours."

Sophie sat back ticked off and stared out the window feeling defeated.

**Hmm….what's it going to be like with John living in the house? What kind of trouble is Randy going to get into without someone to "babysit" him on the road? Or will he be a good boy? Please read and review!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A HUGE thank you goes out to msgemgem for kicking my butt into gear to get this chapter out here! Just a reminder that I don't own the WWE or anything WWE-related. And this is my own timeline, NOT the real-life timeline. Thanks! Please read and review!**

After spending all day at the hospital, they had to rush to get back in time to pick Hunter up from school. Once they all got home and settled, Hunter headed to his room with his snack and juice.

"Babe, do you realize that we're going to have two kids to juggle soon?" Randy asked as he propped her feet up on a pillow.

Sophie laughed, "Yup, I think I've noticed by now." She took Randy's hand and put it on her tummy, "But I know what you mean, it's going to be a big adjustment. There'll be a lot less freedom and free time and a whole lot more kid time."

Randy nodded as he took his hand back. Hunter was growing into such an independent 8-yr old and now having a brand new baby around would be very different.

He kissed her forehead, "Alright, you get some rest, I'm going to shower and head out to the airport to pick up John-boy. Why don't you order some pizza for you guys and we'll just hit up a drive-thru on the way home?"

Sophie nodded; she was already dozing off, "Ok."

By the time Randy got out of the shower, Hunter was sitting on their bed playing a game on Randy's cell phone.

"What's up little man?" Randy asked.

"I'm hungry and mom's asleep. I can't reach the new peanut butter." Hunter replied not looking up from the game.

Randy playfully took the phone out his hands, "Mine. And why don't you come with me to pick up John from the airport and we'll grab you a Happy Meal?"

Hunter jumped up, "Ok!" And ran to his room to get ready.

Randy got dressed and grabbed his stuff. He gently kissed Sophie on the forehead, "I'm taking Hunter with me." And he laughed when Sophie didn't even stir. He scribbled a note on a napkin in case she woke up, and they left.

Sophie finally awoke to a kiss on the cheek. "MOM! We're home! Wake up! We brought Uncle John AND Chinese food!" Hunter exclaimed.

John laughed as he walked in. Sophie sat up and stretched. John went over and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Wifey."

"Umm…hi hubby." Sophie replied a bit startled. They didn't know each other very well, so she wasn't quite sure how to respond. "How's your arm?" She mentioned as she motioned to the arm that was in a sling."

"Actually I tore a pectoral muscle; the sling is just so I don't go reaching for anything and cause the muscle to stretch too much." John replied. "But it's doing well thank you."

"Look John, I really appreciate you doing this. But don't feel obligated; you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

John smiled and cut her off, "Don't you worry, I'm going to take good care of you and Hunter. Randy's filled me in on all of the routines and schedules. I don't mind at all."

Randy set up a tv tray and brought Sophie a plate full of her favorite Chinese food. "Hunter ate on our way to the airport. So he's off to read and go to bed."

"Thanks honey." Sophie said as she began eating.

They found a movie to watch and put it on. The three of them sat around talking about the logistics of how the next month was going to work.

"Alright, I fly out tomorrow at 12:30pm for the autograph signing. I'll call and check in on you off and on. Knowing that John's here, I'm not as paranoid about something happening."

"Where's this signing again?" Sophie asked. She hated to admit it, but knowing that he was partying again, she was still a bit worried about the possibility of him cheating again.

"Cincinnati." Randy replied in between bites. "Then house shows in Cleveland, Indy and Springfield. Then Raw is in Chi-town and I'll be home Tuesday and Wednesday. Then I fly out Thursday morning and I'll be gone for two weeks."

Sophie nodded. She knew his schedule, but now there was just so much more to worry about. What if there was a baby emergency? Knowing John was out with an injury; would Vince really let Randy have time off if the baby needed to come early?"

Randy could see the concern on her face. "Don't worry. John's here. All you have to do is take it easy and follow your directions. The doctor said that since this is your second pregnancy, all you have to do is tweak a few things and you'll be back to feeling decent and you'll more than likely carry the baby to 37 weeks and then he'll do the c-section we have planned."

All Sophie could do was nod. It's not like she didn't know the facts…she was just scared. And she worried.

After the movie was over, Randy showed John to his room. Then he climbed in bed with Sophie. He lightly ran his fingers across her belly as she fell asleep. He was scared out of his ever-loving mind. He didn't know what to do with a baby? And just how much would life change with a baby? He liked his life the way it was right now. When he was on the road he partied, then he came home and chilled. Yes, he'd been screwing that up a bit, but it just meant don't get sloppy on Mondays so Sophie had nothing to notice. She didn't need to see his dark side…the side he couldn't escape from.

The next morning Randy was off and running. He showed John the ropes. Then Randy went into the bedroom and cuddled with Sophie. He began kissing her gently and lovingly.

Sophie smiled, it was so nice. "Mmm…I like that. Are you sure you have to go? We have so much stuff about the baby to talk about."

Randy kissed the tip of her nose and looked into her eyes with a smirk, "You know I have to go. We'll talk baby later. But…there is something you could help me out with before I go."

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

Randy started kissing her a bit more aggressively and moved her hand onto the bulge in his sweatpants. "MmmHmm…" He moaned.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Seriously?" She thought to herself. "Randy, I'm so tired."

"Baby, I'm going to be gone and I just need you to touch me." He replied as he kissed her neck.

Sophie was so fed up with his selfishness. She was still shaky, still pretty weak, and he knew that. But yet all he could think of was getting some? But, if she didn't, would that drive him to cheat again? She just couldn't handle that again.

So she slid her hand into his waistband. Sophie gave him a pretty weak handjob, she just wasn't into anything sex-related. She didn't even try to fake enthusiasm. She didn't have the energy.

Randy was completely oblivious. It felt so good to him to be touched by Sophie. It still wasn't the same as a blow job or actually getting laid. The hand job just made him want sex even more. What the hell was he going to do for another 2-3 months? Well…he had an idea.

As soon as Randy was done, he kissed Sophie and left right away.

Sophie broke down in tears. She felt so used, so unappreciated and just confused. Even though she felt like shit, she wanted to get the bedsheets changed and get the whole event out of sight-out of mind.

John headed upstairs to see if Sophie wanted to come down for some lunch. He heard something that sounded like muffled crying.

John tapped on the door. "Soph?" He said as he walked in. There he found her crying as she was putting on the new sheets. He was horrified! "Sophie! You can't be doing that! It's not good for you and the baby? What's wrong?"

Pregnancy hormones got the best of her and Sophie snapped, "Try telling that to my nympho of a boyfriend who can't just love me or cuddle me when I'm sick as hell without him guilting me into doing something for him so he can have his needs met. Nothing else seems to matter…" Sophie stopped mid-sentence and covered her mouth looking incredibly guilty. "Oh my God John, I'm so sorry."

John burst out laughing and walked over to her. He gave her a big hug. "Hey, I'd rather you vent then keeping all of that bottled up inside you and causing your blood pressure to skyrocket."

Sophie paused for a moment, and then hugged him back. "Thanks." She was still cautious; she didn't know him all that well and always felt odd about venting to him. Sophie didn't need him to narc her out to Randy for being moody and bitchy. "I'll try to control myself a bit more."

"When's the last time you stood up for yourself to him and just let him have it?" John asked. It absolutely killed him to see Randy be such an asshole to her. Sophie was this down-to-Earth, sweet girl and Randy was just taking total advantage of her.

Sophie pondered it for a minute, "Probably when we went through Stacy showing up at the house. Otherwise I've been trying to control my hormones and not be the bitchy pregnant nag at home. I try to approach things differently with him so he doesn't take it as an attack. That's when we fight. He hates when I tell him what to do. And I try not to, but I have to remind him that Hunter looks up to his every move."

John took a deep breath. Randy was his best friend, he loved him like a brother, but damn Sophie deserved someone better. Someone who wouldn't lie and run around behind her back. He shook his head, "Sophie, you shouldn't pretend around him. Be yourself. Happy, mad, silly, sad, it doesn't matter. You're pregnant with his kid, you're more than entitled. You are such a beautiful, intelligent, passionate woman who is a great girlfriend and an awesome mom, he needs to remind himself that he's lucky to have a woman like you to come home to. Don't push yourself aside just to please him. Trust me on this."

Sophie didn't know what to say. She was stunned, in a good way. It was nice to hear the compliments. She smiled, "Thanks John. I appreciate it."

"I meant every word." John replied. He helped her make the bed. Then he left so she could take her well-deserved nap.

By the end of the week, John was getting pretty used to the routine. Hunter loved having John at his games and practices. And John would play in the yard or in his room, then Sophie would make dinner and read with Hunter at bedtime. Randy called off and on.

By the time Randy came home and left again to be gone for two weeks, everyone had grown pretty comfortable with each other. Randy spent some time with Hunter, and still bugged Sophie about "helping him out." Sophie was responding very well to the treatment and was feeling as good as the doctor had told her. She was still on bedrest, but she felt "normal" for an 8mth pregnant woman. And Randy was happy to see that the shyness between Sophie and John had worn off and they were playful and joking with one another.

That Saturday, Sophie decided to throw a roast in the crock-pot and make a thank you dinner for John and Hunter for being so patient while she was so sick. Then Hunter wound up going to a friend's house for a sleepover so it turned out it was just going to be John and Sophie for dinner.

John came into the kitchen, "Wow it smells good in here. What all did you make?"

Sophie laughed, "Thanks! I made roast, carrots, corn, potatoes, crescent rolls and a salad."

John gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Damn! I didn't realize this was a date night, where are my manners?"

Sophie put the rolls in the oven, "If this is a date night, then I'm way under-dressed." She motioned to herself, Sophie had on a pair of pajama capris and a maternity tank top.

"Nah, I think you look great. Is the baby awake?" John replied.

"When isn't she? This kid never sleeps."

"May I?" John asked reaching towards her stomach.

"Please do." Sophie replied. Randy rarely ever rubbed her belly so it was nice to have someone besides her pay the baby some attention. And Hunter thought it was a bit creepy to feel her move.

Sophie took his hand and put it near where the baby's feet were. She pushed it down and wiggled it a bit. Her efforts were rewarded with a nice, hard kick.

"Oh my God, she kicked!" John exclaimed. "Holy crap! She kicks hard!"

Sophie shot him a sarcastic look, "Tell me about it."

They both burst into laughs. John messed with the baby a little more then let Sophie be. "I'm sorry I'm such a dork, but that's the coolest thing ever." John said with a laugh.

Sophie had the biggest smile on her face, "You're not being a dork. It's really great. I absolutely love feeling her move. It's like she's letting me know she's ok. And it's nice that someone else shares my enthusiasm."

John looked into her eyes, he could see a hint of sadness to them. But before he could say anything, Sophie turned away and began setting the table.

"So your girlfriend doesn't mind you being here?" She asked.

"I'm not seeing anyone right now, so the only one to have an opinion is me." John replied as he helped her.

Sophie felt bad, what on Earth made her ask? Minus the fact that John was reminding her of what Randy used to be like before the Stacy incident happened. Would Randy ever go back to normal? Was that normal? Or is he really the guy he is now? Sophie clung to her faith that once the baby came it would be a wake-up call to him and he'd go back to the way he was.

"Earth to Sophie…" John said snapping his fingers.

Sophie shook her head, she felt herself blushing over being caught daydreaming. "I'm…I'm sorry. What?"

"Your timer went off."

Sophie scurried to the oven and took out the crescent rolls. She set it on the table with the other food. "Dinner is served."

***Well…where will this go? Will Randy get his head out of his butt and realize what he's doing? OR is he going to screw things up again? What is going on in John's mind? And what about poor Sophie? Please read and review! Let me know what you're thinking, I love your opinions and ideas! ***


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you SO much to my readers msgemgem , KimmieCena and RKOsgirl92! I know it's been forever, but I'm back! I'm glad you're enjoying! Please continue to read and review!**

John and Sophie sat down at the table together for their diner. John held up his glass of milk, "A toast…to date night."

Sophie laughed and clinked glasses with him, "To date night."

As they ate, they talked about their families, where they came from and what they're siblings are like and how they had gotten to where they are today.

MEANWHILE…

Now that John was off the road, Christy and Randy were rooming together along with riding together. Randy was still partying, but if it was the night before he had to go home, he wouldn't get so sloppy.

Christy was stomping around the hotel room and was super moody while they were getting ready to go out on the town. Finally Randy sat down in a chair and looked at her, "What the fuck? Are you on the rag?"

Christy strutted over in her black and red plaid, school-girl miniskirt and straddled his lap, "Sorry." She pouted. "I was hoping you couldn't tell I was crabby."

Randy slid his hands onto her hips and looked in her eyes, "What's wrong with my Sparkle?"

Christy took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip seductively, "Well, Sparkle is a very horny woman who left her vibrator at home, and she needs to be fucked."

Randy laughed, "Hell, if that's all it takes to put a smile on your face, I know how to help."

Christy put her hands on her hips, "You have to be a good boy, you have a baby on the way and a sick girl at home that you have John taking care of."

"Let him take care of her…" He said shrugging his shoulders. Randy grabbed her head and passionately kissed her, "And let me take care of you." Randy knew what he had and didn't want to hear about it…he wanted to hear about what she wanted done to her.

Christy moaned and kissed him back. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, but at least if it was her, he wasn't out screwing some stranger. And maybe Randy would lighten up also. "I want an all nighter." She said breathlessly and flashed him her bedroom eyes.

Randy grinned, "Ask and you shall receive." Christy led him out of the chair and as they kissed and groped each other, she began to undress him. Then she pushed him back into the chair. Christy began to unbutton her shirt and gave him a little striptease as she took it off. She unhooked her bra and cast it aside.

Christy left her schoolgirl skirt on, it's not like she was wearing underwear anyway. Besides, she knew it was a total cocktease for Randy. Any sense of "we shouldn't be doing this" was gone as soon as she climbed on his lap and began to grind herself along the thick length of his shaft.

Randy groaned and took one of her perky, pink nipples in his mouth. As he teased it with his tongue and began to suckle he could feel Christy shudder.

"Damn Randy…God it's been too long." She gasped.

Randy slid his hands up her thighs and cupped her ass tightly in his big, strong hands. He switched to the other eagerly awaiting nipple.

Christy moaned deeply. She needed him inside her NOW. She climbed up a bit higher, "Kiss me Randy."

His lips covered hers, his tongue parting her lips and sinking into her awaiting bliss. Randy was still cupping her ass, so he began to tease at her with his fingertip. He knew how Christy liked it.

Christy moaned deeply and kissed him back hungrily. She dug her nails into his tattooed shoulders. She needed all of him.

So Christy wiggled her tight ass away from his hands and lowered her hot, moist pussy onto his rock-hard, throbbing cock ever so slowly.

The ecstasy-filled gasp that escaped Christy as he filled her sent pleasure waves through Randy. "Holy shit Sparkle." He moaned.

Then she began to rock her hips in ways that Randy could have only imagined. Every time she rocked back, Randy's fingertips slid in a little farther into her ass. Then as she rocked forward his shaft impaled her and she cried out for more.

Both of their juices were boiling out of control and at the verge of spilling over.

As she bucked harder and harder he prepared himself and as he felt himself explode he slid his finger all the way in at the same time.

The pleasure and pain was too much for Christy to handle and she climaxed hard. "Oh God Randy!" She cried out.

Finally she collapsed into his chest and he held her close as they tried to catch their breath. "Damn Randal, if that was the opener, what do you have in store for the rest of the night?"

"Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet." He spoke in a low, seducing tone.

Randy and Christy began kissing passionately. And Randy held true to his word. They spent the rest of their night 69'ing and with Randy rocking Christy's world in many different positions.

When they were finally done for the night, Randy wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Part of Christy was falling for him all over again. But she knew that they'd always be friends with benefits and if that's all that they could have, she was ok with that. Never in a million years would she turn into a psycho bitch.

They made out sweetly and snuggled into one another. Randy started thinking about how Christy was so perfect, she understood him, she knew what he liked, he knew what she liked, and things were just fine. No drama, no nothing. They fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Randy awoke to being hard as hell. The throbbing was purely agonizing.

Christy was curled tightly against him, but facing the other direction. In her sleep she was moving a little bit, and her sweet, naked ass kept rubbing against his manhood and making him crazy.

He moaned a little and pulled hips tightly against his. Randy began kissing the back of her neck and down her spine.

"Mmm…good morning to you too." Christy purred.

Randy smirked, Christy was always up for anything he wanted, anytime. He bit into her shoulder blade, "I want to take you from behind."

"Well then, make me yours stud." She cooed as she wiggled her ass against him.

Randy didn't waste anytime. He cock-teased her and fingered her a bit, and then took her. He fucked her deep and hard.

The high-pitched moans filling the room were almost too much for him to handle. He gripped her hips tightly and pumped into her until and exploded deep inside her. Christy also climaxed and they collapsed into a sweaty, entangled heap panting to catch their breath.

After laying there and basking in the afterglow, they got into the shower. They lathered each other up, and Randy washed her hair.

Then Christy headed off with the divas and Randy headed off to the gym.

**Back at Date Night…**

After dinner, John cleaned up and Sophie took her place on the couch. John plopped down in the recliner. "Movie?"

"Definitely." Sophie replied. She put her feet up on the couch, they were aching.

After finding a good movie OnDemand, John looked over and noticed how swollen her feet and ankles were. "Sophie, are you ok? That looks painful."

"It's only because I stood while making dinner."

John got up, went upstairs and came down with what he had learned was her favorite lotion. "Want a foot rub?"

Sophie blushed, "Really? Honestly, I'd love one."

John sat down by her and gave her an incredible foot, ankle and calf rub. Sophie couldn't help but moan a little if he hit a certain spot, it felt damn good and it was nice to have some personal attention for a change. She didn't mind letting John know she appreciated his efforts.

When he was done, he kissed her cheek, "There you go wifey. I hope it helps."

Sophie giggled, "Aww…thanks hubby. How can I repay you?"

John shook his head, "You don't have to do that."

"I've got it, I'll rub your back. Just sit on the floor so I can reach you." Sophie replied.

John knew better than to argue, he stood up, took his shirt off and sat down on the floor beneath her. Sophie tried to not show just how amazed she was with his body. John had muscles on top of muscles. She got up and came back to the couch with some massage oil. "Ok, take a deep breath and relax."

Sophie preceeded to give John an awesome back rub. She dug her fingers in and massaged deeply. He couldn't help but moan a few times. He was also becoming a bit aroused, Sophie definitely had some skills.

They finished up the movie and Sophie finished the massage, and they both headed to bed. Although both lay awake for a little bit pondering some lingering feelings.

Sunday morning came and John woke with a smile. He had such a great night the night before, and being here with Sophie and Hunter was just amazing.

John took a quick shower and headed downstairs. He had found out the night before that Sophie's favorite breakfast was French Toast. So John whipped up a batch w/sausage. Then he poured her a glass of milk since orange juice gave her heartburn.

He took it upstairs, he lightly tapped on the door and walked in. There he found Sophie sleeping. She was laying in bed in her tanktop and just her little cotton bikini-cut panties.

John felt his manhood stir a little. He had to admit that Sophie was arousing, and she was such a great woman, BUT she was his best friend's girlfriend. Even though Randy treated her like shit and didn't deserve her. What John wouldn't give to kiss her sweetly, just one time…

Sophie stretched and fluttered her eyes open, and jumped. She didn't expect John to be standing there. "Good morning." Then her eyes focused, "Aww…did you make me breakfast? Thank you!" She scooted over, "Here, sit down and join me."

John smirked, he really liked seeing her happy and smiling. "You're welcome Sophie." And he sat down.

Sophie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It looks great. Have you eaten yet?"

John nodded, "Yeah, I did. I just wanted to make sure you have everything, then I'm going to go and I'm going to let you relax a bit."

Once John left, Sophie took a bite of her French Toast…and pondered if he was always like this, or if it was only because he was supposed to be taking care of her. And she wondered what kissing him would be like. John had given her the most amazing foot rub, and if he was that good with his hands…

A shiver shot through Sophie, and it was like a reality check. It didn't matter what John was capable of…she'd never know.

Sophie brought her dishes downstairs after taking a shower. She went downstairs in her robe and with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"What time is Hunter coming home?" John asked trying to not dwell on the fact that she was in a robe.

"Not sure, probably closer to dinner time. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking. It's been a week and you've been feeling so much better. If we put you in an electric cart, would you be able to have an outing?" John asked.

Sophie smiled, "I can check with my nurse. What do you have in mind?"

"Double-check, I was thinking I could take you to the Mall of America." John replied. "You make the call and I'll clean up the breakfast dishes. And he headed downstairs.

Sophie called and got the ok, after making many promises that if she started to swell or get a headache or anything they would go home. She picked out a cute maternity top that was red and pulled on a pair of maternity jeans. The fact that John had seen her at her frumpiest made her want to show him who she really was. Sophie did her hair and her make-up. Sophie felt really great, and it showed. Even her happy glow was back.

Sophie quietly walked down the stairs and found John loading the dishwasher. Sophie smiled, man he was doing such a great job. "So, are you still interested in date number two?"

John turned and smiled. Sophie looked radiantly beautiful. She had the biggest smile on her face. "Damn right I am."

Sophie and John were practically nose to nose. They looked into each other's eyes and had a serious moment. That moment ended when his phone rang. He turned to his cell phone, "Hi mom." He answered. "I'm going to grab my wallet," he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Sophie watched him walk away. John was hot, and sexy, but why was she noticing? She shouldn't be noticing or caring…but yet she almost felt bummed their moment was ruined. She had Randy, and they were close to being over their issues…weren't they? Why were her hormones surging…with John?

John walked out and clapped his hands together, "Mall of America, here we come!"

And they walked to the garage and headed out for their day trip.

**Please read and review! What do you think? Is Randy making a mistake? Or is he falling for Christy? What about having John take care of Sophie? And why doesn't Randy call? Please read and review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**You guys are SO wonderful! HUGE thank you to msgemgem, RKOsgirl92, babygurl1944, Christina89, emma217, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Kinley Orton and Enigmatic Lotus Leaf! Thanks for sticking around and still caring about this story, I'm SO moved! Please continuing to read and review, I take all of your opinions and ideas into heart as I'm writing. Thanks!**

Sophie called to check on Hunter. When Hunter was done talking, her mom got on the phone, she told Sophie that Hunter was having a lot of fun, but that when they dropped him off, she wanted to talk to Sophie alone.

Sophie looked concerned, "Why? Is everything ok?"

Carol took a deep breath, "I just need to talk to you about Hunter. Nothing's wrong, he's healthy, he's fine, but he has some concerns that I want to talk to you about."

"Just tell me now." Sophie replied almost sternly. She hated beating around the bush.

Carol sighed, "Fine. Hunter seemed kind of bummed out when he first got here, so I asked him what was wrong. And he told me that he was busy thinking. So when I asked him about what, he told me that was trying to remember what he did to make Randy not love him anymore."

Sophie's eyes filled with tears instantly. "He said that?"

"Yes, so I asked him why he would think such a thing and he said that Randy hasn't hardly talked to him or played with him and he won't go to his games, so he must be doing something to disappoint him." Carol replied.

Sophie covered her mouth and tried not to sob out loud. "Oh my god."

"Now Sophie, I know that you and Randy have been having issues, but you have to make sure that Hunter is not in the middle of them. I know you're pregnant with this new baby, but you can't forget about Hunter." Carol said sternly.

"I'm not forgetting about him." Sophie shot back.

"Well then maybe you should remind him of that. His actions are detrimental to Hunter too. You know how attached he is to Randy and maybe if you guys wouldn't have moved so fast, Hunter wouldn't be feeling left behind." Carol replied sternly. "We'll see you around 6pm." And her mom hung up.

John was trying to keep an eye on what was going on. He was rubbing Sophie's knee to let her know that he was there for her.

Sophie hung up and started to sob.

John pulled over on the shoulder, "What's going on Sophie? What's wrong?"

Sophie leaned on John's shoulder and sobbed. She tried to speak a few times, but John couldn't make out the words. Finally Sophie caught her breath, "Hunter thinks he's done something to make Randy mad at him because Randy hasn't hardly paid any attention to him."

"Oh my God." John said hugging Sophie tight.

"You know, he wants to play his bullshit games with me, that's one thing. But I can't let him do this to Hunter. This is exactly why I never dated. I didn't want Hunter to get attached and then have his heart broken. Hunter wants a dad SO bad, and I thought he finally had one with Randy. I guess I was wrong." Sophie said as she tried to stop crying. But once Sophie started venting, she couldn't get herself to stop.

"You know, I can't even get Randy to talk to me about baby stuff. I have picked out a few names that I like, but he's too hungover or too exhausted or just doesn't want to be bothered with that stuff. He won't go baby shopping, so I've done most of it on my own." Then Sophie recounted her fears about how if she wasn't perfect, he'd cheat on her again. It was something she never admitted outloud…only to herself.

John couldn't believe it. His temper was boiling. What the hell was Randy doing? He hugged Sophie again. "I'm so sorry. I know I can't change him and I can't change the past, but I'm going to put a smile on your face, and we can put one on Hunter's too. Should we go pick him up and include him on our trip to the Mall? I want today to be one of the best days ever, and it sounds like Hunter could use one too."

Sophie sniffled, "Really? You wouldn't mind? Promise?"

John kissed Sophie's forehead, "God no. Hunter's a great kid! Let's go pick him up."

Sophie left her head resting on John's shoulder as she worked on calming herself down. First she called her mom and told her to have Hunter ready, then she sat up abruptly, "I'm taking your advice John." And she grabbed her phone and started dialing.

John watched as Sophie left him another voicemail. That's all she had been able to do lately is leave him voicemails.

She hung up and sniffled. John freestyled a bit to make her laugh. They pulled up in front of her parents house.

Sophie laughed, "So, you wanna meet my parents?"

John smiled, "I'd love to." He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes, "And I promise, today is going to be great. We'll get you caught up on baby shopping, we'll do some Hunter shopping, I'll take him on some rides, and at lunch we'll play around with baby names."

Sophie smiled and nodded, "I like the sounds of that." And this time she squeezed his hand back.

**MEANWHILE….**

Randy and Christy were living it up on their two week long overseas tour. Everyone was used to seeing them flirt around, so no one paid it any mind. Except for one person, this person was able to see that there was something just a bit different about them now compared to what was usually there. And they had certain ties, so they decided to carefully linger to see if there was any proof to their assumptions.

Christy woke Randy up, "Babe, I want to go shopping. Wanna join me?"

"I hate shopping, you know this. Why would I want to go with?" Randy asked groggily.

"Because if I do shopping for me, that means that there would be dressing rooms, and I know what you like to do in dressing rooms." She purred.

"Hmm…I think I could learn to like shopping. Let me get myself ready. Will you grab me some clothes out of my bag?" Randy asked climbing out of bed and heading to the shower.

Christy went to his bag and began to look through it for clothes. She found a picture that Hunter had colored him folded up and tucked in…almost as if Hunter had wanted it to be a surprise. Then she found a plastic bag. Christy pulled it out and opened it up. Inside was many different prescription bottles. She started reading the labels, some were to him, some were to a few of the other wrestlers, and most were either narcotic painkillers, or a form of steroid.

Randy walked out of the bathroom, and saw here looking through the bag. "What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"Randy, what the hell are these?" Christy asked.

"None of your fucking concern is what those are." Randy said. He walked over and grabbed the bag out of her hand. "You didn't see anything."

"Randy, are you using?" She asked in a concerned tone. "You don't need that shit."

"My shoulder has been fucked up, so I got a steroid to help repair the muscle. It's not like I'm juicing. And the painkillers are for when the pain is bad." He shot back.

"Are those the pills you take all the time? You told me they were vitamins. You've been drinking and smoking weed while taking narcotic painkillers? Are you fucking crazy? You're going to kill yourself if you're not careful." Christy retorted.

"Dammit Christy, shut up. I'm fine." Randy said. He felt his chest get really tight, and his he just felt out of himself. "I don't want to argue about this anymore. Give me my shit and just leave it alone." And he snatched the bag out of Christy's hands.

Christy stormed back over to her stuff shaking her head.

"What are you so pissed about?" Randy yelled at her.

"Because I care about you Randy." Christy yelled back. "You're one of my best friends. I don't want to see you do something stupid."

Anyone in the hallways could hear the arguing, just not clearly. And the person in the room next door who was kept awake with their sexual antics could not only hear it, but could hear it word for word when they yelled.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. Get that out of your head." Randy shouted. He pulled his clothes on. He was getting a little shaky and it was making him wonder what was going on.

When Randy sat down to put his shoes on, Christy went and sat on his lap. "Randy, I'm sorry. I just…I hate drugs and I don't want to see you throw everything away over them."

"Let's go." And he stood up and set her down.

They walked out and left the hotel holding hands. The person who was spying decided to trail behind and took a pic with their phone.

They got on the hotel shuttle that would take them to the downtown area. There were a few other wrestlers and divas on there also.

Randy and Christy took a seat in the back. Which just so happened to be right behind the person spying on them. And that person could hear every word that was quietly said.

Randy leaned over and went nose to nose with Christy and smiled, "You said you care about me."

Christy smiled, "I did. Do you care about me?"

"You know I do." Randy replied. He gave her a little kiss.

"So, are we done fighting?" Christy asked as she held his hand.

He nuzzled her nose with his, "Yes. Just let me deal with my own stuff."

"So, does that mean we'll have make-up sex?" She asked.

"However you'd like." Randy said patting her thigh.

"Show me you care about me." Christy said giving him a little kiss.

"You've got it." Randy said with a nod. "And don't go saying anything to anyone."

"I won't baby." Christy said sweetly. Then she leaned in and gave him a lingering French kiss.

Sophie walked into her parents' house with John walking behind her. She introduced him to Jim and Carol as her friend John. John was pretty surprised she didn't introduce him as Randy's friend, but appreciated it.

Hunter heard John's voice and came running, "John! What are you doing at MeMaws?"

"We're going to take you out for a fun day." John replied. He crouched down and gave Hunter a one-armed hug.

Hunter knew to be careful hugging John. "Sweet! Should I grab my stuff?"

"Yup, then we'll head out." John replied.

Jim smiled at John, "Hunter mentioned you've been taking care of Sophie and taking him to his sports."

John nodded, "Yes sir. I love watching Hunter at his practices and games. Sophie is a really great mom and shows."

Carol looked over at Sophie, "Could you help me get Hunter's snacks and juice from the kitchen. He wants to bring some home."

Sophie looked at John, "I'll be right back."

Sophie walked into the kitchen with her mom. Carol didn't waste anytime, "Ok, I don't get it. First you refuse to date, then you rush into a relationship with Randy, and now, what's the deal with John? I mean, yes he seems a lot more sincere then Randy ever has, but all of these random guys is NOT good for Hunter."

"Mom, relax. John is just a friend. He's stepping up and helping me out where Randy can't right now. John is SO good with Hunter. He makes him breakfast, takes him to school, not just to the bus stop. Then he waits at his bus stop for him in the afternoon and takes him to practice. On the weekends, he gets Hunter up and they go and play or if the weather is crappy they'll go find something to do or just play. John makes me breakfast and lunch, he cleans up, he keeps me on bedrest even though all I want to do is take care of the house. He has a great sense of humor, he's always doing something that puts a smile on my face."

Carol sat back and listened to Sophie go on and on about John. She smiled; it was the way Sophie used to talk about Randy. She knew there were issues with Randy, but Sophie refused to open up about them.

Stacie walked into the kitchen "Sounds like someone is in love."

"No, I'm just telling mom about how wonderful John has been." Sophie replied. "And with that, I'm going to head out. We have a full day planned and I need this day."

"I didn't mean you. I was listening to John telling dad about how truly great his daughter is." Stacie replied with a laugh.

"Whatever!" Sophie said standing up and blushing. She grabbed the extra juice boxes and snacks. "Man you spoil this kid rotten."

"Have fun on your family day out." Stacie teased.

"Shut up sis." Sophie said walking out of the kitchen.

Instantly John jumped up to help. "C'mon Hunter, let's go."

Hunter hugged and kissed his grandparents and so did Sophie. Then they piled into the SUV and headed out.

Hunter talked a mile a minute about the Mall of America. Once they arrived there, they did some baby shopping and some Hunter shopping. Then they took Hunter to Nickelodeon Universe and let him go on rides. John rode them with him and Sophie got wonderful pictures.

Then they headed to the food court for lunch. They all sat down at the table. "So, tell me about your baby name ideas." John said to Sophie.

"Carly or Tori" Hunter replied with a smile.

"Hon, we're not naming the baby off of iCarly or Victorious." Sophie said ruffling his hair. Nice try." Then she turned to John and together the three of them started to throw around different names.

Sophie ran her hand through her hair, "I think I'd like her middle name to be Faith, because it's taking pure faith to get me through this."

John leaned over and gave her a half hug. "Which one is your favorite first name?"

"Well, Hunter was kind of onto something, I guess I kind of like Carly Faith and I also like Elizabeth Faith because then I could call her Ellie."

"Then there you go. Use those as your top two, and when she comes, see which one fits her best." John replied with a smile. He rubbed her tummy, "Or do you know which name you like? What do you think of Carly?"

The baby didn't move. They all laughed. Then John rubbed her tummy again, "What do you think of Ellie?"

The baby stirred around a bit and then kicked a small kick. "She kicked!" Sophie said happily.

"Elizabeth Faith is your first choice officially now." John replied.

They left the food court and did some more shopping. John sat back and watched her and Hunter shop. He was realizing just how much he loved her personality, he loved how excited she got over the little things, and especially what a great mom she was. Sophie was a down-to-Earth, really normal woman. And she was very frugal. A lot of women would be out there spending whatever on whatever because their significant other had money, but not Sophie. She watched for sales and clearance racks. She refused to pay full price on anything.

They finally left the mall when Sophie was looking tired and Hunter was also getting tired. Hunter was happy because he was able to go on rides with John and he had gotten some new clothes and toys. Not to mention a couple new video games.

Sophie climbed in the SUV and Hunter helped John put the bags in the back. When they finished, Hunter gave John a big hug. "I love you John, thanks for the best day ever. And thanks for making my mom smile again."

John hugged Hunter close, "You're so welcome Hunter. And I love you too." And he kissed the top of Hunter's head. John was stunned. Randy had really fucked things up this time.

**Hmm….what's going to happen if Randy ever answers his phone? What if John's temper gets the best of him and he calls Randy? And what's going on with this mystery person? Hmm….please read and review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you to emma217, RKOsgirl92, KimmieCena, babygurl1944, Xandman216, RileyBarrett and Christina89 for reviewing! I LOVE your thoughts and opinions!**

**5 Days Later**

Sophie was very happy with how things had been going. Ever since the Mall of America trip and her big talk with Hunter, everything at the house had been running smoothly. It was almost as if John had completely taken Randy's place.

John and Sophie walked out of the Doctor's office smiling. Sophie's condition was doing much better, so instead of being on full bedrest, she was only on partial bedrest.

Plus, she was now at 36 weeks so if she went into labor, they wouldn't try to stop her. They had given the baby the steroid to help her lungs mature before and they appeared to be doing fine.

"Ice cream to celebrate?" John said as he took Sophie's hand in his.

"Sounds great to me!" Sophie replied happily. She did her wifey duty and sent Randy a text that she knew he wouldn't return to let him know that she was at 36 weeks and the dr thought she was doing just fine.

They held hands as they walked down the street to the ice cream stand. John's phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket and seen he had a new email. When he opened it, he almost fell over.

Staring back at him were pics of Randy and Christy kissing and groping each other. He clicked on an attached video and that was of Randy and some other superstars smoking weed.

John's phone chimed again and he opened that email also. There was another attached video of Randy and Christy in a club. She was giving him a lapdance, and either he enticed it by fingering her, or he was actually unzipped and inside of her. At the bottom of the email it said, "A concerned person"

Sophie didn't pay much attention at first, but when she happened to see the look of anger on John's face, she grew concerned. "John? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

John shook his head and put his phone in his pocket, "Nothing hon. Today is going to be a good day. The baby is healthy, you're healthy, the sun is shining. We'll focus on the good." Only because John had no idea how in the hell to bring it up without completely devastating Sophie, and even though she was "healthy" she was still fragile.

Sophie was a little hesitant to agree, "Ok…but I want you to know you can be honest with me."

John nodded, "I will, just give me a little time to process."

After ice cream, they picked Hunter up from school. Sophie was going to take a nap and then make dinner while John took Hunter to karate.

John and Hunter left. Once they were about a block from home Hunter looked to John, "Can we have a man to man talk?"

John smiled, god this kid was cute. "Sure buddy, hold on." He pulled into a parking lot at a park. "Ok, what's up?"

"How well do you know Randy?" Hunter asked.

John took a deep breath, he was a little worried about where this conversation was going to go. "Well, I've known him for longer than you've been alive, so I know him pretty well. Why?"

"Does he ever talk about me and mom? Is he ever proud of us? I think I made him not proud of me anymore and that's why he doesn't like me anymore." Hunter said sadly.

John's heart shattered, "Why would you think that? Your mom talked to you about this…"

Hunter interrupted, "Yeah, but she's my mom. Of course she has to say the nice stuff. But I know you and you'll be honest with me. Just like how you're making mom happier than she's been in a long time."

"Hunter, you are such a great kid." Then John stopped. He was tired of having to give bullshit excuses for Randy's screw ups. "Fuck it" he thought to himself. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Hunter, "Call Randy and tell him how you feel. Be brutally honest. Don't hold anything back, it'll make you feel better."

"Ok…" And Hunter took the phone.

John helped him dial. Unfortunately due to the time zone difference, Randy was in the ring as Hunter called. So he left him a voicemail.

"Hi Randy, it's Hunter. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry that I had a bad practice the last time you took me. I didn't mean to make you so mad, I was trying to do my best. I didn't mean to make you yell at me like that. I'm sorry I cried when you yelled. I didn't mean to be a disappointment to you. I'll do whatever it takes for you to love me again. Same with mom, John's been a really great substitute, and mom is so happy lately. She's never tired and sad anymore. John watches movies with her, and they play board games, and she laughs a lot. I have to go or I'll be late for karate. I promise I'll be better; I won't spill the milk at dinner, I won't cry when I get frustrated anymore. Just, try to love me again. I love you daddy, and mom loves you lots too. Bye." Hunter hung up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Even John had tears in his eyes. He hugged Hunter tight. "Hunter, I love you. You're an awesome athlete, and everyone has the right to be frustrated and cry sometimes. You're a good student, and I want you to know that you have done NOTHING wrong. Ok?"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah…ok. We've gotta go now."

Once they got to karate, Hunter cheered up, but John's temper was boiling out of control. He hadn't heard that Randy exploded like that at Hunter. What the hell was Randy doing?

Hunter wound up getting invited on a sleepover, so John went ahead and said it was ok. When he arrived home, Sophie called from the kitchen "Hi boys!"

John walked into the kitchen, "Hunter's spending the night at Micah's. We need to talk."

When he looked at Sophie, it almost looked like she had been crying. But he wasn't quite sure.

"Ok, about what?" Sophie said. Secretly she was hoping he didn't ask if she had been crying. She wasn't ready to walk down that road just yet.

"Has Randy ever exploded at you? Like total temper flaring exploded?" John asked her point blank.

Sophie turned away, "What do you want for dinner? I…got preoccupied and didn't get anything made."

"Sophie don't change the subject. I want the truth."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, a few times. But I instigated it by nagging on him about something or other. That's why I approach how I talk to him about things differently because I don't want to upset him."

John walked to her and held her. "That's not ok."

Once his arms were around her she broke down sobbing. "You don't understand, it's like completely scary. It's as if he's possessed, then like a light switch he's back to normal."

"Let me tell you what I found out today." John said holding her tight.

**Overseas…**

Randy got out of the shower after his match. He'd had a rough match, and he was sore. He seen that he had a couple of missed calls. He grabbed a water and headed back to the hotel where he could see listen to his voicemail in peace. Christy was out with the divas for a girls night.

He got to his room. There he grabbed a beer and dialed his voicemail, he had two messages.

Randy heard Hunter's tear-filled message. By the time Hunter had hung up; Randy had tears in his eyes. And he was wondering what all was going on at the house.

Then the second message began. He advised Randy that he had failed a random drug test. The steroid he was taking for his shoulder was not on the approved list and there were traces of marijuana as well. They had discussed the situation and would allow him to remain active until Wrestlemania, but if there were any violations he would be immediately suspended.

Randy went from sad to rage-filled. He stood up and chucked his phone against the wall. When his phone broke into pieces he lost control.

He preceded to destroy the entire hotel room. Randy tore the sheets, punched and kicked the walls, punched the framed art, punched the mirrors, kicked in the tv screen; there was nothing salvageable.

Other wrestlers heard the commotion and got the officials.

Before Randy could comprehend what was going on, he was being tackled to the floor.

**MEANWHILE…While all hell was breaking loose overseas…**

Sophie got out of the bathtub and crawled into bed. She was so exhausted from crying and confessing. John had gotten Sophie to open up in ways that usually only Andrea or Stacie could.

She tossed and turned but couldn't get comfy. All she could think of was the email she had gotten…but she couldn't get herself to admit it to John. If she admitted it, then that meant that it was true.

Sophie got up and grabbed her phone and dialed Randy's number, surprise surprise that it went to voicemail. Sophie took a deep breath and began, "Randy, it's me Sophie. The woman at home. Look Randy, I've tried so hard to make this work. I've forgiven things that I never thought we'd ever have to face. I'm so hurt and disappointed in you right now. I have a very hurt and confused little boy because you lost your temper with him and now he thinks you don't love him anymore. You never call to talk to us. You haven't asked about Hunter's school work or his sports in I don't know how long. You won't ask me about the baby. I just don't know if I can go on doing this anymore."

Sophie took another breath and tried to blink through the tears, "While you're out screwing around with Christy, your best friend is the one here, the one to make sure I'm resting, the one rubbing my feet and rubbing my back. When I'm having contractions, he's the one holding my hand and putting a washcloth on my forehead. John has taken me baby shopping, John has helped me figure out baby names; John has done everything in his power to put a smile on my face and on Hunter's. Now I'm not complaining that you're working. I understand that and Hunter understands that."

Then her temper kicked in, "But what I refuse to deal with is the fact that while you're on the road, you're also busy fucking Christy. I'm not doing this anymore. I have proof so don't play any bullshit games with me. I love you, but I can't do this anymore. When you come home, I won't be here. I'm done playing this game. After everything you've promised me, after everything you've sworn would never happen again. I won't put up with drugs, or the drinking. Hunter can't be around cigarette smoke. I'm sorry Randy. I've tried to be the best girlfriend that I could, and apparently that'll never be enough for you. I would never keep your daughter away from you, but so help me if you ever show up hungover, or high or smelling like cigarettes, you won't see her. Goodbye Randy." And she hung up.

She had another good cry and then got up and walked down the hall to John's room. Sophie took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. She tapped on the door and opened it, "Hi John."

John was surprised to see her. He smiled, "Hey Soph."

"I was wondering if you'd like some company?" She asked with a half smile. Sophie was trying not to blush as John was laying in bed shirtless in only his boxers.

"I'd love some." John replied. Seeing Sophie in her tank top and skimpy shorts was always a sexy sight for John.

Sophie sat down on the bed next to him. Before long, John had his arm around her and she was cuddling with him.

John wanted to kiss Sophie with every ounce of his being. It was getting harder and harder to deny. He knew he shouldn't because she was Randy's girl, but Randy was such an asshole to her that at this point it didn't bother him much.

"Sophie…"

She turned and looked into his eyes, "Yes John?"

They stared into each others' eyes for a moment and then their lips finally met. It was pure fireworks and magic.

There was no denying the chemistry. Everything felt so loving and so sweet. But then reality set in for Sophie. She was kissing John…not Randy. Randy, as in the man who gave her the promise ring; the man who is the father of the child she was carrying; the man who once promised her, "I won't hurt you, I won't lie to you, I won't cheat on you. Please Soph, take a chance on me." The same man who also said, "I'm so glad I met you and your son and you've allowed me to become a part of your lives. I'll never take it lightly or for granted."

John's cheeks felt something wet. When he opened his eyes, he seen Sophie's cheeks were tear-filled. He pulled away from the kiss, "Soph?"

Sophie opened her eyes and looked at John, "I have to leave Randy."

**WELL…where is this going to go now? Will John ask why? Will Sophie bring up the email? And what about Randy? What's going to happen with him? Reality will be setting in soon. PLEASE read and review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**THANK YOU to RKOsgirl92, emma217, KimmieCena, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Nat-Nat360, AngelsDestiny22, Xandman216, Christina89 , Ukelite2 and Kinley Orton for your reviews! And to all of you who have just found the story, WELCOME! It's a chaotic ride. Let's just say…business is about to pick up…**

John did a double-take, "What?"

"I have to leave Randy. I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of the lies, I'm tried of not meaning anything to him. I got the same email you did. I'm not mad you didn't say anything, I know you wouldn't have wanted to show me when we were leaving the dr's office. Between the cheating, the drugs and the temper, I can't justify it to keep the kids around that." Sophie replied. "Plus we kissed. I refuse to sink to his level."

John nodded. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I have 5 more days till Randy comes home. I can't take Hunter out of this school, he's too attached now. Andrea's coming tomorrow to help me find somewhere in the area to live so I can keep Hunter at that school." Sophie said semi-confidently. "But I would like you to tell Gail thanks for the heads up."

John looked confused and surprised, "How did you know the email was from Gail?"

"Her email addy gave it away." She replied with a smile. "Things are going to get pretty messy."

John hugged her, but before he could speak, Sophie began again.

"I left Randy a voicemail because he didn't answer. Maybe he'll call, maybe he won't. I'm done. But, I'm going to bed. Andrea will be here early tomorrow morning."

John walked her to the door of his room. He kissed her gently, "I'm here for you Sophie. I know it won't be easy."

"Thanks John. Good night." And Sophie walked back to her room.

She checked her cell and still no return call or text from Randy.

Randy was escorted back to the room to pack up whatever wasn't destroyed and put on a charter flight to Stamford, Connecticut to meet with Vince…immediately.

**8 Hours Later…**

Randy left Vince's house thankful he still had a job, but physically exhausted. They had agreed that Randy would be headed for rehab once his daughter was born. But he had lost out on finishing the overseas tour, any appearances and Wrestlemania.

Once he was on the plane to Minnesota, he took a deep breath. His mind was swirling around all of the events that had transpired. How in the hell was he going to explain all of this to Sophie? How would he make everything up to Hunter? He had no idea that Hunter would take it so hard that he had lost his temper…but he had been pretty ruthless with his words. But never in a million years did he want Hunter to think that he didn't love him anymore.

Thinking about Hunter made Randy think about what all he had put Sophie through in the last 11 months. Randy shook his head, "Man I've fucked up." He mumbled to himself. He pulled out his wallet and looked at the pictures of Sophie, Randy and the ultrasound picture of his daughter. Randy's eyes filled with tears, what in the hell was he doing?

Randy grabbed the airplane phone, entered his credit card number and called the house phone for the first time in way too long.

John answered, "Hello?"

"Dude, I've fucked up bigtime. I've lost the tour, I've lost 'Mania, I'm suspended," Randy began to rattle off but John interrupted.

"Not to mention your family. Sophie's out with Andrea right now looking for another place." John said without any emotion. He was SO pissed at Randy for making Sophie suffer the way he had.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked confused. "What do you mean lost my family? What about another place?"

"Don't you check your voicemail?" John replied angrily. "Sophie knows everything. The cheating, the drugs, the lies, you've basically ignored her unless you wanted something sexual, you have acted like the baby doesn't exist, Hunter is emotionally devastated, Sophie's tired of picking up the pieces. And quite frankly I'm pissed that you would treat the people who are supposed to be your family this way. She got an email from someone who was on the tour."

Randy's heart began to race, he couldn't make out anything John was saying, all he could hear were the words that were already said. "I…I…I've gotta check my voicemail." And Randy hung up.

He frantically called his voicemail. As Sophie's message began, Randy broke down is gut-wrenching sobs. John was right; he had lost his family too.

That 2hr and 11min flight was the longest of his life. Randy drove like a speed demon to get home. The entire drive he cried and prayed. When he pulled in, Sophie's SUV was in the driveway.

Randy walked in the house, "Sophie? SOPHIE?" He called frantically.

Sophie came into the living room from the kitchen, "Don't speak to me. I don't want to hear it."

"Sophie please. Let me at least be honest with you, let me tell you how I feel, I want to hear you tell me how you feel." Randy said as he walked towards her.

"Don't walk towards me and don't you DARE touch me. I know where you've been. You go to work and that's fine. But then you go out partying and getting stoned and laid while I'm here on bedrest PRAYING that this baby makes it. PRAYING that you're staying faithful to me; PRAYING that all of my insecurities are just that and you would never do anything to betray me or the family ever again…You have NO idea what I've been going through. Do you have any idea how I feel knowing that another woman has been moaning your name? Knowing that another woman has been intimate with you? ANOTHER woman being the key phrase here." Sophie fired at him. Her hormones and temper were raging and there was nothing holding her back this time. She was so angry she was trembling.

"Sophie, please. Calm down, let's talk about this calmly." Randy tried to say but Sophie angrily cut him off.

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do. You have no idea what's been going on with me or the baby. You don't give a damn about me, about Hunter or this baby. You've made that very clear. The baby that I'm carrying, you know, the one you barely acknowledge. The one you never want to talk about or go shopping for. God Randy I'm SO mad at you, I'm SO hurt, I'm SO betrayed." She sobbed.

Watching her sob was breaking Randy's heart. But he knew he to let her get it out.

"I loved you with everything I had and more. You swore to me if I let you in, you'd never hurt me, you'd never cheat on me, you'd never take me or my son for granted. And not once…but MULTIPLE time you've hurt me, you've cheated on me, you've taken our love for granted. I've got nothing left to give. I'm completely spent. I have enough to try to pick up the pieces after, I can't handle anymore."

"Sophie," Randy interrupted with his own sobs. "God Sophie, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby. I never meant for any of this to happen. I know I screwed up, I know I betrayed your trust, I betrayed your faith, But I swear to you I love you, I love Hunter and I love our baby. Please don't leave, I'd be lost without you."

"I'm lost WITH you Randy. I don't know that you know how to love someone else." Sophie said softening her tone. "I'm 9mths pregnant in a very unstable pregnancy, I'm trying to rebuild Hunter's self-esteem, I'm trying to figure out how I'm such a horrible girlfriend that I would keep driving you into the arms of these other women."

Randy reached out for her, but Sophie pulled away, "Sophie, listen to me. I got suspended. I'm here for a month, then I'm headed to Atlanta for a 60-day rehab program. It's a combo of drug, alcohol, sex addiction treatment and anger management. If I don't go, I'll be released. I failed my drug test, I lost my temper and trashed a hotel room." He confessed. "I have fucked up royally, and I know this is a shitty way to bring all of this up, I'm not trying to make this about me, I swear to you I'm not. But I want you to know that I'm going away to work on me. I want to be a good dad, I want to be a good boyfriend, a good husband."

Sophie went to the couch and sat down, her head was throbbing and she was getting a little light-headed. She squinted her eyes as she looked at him, "What the hell is going on with you?"

Randy shook his head ashamed, "I don't know. I've lost all control. I've been using steroids and when I've been partying I've dabbled a bit in other drugs and drinking alcohol. The messing around with Christy started and it helped me feel not so frustrated. If I'm really frustrated my temper flares up. I truly don't know what I'm capable of when I lose my temper. And that scares the hell out of me."

"Try being 8yrs old when your temper flares." She growled. "Can't you tell your libido that your pregnant girlfriend is high-risk and you just have to use some lotion once and awhile. Can we stop making everything about you for 5 damn minutes? I don't even know what to say to you right now. Why…Why…" And she broke down crying again.

Randy sat down next to her, "I don't know. Everything got out of hand, I let things go to my head and inflated my ego."

She tried to stand up, but had to sit back down, "You're obviously aggrevated about being tied down with a family. And I'm done letting you drag my heart around. You know, you make it look SO easy, you got what you wanted…but what about me? All I've ever wanted was to give Hunter a complete family with lots of love. And I've totally lost sight of that by clinging to the hope that you would come down from the clouds and be in that with us."

"Sophie, I love being a family. I know I haven't showed it, but I swear to you, I LOVE being a part of this family. I want to find the real me again. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted and more…and I want to be the one to give it to you." Randy said desperately.

Sophie shook her head, "I'm tired of us taking a back burner to your wants and your needs. I have no problem with you working on your work schedule. I'm not complaining about that. I have a problem with the partying, I have a problem with the drugs, the smoking, the drinking, the screwing around behind my back. Do you know how hard it is to realize that the life I thought we were building together was a lie? I have two good reasons that you should get your head out of your ass and figure your shit out."

"Where is Hunter?" Randy asked finally.

"Out with John and Andrea. But they'll be back anytime."

"So John's been doing a good job taking care of you?" Randy asked trying to lighten things…but failing miserably.

Sophie was rubbing her forehead and her temples, "Yeah…such a good job that he's helped me to realize what life and love is supposed to be like."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy replied back with a hint of anger.

"It means exactly what I said. He's supportive of Hunter, whether it's a good practice or a bad one. He knows me better than I do at this point. John has been absolutely wonderful."

"So that's why you're pulling this?" Randy started to say when the doorbell rang.

"Looks like Andrea and John's back. So drop it for now. Hunter doesn't need to witness this." Sophie said standing up carefully. She slowly made her way to the door. The minute his eyes met Sophie's, he ran to her side. "You've gotta lay down." John looked to Randy, "She's pale as hell and shaky. Why haven't you noticed this? I bet you her blood pressure is through the roof."

"I…I didn't think about it." Randy said embarrassed.

Hunter walked in, "DAD!"

"Hey!" Randy said kneeling down to Hunter's height and going into dad mode.

They held each other tight. "Can we go somewhere, just you and me? I've missed you so much." Randy said to Hunter.

"Sure! "

Randy looked at Sophie, "Please just slowdown. Don't do anything, don't go anywhere yet. Let me take Hunter out for awhile, and when I get back we can talk."

Sophie nodded weakly. John was bringing her some water.

As Hunter ran to the bathroom, Andrea shot Randy an evil look, "Are you sober? Hunter is not to go anywhere with you if you're under the influence of anything."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Andrea."

Randy kneeled down on the floor next to Sophie. "God Sophie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you so worked up; I didn't mean to not realize you weren't feeling so well. I just figured you were upset."

Sophie looked at Randy, "I didn't say anything, I knew I was pushing myself, but I needed you to know how I feel."

Randy went to kiss Sophie's forehead but she pulled away, "I know where those lips have been. Don't kiss me."

"I'm ready!" Hunter called. "And I even washed my hands this time."

Everyone laughed, and it was nice to hear laughter again.

Randy ran his hand over Sophie's belly, "I'll talk to you later baby girl."

"Elizabeth," Sophie said softly. "I really like Elizabeth Faith."

"Elizabeth Faith?" Randy questioned.

"I like the sound of Ellie, and Faith because these last 11 months have been very trying on my faith, and without my faith I can't even being to wonder where we'd all be." She replied.

Randy nodded, it was very true, no matter how hard it was to admit. "Bye Elizabeth. Bye Sophie." And he left with Hunter.

Sophie laid back into the couch and broke down crying. Andrea and John went to her side.

**What's going to happen next? Is this the wake-up call Randy needs? Is Sophie going to be ok? PLEASE read and review and let me know what you guys are thinking! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! You guys are SO great! Heavenly Kitten, Xandman216, Emma217, KimmieCena and RKOsgirl92 thanks for your reviews! I love to see where you guys are at and what you're thinking as well. Please read and review! And have a great weekend!**

Randy loaded Hunter into his truck and they headed into town. Randy let Hunter play dj using his iPod. That always made Hunter's day. He'd find his favorite entrance themes and/or different songs from various Nickelodeon or Disney shows.

They got to the park and Randy found them a table so they could sit down and talk. Randy looked across the table at Hunter. "I'm so sorry that I lost my temper at you. You were doing your best, and I had no right to yell at you the way I did. Coaching is ok, but what I did crossed the line and I'm truly sorry. I was very harsh and that was way out of line." Randy got tears in his eyes, "I love you so much Hunter. You, your mom, your baby sister, you all mean the world to me. I know I've made some pretty bad mistakes and made some really bad choices, but I'm going to get some help and I'm going to make them up to you guys."

Hunter looked at Randy, "Are you and mommy really going to break up?"

Randy hung his head in shame, "I…I'm not sure. Your mom and I have some things we need to talk about when she's feeling better."

Hunter's eyes filled with tears, "I don't want you to leave. I don't want you and mommy to break up. I love you, and you still love me and you love our family. Why do you have to go? Who's going to be my dad if you leave? "

Randy got up and sat next to Hunter and hugged him tight, "I'll always be your dad. No matter what happens with your mom and I. I promise you, I'll always be your dad."

Hunter sniffled, "I don't care how awesome John is, you're my dad. Not him. I don't want him to become you, I want you to be you."

Randy wiped Hunter's tears, "C'mon little man. Let's cheer up and go play. And remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be your dad."

Hunter finally got up and they headed off to go play.

Back home, Sophie had cried herself to sleep on the couch.

Andrea looked at John, "We've got to keep her stress level waaaay lower than it has been. We either need to get her out of here, or we need to get him out."

John nodded, "I'll talk to Randy when he gets back." He went and sat by Sophie and lightly stroked her hair. He was really worried about her.

Andrea watched from a distance. She could see the concern on his face. He truly cared about her. John was putting her feet up on pillows so they'd be elevated and he covered her with a blanket. He lightly kissed her forehead. These were all of the things Randy should be doing.

Hunter and Randy walked in about an hour and a half later. Hunter ran right up to his room.

Randy headed right for the couch. He lightly traced her tear-stained cheek with his fingers. "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered. He traced the outline of her tummy and smiled when he felt the baby move. It was something he had not paid enough attention to. He could feel eyes on him, but he didn't care.

God how he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and hold her close and rock her and tell her how sorry he was. Randy's eyes filled with tears, he had missed out on so much because of his own ignorance. This whole thing was his entire fault. There was absolutely nothing that Sophie did wrong. He had been scared and instead of being honest he ran away from everything and now it was probably too late.

Finally he looked over at John, "I'm not giving up and I'm not just going to sit back and let you take over. I'm done running away. This is my family and I'm not giving up without a fight."

John nodded, "I can respect that. I just hope that you respect her and her wishes."

"Then I need you and Andrea to leave for awhile. Let me talk to her. We're done yelling, no fighting, no drama. Just two adults having a honest discussion. It won't get out of control this time, I promise." Randy said sincerely.

John could tell Randy meant the words he spoke. This was a glimpse of the old Randy. So John nodded and agreed, "Fair enough. But, we're taking Hunter with us. He doesn't need to see this."

"That's fine."

John went and grabbed Andrea and Hunter and they left. Andrea didn't like the idea at first, but John promised her that if anything happened she could take it out on him.

Randy straightened up the house a bit, and then he watched her sleep for awhile. He sat down at the opposite end of the couch and put her feet in his lap.

He rubbed them lightly. It was weird how swollen and distorted they looked, and felt. He could actually feel the fluid moving as he rubbed them.

Sophie woke up after sleeping for almost 3 hours. She looked and saw Randy holding her feet and sleeping. She sighed, what was she going to do? Well, she knew what she was going to do, but it just killed her to know that again she'd be raising a baby without the father by her side. She had made a promise she wouldn't do that to a child again, and here she was. How had things gotten SO out of hand…again?

She sat up slowly. Then she scooted herself next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and stared off into space, her mind running in circles.

Randy stirred and put his arm around her and looked deeply into her eyes. "God Sophie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I never meant to tear this family apart. This family is the best thing I've ever known. I have no excuses, I'm done lying. All I can tell you is the truth and how sorry I am. I'm going to get help, I'm going to get better."

"Why is it so hard to be faithful to me? What do I do that drives you into someone elses' arms? Why do you sneak around? I'm sorry I haven't been able to put out as much as you like, but I've been in a high-risk pregnancy and I've been trying to put the baby's safety and my own comfort first." Sophie replied.

Randy hugged her, "Try to stay calm and listen to me, I promised this was just going to be a civil, calm discussion. There is NOTHING you did wrong. I've created a monster and I need to get help. I'm not ok being this guy."

Sophie nodded, "I know. I know I've seen you be the real Randy. And I believe that you'll get there someday. But right now, I can't promise I'll be there to see it. I've turned my head, I've forgiven you in the past, but I've never forgotten. Every time we argue, every time I bring up something you don't like, every time I try to say no to sex, I felt like I was pushing you away. Pushing you towards another affair, and I tried to tell myself I was just paranoid…but it happened. Now it's time to be honest to myself. My self-esteem can't handle another affair. Plus, now I have to worry about Ellie along with Hunter."

Randy nodded. He hated to admit his failures, but he completely understood where she was coming from.

They sat there holding each other without saying a word for awhile. Then finally, Randy spoke.

"I have an idea, and I want you to hear me out. I know you said it's over. And I know you want to move out. But, you're in no condition for moving and your c-section is scheduled for next Wednesday. So, what if I pack some things and I'll go stay in the hotel until Wednesday? That'll give you time and space. If Hunter wants to come over and stay a bit, that's fine too. Then after the c-section, I'll come home and take care of you, Ellie and Hunter. I'll have three weeks till I leave for rehab. Those sixty days will give you more time and space. And I'll be getting outpatient help until I leave. When I come back after those sixty days, if you still want us to be over, then we'll work out the specifics then. "

Sophie thought about it for a minute, finally she nodded, "Ok." She knew John would be back on the road starting Monday, so she'd be able to focus on her and the kids. She had to put her life back together before she could ever even begin to think about another relationship.

Randy hugged her tight, "Thank you Sophie, thank you SO much. I truly thank you. And I know these words don't mean anything, but I swear to you that I won't let you down."

"You're right, those words don't mean a thing." She replied softly. Then she stood up and looked at Randy. "I haven't forgiven you yet for this time, and don't count on me ever forgetting. Right now I feel like you're sorry you got caught. I'm allowing this arrangement for the kids' sake. You have a helluva lot to prove to me. And I'm going to be honest, John has been everything you used to be and more. He's really made me question a lot of things, and want a lot of things out of a relationship and out of a family. I kissed him once. It was after I left you the message that it was over. I would never touch him or anyone else knowing I was in a monogamous, serious relationship. So as of now, I make no promises nor do I seek any. You do what you need to do, and I'll do the same."

Randy took a deep breath and nodded. Hearing her talk about John in such a way was like getting kicked in the stomach. "Can I wait to leave till Hunter come back? I don't want him to think I left without saying goodbye."

Sophie nodded, "I'm having some mild contractions, I'm going to take a bath and settle her down. You go pack." And she turned and walked away.

Watching her walk away was so heartbreaking. Everything was sinking in, and all he wanted to do was breakdown.

By the time Sophie was getting out of the tub, Hunter, John and Andrea were just getting back. She hurried to get dressed and got downstairs.

Randy looked over at her, "Did they stop?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah. They're done."

Randy hugged Hunter tightly when he walked in. "Ok little man, I'm going to go and stay at the hotel for awhile. I'll still be at your games and practices and if you ever want to spend the night with me, I'll come pick you up, all you have to do is call."

"I don't want you to go daddy. I don't want a different family; I just want you to be the dad, mom to be the mom, Ellie to be the sister and me to be the brother." Hunter cried.

Randy sniffled, "I'm sorry buddy. I'm sorry. But I love you very much and I'll just be a call away and like I said, you'll see me a lot."

Hunter squeezed Randy, "I love you daddy, and I'm going to miss you so much."

"I love you too son and I'll miss you too."

Sophie turned away, it was too much. The sight of the goodbye was heartbreaking and crushed her. But watching Hunter watch as Randy pulled out of the driveway was enough to shatter her into little pieces.

John tried to comfort Sophie, but Sophie went to Hunter and hugged him. "I love you honey."

He turned angrily towards her, "Then let daddy come home. John isn't supposed to be my new dad, Randy is my ONLY dad." And he ran off crying.

Sophie sat down on the floor and cried again.

Andrea and John looked at each other and then went to help Sophie. Keeping her stress level down was NOT going to be easy.

**Poor Sophie! She's stuck in such a mess. How do you think John is going to handle this? What about Sophie? Is she even going to make it to Wednesday? John is supposed to leave in two days and Andrea leaves the next day. And there's still some unfinished business between Christy and Randy…when and how will that get handled? Please read and review! Have a great weekend!**


	42. Chapter 42

**THANK YOU to my readers and reviewers! BigRedMachineUK, msgemgem, Nat-Nat360, HeavenlyKitten, emma217, Xandman216, Ukelite2, AngelsDestiny22, RKOsgirl92, KimmieCena – I really appreciate your reviews, please keep reading and reviewing! **

John and Andrea were able to get Sophie off the floor and back onto the couch. John had wanted to go and talk to Hunter, but Sophie insisted that he just let Hunter be for awhile.

Andrea went and made her some chicken noodle soup, and John let her lay on his shoulder. John was feeling very conflicted. In his mind, Sophie wouldn't be so upset if she were absolutely over Randy. But with her showing so much sadness, and not as much anger, it seemed that she still loved him. Was he feeling feelings for her because he had just gone through his own break up?

Sophie ate the chicken noodle soup and then went into Hunter's room. She went and sat down on the bed next to him. Hunter looked as if he had cried himself to sleep. She rubbed his back lightly, not to wake him but to soothe him. "Do I tell Randy to come home?" She pondered. "Or do I stand my ground? What's best for the family?"

Eventually she went back downstairs to where John and Andrea were talking. Andrea looked at her, "Do you think Randy put in Hunter's head that he should be mean about you and John?"

Sophie shook her head no, "I honestly don't think so. Randy runs his mouth, but he'll run it to me. He won't put things in Hunter's head. Hunter is just very hurt, confused and devastated right now. He needs time and we all have to be patient with that."

"You are such an amazing mom." John replied as he kissed her cheek.

That night, John grilled burgers for dinner. Sophie woke Hunter up so he could eat, but he went right back to his room after dinner. And Sophie let him be until bedtime. She went with him to brush his teeth, and she tucked him in. As she was closing his door, she heard him praying, "God, I know I'm not always perfect, but please let daddy come home. I don't want John or anyone else, just Randy. John's great, and he's awesome, but Randy is my dad. And I know he made mom mad, but tell her that we need to be a family. She's going to have a baby soon, and I know that growing up without a dad made me very sad, so I don't want Ellie to be sad either. If you do this, I'll keep my room clean, and I'll read almost every night. Thanks God. Love, Hunter."

Sophie walked downstairs with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Andrea and pulled her into the living room, "Oh my God. I just heard Hunter pray….and it was so sweet." She told Andrea everything Hunter had said.

"Hon, I love you. But you know that Hunter hasn't a clue about what he did to you. Nor can you really tell an 8yr old that his dad had sex with another woman. BUT…don't let that sucker you into being set –up for heartbreak AGAIN." Andrea replied. "It hurts now, but Hunter will get over it with time."

Sophie didn't know what to do or what to think. Andrea and John sat up to watch a movie, but Sophie just went upstairs to bed. She had a long prayer session and then went to bed. She wasn't very religious, mostly spiritual, but right now she needed the guidance.

The next morning, she hugged Andrea goodbye and John left to take her to the airport. As she was making herself some chocolate milk, the phone rang. When she looked at the caller id it showed it was Randy calling. Hunter wasn't awake yet, so she answered it. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" Randy asked.

Sophie shook her head, "No. I've been awake."

"I just wanted to call and check on you. To see if you were doing ok." Randy asked gently.

She sat down and took a sip of her chocolate milk. "Do you want the truth or what I plan on telling myself?"

"I want the truth. I want us to be nothing but honest with each other from here on out. No matter what happens." Randy replied.

Sophie sighed; she never realized just how much she hated the words, "no matter what happens." She had been hearing and saying them a lot in the last 48 hours. "Well, last night I prayed and then I cried myself to sleep. Then I woke up in the middle of the night crying in my sleep. But, I woke up to the sun shining, so maybe that's a sign? At least I hope so."

Randy's heart shattered. It was his fault she was so devastated. He had completely taken her for granted. "Sophie, I'm so sorry."

"Look, I didn't tell you the truth for you to apologize to me. It just felt good to be honest. But, as soon as Hunter wakes up, I'm going to put a smile on my face, and attempt a day without tears."

"I'd really like to come over." Randy replied. "I have something for the baby. And maybe take Hunter out for the day?"

"John took Andrea to the airport. So he'll be gone for awhile. You do what you want." Sophie replied. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok, I'm on my way over." Randy said quickly and he hung up.

Sophie sighed and hung up. She was so confused. Why did he have to sleep with Christy? She put the cordless phone back on the charger and hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard the door open. "Soph? It's me."

"In the kitchen." She called. Still feeling incredibly torn.

Randy walked in carrying a couple bags. "Good morning"

Sophie smiled weakly, "Good morning."

"Is Ellie awake?" Randy asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding? The kid never sleeps." Sophie said with a laugh.

"Ok, first of all…Are you sure you want her name to be Elizabeth Faith? What if people call her Ellie the elephant?" Randy asked with a smile.

"You know, I pondered that for a minute. Then I realized…would you call Randy Orton's daughter an elephant? I don't think so." Sophie replied with a chuckle.

Randy laughed, "You do have a good point there." Inside he was thinking about how great it was to hear her laughing. "Well, I'm glad you said yes, because while I was waiting for my room, I went looking in a few stores downtown, and I got her something."

He pulled a box out of the bag and handed it to Sophie.

Sophie looked very surprised and opened it. She pulled out a beautiful pink satin blanket. When you flipped it over it was plush fleece and in the corner it had her name embroidered on it. Elizabeth Faith Orton.

Sophie gasped, "Oh Randy, it's gorgeous."

"I thought it would be good for snuggling. And it's machine washable." He replied with a smile. "I'm glad you like it. Do you think she will?"

Sophie nodded, "I think she'll love it."

Randy held up another bag, "I got Hunter a pretty wicked hoodie."

Sophie looked at him suspiciously, "Now you're not trying to come in here and buy your way home are you?"

Randy held up his hands, "I swear I'm not. But I just didn't want him to feel left out."

"DAD? YOU'RE HOME!" Hunter said excitedly as he came racing down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around Randy and hugged him tight.

That's what Sophie was afraid of. Randy could see the look on her face. "Buddy, I'm just here visiting. I brought Ellie something and I brought you something."

"What is it?"

Randy handed over the bag. Hunter pulled out the awesome hoodie with a smile. Then he stopped and looked at it and then looked at his parents, "If I give this back, could you just come home?" Hunter asked almost pleadingly.

"Daddy will be back on Wednesday. I'll explain more later, last night you were pretty wound up." Sophie said as she ruffled his hair. "Right now mom and dad are taking a break."

"I don't understand why, you're not even married." Hunter said pouting. "Why do you need a break?" He turned his attention to Randy, "What did you do to make mom so mad? And sad? What did you do?"

Randy looked down to the floor, "I was a very bad boyfriend. I didn't make some very good choices. But I'm happy for the time we do get to spend together."

"Then I hope John makes even worser choices. He's a great uncle, but he's no dad." Hunter replied.

Sophie almost laughed if it wasn't so sad to hear.

"Hunter, it's not ok to wish bad things on people. Even if we're not happy with them; it's just not ok." Randy said patting his back. "But, what if I take you out for the day? We can go do some fun stuff and then I'll bring you to the hotel and we can go swimming."

"AWESOME! I'll go get ready." Hunter said jumping up and flying upstairs.

Sophie looked at Randy, "If you want to keep him overnight, that's fine with me."

"Sure. I'd like that. Can I go help him pack?" Randy asked.

Sophie nodded, "Yeah go ahead."

After a little bit, Sophie went upstairs to get her slippers. As she got closer to the top, she heard some sniffles. She peeked, and Randy was in Ellie's room crying. He was standing by the crib and had his head in his hands .

Before she could reason with herself she walked in softly, "Hey…" She started to say.

Randy jumped and turned, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt them. I know you don't believe me, but I swear I'm telling you the truth. I love you guys so much."

Sophie was a whole mess of emotions. She stomped her foot, "Errrrg!" She growled. "God this makes me so mad. Part of me wants to hug you and tell you we'll work through it, another part of me wants to pack our stuff and move away, Part of me wants to tell you it'll be ok, and another part of me wants to break stuff and yell at you and tell you how pissed and disappointed I am in you. Hunter is SO hurt and SO confused, and even though you and Christy are at fault, I feel like I'm made out to be the bad guy because I won't let you come home. PLUS, John and I are just friends, and Hunter's throwing fits saying John will never be a dad to him. Only you. I want to scream back, What about me? Where do I fit into this equation?"

Randy went over to her and stood toe to toe with her, "I want you to work through your emotions the way you need to. However it may be. I know I've failed you, I've failed Hunter, I've failed Ellie, but I don't want to fail anymore.

Sophie trembled a bit. Part of her wanted to tell him to make love to her, to show her that he did truly love her. Part of her wanted to tell John to make love to her so she could see if she felt anything real for him. She looked at him "I want you to kiss me, and then leave. No questions, no comments, and no looking back. Is that understood?"

Randy nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She cleared her throat, "Hunter, daddy will be right down, go get your shoes on."

They heard Hunter run down the stairs. Before Sophie could get a word out, Randy swept her into his arms and gave her the most loving, sensual, lingering kiss he'd ever given. And he stayed true on his promise; he backed off and walked out of the room.

Sophie stood there breathless for a minute. She had the butterflies, the smile, the fireworks, and the melting…but then the thought crossed her mind… "Had he ever kissed Christy like this?" And it ruined the buzz of the moment. Would that always happen? Could she ever be truly happy with Randy? And trusting?

Almost two hours later, John pulled into the driveway. Sophie met him in the living room. "If I gave you the opportunity to kiss me like you've never kissed before, would you?

John smiled, "Damn right."

"Then kiss me." Sophie said with a smirk.

"Alright." And he went to her and kissed her sweetly. It was nice, it was hot, it made her heart flutter."

As they pulled away, Sophie was a little light-headed. "Oh my." She smiled, "I'm going to lie down. Then, we'll go grab lunch and have a day before you leave tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me babe." John said. He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Sophie practically ran up to her room…Now what? She said as she closed her door. Sophie crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Trying to figure out what was best for not only her, but the boys too.

There was a tap on the door, "Soph, I have to do a few things before I leave tomorrow. I'll be back for lunch."

"Ok, see ya!"

Sophie lay there, she heard John pulling away. She lay there dozing off, letting both scenarios run through her head. A little while later, she woke to the doorbell ringing.

***I know, not very exciting, but very integral. What is running through Sophie's head? Where do you think she should be? And who is at her door? Please read and review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Whew! You guys are SO wonderful, thank you SO much! SavageWords (sorry I missed you last time!), RKOsgirl92, emma217, KimmieCena, Christina89, HeavenlyKitten THANKS for the reviews! Sorry this is a bit long, I got carried away. LOL!**

On her way down the stairs, Sophie stopped and peeked out the window, but didn't recognize the car. "I swear, if it's Christy I'm going to lose it." She grumbled to herself. There was no way to forget what Stacy was like when she had showed up to the house.

Sophie opened the door and looked surprised.

"Hi, is Sophie home?" The man said.

"I am."

He handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Here's a ray of sunshine to brighten your day." The man said with a smile. "Enjoy."

Sophie blushed as she accepted them, "Wow, thank you. They're beautiful!" She closed the door and brought them into the kitchen. She put them into a vase and stared at them for a moment. They were beautiful daisies, tulips, lilies and carnations. She took out the card and opened it.

"This bouquet looked so beautiful; it reminded me of your smile. I hope you enjoy them. I love you. Randy"

Sophie smiled, it had been SO long since he had bought her flowers. Was this a sign? Was Randy really changing?

As she was lost in thought, the door opened and closed. "Honey I'm home." John called with a laugh. "And I brought lunch so you could relax."

Not only was John home, but so were all the mixed emotions.

Randy and Hunter were out having fun. They went to a fun center where they drove go-carts, tried out the batting cage and played laser tag. Then they had pizza for lunch in the arcade.

Hunter looked up from his hot dog. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course little man, what's up?"

"If you and mom are fighting, shouldn't you be spending time with her? The baby will be here soon, this might be your last chance to have her alone for a long time. You sent her flowers, now take her on a date."

Randy looked at Hunter and smiled, "Where did you get so smart?"

"Nickelodeon….and the Disney channel." Hunter replied happily. "Aren't you glad we have cable?"

"Let me think about the whole date thing. I don't know if your mom would be up for that." Randy replied. "Although it was a good idea."

John and Sophie ate lunch outside in the nice Spring sunshine. It was a beautiful, sunshiney day. The birds were chirping and the only clouds in the sky were a few white, fluffy ones.

"Man it feels so nice to be out of the house and soaking up the sun." Sophie said with a smile.

"Yeah it does. Those were really pretty flowers, are they from Randy?" John asked with a teasing tone.

Sophie blushed a little, "Yeah. Have you talked to Randy since everything blew up?" Sophie asked.

John shook his head, "No. He hasn't text me and I haven't text him."

"I don't want to be the one to break up a solid friendship. I know how close you two were. And I feel responsible." Sophie started to say, but John interrupted her.

"Soph, I have to be honest with you. I have a bit of a dilemma. I really, really like you. I think you're an amazing woman. I love your personality, you're a great mom, you're not afraid to stand up or show your emotions. And I've been trying to figure everything out in my head because I really like you. But, I don't think now is the right time for us to try anything. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to the kids. Plus, I can see in your heart, you still love Randy. And until you get that mess sorted out, I don't think it's right of me to pursue anything except friendship."

Sophie sat there surprised. John made some very valid points, and it was nice to know that someone still noticed her. And she could tell that he was putting her and the kids' best interests in mind.

John took her hand, "If all is said and done, and fate brings us back together, then it was meant to be. If you wind up back with Randy, I'm not going to fault you or be mad. I'll be there to support you the way I have been."

She looked at John with tears in her eyes, "John, I love you. Even if it's only a friendship love. I really appreciate you being SO level-headed. And for just being you."

He gave her a little kiss. "Here's to whatever you decide on with you and Randy. I don't seek answers, or explanations, just your true happiness." And he held up his lemonade glass.

Sophie smiled and clinked glasses with him. "Cheers to that. But he's got his work cut out for him. And I also wish that you find your true happiness. Whoever she may be."

"Soph, Vince wants me in Stamford by 8am tomorrow. So I had to bump my flight to tonight. Do you think you'll be ok? If you need me to stay, I can talk to Vince."

"It's fine John, trust me. I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to stay low-key and relax a bit." Sophie replied.

"Alright. Then I'm going to go and finish packing up my stuff. Are you just going to sit in the sun?" John asked.

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, I'm really comfy."

"Soph, I know that you were hesitant on having me come out and help you guys out. And I'm really thankful you backed down and let me come out here. You've showed me so much. And just remember," He added with a wink and a smile, "I've got special ways to thank you…when the time is right."

Sophie laughed. She stood up and hugged him tight. "Thank you for everything."

John cleaned up the dishes and took them inside. He wrote a note to Hunter telling him that he had a great time helping out and getting to know him. He told him that right now He and His mom were only just friends and that's all. John wished him luck on his sports and that he'd talk to him soon.

John sent Randy a text as well. He simply wrote, "Good luck on everything. I want you to know man to man that Sophie is an amazing, beautiful, sweet, good-hearted woman and she deserves someone who can be her knight in shining armor. All I am is a good friend who doesn't want to see her hurt anymore. You have an amazing family, and I thank you for letting me help out. So you'd better man the fuck up. BUT…if shit goes South again, I'll love her for both of us. ;-) Talk to you soon bro. And he sent it.

Randy smiled, good ol' John. He shook his head. He focused on having a great father/son day with Hunter. After they were done, they headed back to Sophie's house. Hunter wanted to go home. And Hunter had dropped many hints that he wanted Randy to take his mom on a date. Maybe John would be understanding and watch Hunter for him.

A while later, they pulled into the driveway and Randy carried a sleeping Hunter in the house.

Sophie was in her bed on her computer chatting w/her sister. Randy peeked his head in, "Hey."

Sophie smiled, "Thanks for the flowers. They're really beautiful. It makes me want to plant a big garden."

Randy laughed, "Is that considered nesting?"

She started laughing, "Maybe. Wednesday is coming fast."

"Where are you hiding John, I need to talk to him. " Randy asked.

Sophie shook her head, "He's not here. He left. Vince wanted him in Stamford, so he left." She signed off with her sister and closed her laptop. "Why, what's up? Or is it guy stuff?"

"I really want to take you out. Show you a special night, just you and me. We can talk about everything; have a good time, one last hurrah before the baby comes. So I was going to have John watch Hunter if you agreed to let me take you out." Randy suggested.

"Well, it's a school night, so I can't have him spend the night at a friends' house. And to be honest, I still haven't been feeling the best, so I don't know how much fun me on a date would be. BUT…maybe a nice night in? You could grill something, we could all play board games, get Hunter showered and put to bed, and then we could have our talk."

Randy smiled, "I really like the sounds of that."

"BUT…I don't want to hear all of the details, and I don't want to hear the same thing over and over. If we're going to have a talk, it's going to be productive. When I say honesty, I don't mean what you did and how you did it. I want to hear what you want out of life, how you're going to try and get that. I'm so done hearing about her." Sophie replied very determined. "I know what happened, I'll never forget. I don't need to hear it again. I know where I'm at, I know where I need to be, I just have no idea how the hell to get there."

Randy walked to the bed and motioned, "May I sit by you?"

Sophie set her laptop on the nightstand and nodded.

Randy sat next to her. "Hunter's asleep, wanna talk a bit now?"

Sophie looked at him, "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm scared, I'm confused, I'm worried, and my mind is running one hundred miles an hour and I'm holding on for dear life. For Hunter's sake, and for my sake, I need to know where you're at, where you want to be and how do you think you're going to get there."

"Tell me your thoughts. What's going through your head?"

Sophie sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Are you always going to lie to me about other women? Is this really the end? How do I ever know? Will I ever be able to trust you? What about the drugs? And the drinking? The partying….Do you really want a family? Or is it just something that sounds like good? Do you really love me? I know I'll never be able to forget, last night when we kissed, the thought in my head was, "Did he ever kiss her like this?" How long will it take for that to go away? Will it ever? Am I setting a good example for the kids by staying? Am I setting a good example for the kids if I leave? What about me? Where do my feelings stand? Where do they fall? Do they matter? How do I know to be really sure of anything anymore? And your temper….what the hell is that all about? I can't have that around the kids. Absolutely not. I just don't even know anymore. I know we moved too fast, but is this punishment? Or is this all a test? When do I start to believe? Do I really know what I want? Will I ever be sure? What about our families? My sister knows, but not my parents. I don't know about you. I guess it really just boils down to 4 words….What do you want? Honestly, what do you want?"

Randy sat there taking it all in. She really was going a million directions. "Sophie, I want us to be a family. I want us to have the house, a garden, a dog, a cat, a couple kids, and true love in the air. We've been through the shit, now it's time to come out like diamonds. I was hoping we would have this talk because as you know, I HATE country music, BUT a buddy of mine sent me a song and by god it was exactly how I feel. I couldn't say it any better. Bear with me, it has the point of view as if you said that I had another chance, so trust me I'm not putting words in your mouth, but I feel like I could have written this song myself. Maybe your music isn't so bad." Randy said with a smile. He grabbed her laptop and looked up the video on YouTube and pushed play.

"_I'm gonna change my ways of 'doin things around here  
I'm turning over a new leaf , I'm gonna get myself in gear  
'Cause I've got a women who's better than most,  
and I've made a mess of her plans  
Starting today ,all I'm gonna be is her man_

'Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter  
Been an S.O.B. right down to the letter  
I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures  
I'm even more than I can stand  
But startin` today, all I'm gonna be is her man

I'm gonna give it all back, cause all I've done is take  
Well I've put her on the back burner while I was out on the make  
But I've got a woman who's good enough to give me  
A second chance again  
And startin` today, all I'm gonna be is her man

'Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter  
Been an S.O.B. right down to the letter  
I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures  
I'm even more than I can stand  
But startin` today, all I'm gonna be is her man

I'm a little bit late but I'm wisin` up  
Now I'm takin` her by the hand  
And startin` today, all I'm gonna be is her man"

"Sophie, I love you so much. All I want to do is be your man. I want to go to rehab, figure out what the hell is wrong with me and how to fix it so I can come home and be the man of your dreams. I want to be your husband, I want you to be my wife, I want to adopt Hunter so he can officially be my son. I want us to have the life we dreamed of."

Sophie had tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew the Gary Allen song, Randy made it sound so real, so believable…but how could she? Should she? "God I'm so frustrated." She said angrily.

"Frustrated?"

"When do I believe you? I believed you last time, and where did it get me? Here…hurt…torn apart…9mths pregnant and hoping you mean it. Part of me wants to tell you to come home and make it right and part of me wants to tell you to go to Hell." Sophie vented. "I'm not trying to be a drama queen, but dammit I'm being honest."

Randy leaned in and took her head in his hands and lovingly kissed her, with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I mean every word I just said, every word of that song, every ounce of my being I want to live for this family. I want you to believe in me again. I want you to be able to love me and be proud of me the way I love you and am proud of you. I want to be the type of man you deserve. I'm serious Sophie. I'll do whatever it takes a million times over. Please Sophie, take a chance on me….again."

She shook her head as she sniffled, "I don't know if I have a chance to give you. I'm about to have two kids and a woman who is praying to God and anybody who's listening that she's not being taken advantage of. Not only can I not take it again…but Hunter can't either. It's not much, but its' everything to me and I can only hope that it'll be everything to you."

"Sophie I swear it is." Randy said holding her. "I am going to straighten out, I'm going to get rid of the demons, the bad influences, and stay focused. I've heard some really great things about this rehab and I know it seems like a crutch, but I swear I'm going to come out of there clear-headed and the Randy you knew and fell in love with."

"No more Christy; No more Stacy; No more women. No drugs; No smoking; and cut the getting drunk. Having a few drinks is one thing, but being drunk nightly is a completely different thing." Sophie said.

"Sophie I promise, I swear, I cross my heart. I will never let you down again." Randy replied.

Sophie prayed silently that she was doing the right thing. Her sister agreed, Andrea was completely against it. She felt like John subliminally told her to give Randy one last chance.

Randy snuggled her for awhile, then he got up to go and pick up his stuff from the hotel and check out. Sophie was making the bed when she found his phone on the bed under the blanket. It must have fallen out of his pocket.

On a whim she started looking through it. She read the text from John and laughed. There were text messages from his dad, brother, and sister. They all knew about what was going on. Then she seen the name she was dreading….Christy. She opened the conversation.

Going back to the date he was thrown off the tour she started reading.

C: WTF were you thinking? Why did you destroy our room?

R: I snapped. I'm going home. I have to put my life back together.

C: Anything I can do to help?

R: Don't you think we've done enough damage?

C: You know what I mean. And remember what I told you, above anything and everything, we're friends first and foremost. I wasn't with you because I wanted anything from you. I knew you weren't in the right place, and I didn't want you making a major mistake with some skanky ring-rat whore off the street. I wanted you to be safe and at least screw up with someone who truly cared about you.

R: I'm not quite sure if that makes things better, but I know where you're coming from and thank you.

R: SHIT SHIT SHIT….I'm SO fucked. Sophie just broke it off. She knows everything. WTH am I going to do? I can't lose her, I can't lose my family. I'm trapped on this plane and my hands are tied.

C: OMG…Randy, I'm so sorry. You need to tell her how much you love her, tell her everything you feel for her and for your family. You've gotta fight!

R: I've gotta go. I having a total anxiety attack. I feel like I could rip this plane apart. But going to jail isn't going to do me any good right now.

C: Take a deep breath. That rage isn't going to do you any good.

C: Are you ok?

C: Are you ok?

C: RANDY….you're not taking my calls or returning my texts…what's going on? Do you need space? Are you ok? Are you in jail? Is Sophie ok?

C: I'm freaking out…I'm so worried about you. John won't answer me either. I know he's pissed, but he doesn't understand my side. I'm sure Gail is the one that opened her mouth. She's probably just jealous. SERIOUSLY…I'm worried about you, please just tell me that you're ok. Tell me you didn't do anything stupid.

Then the last text was from about an hour ago.

C: I swear to you, I want nothing but you and Sophie happy, healthy and growing the family you both want, need and love. I never set out to hurt you or get you in trouble. I was trying to help. I knew you were out of control, and when I brought up the drugs and the partying you'd get so mad and so scary, I figured at least if I kept you close using whatever means possible, it would help. God I hope that you guys are ok. This whole thing turned into a big, backfired flaming ball of screw up. (((HUGS))) Thinking of you guys and worrying like crazy.

Sophie set the phone down, even more confused. So he was fooling around with Christy just for the hell of it? There were no feelings involved? Should that make her feel better…or worse? Was Christy really just trying to be a friend in her own fucked up way? Christy knew about the drugs….and Randy unleashed his temper on her too? NOW WHAT?

She wandered to Hunter's room. He was still sleeping. Then she went downstairs to make herself some tea to try and try to make sense of all the confusion.

**What are you guys thinking? Is Christy completely screwed up in the head? Or is Sophie? What will happen when she talks to Randy about the texts? Or is she going to just let it go for now? Please read and review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**THANK YOU for all of the reviews and to all of my readers! I really appreciate it! Please read and review! Remember that I don't own Randy, and the time line is my own. THANKS!**

Randy got home and found Sophie sitting in the recliner. "Hey babe."

Sophie looked at him, "Hunter's awake. He's playing video games in the den. I haven't told him anything yet. But, I have to ask you something, even though I said I didn't want to talk about it anymore."

"Honey, I'll tell you anything." Randy said as he squatted down by the recliner.

"Can you look me in the eyes and swear on everything holy that you're not in love with Christy?"

"Love? God no. It was never about love." Randy replied. He squeezed her hand, "Christy and I were just good friends. We had tried dating before, and realized we weren't meant to be together like that. So we went back to being just good friends. We've always flirted around; she used to call me her work hubby. It was all just in fun. This was NOTHING about feelings for her. I love you. I don't love anybody else. You're the only woman for me. When I was tweaked out, it was a frustration releaser. I didn't do bad things if I had something to take my frustrations out with…I just made a really bad judgment call and instead of asking for real help, I was stupid."

Sophie looked at him questioningly…"I think I'm more confused now than before."

"I was in denial. I didn't want to admit that things were out of hand. When I was messed up on something, it felt like everything was fine. When I was sober I realized I needed to slam on the brakes, but I was never sober long enough to do anything about it. I always talked myself out of it, I was ashamed for being where I was. I told myself that once the baby came, I'd get straightened out and no one would need to know how badly I screwed up. And that was absolutely wrong of me to think."

"Tell me something, and I swear Randy if you lie to me….Just don't lie to me, ok?" Sophie asked sternly…borderline pissy. "Have you ever…EVER been under any influence when you've had Hunter in the truck with you?"

Randy shook his head, "Absolutely not. I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid. I would never put Hunter in harm's way like that. EVER. If I didn't feel like I was sober enough, I always had you take him. I just came up with some bullshit excuse so you wouldn't know I wasn't sober enough. I've never driven with either of you when I wasn't sober. Even that day at the airport when I took you to the doctor, I was sober, I just looked like shit."

Sophie nodded, "Ok, I'm just making sure."

"From here on out Sophie, like I promised, it's you and me. I'm never putting you through this again. I want us to be married and to raise our family." Randy said as she stood up. "I picked up steaks and potatoes at the meat market; I'll get the grill going. You sit back and relax."

Sophie nodded and watched Randy head to the den to see Hunter. The shrieks of excitement when Randy told him he was staying for dinner brought a smile to Sophie's face. She was still confused as hell and leery, but maybe…just maybe she as doing the right thing?

Hunter rode his bike around while Randy grilled the steaks and potatoes. Sophie dozed off in the recliner.

She was awakened by Hunter shaking her shoulder, "Mom wake up, supper is done. I set the table all by myself."

Sophie smiled, "Thanks buddy! Does Randy need any help?"

"Nope, he just told me to wake you up because he's bringing everything in."

Sophie got up and stretched. She rubbed her belly a little bit and headed into the dining room.

Randy seen her rubbing her stomach, "Is everything ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm just a little crampy and I have a headache, but I had my neck in an awkward position so I think I'm just stiff."

"Ok…just making sure."

Sophie poured the milk and they all sat down. She cut up Hunter's meat while Randy dished up his potatoes and corn. "Thanks for doing all of this Randy, it looks great."

"No problem."

Hunter sat quietly and started to eat. Randy and Sophie played footsie under the table. Finally Sophie looked over at Hunter, "So, do you think daddy should move back home and him and I try to work things out?"

He dropped his fork, "YEAH! That would be AWESOME!"

Sophie and Randy laughed. "I brought my stuff home today while you were napping." Randy replied.

He jumped up and hugged Sophie and hugged Randy. "YAY! We're a family again!"

For the rest of dinner Hunter talked a mile a minute about how wonderful it was to have both parents home and how Ellie was going to love it, and this that and the other thing.

After dinner, they cleaned up and played a game of Sponge Bob Operation and Yahtzee. Then Randy took Hunter to get showered.

Sophie laid down on the couch and put on a Reba marathon. She loved that show. But she still wasn't feeling very well.

Hunter came down all clean and in his pajamas. The three of them went into Hunter's room and he read to them. Then they kissed him goodnight and turned out his light.

Sophie looked at Randy, "I'm still not feeling very good. My blood pressure is a little high again, I think I'm going to go bed. Wanna watch tv in there instead?"

"Definitely. I'll rub your neck and your back and see if we can get you to relax." Randy replied as he slipped his arm around her.

Sophie slipped on one of her little tank-tops and her shorts. She crawled into bed and laid on her left side.

Randy crawled into bed wearing only his underwear and began giving her a massage. She relaxed so much, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Sophie was curled into Randy and had her head on his chest. She squeezed him tightly. She really felt like crap this morning. She felt pretty shaky and her head was pounding. "Randy, you've gotta get up. Can you get Hunter going? I really don't feel good."

Randy opened his eyes and looked at her, "You don't look like you feel good."

Sophie shook her head, "No, it's pretty bad."

"After I take Hunter to school, we're going to Urgent Care. This isn't right." Randy replied concerned.

Sophie nodded, "Ok. I'm going to go down and make Hunter's lunch. I need to get some water and crackers anyways, I feel really nauseous."

Randy kissed her forehead, "It's really great waking up with you. I just wish you felt a little better."

She kissed him, "It feels good to wake up with you too."

Randy got up and threw on some comfy clothes and went to get Hunter going. He wanted to be able to just come back home, help Sophie to the truck and head out.

Sophie slowly made her way downstairs. She packed Hunter a lunch and ate some crackers. Then she sipped the water carefully.

"Babe, if you're that shaky, maybe your blood sugar is low, you should try some orange juice." Randy said as he came in to grab Hunter's stuff.

"When did you get so knowledgeable?" Sophie replied with a laugh. That's the kind of stuff John always rattled off at her.

"I have sources." Randy said with a kiss.

Hunter bounced into the kitchen, "Mom, I hope you feel better." And he hugged her. "Love you."

"Thanks, I love you too. Have a good day in school." And she kissed the top of his head.

Randy kissed her sweetly, "Test your blood sugar, drink some juice, and when I get home we'll take off."

She nodded, "Ok. I'll see you in a bit. Will you stop in the office at school and just let them know that Hunter might not be in school tomorrow, just in case they induce me early."

Randy nodded, "Yeah, no problem."

"Bye guys!" And she weakly waved. She got up and made her way to the living room so she could watch Randy load Hunter in the truck and watched as they left.

She made her way to the den to go test her blood sugar. As she was putting her blood in the meter the doorbell rang.

Sophie got up and started to make her way to the front door. As she walked down the hall, the room started to spin and she could feel herself blacking out. She grabbed the door and tried to open the door, but she blacked out and sank to the floor.

Christy rang the doorbell again, why wasn't anyone answering? The garage door was open, and there was still an SUV parked in there. She looked through the window again, but this time she seen Sophie collapsed on the floor.

She frantically tried the door and thankfully it was unlocked. She rushed in, leaving the door open and dropped to her knees, "Sophie…Sophie wake up! Sophie!" Christy said gently shaking her.

Sophie began to seize. As she lay there convulsing Christy started freaking out. She quickly rolled Sophie onto her side and leaned against her so she was safe. She cursed a blue streak as she called 911.

The 911 operator answered. After getting her location from her, the operator replied. "I need some information from you."

"Ok."

Operator: Does she have any medical conditions?

C: She's 9mths pregnant, she has diabetes and high blood pressure.

O: Is her blood sugar unstable?

C: I…I don't know. I'm not very close with her. Her husband would know, but he's not here.

O: Do you know where her insulin is?

C: (starting to cry) No, I don't know any of that.

O: Is she still seizing?

C: Yes

O: Roll her on her side and make sure there's nothing around that she can hit her head on. Can you tilt her head back gently?

C: Won't she swallow her tongue?

O: No, that's impossible. How long has she been having a seizure?

C: Umm…since shortly before I called you. I can hear the sirens, they are close.

O: Ok, you can hang up with me.

C: Ok, thanks for all of your help.

The paramedics came rushing into the house. Christy frantically told them about her being pregnant and her diabetes and her blood pressure.

"Are you a friend of hers?" The head paramedic asked as they went to work on Sophie.

"No, a friend of her husbands'." She replied sheepishly.

"Where is he?"

"I…I'm not sure. Do you want me to call him?" Christy replied.

As she tried calling over and over again, she watched helplessly as they injected her with things, started IVs and rambled off medical jargon amongst each other.

Randy wouldn't answer and wouldn't answer. As he approached the house, he saw the ambulance with their lights on in his driveway. "SHIT!" And he floored it.

He jumped out of the truck and ran to the house.

They were loading Sophie into the ambulance as he ran up. "What's going on?"

"Your friend just saved your wifes' life. We have to get her to the hospital, if you're going to ride with us, you have to get in, we've gotta go."

"My friend?" He asked puzzled.

"Hi Randy." Christy said quietly from behind another paramedic.

"What? How?" He started to ask but another paramedic pushed him towards the truck.

"We've gotta go."

Randy climbed in, "Follow us, I need answers." He called to Christy as they shut the doors.

He grabbed Sophie's hand as the ambulance raced to the hospital.

***What's going on with Sophie? What about the baby? Please read and review!**


	45. Chapter 45

***SORRY for the delay! I took the kids out of town to visit my mom for the weekend and she didn't have internet! Grr! Then yesterday my internet was down. THANK you for reading and reviewing! You guys are wonderful!***

The doctors and nurses rushed off with Sophie through closed double-doors and left Randy standing He began to pace nervously. He couldn't sit down. They had almost lost her in the ambulance on the way over, and the baby's heart rate was dropping fast.

Christy came rushing into the emergency department and gave Randy a tight hug. "Oh Randy, I hope she'll be ok. I prayed my whole way here."

Randy hugged her back. She could feel him shaking. "I've never felt so damn helpless in my life." He mumbled into her hair." He pulled away from her, "What happened? Why were you at the house?"

Christy pulled a scrunchie off of her wrist and tied her hair back. "When you wouldn't return my calls I got worried about you. I know Sophie had found out about everything, but I was afraid you had gone off and overdosed or hurt yourself, so I came to Minnesota. So I figured if you hadn't hurt yourself and you were just dealing with the fact that you and Sophie had split up, I wanted to come and talk to her and give her my side of the story. I wanted her to know that you loved her and loved being a part of the family and never in a million years did I want to take that away."

Randy nodded. He was still shocked that Christy had shown up.

"So, I got to the house and I rang the doorbell. When no one answered, I peeked in the window and saw that she had collapsed on the floor. So I tried the door and it was unlocked so I ran in. Then I crouched down to see if she was breathing and she started having a seizure so I called 911. They told me what to do to help her." Christy rattled off.

Randy hugged her, "I'm so glad you were there. But I don't think you visiting would have gone over very well. Sophie and I just got to a good place, and things are still a bit awkward, but we're working on it. Sophie is pretty touchy about you yet."

"I don't blame her in the least." Christy replied. "I'm glad that you guys are working things out. I just want the two of you happy."

"Randy Orton?" A nurse called.

Randy snapped his head around, "Yes, I'm here."

"Congratulations, you're the father of a beautiful baby girl." The nurse replied with a smile. "She's doing pretty well. She was 5lbs 9oz and 20 inches long."

Randy's eyes filled with tears, "That's great…thank you. How's her mom?"

The nurse shook her head, "She's not doing very well. The doctors are working on her right now. But she's trying."

Randy shook his head, "When can I see them?"

"You can come back and get gowned up and see your little girl, but you won't be able to see Sophie until she's stable." The nurse replied.

"Ok, I'd like to see Elizabeth." Randy said to her.

"Please, come with me." The nurse said leading the way.

Randy followed the nurse; he didn't once look back towards Christy. He was only focused on Sophie and Elizabeth.

The nurse helped Randy get gowned and she took him back to the nursery. She brought him in and let him hold Elizabeth for the first time. As he was holding her, his eyes filled with tears. "What if Sophie never recovered? She'd never see their beautiful daughter. She'd never know that Randy was more than serious when he meant he was going to dedicate his life to her and their kids.

Randy stared down at their beautiful baby girl and he smiled. He leaned down at her, he kissed her forehead gently. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall, he prayed silently that God have mercy on Sophie. Suddenly it dawned on him, HUNTER. Hunter was at school. He looked over at the clock on the wall, Hunter was done at school in two hours. Was he going to have to tell him that his mom was gone? How in the hell could he ever do that?

Randy sat down in the chair and sobbed. He laid little Ellie on his shoulder and cried as he rocked her. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the nurse standing there with a smile.

"Hi. I know you called her Elizabeth earlier, what is her name?"

Randy smiled, "Elizabeth…Elizabeth Faith Orton. Any word on her mama yet?"

"The doctor is on his way up to talk to you. May I please take her and show you where you need to be? Elizabeth is ready to go back in the warmer." The nurse replied gently.

Randy handed Ellie over to the nurse and stood up. The nurse placed Elizabeth under the warmer and escorted Randy to the consultation room.

Randy sat down and waited on the doctor. The doctor walked in and sat down across from him. "Hi Mr. Orton, I'm Dr Mark Denton." And they shook hands. "Sophie is very, very ill. Her body is exhausted. She had very high blood pressure, very low blood sugar and she was dehydrated. She's still not stable. At this point, the next 24 hours are VERY critical. Her body is very confused and it doesn't quite know what it wants to do. She's in a coma, and we're watching her closely."

Randy leaned on the table and looked at the doctor with tears in his eyes and he was all choked up, "Look doc, I know you hear this all the time, but I can't lose her…we can't lose her. She has a little boy at school right now, and he's amazing. He loves his mom SO much. I love his mom so much. And baby Ellie is everything Sophie hoped for and more. Please…don't lose her."

The doctor nodded, "We're doing everything we can. It's in God's hands and her body's hands right now." He stood up and patted Randy on his shoulder, "She's in ICU…would you like to see her?"

Randy nodded and wiped his eyes, "Yes please."

The doctor brought him to her bedside. Randy gasped as he saw her lying there, so pale, hooked up to so many machines. He sat down and picked up her hand gently. He cried as he picked it up to his face. She was so limp. "God Sophie, you've got to get better. I need you, Hunter needs you and our little angel Ellie needs you. Sophie, I love you so much. From here on out I only want to live my life for you and our family. I know that I've screwed up so many ways, so many times. But I swear to you, never…ever…ever again. NEVER." Randy broke down sobbing, "I've got to go and get Hunter. Then tell him that you're sick and his sister is here now. I'll call your family and Andrea. I promise you I'll be back shortly." He leaned in and kissed her cold lips. "I love you Soph."

He walked out of the room and realized, he didn't have a vehicle. He had ridden in the ambulance. He sighed as he walked over to where Christy was sitting. "Can you drive me home? I need to get Ellie's stuff and Hunter from school." He choked out.

Christy stood up, "Of course. How's Sophie?"

Randy lost it. He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder, "God Christy, I can't lose her. Not now…not like this. She's not doing well at all. They don't know if she'll make it through the night."

Christy held him tight as he cried. "Oh Randy….I'm so sorry. Don't worry, she didn't come this far for nothing. She'll wake up and you'll be able to show her just how dedicated you are to her. You'll be able to show her that you guys have a beautiful little girl, and a wonderful family just waiting for her to wake up and come home."

Randy nodded and sniffled. "Take me home Christy. I've gotta go. I have to pick up the pieces."

The ride to Randy's house was pretty silent except for the sound of Randy sniffling from time to time. Christy would reach over and rub his shoulder, but he showed no response to her touch.

Randy thanked Christy for the ride and got out of the car. "Christy, I really appreciate everything. I'm glad you were here for Sophie when she needed it, but I honestly think it would be best if you weren't here when she woke up. Let me be the one to tell her what happened and let her choose to reach out or not. She's been under so much stress; I can't risk her getting worse."

Christy nodded, "Of course. I'm not looking for anything; I'll keep her and your family in my thoughts and prayers. Keep me posted."

Randy agreed. He got in his truck and headed to Hunter's school. Along the way he called and told her parents what was going on and where she was. He called her sister Stacie and let her know everything; and then he called Andrea and let her know everything as well.

By the time he got to Hunter's school, he had a killer headache from crying so much. He had no idea how to even begin to tell Hunter what happened, what was going on and that there was no guarantee on what would happen next.

As he walked down the hall to the gym where he picked Hunter up from, a horrifying thought crossed Randy's mind…what if Sophie didn't make it? What would happen to Hunter? To Elizabeth? He shuttered with the thought. Randy shook his head, took a deep breath and opened the door. Time to face reality.

**Sorry it was short, I wanted to get an update out there. Is Sophie going to make it? What would happen with the kids if she didn't? Is Christy really just going to walk away? Or is she going to keep showing up randomly? What will happen once families get together? PLEASE read and review! I LOVE to know what you guys are thinking!***


	46. Chapter 46

***THANKS for the great reviews emma217, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Christina89, RKOsgirl92,and msgemem! I LOVE the feedback! Hope you guys are enjoying ! Please read and review!***

Randy had sent out a picture of baby Ellie with a brief text of what was going on from the school parking lot. As he opened the gym door to pick up Hunter, he started to get responses. He grabbed his phone and turned it to silent. He appreciated the responses, but right now he had to focus on what was important.

"Hunter." Randy called out.

"Daddy's here!" Hunter replied happily as he jumped up. He said goodbye to his friends and grabbed his backpack. He hugged Randy tight, "Hi dad!"

"Hey son. We have to go to the office, and I need to talk to you." Randy replied as he hugged him back.

They walked to the office and Hunter talked a mile a minute about his day. "Wait out here a minute, ok?" Randy said to Hunter.

Hunter nodded and Randy walked in. He explained to the secretary about the situation and that Hunter would probably be out of school for the next couple days. But he'd call in and update them.

He walked out, "Ok, let's go."

Hunter walked proudly next to Randy. He LOVED when Randy picked him up from school.

They got into the truck, and Randy turned to Hunter, "Well, I don't know how to do this the right way, so I'm just going to do this. Your mom had the baby today."

Hunter's eyes lit up, "She did? SWEET! Can I see her? Is mom all better now that she had Ellie?"

Randy swallowed hard and shook his head, "No, your mom's not doing very good right now. She's very sick."

"Worse than before?" Hunter asked in a nervous voice.

Randy nodded and fought back the tears, "Yeah champ, worse than before. Right now she's sleeping. Her body is trying to get better, but it's taking awhile."

Hunter's eyes filled with tears, "Is she going to die?" He whispered.

Randy looked at him, "I don't know. I don't think so, but I don't know. And I'm not going to lie to you. At this point, we don't know yet."

Hunter leaned on Randy and cried. "Is Ellie ok?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, she's doing good. You'll even be able to hold her I think."

"Can we go to the hospital?" Hunter asked quietly.

"Yeah, if you're ready, we can go up to the hospital now." Randy said as he handed Hunter a Kleenex.

"Yes please." And that was all Hunter said the rest of the way to the hospital. All he could think about was what would happen to him and Ellie if his mom died.

Randy pulled out his phone and turned the volume back up. He had responses from his family and some of his wrestling buddies. John's text response was just as Randy had guessed it would be. John was going to catch the soonest flight out of Raw to be there. His mom and dad were on their way to Minnesota.

They arrived at the hospital and Randy held Hunter's hand as they walked to the ICU area so Hunter could see the department. Randy didn't really want Hunter to see Sophie hooked up to all of the machines, he wasn't sure if Hunter could handle it.

One of the nurses that had been introduced to Randy earlier recognized him and headed over. "Is this Hunter?" She asked with a smile.

Randy smiled, "It sure is."

"Are you ready to go and see your baby sister?" She asked.

"I want to see my mom first." He replied in a very serious tone.

"Well buddy, I'm not sure that's a good idea right now. Your mom has a lot of things that are helping her to get better and it can be scary looking." The nurse replied.

"My mom had to see me hooked up on machines after I had open-heart surgery. If she can handle it, I can too. I want to try." Hunter said.

"I understand, but you're not old enough to go into ICU. So, let's wait for your mom to get better so we can move her into another room, then you can see her. Now let's go see your baby sister." The nurse said with a smiley tone.

Hunter followed the nurse sadly. Randy felt really bad. He knew Hunter needed to see Sophie to help him process everything that was going on, but how could he go against hospital policy?

"Excuse me. I know Hunter can't go into ICU due to the other patients, but would we be able to open the blinds for a moment. Just so Hunter can see his mom is still with us and trying to get better?" Randy suggested.

The nurse looked unsure, "Ok, but only quickly. We're not supposed to do this."

"I understand, thank you very much." Randy said thankfully. He picked Hunter up and held him as the nurse opened the blinds closest to Sophie's bed.

Hunter gasped at the sight of his mom, she was hooked up to so many machines. "I love you mommy, please get better." He whispered. Then he buried his face in Randy's shoulder.

Randy nodded to the nurse that she could close the blinds. He held Hunter close. "Soph, you've gotta get better." He thought to himself. "We need you."

The nurse came out and walked them to the nursery. At first she pointed out little Elizabeth through the window. There she was, all little, bundled and sleeping. Above her head was a sign, "Orton, Elizabeth Faith."

"Hey, how come I don't get to have your last name? You're my dad too." Hunter asked.

"Well…that's something we'd have to talk to your mom about." Randy replied.

"And if she doesn't get better? Then what?" He asked stubbornly. "Having Ellie made her sick. If she wouldn't have had Ellie, she'd still be ok. And you guys were fighting, did that make her worse?"

Randy sighed and ran his hand over his head. He looked at the nurse, "Can you excuse us? We'll be a little bit."

"Of course." And she walked off.

"Hunter, your mom getting sick isn't Ellie's fault. Her body just needed some help. And yes, there was a lot of stress and fighting that should not have happened, but I can't change the past. We're not going to blame anyone for her being sick. What we are going to do is pull together as a family and pray that she gets better." Randy said sternly. The last thing he needed was Hunter resenting Ellie because of all of this.

Hunter turned away from Randy and stomped off.

Randy sat down and let Hunter process his emotions. He didn't know what to say at this point. "You tell me when you're ready to see her."

After a bit, they heard Sophie's mom and dad, "Where's the new big brother at?"

Hunter jumped up, "Me-Maw! Papa!" And he ran over to them and hugged them.

"Hey sport-o." Jim said as he hugged him.

Carol hugged him close, "How are you doing?"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders, "I'm ok I guess."

"Did you get to hold your sister yet?" She asked with a smile.

"No. I didn't want to." Hunter said as he kicked his feet into the floor.

"Oh honey, it's not your sister's fault that your mama's sick. I promise you." Carol said holding Hunter close. "Now let's go introduce Elizabeth to the best big brother ever."

Hunter nodded, "Ok." And he took both Carol and Jim's hands.

As they were at the nursery window Andrea came walking down the hallway. Randy stood up and walked towards her.

Andrea waited till he was close enough to hear her speak quietly, "You're damn lucky that Sophie needs us to rally together. I have some really nasty things to say to you right now. But I'm going to bite my tongue and focus on what's important."

Randy nodded, he knew he deserved it. He hugged Andrea, "Thanks for being here. It'll mean a lot to Sophie."

Andrea didn't return the hug, "Show me Ellie."

Randy walked her into the nursery. They were brought into a visitation room where they could hold her. Randy got pictures of everyone holding little Ellie. Andrea was even nice enough and took some pics of Randy and Hunter with Ellie.

Sophie's sister Stacie arrived and came in to see the baby. After visiting with the baby a bit, they headed down to ICU so they could see Sophie.

After everyone got their 5 minutes with Sophie, they went down to the cafeteria so they could eat dinner. Carol and Jim volunteered to take Hunter home with them so Randy could stay at the hospital with Sophie. Randy promised Hunter if Sophie woke up he'd call him immediately.

After one last visit with Sophie and Ellie; everyone headed out. Randy walked into ICU and sat down by Sophie's bed.

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He gently squeezed her hand, and as the tears fell Randy's voice quivered, "God Sophie, you've got to wake up. I know that I've done horrible things, I know I don't deserve for things to go my way, but I swear to you on everything possible that I'll NEVER hurt you again. I will live for this family; I will put nothing less than my everything for this family. I just want to love you the way you deserve. I want to put a smile on your face, I want to make you happy, I want to make you proud. You've got to wake up and see our beautiful little girl. She'll make you so proud. Hunter is SO lost without you. I don't know how he'd be without you there to hold his hand and ruffle his hair. I just want to see the light in your eyes again."

He laid his head lightly against her body and sobbed. "God, you can't take her from us. I know she's a saint. Trust me, I know this, but you need her here. Here on Earth to bless the ones around her. You've gotta tell her to stay here. I don't know what I'd do without her. The kids need her here. If I could take her place, I would in a heartbeat. Just please, please don't take her away."

John was on his way into the ICU when he spotted Randy sobbing. He watched his friend pour his friend out to his comatose girlfriend and the Lord above….it took the worst to bring out the best in Randy.

Randy wiped his eyes and stood up as the nurse came to take Sophie's vitals. He leaned and kissed Sophie lightly on the lips, "I love you angel." He glanced towards the door and saw John looking in. Randy nodded his head and got up and excused himself.

He walked out of the ICU door and looked at John shaking his head, "I don't know…she's so critical."

John hugged Randy, "She's a fighter. She's not going to give up, and you can't either. You've gotta fight too."

Randy nodded. "You can go in and see her if you'd like. They're only letting one person at a time."

John handed Randy a gift bag, "Congrats dad."

Randy opened the bag and inside was a pretty pink sleeper that said "Daddy's angel" with pink roses all over. He chuckled, "Thanks John-boy."

"Anytime. I got Hunter a big brother present also. Will he come back?" John asked.

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. He's taking this pretty hard, and he's torn up. He kind of feels its Ellie's fault his mom is so sick, and he's mad that we were fighting, and he's reaching out for anything he can grasp right now."

John nodded, "I'm sure the kid's brain is running in 90 different directions. That's to be expected." He took a deep breath and walked into the ICU. He walked over to Sophie's bed and his heart sank. Seeing Sophie hooked up to so many different things and looking so fragile made it that much more real.

John pulled the chair up to the side of the bed. He kissed her forehead, "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. I know you wanted visitors, but this isn't the way to go about it." He picked up her hand, "You're scaring the hell out of everyone, it's time to wake up and show everyone you'll be ok. Randy's beside himself, he doesn't know if he's coming or going. But, he's trying to hold it together. You'd be really proud of how he's stepped up and taken control of things. You've finally got the family you've wanted, and yes a few things need to be ironed out, and I know the trust has to be regained, but I really think this time is the real deal and he's got his head out of his ass and you won't have to worry anymore. Sometimes the worst brings out the best and you've got it. Now wake up and seize it. I can't stay long, but I wanted to come and see you and let you know that I'm thinking of you. I love you and I want the next time I see you to be you awake, smiling and showing me your gorgeous family." He leaned in and kissed her forehead again, "Love ya Sophie. Get better soon hon." And he walked out of the ICU.

"Alright, let's see little Ellie." John said wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Randy got up and took him to the nursery window. "They won't let us in overnight, but we can see her through the window."

"That's fine. I just want to see her before I head out." John replied.

They got to the window and John laughed, "Damn Randy, you've got yourself a beautiful baby girl there."

Elizabeth was sound asleep, and all snuggled into her blanket. She looked so peaceful, so angelic.

"She's her mother's daughter." Randy said quietly.

John patted Randy on the back, "I hate to run, but we've got a tight schedule. You keep me posted, and as soon as she's up for it, I'll come out and visit."

Randy nodded, "No problem. I'm going to head back down to Soph."

They walked back to ICU. "Keep Christy away from here." John said in a very stern tone to Randy. "Sophie doesn't need that right now."

Randy nodded, "Yeah I know. I told Christy she needed to leave and that if Sophie wants to reach out to her, then that's only on Sophie's time. NOT hers. She doesn't understand why I can't be around her right now. She doesn't understand why I'm not texting her and calling her."

"I think Christy's using her position as a friend to try and be closer without admitting it to herself and I'm telling you right now you keep her the hell away or you'll lose Sophie forever." John replied. "Don't fuck this up."

Randy shook his head, "There's no way in hell I'm risking anything. Sophie and this family is my life."

"Glad to hear it. Keep me posted." John said as he turned and walked away.

Randy went back into the ICU and greeted Sophie with another light kiss. He sat down and took her hand in his. "Ellie's sleeping. Hunter's at your ma's. My parents will be her e in the morning. You should think about waking up before they get here."

He settled into the chair and laid his head on the bed next to hers and slowly he allowed himself to doze off.


	47. Chapter 47

***I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am! Thank you for your reviews and for reading this. It means a lot to me! My next story is formulating as we speak. BUT…would you like to see Randy as the main character or John Cena? Without giving too much away, the person they would be becoming romantically involved with is going to be someone very different than themselves, so there would be some diversity that they would have to get used to dealing with and dealing with what other people have to say. Please let me know! ALSO…in the mean time, if you would like to read another story of mine from awhile ago where John is the lead character, please check out author name DBKUGirl and the story is "Where I Never Would Have Looked." The other two stories I never finished. THANKS!***

Sophie's eyes fluttered open, everything looked so hazy. She felt she had been hit by a truck. She felt something heavy on her right arm. She slowly looked over and saw Randy's head. He was asleep. She focused her eyes and realized she wasn't at home. She looked around…she was in the hospital. "How did I get here?" She pondered to herself. She reached with her left arm and ran her hand over her belly…only it wasn't really there anymore. She lifted the blanket and looked, and there was definitely no baby belly. Panic set in.

Sophie reached across her body and she shook Randy's shoulder, "Randy…Randy….where's our baby?"

"At the nursery." He sleepily replied. Suddenly he sat up, "Sophie? Oh god Sophie, you're awake!" He exclaimed and began to cry tears of happiness. He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for waking up. I swear to you Sophie, I will never let you down again. Our family is my number one priority. Hunter is going to be SO happy, Ellie will love having her mom in her life, I want to make you the happiest woman alive, I'll never do anything to hurt you, I'm never going to betray your trust ever again." Randy began to ramble on and on happily.

Sophie held him back and tried to take in everything he was saying, but he was talking so fast and crying at the same time, and she still felt so foggy and so confused it was hard to make everything out. "Randy…RANDY." She interrupted.

"Yeah babe?"

"What happened? How did I get here?" She asked confused.

The ICU nurse walked over with a big smile, "Good morning Sleeping Beauty! I'm glad you're awake. You had us pretty worried about you. We do need to run a few tests, so we'll be drawing some blood, but we still need you to take it easy. If you're test results come back ok, and you feel strong enough, we'll move you out of ICU and into your own room so you can see your baby. How does that sound?"

Sophie smiled and nodded, "Yes please. And I'm so thirsty."

"I'll get you some water and juice just as soon as we're done drawing your blood. I'll be right back." The nurse replied, then she hurried off.

"Well, I brought Hunter to school, and someone came to the house. So you went to answer the door but you fainted. Then they spotted you passed out on the floor through the window, so they tried the door and it was unlocked, and when they walked in, you started having a seizure. They called 911, and had they not done so, you may not be here right now." Randy explained. "I got home from dropping Hunter off and they were loading you in the ambulance. Here they did your c-section, and we have a beautiful baby girl. Elizabeth Faith Orton, She was 5lbs 9oz and 20 inches long. She's amazing. She's doing great, she eats like a champ, she has your nose."

Sophie's eyes filled with tears, "Who found me?"

Randy took a deep breath, "You should call Hunter. He's worried sick about you."

"Ok, I'll do that. Who found me?" Sophie asked again.

"I don't think now is really the time to get into that." Randy replied as he looked for a phone.

The nurse returned with the blood draw kit. She began to draw Sophie's blood.

"Randal Keith Orton, you will tell me right now, who found me?" Sophie said sternly.

"Christy found you." He mumbled.

Sophie's eyes opened wide, "WHAT? Why was she at our house?" She hissed.

"Calm down, don't get yourself all worked up, I'll explain later." Randy said patting her other hand.

The nurse walked away and quickly mentioned she'd bring some water.

"You will tell me now."

Randy rubbed his forehead, "She came to the house because I never returned her texts and phone calls. She wanted to tell you her side and she wanted to see if we would be ok or not. Trust me, she's gone. I told her not to come around and not to be here when you woke up."

Sophie sat back into the pillows. "Don't get me wrong Randy, I'm eternally grateful that she found me, and that she saved my life, but I don't her anywhere NEAR you, the kids, the house or me. I'm NOT ready for that."

Randy nodded, "No problem. I won't argue. That's perfectly fine. I told her to leave."

"Did you find the phone?"

Randy shook his head, "No, I'll ask the nurse when she comes back."

The doctor walked over to her bed. "Sophie! It's great to see you awake. I'm really glad that your body responded to the meds so well. I'm fairly confident that these labs are going to come back looking good. I'd say as long as all looks ok, we'll get you moved to a room soon and you'll probably be here for a few days just for observation to make sure that your blood pressure and your blood sugar stabilizes and for the recovery of the c-section. It was done as an emergency, so it'll take some time."

Sophie nodded, "That would be great. I just want to see my baby and my son."

"I'll tell the nurse to make your move a priority as long as your labs come back ok." The doctor replied with a smile.

"Excuse me, doctor?" Randy interjected. "Can she make a phone call?"

"Once we know how her labs come back, we'll get her moved and then she'll be able to." The doctor answered. "I'll check in with you a little later." And he left.

Randy hugged Sophie, "God I was so scared. I was so afraid I'd lose you."

Sophie hugged him back, but she was quiet. She still wasn't feeling very good, and there was so much circling in her head. "I love you Randy."

He kissed her sweetly, "I love you too."

The nurse returned with some water and a juice box. "Your blood sugar is low, so I need you to drink the juice box first, then if that doesn't help, we'll have to give you insulin. Your blood pressure is still on the high side, but you have a lot of stress going on with your body right now. Are you in any pain?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, my stomach and my back."

"I'll get you something for the pain. I'll put in the orders for your move. And I'll let the nursery know that you're awake." The nurse replied as she documented in her chart. "Go ahead and drink your juice and I'll be back."

Randy opened the juice box and helped Sophie take a drink. "Hunter would be SO proud right now."

"Where is he?"

"At your mom's."

"Is Stacie over there?" She asked reaching for another sip.

"I'm not sure where she went when she left here. Andrea came and saw you yesterday, John was here too. My parents will be here shortly." Randy replied.

"Will you text them and let them know I'm awake. Just hide your phone from the nurse. I don't want them freaking out more than they need to."

Randy sent out a massive text letting them know Sophie was awake and would be moved out of the ICU soon and then she'd have access to a phone.

The nurse returned with some pain medicine. Randy excused himself to go the bathroom. He returned and found Sophie asleep. He turned to the nurse, "She's just sleeping, right?"

The nurse smiled, "Yes, she's just sleeping."

Over the course of the next hour, the nursing staff was in and out and began to prepare her for the move. Randy walked out of the ICU and found his parents walking down the hallway. He smiled and waved, "Did you get my text? She's awake…but sleeping. They're moving her to her room now."

His mom hugged him, "That's great honey."

His dad hugged him, "Congrats son. How's everything coming along?"

Randy nodded, "It's coming. Having to explain to Sophie that Christy is the one that found her wasn't fun, but otherwise it's coming along."

"Why would you tell her now?" His mom scolded him.

"Because Sophie wanted to know, and I didn't want her thinking I was hiding it from her. I'd rather be honest."

"See Elaine, he's learning." Bob replied with a laugh.

"While they're moving Sophie, can we go peek at the baby?" Elaine asked with a smile.

"Sure, the nursery is right upstairs." Randy replied. He led them upstairs and pointed her out through the nursery window.

Elaine gasped, "OH Randy…she's beautiful! What does Hunter think?"

"He'll think more now that Sophie's awake. He was pretty mad at her yesterday."

As they headed back down to ICU to find out where Sophie's room was, the nurse that had been helping Sophie found them, "There you are! Sophie's upstairs on the same floor as the nursery. She's in room 227. Go ahead, she's awake and ready for visitors and baby."

They hurried back upstairs and walked down to room 227 and walked in.

Sophie smiled, "Hi guys! Thanks for coming!"

Elaine and Bob hugged Sophie, "How are you feeling?"

Sophie shook her head, "Like crap. But the pain is now bearable." She looked at Randy, "Will you help me call Hunter?"

Randy started to dial the number when Stacie poked her head in the room, "Yup, I found her!"

Soon they heard little footsteps running in, "MOM!"

Sophie smiled and hugged Hunter, "Hi buddy."

"Mom, I love you SO much…don't ever do that again." Hunter said holding onto Sophie.

A nurse knocked on the door and walked in, "I understand there's a mommy who would like to see her angel for the first time."

Sophie smiled, "Yes please."

The nurse checked the wristbands and placed Elizabeth in her arms. Sophie's eyes clouded over with tears as she held her and kissed her little nose.

Randy took pictures of Sophie with Elizabeth. Then he added Hunter into the pictures.

Stacie took the camera from Randy and had him get in the picture. She took the very first official family photo.

Randy hugged Hunter and watched Sophie get to know their baby girl. Hunter talked a mile a minute to Randy's mom and dad.

After awhile, Sophie let everyone have a turn holding Ellie. Randy made sure to take lots of pics. Then Randy's parents left with Sophie's parents and sister to give Randy and Sophie some family time.

Randy helped Hunter sit on the bed next to Sophie and Ellie and found him Nickelodeon on tv. Hunter held Randy's hand and laid his head on Sophie's shoulder.

Sophie had Ellie laying on her chest with her left arm protectively on her back. When the nurse brought in a bottle, Sophie had Randy feed Ellie since she was feeling pretty tired and was starting to get sore again.

Randy sat back in the rocking chair and began to feed Ellie her bottle. Hunter climbed in with Randy and snuggled him as Sophie fell asleep. Randy kissed Hunter on the top of his head, "I love you champ."

"Love you too daddy."

***What's going to happen once they get the baby home and Randy leaves for rehab? Is Christy going to stay away? Or is she going to show up? Please read and review!***


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry for the delay! We took the kids on a last hurrah mini-vacation over the weekend, and work was crazy yesterday. THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews!**

Randy buckled in Ellie's carseat and got Hunter buckled into the backseat. Then he helped Sophie get in and buckled. She was still pretty sore from the c-section. He climbed in and buckled up. He looked over at Sophie, "Are you ready to come home with our children?"

Sophie smiled and nodded, "I sure am. Are you ready to have me come home and be with you and our children?"

Randy smiled, "Damn right I am." He reached and squeezed her hand. "The last week and a half has been a trip, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything."

The last week and a half had Randy running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Sophie wound up staying in the hospital for a total of 10 days. But, Ellie was discharged on day 3, so Randy had both kids at home with him at night, then he'd get Hunter up and ready for school, drop him off and take Ellie up to the hospital to spend the day with Sophie. Then he'd leave Ellie with whichever family member of Sophie's was up at the hospital and go get Hunter from school, and bring him up to the hospital to see Sophie for awhile. They'd have a family supper and then he'd bring the kids home.

Now for the first couple days he had his parents there, but they left to go back home on day 4. Randy had really stepped up and shown Sophie that he could be responsible and sober and not lose his temper. If Hunter had sports to go to, Randy took him and was nothing but a positive influence; no more yelling.

Sophie had subtly asked Hunter what Randy was like, and Hunter had nothing but praise for him. He told Sophie about how he got up with Ellie and made her bottles and would help him with his homework.

Once they got home, it took about a week to get everyone settled. By the end of the week, Sophie was up and around much more, and was feeling pretty good. Her and Randy had a good system going.

It was Friday and they had a big weekend ahead of them. They were going to take Ellie up to the cities for the first time to see Andrea and Sophie's family. Hunter was so excited to show his baby sister Me-maw and Papa's house. Randy had ran to the store to go and pick up more formula and snacks, Sophie was in the middle of changing Ellie's poopy diaper when the house phone rang. "Hunter…can you grab that?"

Hunter got up and grabbed the phone and then walked it to Sophie, "They want daddy."

Sophie grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Good evening, I'm calling for Randy Orton." The woman's voice replied.

"I'm sorry, he ran to the store. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well…is this his wife?" The woman asked.

Sophie thought for a second, "Yes."

"Oh, ok. My name is Angela and I'm calling from the Meadowland Treatment Facility. I was just calling to confirm Randy's arrival will be prior to 12pm on Monday."

Sophie jotted it down, "That is correct."

"Ok, if Randy has any legal prescription drugs that he's on under a doctor's supervision, he will need to bring them in the appropriate containers. This facility is non-smoking, so if he will need nicotine patches, he just has to let us know at the time of his arrival. If he is under the influence of anything at the time of admission, he will be sent to detox first. He is not allowed to bring any types of pornographic material. Are there any questions?"

"Will he be allowed to bring pictures of his family?" Sophie asked. She knew Randy had mentioned that at one time.

"Yes, that is just fine."

"Ok, then if I could just get your number just in case he has any further questions." Sophie replied. She jotted down the number and thanked the woman and hung up.

"Hey babe, I'm home." Randy said as he walked in the front door.

Sophie kissed him, "Angela from Meadowland called to confirm your arrival time. I have a list of instructions for you on the tablet by the phone, and if she asks, I'm your wife."

"You're my wife, huh?" Randy teased.

Sophie blushed, "Well, otherwise she wouldn't have told me anything."

"You know, I like the sound of that." Randy said as he kissed her.

Sophie kissed him back, "One step at a time."

Randy nodded and brought the groceries into the kitchen. Then he went over to the bouncer and kissed Ellie on the forehead. "Where's Hunter? Smackdown's about to start."

"Waiting for you to get home in the den, he's got the channel ready." Sophie replied. As Randy walked off, Sophie put the groceries away.

Sophie dished up dinner and set up tv trays in the den. Fridays they ate dinner as they watched Smackdown. Then as soon as Smackdown was over, Hunter had to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

Randy scooped up Elizabeth and walked into the kitchen where Sophie was doing the dishes. "I'm really dreading going to Atlanta for 2 months. I don't want to be away from you guys for that long. I'm not even gone that long when we're overseas."

Sophie nodded, "I know, but you have to. I know you've been really trying to deal with your anger, and you've been sober as far as I know, but that's because you're here. Here you're not around everyone you used with. Here you don't usually lose your temper very often."

Randy paced back and forth, "I'm going to miss Hunter's last day of school. Ellie's going to be almost three months old by the time I get back…I won't see you for two months. This is going to drive me crazy."

Sophie smiled, "Good thing where you're going has psychologists then."

Randy reached out and tickled her, "Nice one smart ass."

Sophie giggled, "I couldn't help it. But seriously, you need to do it to keep your job, and it means a lot to me."

"I know. I've got everything set up. I checked in with Vince and we're at a good place right now."

"That's great. See, now that the dust has settled, it's time to clean up the disaster and start over." Sophie reassured him. "Now, go get packed. Since we're dropping you off at the airport Sunday night, you need to pack for mom and dad's, and Atlanta."

He handed Ellie over to Sophie, "Yeah, I'll go and get that done." Randy headed off to the bedroom.

Sophie fed Ellie her last bottle and got her bathed and changed her into her pajamas. She walked into the bedroom so Randy could give her a kiss.

Randy kissed her, "Good night baby girl."

Sophie went and tucked her in and then came back to the bedroom. Randy had finished packing and was just lying in bed.

Sophie climbed in next to him and laid her head on his chest. Randy wrapped his arm around her and held her. "Soph, I love you. Do you want to know what scares me the most?"

Sophie sat up and looked at him, "What's that?"

"We're going to see just what life would be like if we would have broke up. I won't have you and the kids in my life for two months. You and the kids won't have me in your lives for two months. It's a really scary thought." Randy said flatly. "You almost dying was bad enough, that showed me what I stood to lose if I didn't straighten up. Now it's like I am losing you."

Sophie nodded, he was exactly right. It would be just like if they would have broken up. She hoped that it would be his wake up call and that he would put 110% into the rehab process. "Randy, we had talked about that. You being at rehab would be your time to see what your life would be like without me and the kids in it. You might realize that you don't love me like you think you do. OR, you might realize that you love me and the kids more than ever and you wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. I will be here going through the same thing. This is my time to figure out if I think that you can really change and really commit yourself to me and to our family. I know I love you, but I know that I can't keep going through the other women and all of the other things. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to the kids."

Randy reached out and held her hand, "I know. I want to come out and be the man you deserve and the dad that the kids need. But I know that this is right where I want to be."

"You'll know for sure in 60 days from Monday." Sophie said as she climbed in his lap. She kissed him sweetly.

He kissed her back. "Let's go to bed, Elizabeth will be up in a few hours."

"Ok." Sophie got up and changed into her pajamas. Her and Randy brushed their teeth next to each other and then turned out the lights and went to sleep.

**Sunday**

After a very fun-filled weekend with Sophie's parents, her sister and her best friend; it was time to take Randy to the airport. They said their goodbyes and packed up and hit the highway.

Not very long after leaving, Hunter was fast asleep. Randy held Sophie's hand as they drove. It was a very quiet drive. Not much was said other than anything necessary. Randy was in deep thought, and Sophie wanted him to be. This was her way of knowing that Randy finally understood the consequences of his actions.

They arrived at the airport. Normally she just dropped him off, but since this was going to be a two-month separation she parked so she and the kids could say goodbye at the gate.

Randy picked up a sleepy Hunter and grabbed his bags.

Sophie took Ellie out of the carseat and carried her in.

Randy walked next to Sophie. He couldn't hold her hand because he was holding Hunter. They got him checked in and they found a spot to sit down and wait for the boarding call.

Randy set Hunter in a chair and grabbed Ellie and let Hunter sit on his lap also. Sophie took Randy's cell phone and took a picture of him with the kids.

"Excuse me, if you'd like, I can take a picture of all of you." A teenage girl sitting by them offered.

"That would be great, thank you." Randy said with a smile.

Sophie stood behind Randy's chair and squatted down so head was next to Randy's. The girl took the picture and it turned out great. Randy made it his wallpaper on his phone.

Hunter looked at Randy, "Do you really have to go for so long?"

"Yeah kiddo, I do." Randy answered sadly. "But trust me, the time is going to fly by and you'll barely notice me gone. I'll call and check in with you guys when I can."

Hunter hugged him, "I'm going to notice you're gone the minute you get on the plane."

Sophie looked over at Randy, "Now don't forget your carry-on bag. I made you something and snuck it in there this morning. No peeking till you're on the plane."

Randy smiled at her, "Thanks Soph."

"And I want you to call me before you check in tomorrow." Sophie requested. "Just to let me know."

"No problem. And don't forget, I'll be calling you tonight."

Sophie nodded.

The final boarding call went off, and they walked with Randy to the gate. It was a very tearful goodbye. Everyone was crying, even Elizabeth started crying which made everyone laugh a bit.

Randy pulled Sophie close and gave her a very loving kiss. "I love you SO much."

"I love you too Randy. I'll miss you." Sophie replied.

He hugged and kissed Hunter and kissed Ellie. Then he walked onto the plane.

Sophie and the kids stood in the window and waited until the plane took off. Then they left to head home. The next 60 days were going to be very interesting.

**Please read and review! A lot can happen in 60 days!***


	49. Chapter 49

**THANK YOU to Ctinaisfashion, Xandman216, KimmieCena, Emma217, HeavenlyKitten, RKOsgirl92 for the great reviews!**

Randy landed in Atlanta and took a cab to his hotel room. He had splurged and gotten a room with a hot tub so he could relax before checking himself in. He ordered room service, a couple of beers and climbed in the hot tub. He called Sophie, his parents, then his brother and his sister. He called John next.

"DUDE! You'll never guess who got released today." John exclaimed as he answered the phone.

"Umm…not me." Randy replied.

"Ok smart ass, seriously…guess who got released." John said with a laugh.

"No clue. Who?"

"Christy. They let Christy go today." John said seriously. He wasn't sure how Randy would react. He knew that before everything went to hell, they were pretty close friends.

"Wow…are you serious?" Randy replied sounding shocked. Christy loved what she did, and part of him wondered if it was his fault.

"Yup. Vince is cleaning house. He is calling a big meeting tomorrow in Stamford. He's cracking down on everything. I know him and H are really counting on you coming back better than ever; but more importantly I bet I know a few others who are too."

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I've got a lot riding on this. I'm not fucking this up. It's time to get my life back on track. As much as I don't want to go in tomorrow, I know I need to."

"Good to hear dawg…good to hear. I've gotta run, my match is about up. Yo dude, keep in touch if they'll let ya. I wanna know that you're doing ok."

"Will do. Talk to you later." And Randy hung up.

He started scrolling through his phone and came to Christy's number. His first instinct was to call her and see if she was doing ok. Then he thought about it, was he really willing to risk losing everything right now over a phone call? That kind of shit would definitely get him in trouble…but above everything else that had happened between them, he was her friend. He wasn't looking to get laid, he wasn't trying to score drugs, but he just wanted to check on her….he set the phone down. "Shit." He grumbled to himself.

He finished another beer and got out of the hot tub. He sat down in the recliner and called Christy from the hotel room. She didn't answer her cell phone, so he left her a message "Hey Christy, it's me. I heard about what happened today, I'm so sorry. I know that you are a very talented woman who has great character and you're good at what you do. I bet TNA would scoop you up in a heartbeat if you give them the opportunity. I really think you should check into them. Don't forget, I'll be in rehab for 60 days down in Atlanta and Sophie's still not ready for us to be friends, so I really shouldn't even be contacting you right now, but I want you to know that you're not alone. Then he hung up.

Knowing that he probably shouldn't have done what he just did, he called Sophie. He didn't want her to see her number on the phone records.

It took three rings and then Sophie answered and he could hear Ellie fussing in the background. "Hello?"

"Hey babe. How's it going?"

"It's going. Ellie's a bit fussy, I think she's gassy. What are you doing?" Sophie replied.

"I wanted to talk to you, and I want you to hear me out. Don't hear the first few words and freak out, just hear me out. I called Christy just now."

"You WHAT?" Sophie replied angrily.

"Just hold on, hear me out." Randy said nervously. "I called John and he told me that she got released from the company today. Before all of this shit happened, I was one of her only real friends. A lot of the divas are catty as hell and they'll backstab their way to the top. I was worried about her, I know she's struggled with depression and I just wanted her to know that I was sorry to hear about it and that she should contact TNA. I wanted to be honest with you; I wanted you to know that I can be trusted. There was no hidden anything, just me checking to make sure she was holding up ok and not doing anything stupid."

Sophie sighed, "Randy, I wouldn't be some psycho jealous bitchy woman if I didn't have reason to be. I didn't care when you guys were only friends. Hell, even calling her your work wife didn't bother me, because you came home to me. Then you guys turned into FWB's and you quit coming home and now I worry every time a woman calls the house for you. I'm not trying to be a bitch, I'm not trying to tell you who you can and can't be friends with, but I'm just not ready for Christy to still be in your life. I'm sorry, I'm not there yet. I don't know that I can trust her…I think I can trust you, but I don't know if I can trust her."

"I understand. And I know it's mine and Christy's fault. I just wanted to be honest with you. I want you to know that I can keep the line between right and wrong, I can be just her friend. And I know she can too." Randy said gently. He didn't want to upset her too much, but he wanted her to know that he was done with the lying.

Sophie shook her head, "I've gotta go, Ellie's so fussy. I know you're just trying to be a friend…I'm just not ready for you two to be friends yet. I'll talk to you later." And she hung up. She didn't know if she was overreacting, or if she was being paranoid, but she just couldn't bring herself to be at a place where she could welcome Christy back as only Randy's friend.

Randy tossed his cell phone onto the bed. He was frustrated. He knew he brought it on himself, but he was still irritated. He took a few deep breaths; he could feel his temper starting to boil.

Randy kicked back and drank his last beer ordered a big plate of nachos and flipped channels. Then he finally fell asleep.

The next morning he awoke and took a long, hot shower. He called Sophie and wished Hunter a good day at school and he apologized for last night and told Sophie that he loved her. Then he called a cab to take him to the rehab facility. He had nothing else to do so he might as well get it started.

As the cab pulled up, Randy spotted a familiar car. Randy smirked and shook his head. He got out and walked up to the vehicle. He knocked on the window as if he was a cop.

The car door opened and Christy bounded in to his arms. "I know I shouldn't be here, but I had to see you. Will you go to breakfast with me?"

Randy looked her in the eyes, "No, I can't. Sophie is really not ready to handle us having a friendship yet."

"It's breakfast, I'm not asking you to fuck me. I just lost my job; I've already lost my best friend, please Randy. I need a friend right now." Christy said with tears in her eyes. "I don't have anyone to turn to."

Randy sighed, "Fine. Let's go." And he climbed into her car.

As they drove, Christy looked over at him, "Look, I know we're playing with fire here. And I knew I was playing with fire when we were overseas. But I never thought it would get out of hand like this. I want you to know that when we came back I was going to stage an intervention for you. I was worried and I didn't want you doing something stupid and winding up with some skank coming after you with a paternity test or god forbid giving you some STD and really screw everything up."

Randy patted her hand, "I know. I know you had the best of intentions, and just because I was too high or drunk to care I should have known better too. I'm not worried about it; I know you weren't trying to sabotage anything for me. But I have to look at it from Sophie's side. If she was sneaking around behind my back with John I'd be through the roof pissed and I would never let him anywhere near her."

Christy nodded. They pulled into a little café. They were seated and they both ordered coffee. She lit up a cigarette and sighed, "Randy, I'm so fucked up right now. I don't know what to do." Christy said as she put her head in her hands.

Randy sat forward, "Pull yourself together. You got a severance package. Put together a highlight dvd and a pictorial and go see the people at TNA. I know they'd love you. You have a great in-ring presence. You know how to kick ass. You're hot. They would love you."

"You really think so? I don't know if I'm ready to go back to a normal 9-5 again."

"Christy, I know so." Randy replied sincerely.

"See, what am I going to do without you?" Christy asked as she took another drag off of her cigarette.

Randy took it from her and took a drag, "You're going to move on with your life and find everything you're looking for."

"Hey, you're not supposed to be smoking!" She exclaimed.

Randy laughed and gave it back to her, "Relax. I'm going to rehab today, remember? I'm pretty sure I'll be ok. I went through all the withdrawl crap at the same time Sophie was going through all of her crap so I really didn't let it bother me too much because I was too focused on everything else."

Christy laughed. "Damn I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

They ordered and ate their breakfast and chatted about baby Ellie and how Sophie was doing. They talked about how Hunter was adjusting to being a big brother. They talked about her family a bit.

When the bill came, Christy grabbed it. "Breakfast is on me. You wouldn't want Sophie seeing a charge on your check card for breakfast for two."

Randy laughed, "Good point."

They walked out smiling and Christy drove him back to rehab. They pulled into the parking lot and Christy put her car into park. She got out and hugged him tightly. "Love ya Randy. Get yourself straightened out. You have a promising life ahead of you."

Randy hugged her tightly back. "Love you too Christy. You go your way, I'll go mine. It's been real and it's been fun."

"But it's been really fun." She said with a laugh.

"Thanks for everything Christy. The good, the bad and the ugly…thank you." He said sincerely.

"Good bye Randy." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good bye Christy." And he walked into the facility. Knowing that that was the last he'd see of her. He was glad to have that closure. One day he'd tell Sophie about the events of that morning.

**Two Weeks Later**

Sophie had just gotten Ellie down for her morning nap and was trying to clean up the house. She was vacuuming and jamming to her iPod. She was dancing and shaking her butt and lip synching as she vacuumed.

She turned and came face to face with John. She screamed and jumped.

"Surprise!" John exclaimed.

Sophie turned the vacuum off and hugged him laughing. "Oh my God you scared the shit out of me! How did you get in?"

"You never lock your door. I rang the doorbell and there wasn't any answer, so I looked through the window, tried the door and it was open." John said with a laugh. "You know, you're a pretty cute when you vacuum."

She blushed and playfully slugged him, "Shut up." She set her iPod down and took him into the living room. "So what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing. Make sure all is going ok with Randy being gone." John said sitting down on the couch.

Sophie smiled, "That's so sweet. It's going ok. I haven't heard from him since he checked in and called to tell me he wouldn't be allowed phone calls for awhile. But he writes me letters. And, one of his therapists called me to see if I'd be willing to conference call in on sessions from time to time. Kind of like couples therapy. I told him as long as they call while I'm not running Hunter somewhere I wouldn't mind."

"Wow. Sounds like things are going ok. So, what's life like without Randy?" John asked.

She shook her head, "It's different. I don't get a lot of time to really think because between the kids there's not a lot of down time. So I'm looking forward to talking to Randy's therapist so I can verbalize what I feel and see if I'm irrational or not. It'll be nice to have someone to vent to who isn't somehow invested in the outcome or the relationship."

John nodded, "I hear ya. You need someone neutral."

"Exactly!"

"So, how would you like a night out? I called and talked to Andrea, and she's willing to come and watch the kids so you can have a night out of the house and a night to just let your hair down and have a good time?" John offered.

She looked at him skeptically, "You know I'm still with Randy, right?"

John laughed, "Yes hon. I'm not trying to date you, I just think that you could really use a break and with Randy gone and your family so far away, you don't get that opportunity. I promise, nothing funny. I'm not trying anything except to be a friend and show you a good time."

"Ok, it sounds great." Sophie replied with a laugh.

"Alright, I got a hotel room in town, I'm going to head there now and work out and take a nap. Then I'll hit the shower and I'll be back here at 5:30pm. We'll have dinner and then whatever. Andrea will be here at 5pm."

"Why did you get a hotel room? You know we have the room here." Sophie asked confused.

"Because I didn't want you or Randy to get the wrong idea; I'm just here as a friend and nothing more." He said with a smile. He got up and gave her a hug, "I"ll see you tonight. Maybe then Ellie will be up and I can hold her."

"That would be great." Sophie said as she got up. She walked him to the door and waved as he left. She smiled to herself, she was excited for tonight.

**Please read and review! How will Sophie's night out be? How's Randy doing in rehab? Let me know your thoughts!**


	50. Chapter 50

****THANK YOU for reading and reviewing!** It means the world to me when you guys give me feedback! xoxoxo**

Randy was having an eye-opening experience in rehab. Every day he learned something different about himself. Good and bad. He was going through a lot of emotions. But he was also going through the pain of being away from Sophie and the kids.

Never in a million years would he have guessed that he would be so in love with someone that he would be so lost without them. Being completely sober, and with the help of the therapists he was seeing, he wanted to kick his own ass for treating Sophie so horribly.

Yesterday was the day he finally realized just what he really put her through and the devastation he had caused. Dr. McKnight had called Sophie and gave Randy a set of headphones so he could listen to Sophie pour her heart out to the Dr. She had no idea that Randy had listened in on the phone call and just completely opened up and let go of everything that she had bottled up inside of her about his cheating and drug use.

Randy actually broke down in sobs. How could she ever look at him the same way after all of that? She must really, truly love him. Sophie's faith in him was becoming his inspiration to live up to the man that he knew he could be.

He hated being so far away from home, but he was really glad that he was going through the program and he could really see a difference.

**BACK AT HOME**

Sophie got home from picking Hunter up from school and saw Andrea's car in the driveway. She smiled as she hopped out. "You're early! Are you skipping work?"

Andrea smiled and laughed, "Yeah. I had a family emergency and had to leave."

"Nice." Sophie replied.

Hunter ran over to Andrea, "Hi Andrea!"

"Hey kiddo! How's school?" She asked.

"It's good. I have good grades. I don't have any sports right now. Not till school's out and then baseball starts." Hunter explained. "I'm going to get a snack now." And he ran off.

Sophie got Ellie's carseat out and carried her in the house.

"So, we need to talk while you get yourself ready for tonight." Andrea said with a smile.

"Ok, talk about what?"

"EVERYTHING!" Andrea said as she took the baby from Sophie. "And she's mine for awhile."

They went and sat down in the living room. "So, you're going on a date with John tonight, huh?" Andrea pryed.

"NO! It's not a date. It's just a fun time out with a friend." Sophie replied shaking her head.

"Really…Just a fun night out with the guy that you at one time thought about dating because Randy was a douche. Hmm…no that doesn't sound suspicious at all." Andrea said as she played with the baby.

Sophie looked at Andrea, "It shouldn't. Why do you think John's not staying here? Because he doesn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. He's here as a friend."

"A friend who really likes you. You know damn well that if you and Randy were to break up he'd be there ready and waiting." Andrea said with a laugh.

Sophie sat back into the couch and shook her head, "Shut up Andrea. He's just taking me out to show me a good time. He's not trying to date me or get in my pants."

"But would you stop him?" Andrea asked with a smile.

Sophie burst into laughter, "You're so bad! And yes, I'm with Randy."

"Aren't you guys technically on a break right now? Wasn't that part of the deal? You were together till rehab, then it was the 2mth break for you two to figure out where your hearts were at. Use the two months to figure yourselves out and go from there?" Andrea probed.

"Oh my god! You're so naughty!" Sophie said laughing. "But seriously, I truly, madly, deeply love Randy. And I'd like to think he loves me back. He's been writing me the most heartfelt letters, I don't think he's ever really opened himself up like this before. At least not with me. It sounds like rehab is going really well. I really do miss him. I just hope that I'm not making a mistake."

"Mistake?"

"By trusting him another time. This is the third and final time. I can't go through this anymore, and I can't put the kids through this. Hunter's so incredibly attached to Randy, and while I was sick it just became even more evident. BUT, on the flip side of that, while I was sick RANDY got attached to Hunter. I think me being sick really threw him into the daddy role and the man I need him to be really clicked. Not only does he need to be a good man to me, but he can't take the daddy role lightly." Sophie shook her head, "You know, being a single mom was a lot less drama."

"But then you wouldn't have this beautiful little girl. And you'd still be working with me." Andrea said as she kissed the baby. "If Randy walked through that door right now, told you that he wanted to marry you and be your husband for now and forever, would you say yes?"

Sophie thought for a minute, with a smile on her face she shook her head, "No. I'd tell him I couldn't yet. I wish I could say yes, but not until I know he can be faithful and sober. But it would be great to see him, and to hold him. I feel like me being sick threw everything into the air and changed so much that until he's able to be with me not sick and back to normal it wouldn't be fair to say yes."

Andrea nodded. "Gotcha."

Andrea handed the baby to Sophie and went into Hunter's room and hung out with him for awhile.

Talking to Andrea was really nice. Sophie didn't have any close friends now that she and Randy lived at the new house. Her sister lived by her parents and Andrea was in the cities. It was nice to have a girl to just open up to.

Around 4pm she went and grabbed Sophie out of Hunter's room. She gave Ellie over to her and hopped in the shower.

Sophie took a nice hot shower, used the good shampoo and conditioner on her hair. She used her favorite body wash. Sophie did a full-body tune up if you will. She got out of the shower and wrapped her hair up in hot rollers. Then it was onto the closet.

Finally Sophie decided on a little, black dress. She found a pair of strappy heels and a little, silver purse. She headed back into the bathroom and put on a little bit of makeup. Not much, but enough to accent. Then she applied a soft red lipgloss.

She let her hair set and sprayed on the hairspray. She took the rollers out and even she was shocked when she looked in the mirror. Sophie didn't want to sound off, but damn she looked good.

Sophie walked downstairs and Andrea about dropped the bottle she was making. "Damn girl! John's going to explode when he gets here. You look great!"

Sophie blushed, "Thanks. Is it too much?"

Andrea shook her head with a big smile, "No, not at all." She loved seeing Sophie looking happy. She knew Sophie had spent a lot of time pretty down lately, so anything to encourage the smiles was great.

The doorbell rang and Hunter ran to get it. He opened the door and smiled at John. "Hi John! Andrea said that you're taking mom out for a grown up dinner, but that you're not going to take her away from dad, right?"

Sophie turned and looked at Andrea, "Really?"

Andrea held her hands up, "He asked…I answered."

John laughed, "I promise, if your mom is happy with your dad, then she can stay with him."

Hunter hugged him. "Thanks John. Mom's in the kitchen."

John hugged him back and walked in. When Sophie came out she was very surprised, John looked HOT! He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a blue button-down shirt. The blue really made his eyes pop, and his dimples were showing with his smile.

John was blown away at Sophie's appearance. He had never seen her dressed up before. "WOW, she's gorgeous." He thought to himself.

"Hi John." Sophie said with a smile. "Sorry about him."

"No apologies needed. You look great." John said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, you look pretty great yourself." Sophie replied blushing. "You remember Andrea, and yes Ellie's awake."

Andrea was feeding Ellie, so she passed her bottle first and then the baby over to him. John smiled down at her, "Well hello there Elizabeth. Looks like you have your daddy's appetite."

Everyone laughed and talked about Elizabeth and Hunter for a few minutes. Then John looked at Sophie, "So, are you ready to go?"

"I sure am. Let me go kiss Hunter." Sophie replied. She headed to Hunter's room, and then a couple minutes later she came out and kissed Elizabeth and hugged Andrea.

John went and said his goodbyes to everyone and they both headed out to John's rental car. John looked over at Sophie, "So, are you ready to have a good time?"

Sophie smiled, "I sure am."

At the restaurant they were seated and John ordered them a bottle of red wine. It was a beautiful Italian restaurant. When the wine came, they ordered their food and John poured the wine. They toasted and both took a drink.

Before long the awkwardness was gone and they were talking and laughing. They enjoyed their meal and had great conversations. They talked about anything and everything…the way Randy and Sophie used to do.

They ordered dessert, and John fed Sophie a bite of his cheesecake. Sophie smiled, "Ok, tell me something. Why on Earth are you still single? You're such a great guy; any woman would be a fool to pass you up."

John leaned towards her across the table, "Any woman, huh?"

Sophie bit her bottom lip and blushed, "You know what I mean."

John laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. It's hard to meet women who don't just want to be together for the wrong reasons. I mean, honestly I'd love to be with someone, get married, have a family and all of that good stuff, but it just hasn't happened yet."

Sophie fed John a bite of her hot fudge sundae, "Well, that woman will be very lucky, and she had better not take advantage of you."

"You're incredibly loyal Sophie. How do you do it? Why do you do it?" John asked sincerely. "You know damn well that you have someone who would love you, love the kids, treat you like the princess you deserve to be treated like…what makes you stay?"

Sophie put her napkin in her lap, "No matter how much I adore you, I have to stand behind the promise I made to him. When I first met him, he was everything you say, and deep down in my heart I believe he'll be that again. I can't have you, but I'll never forget you. You woke me up out of the funk I was in. Thanks to you, I remembered what a relationship was supposed to be like, and until I give Randy and me a fair, fighting chance, I can't throw in the towel. He's willing to change, for real this time, and my heart tells me that I have to give him one last chance."

John reached across the table and took her hand, "Randy's a very lucky man Sophie. God knows he had better realize that now."

"Thank you John. And I know that you'll find the perfect woman. She's out there, she's probably even standing right in front of you and you just don't realize it." Sophie replied.

They finished their desserts and walked out of the restaurant. John looked at Sophie, "Well, we could go dancing, bowling or a movie."

"Let's go bowling. I haven't bowled in ages." Sophie said happily.

They held hands and walked down to the bowling alley. There they bowled three games and laughed the entire time. John brought her home and gave her a kiss on the cheek good night. Sophie walked into the house and John drove away.

Andrea was sitting up watching tv and waiting for Sophie. "Ok, you walk in with a smile on your face…what did you do?"

Sophie laughed, "We had a great talk, dinner, dessert, and then we went bowling."

"Great talk?" Andrea tried to pry.

"Nice try, not happening. My lips are sealed. But I do have one problem." Sophie said sitting down by her.

"What's that?"

"Tonight made me really miss Randy. I've been so busy keeping the house going I haven't dwelled on it much. But being out with John made me really miss him; but I still have six weeks till he's done." Sophie said laying her head on Andrea's shoulder.

"What if you went down there and visited him?"

"I don't think you're allowed to do that…are you?" She asked.

"Well, you'd have to call the facility and find out when he's eligible for visitors. And you probably wouldn't be able to bring the kids, but then you could see him. And I bet you would put Randy on cloud nine….even though he doesn't deserve it." Andrea added with a mumble.

Sophie playfully pushed her, "Shut up, we're past that." She got up and walked over to the house phone and called the facility. She began to write notes quickly and hung up.

"Well?" Andrea asked. "I still think you're nuts for turning John away for Randy."

"Whatever. You gave me a great idea. In two weeks, I'm going to Atlanta. He'll have been there for one month by then. She told me that he gets his phone privileges in two days. But I'm not going to tell him. I want to surprise him." Sophie said happily. "By then I'll be able to make arrangements for Hunter to stay with MeMaw and Papa. I'll bring Ellie with me and see if my sister wants to come along and play nanny."

Andrea hugged her, "If that's where your heart is, then go for it."

"It'll tell me for sure. By then it'll be a month since I last seen him, and I want to see how I feel when I see him."

The girls chatted for a bit longer, then Andrea left to go home. Sophie went and kissed the kids, changed into pajamas, sat down and wrote Randy a big, long letter and headed to bed. Thoughts of seeing him in two weeks floated in her head.

**HOW will the visit go? What will happen when Randy tells Sophie about breakfast with Christy? Will Sophie tell Randy about her outing with John? Please read and review!**


	51. Chapter 51

****Thanks for the great reviews! **You guys have been SO wonderful!**

**2 Weeks later ~ Randy has been inpatient 32 days total**

Sophie took a deep breath as she zipped her overnight bag closed. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was anxious and nervous at the same time. Sophie remembered the first time she received a phone call from him. She was in the grocery store and burst into tears at the sound of his voice. Sophie smiled to herself, it was a bittersweet moment.

She walked downstairs and looked around the house. Hunter was already at Me-Maw and Papa's house. Sophie's sister would be there any minute and then they'd head to the airport.

Sure enough, Stacie's car pulled into the driveway and honked. Sophie picked up Ellie's carseat and diaper bag first and brought them outside.

Stacie got out of the car with a smile, "Hey Sis! Are you ready to go shock your man?"

"Damn right I am!" Sophie exclaimed. She was so excited to see him.

Stacie grabbed Ellie and her stuff so Sophie could grab her stuff and lock up the house. Finally Sophie got into Stacie's car. "To the airport!"

"Let's roll!" Stacie said happily.

As they drove they talked about the kids and how Randy was doing. Sophie was telling Stacie about how when Randy called her for the first time she burst into tears at the grocery store.

Stacie laughed, "Good lord! Do you really think he's learned his lesson?"

Sophie took a deep breath, "I hope so…I mean, I'll never really know. Anyone can say anything, but I have to trust him and I won't know if I can trust him until we're back into our routine. If he starts acting crazy like he was, then I'll know I can't. But if he's acting normal, then I know I can. I don't know if that makes sense, but it does in my head."

Stacie laughed, "I have to say, you're a strong, loyal, committed woman Sophie. I just pray he can be the same."

"My biggest fear is if he asks me to go see a show of his. I'm scared to death of seeing the other wrestlers. You can't tell me that they didn't all see what he was doing and then I'm just going to be the foolish woman who has no idea what he was up to and they'll all think bad of me….They'll all say "Look, that's the girl that Randy's playing."

Stacie nodded, "Yeah, that's something you'll have to talk to Randy about. You have to be open and honest with him. Don't keep it all inside like you did last time. Be brutally honest with him."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, that's what I need to do. Even Dr. McKnight said that."

Elizabeth handled the flight like a champ. She only fussed a little, but nothing too bad. "That's her daddy in her." Sophie said to Stacie with a laugh.

Once they landed they went and rented a car. Then Stacie drove to the facility and dropped her off. "Ok, if something happens, call me. Otherwise, I'll be back here at 5p when visiting time is over."

"Sounds good!" Sophie said happily. They had today and tomorrow to visit. Then Sophie would fly home in time for Hunter's last week of school.

She walked into the facility and felt nervous. Sophie had never been inside one before and wasn't sure what to say or how to act.

She walked up to the desk, "Excuse me, I'm here for visiting. I'm here to see Randy Orton."

"Ok, are you his significant other?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Sophie said keeping her hand down below the desk.

The woman typed into the computer, "Sophie?"

Sophie smiled, "Yes, that's me."

"Ok, we'll need to search you and your bags, and then if you brought anything for him, we'll have to check that. After you pass inspection, we'll call him to let him know he has a visitor."

"When you call him, can you not tell him it's me? I want to surprise him, I didn't tell him I was coming." Sophie said cautiously.

The woman smiled, "I can do that. That's very sweet."

Sophie went through the inspection, and passed with flying colors. Then they called Randy's room to let him know he had a visitor.

Randy hung up the phone confused. He had no idea who would come and visit him. He wondered if it was Christy, or maybe Vince or J.R.? He pondered his whole way to the lobby.

Sophie sat in a chair with the back facing the hall that Randy walked down to get to the lobby. "Irene, you called?"

Sophie stood up and turned around with a smile on her face, "Remember me?"

Randy broke into a HUGE smile and tears instantly sprang into his eyes. They went to each other and held each other tightly.

"OhmyGod Sophie, what are you doing here?" He said happily as he held her close.

"I missed you, so I thought I'd surprise you." She said with tears in her eyes as well. It felt so good to hold him in her arms again.

He gave her the sweetest, loving French kiss. "Want to go out to the courtyard?"

"Take me anywhere. I'm here till 5pm." She replied as she took his hand.

He gave her a mini-tour and then walked her out to the courtyard where they sat down on a bench. "Where are the kids?" Randy asked.

"Hunter's with Me-Maw and Papa. Ellie's at the hotel or shopping with my sister, she came with me to play nanny. They won't allow kids here."

Randy nodded, "I wouldn't want Hunter to see me here anyways. God I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too. I brought you a photo album of some random pics we've taken in the last month." Sophie said as she handed it to him.

Randy flipped through it and smiled. Elizabeth was getting so big already. Hunter looked like the proudest big brother. There was a picture of Hunter wearing one of Randy's shirts and standing in his wrestling boots, that one made Randy chuckle.

He closed it and looked at Sophie, "I want to tell you something. I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but I want to be honest with you."

Sophie took a deep breath, "Everytime you start a sentence with that, it has to do with Christy."

Randy nodded, "I know, but trust me. Christy and I had breakfast the morning that I checked into rehab. She surprised me by waiting here for me to get here. We ate breakfast and said our goodbyes. It was the closure that I think she needed to move on, and it was nice for me too. I don't feel like I abandoned a good friend. But I don't want you to think anything happened, because nothing happened."

Sophie nodded, "Well, I'm glad you guys had closure. I have to tell you something too. John came over and took me out to dinner and took me bowling."

"He what?" Randy said sternly.

She held up her hand, "Now just wait a minute. Nothing happened, we had a talk, and he was very impressed that I was so loyal to you even when you were unfaithful. I told him he needed to find a good girl and find what he's seeking."

Randy smiled, "John told me about it. He called me the next day and told me that he felt like he was sneaking around with you and didn't want to cause any friction. He was seeking his own closure, and he found it. And he thought you found it as well."

"So you're not mad? And you don't hate him?" She asked carefully.

"No, it's all good." He said giving her a kiss. He took her hand and turned her to look him in the eyes, "I lied and I cheated, then I lied even more to cover my tracks. Afterwards, I didn't know why I did what I did and I surely couldn't attempt to justify it. I know I got caught up in the fame and I was thriving on living Iife in the fast lane. But I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for what I did and put you through. Being here has made me open my eyes and really see just what I did. I've learned and grown so much."

Sophie held him tight, "Randy, you have no idea how good that feels to hear you say. I have prayed and prayed that this would help and I don't want to feel like I'm walking on broken glass anymore. I don't want to be the dead weight that holds you back from anything you want out of life."

Randy kissed her, "Sophie, you're the breath that gives me life. I want to live every day knowing that we're together and I want to watch our family grow. I want you to be able to believe me when I say that I'm your man. Something inside me is changing. I don't want to run anymore. I want to go to work, and come home to you and our family. What I want out of life is you becoming my wife, and legally adopting Hunter so he can legally and officially be an Orton. I want to make you smile every day, I want to watch our kids grow up."

Sophie's eyes were brimming with tears again. "Oh Randy, do you really mean all of that?"

"Yes, I mean all of that and so much more. I want to be the one to make your dreams come true. I want to support you and stand by you the way you have to me."

Sophie leaned up and kissed him passionately. "I want all of that too."

"What would you say to me coming home early? I would have outpatient therapy and random drug testing, but then I could spend the rest of the time at home with you guys and putting our family back together." Randy offered with a smile.

Sophie looked shocked, "That would be great, but is that wise? I mean, aren't they worried about exposing you to triggers and such?"

"The doctor brought it up to me in my session this morning. The anger management would be conducted on an outpatient basis. Otherwise, they feel like I'm at a good place and I have really great reasons to stay clean and the drive to stay clean. I ran it by Vince, and he was ok with it too."

"Wow…I think that's something you would have to decide for yourself though. I can't make that decision for you." Sophie replied. "But I have to ask you two things."

"What's that?"

"Ok, the first one might sound dumb, but if you're being treated for sex addiction, when are you allowed to have sex? How do you stay sober from sex?"

Randy smiled and laughed, "Well, I didn't get diagnosed with sex addiction because when I wasn't high or drunk, they couldn't find anything that looked like an addiction."

Sophie blushed, "I couldn't help it, I had to ask. Then, I have one issue. I'm scared to go and see your show."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like everyone would stare at me and the kids and whisper amongst themselves that there's the girl he played for a fool." Sophie replied sheepishly.

"I promise you, nobody thinks that. And John and I will have words with anyone who says anything." Randy reassured her. "Plus, I want you to feel comfortable around my friends. Trust me; I'm going to be running with a much tighter circle of friends. And, I have an idea I want to propose to you."

"What's that?"

"I want to get a tour bus. That way you and the kids could go on the road with me this summer. Just like Paul and Steph have." Randy offered.

"What about Hunter's baseball?" She said sounding leery. "I think it would be great, but I don't want to take him away from that."

"Baseball is on Wednesday nights and we'll always be home by then. I won't book any special appearances for Wednesdays."

"We can talk about that when we get home." Sophie said as she patted his knee. "Then you can give me a few more details."

"Let's go pack my stuff." Randy said squeezing her hand. "I can't wait to get home to you guys."

Sophie kissed him, "Ok."

They went to his room and packed up his stuff. Then they went and checked in with Dr. McKnight who had a couple's session with them just so Sophie would know what to expect and how to support Randy on his new path.

When Stacie came back to the rehab facility, she got out of the car and looked at Randy, "Ok, before I take you anywhere with my sister, we're going to have a chat."

Randy nodded, "Ok."

"Stay with the baby." Stacie said to Sophie and she grabbed Randy by the arm and led him into the woods by the parking lot.

"Ok, I have kept my mouth shut, but I'm done with that now. You will not drag my sister down anymore. She is such a deeply wonderful woman who has done NOTHING but love you unconditionally, and all you've done is rip her to pieces and watch her bleed. I'm not standing for it." Stacie said fiercely. "You have no right to treat my sister like she's nothing more than some ring rat begging for one more night. You have a child together, and Hunter loves you SO much, you cannot keep playing games with that little boys' heart. Either you get your shit together and dedicate yourself to this family, or you take this opportunity to keep on walkin' and don't look back."

Randy hung his head, "I know that I didn't appreciate what I had until it was almost too late. I will NEVER make that mistake again. I want to make your sister my wife, and make all of her dreams come true. This family means everything to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost it. This is right where I want to be. I swear to you, I won't make that mistake ever again."

Stacie eyeballed him skeptically, "So help me God Randy I don't care if you're a wrestler or not, I will hunt you down if you EVER hurt my sister again." And she turned to walk back to the car. Then she stopped and looked at him, "And yes, you and I are fine. There's nothing to be awkward about, just take heed to my warning."

Randy smiled, "Will do." Then he caught up to her and gave her a hug. "She's lucky to have a sister like you."

"Keep suckin' up." She said with a laugh.

They got back to the car and Randy climbed in the backseat next to Elizabeth's car seat. "Hey baby girl! Daddy's missed you SO much! Man have you grown." He said as he kissed her and nuzzled her a bit.

Sophie looked over at Stacie, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Stacie reassured her. Then to lighten the mood as they drove away Stacie looked in the rear view mirror, "So, when are you going to make an honest woman out of my sister?"

"As soon as she'll let me." Randy replied with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Sophie said practically choking on her water.

"Your sister wanted to know when I was going to marry you, and I told her as soon as you let me." Randy replied as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Wow…thanks guys. Let's get home and get settled before we start talking marriage, shall we?" She said with a smile.

***Yup, you guessed it, we're nearing the end of the story! How will Randy do getting adjusted to home life? I'm working on getting the next story started, it'll involve John and how he found his Mrs. Right. And yes, Randy and Sophie with their beautiful family will be in it! Please read and review!***


	52. Chapter 52

***Thank you for being so patient with me! Getting the kids ready to go back to school took up more time than I thought it would! LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me!***

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Sophie and the kids had spent the summer on a tour bus following the Raw tour with Randy. Then on their days off they'd make it home in time for Hunter to be in baseball. Sophie had a mommy and me group that she went to with Ellie and things were going great.

Randy had really made a change to his lifestyle, and he loved it. His mouth still got him in trouble from time to time, but compared to what used to get him in trouble, Sophie had no issues. He loved having his family with him. He knew now that the school year was coming up they wouldn't be able to do that, but they were able to when he needed them to most and it really meant a lot to him that Sophie would drop everything and move the family onto a bus for 4 days a week.

Sophie was completely head over heel s in love with the "new" Randy. He was still edgy, moody, witty sense of humor, but he also had his priorities straight and was now stepping up and being the dad, and boyfriend he was supposed to be.

John was still very close to them, and there were no jealousy issues. He was very happy for them and their family. He even went to them for dating advice from time to time.

Randy went into John's hotel room; they were heading to the gym. "Dude, I need your help."

John grabbed his gym bag and his room key. "Ok, what's up?" He replied as he made sure the hotel room locked.

"Well, I bought something and I want you to tell me what you think." Randy said as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a blue box and opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring.

John smiled and took the box from Randy, "Dude…she's gonna love it. I think that this summer has really proved to her that you're in it for the long haul."

"Man I hope so. I planned a big surprise dinner tomorrow night. I'm going to have her family and my family along with Andrea there. If you would like to join us, you're more than welcome. I'll give you the address and the time. Otherwise, you could always ride with Andrea." Randy replied as he put the ring away.

John gave him a manly hug, "Congrats bro, I think you've got it nailed this time. I'll give Andrea a call after we're done. Did you know that Andrea is my buddy's step-sister? I didn't realize it until I went over to her house and she had a picture of her and him. She's trying to hook me up on a blind date."

"No way, really? That's awesome! Are you going to go for it?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I know that her friend lives not too far from my house now, so maybe I'll talk to her a bit more about it."

"Just think, you never know what could happen." Randy laughed.

John laughed, "Yeah, she could be a stalker and my life could be ruined for a while."

"Or she could be the one you've been looking for."

Later that night, Sophie was walking through the back on her way to Randy's dressing room and carrying a sleeping Ellie on her shoulder.

Stephanie McMahon saw her and smiled, "Sophie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sophie smiled, "Sure Steph, what's up?" She had gotten to be good friends with Stephanie and Paul.

Steph pulled her off to the side, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to miss having you around. Randy has made HUGE changes, and you're the positive influence that boy needed to become a man. I don't know if you hear it enough, but you're a very strong and amazing woman. I know getting to this point has been hell, but it looks like you've found the man you fell in love with who got lost on his way. I wish you guys the best, and if you need anything, please let me know."

Sophie smiled, "Thanks Steph, that means a lot."

Steph lightly hugged her and walked off.

Sophie continued to Randy's dressing room and walked in. "Hey babe. Where's Hunter?"

"He's playing video games with Josh Matthews." Randy said giving Sophie a sweet kiss. "Wow, she's passed out."

"Yup. Are you ready for us to move back home?" Sophie asked Randy as she laid Elizabeth down in the playpen.

"I'm going to miss you guys like crazy. But, I know we'll be ok. It'll be just like it used to be…but better." Randy said sitting down on the bench. "What about you? Are you ready to move back home?"

"Kind of. It'll be nice to get a routine down with the kids again, but I'm going to miss being with you all the time. I've been spoiled. But I trust you." Sophie said as she sat down on his lap.

He looked into her eyes, "You mean that?"

Sophie nodded, "Yes, I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

Randy leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "I love you so much Sophie."

"I love you too."

The next day came and Randy helped Sophie get everything packed up. They were close enough to Minnesota that they were able to just take the tour bus home and unload everything there. It was a very busy day.

Sophie looked over at Randy finally after everything was done being moved back into the house. "How about we just order pizza in for dinner? I don't feel like cooking."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could take the kids to that steakhouse you like so much. Kind of like one last big dinner before school starts. Then tomorrow we can take Hunter school shopping and we'll get the grocery shopping done."

"Oooh…that sounds yummy. I like that idea." Sophie said kissing him.

He kissed her back and silently sighed in relief. Tonight was coming quick and he was SO nervous.

Randy got Hunter dressed and Sophie was busy getting Elizabeth changed and dressed. Randy looked at Hunter, "Buddy, I need to ask you something. And I want you to listen to me and hear me out, ok?"

Hunter nodded, "Ok."

"Hunter, tonight when we go out to dinner, I want to ask your mom to marry me. Would you be ok with that?"

Hunter smiled, "You guys haven't been fighting, you're all lovey-dovey again, I think it would be very ok."

Randy hugged Hunter, "Thanks buddy. Now I have a job for you at the restaurant." And he filled him in on what he wanted Hunter to do and say.

Sophie called for Randy that Elizabeth was ready and she was going to get dressed. Randy walked out and took the baby from her.

Sophie came out dressed in a pretty sundress. Randy kissed her, "You look great. Are you ready?"

"I am. Let's go." And they all headed for the restaurant.

Randy got text updates from everyone's arrival. Everything was all set, now he just prayed she said yes.

They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and walked in. Randy gave their name at the podium and they were walked to the back room. There everyone was waiting for them at the table. "Oh my gosh! What are you guys all doing here?" Sophie asked excitedly.

Hunter tapped Sophie's arm. When she turned to answer him, Randy handed Elizabeth over to his mom.

Sophie turned her attention back to Randy, but he was down on one knee. He took her hand in his, "Sophie, I know that in our short span of a relationship we have been through the greatest moments and the worst nightmares. We've survived the storms of the past, and now you can rest assured that you're safe and home at last. You rescued me, you believed in me, and I want you to know that we are right where we should be. I know the question is still in your mind, and you can ask me anytime. The answer will always stay the same. For better or worse, I will always love you. I promise to be here until the end. You're the only one for me and I want to be your husband. Sophie, will you marry me?"

Sophie stood there with tears in her eyes as she listened to his every word. She glanced over at Hunter and saw the smile on his face. She looked into Randy's eyes. "Yes." She squeeked out.

Everyone cheered and Sophie and Randy kissed. Then they bent down and hugged Hunter.

John stood up, "Dude! Are you going to give her the ring?"

Sophie and Randy both started laughing. He had totally forgotten the ring! Randy pulled the box out of his pocket and slid the ring on her finger. Sophie's sister and Andrea were busy taking pictures. Sophie gasped, the ring was absolutely beautiful!

The waiters brought champagne and the families were busy talking. Everyone was in a joyous mood. It was such a wonderful day and fabulous news.

After everyone ate dinner and dessert, they sat and visited a bit longer, and then everyone began to head back home or to their hotels. They had all taken lots of pictures and given lots of hugs.

Randy and Sophie took their family home. They tucked the kids into bed and headed to the bedroom to get changed into their pajamas.

Sophie walked up behind Randy and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his back, "You know what we should do to celebrate?"

"What's that?" Randy asked kissing her hand.

"We should make love."

Randy turned around and pulled her in close, he gave her a very passionate French kiss, "I would love to."

And he laid her down on the bed and the two made beautiful love in the glow of the moon.

**The next chapter will be the last chapter. It'll be the wedding! Please read and review!**


	53. Here Comes the Bride!

**THANK YOU! I'm so glad you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have. I will miss this story, but this won't be the last you see of Randy and Sophie. ***

It took awhile, but the day had finally arrived. Today was the day that Sophie was to become Mrs. Randy Orton or otherwise known as Sophia Orton. After the engagement, Randy returned to work and they decided to plan the wedding for one year out. And ironically enough, they were able to get married on the date that Randy had proposed to Sophie, September 23.

So, over the course of the year, Sophie raised the kids and they continued to raise their relationship. Ellie was now a little over a year old and she was walking so she could be the flower girl. And holding her hand proudly was her big brother Hunter.

Sophie found a precious little dress for Ellie to wear. Her dress was silver with blue flowers on it. The bridesmaids had royal blue flowing dresses that had a pretty silver belt to it. They were simple enough so they could wear them again anytime. Her bridesmaids were Andrea, Stacie (her sister) and Becky (Randy's sister)

Then there was Sophie's dress. It was beautiful. It was an off the shoulder, white, beaded & sequined bodice with a very full, flowing bottom that had a beautiful pattern embroidered in silver thread around the bottom and down the train. Overall it was still a pretty simple dress. Sophie wanted things simple, and drama-free.

Randy had picked out black tuxes with blue vests and blue neckties. His groomsmen were his brother Nathan, Paul (Levesque), and John.

They hadn't invited the whole world; it was kept to close friends and family. The wedding was held at the church Sophie had grown up going to and the reception was at a nearby hotel.

Sophie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She got up and answered it and standing before her were her sister and Andrea. Together they squealed, "Oh my god you're getting married today!"

Sophie giggled, "Oh my god I'm getting married today!" She shrieked back.

The girls laughed and jumped up and down while hugging each other, "I have to say, at one point I never thought this would happen. Randy sure has gotten his act together." Andrea admitted.

Sophie smiled, "Yeah he has. He still manages to stick his foot in his mouth from time to time, but I can handle that compared to everything else any day."

"Mom said the kids are doing just fine. Becky is getting dropped off at the salon, then she'll ride to the church with us. I dropped off all of the dresses and shoes and accessories at the church this morning on my way here." Stacie rattled off. "So now we just need to hit the road."

"Give me two minutes." Sophie said jumping up. She ran to her bedroom and came back out in a hoodie that said "BRIDE" on the back. She smiled, "I have to get one more wear out of this besides my bachelorette party."

"Ahh…the bachelorette party." Stacie replied fondly. "What a night."

Andrea nodded, "Yes, what a great night it was."

"No kidding!" Sophie said shaking her head. The four of them along with some of the divas that Sophie was now friends with went out to Vegas for a wild night of gambling, food and drinks. The night ended in Sophie's hotel room with a stripper…..John Cena in a gold thong and nothing else by the end of the song. Randy had arranged the John part.

So to get him back, Sophie planned a little surprise of her own….The boys also had a night out in Vegas, and their night also ended with a stripper…Christy Hemme. Sophie had done some soul-searching and against all better judgment; she had decided that if Randy had made such a commitment to their family, she could pull a prank of her own. And it was all good…Randy called Sophie instantly to make sure she was ok with it.

"Earth to Sophie! Let's go!" Stacie replied happily. The girls bounced out of the house and into Stacie's car.

They laughed and sang along with a wedding mix cd that Stacie had made for Sophie. They pulled up in front of the salon and Becky was there waiting for them along with one of their wedding photographers. They all hugged and headed inside.

At the salon, the ladies all had their hair done, their nails done and pedicures as they sipped champagne and nibbled on fruit and finger sandwiches. When they were done, Sophie gave them their bridesmaid gifts. Inside the bags were beautiful rhinestone necklace, earring and bracelet sets. Sophie would be wearing the same set.

From there they headed to the church to get ready.

Randy, John, Paul and Nathan spent their morning going to the barber shop and getting shaved the old fashioned way, and from there they went out to lunch at a sports bar and had a beer. The other wedding photographer was there to photograph them as well. Then they headed to the church to get ready.

The photographers each took various pictures of the bride and the groom and then brought them together.

Randy gasped when he laid eyes on Sophie for the first time. He felt himself getting tears in his eyes.

Sophie was a vision in white. Her hair was swept up into a bun with a few random spiral curls framing her face and the nape of her neck. She had her vail on and she held a beautiful cascading bouquet made up of pink, yellow, blue and white flowers. Randy couldn't name them all, but he knew they were beautiful.

Sophie's eyes also filled with tears as she looked into Randy's eyes. He looked so incredibly handsome in his tux and his piercing eyes filled with nothing but love.

She walked to him and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Hey baby. Wanna get married today?" He said with a wink.

Sophie laughed and winked, "Only if that means we get to have one helluva wedding night tonight."

They both held each other and laughed.

After the photographer finished those portraits, Sophie's mom brought in the kids. Lots of hugs and laughter and pics took place then. After another hour of pictures, it was time to start getting ready for the ceremony.

The one thing Randy and Sophie did do were make sure that they had one specific picture of just the two of them with the kids, and then one where it was both of their families uniting as one.

Soon the guests were seated and it was time for the ceremony to begin. They were all lined up behind the big double doors.

Sophie's dad squeezed her hand, "I love you princess. I'm very happy for you."

Sophie smiled and hugged him, "Thanks daddy. I love you."

The kids walked down the aisle holding hands. It was so precious. Both kids had huge smiles on their faces. Then the bridal party walked down, then it was the moment everyone had been waiting for.

The music hit and Sophie began taking the one by one step down the aisle with her father on her arm. When her eyes met Randy's, hers began to fill with tears. This was really happening.

Her dad kissed her on the cheek. He presented her to Randy and took to his seat.

The ceremony began. It came time for the vows. They had decided to write their own, but neither one would give any hints about what theirs said.

Randy took a deep breath and began to speak, "From the moment I met you, I felt a connection. From the moment I looked into your eyes, I felt like you felt it too. From the moment I met Hunter, I felt like being a father-figure might not be so scary. We hit the ground running and we never looked back. Along the way we've had the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. You stood by my side through the darkness and at times we may have had to crawl and beg but here we are in the lightest of light with the most beautiful family standing between us. You balance me, you keep me in check and our family completes me. My love for you has grown stronger and stronger and it will never fail. I wish for a moment you could see through my eyes so you could see just how much you mean to me everytime I look at you. I vow to you that I will be the husband you so rightfully deserve. I will be by your side through anything that comes our way and I will always put our family first… as long as we both shall live."

Sophie took a deep breath, she could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks, "From the moment I met you, I was pulled in two different ways. There was a part of me that was hesitant to let anyone in…but yet you brought forth a dangerous energy that had a way to put a smile not only on my face, but my son's as well. From the moment you uttered the words, "Take a chance on me" I knew my heart belonged to you. And from there we began our journey. The journey has brought us to many places, some great and some not so great, but I knew I had to follow my heart. We paved our own way, and since I have found you, I have found a new life. The decision to commit to share that life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love. Secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, a father to our children, and most importantly, my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of all these witnesses my pledge to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, always be open and honest with you,  
and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Hunter was the proudest ring bearer there could be. Randy winked at him and Hunter beamed from ear to ear.

And finally it was time to hear the words, "You may now kiss the bride."

Randy brought Sophie close and kissed her sweetly.

"I now introduce to you…husband and wife." The pastor said with a smile.

Randy and Sophie took each others' hands and they also reached out for Hunter and Ellie. The four of them walked down the aisle finally united as one. The ceremony wasn't traditional, but neither was anything they had done along the way. This was just the way they wanted it.

***There it is! Sorry it took so long, but the vows were sticky! I really appreciate your support and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. My next story is about John and finding love where you least expect it….and there'll be some challenges along the way. Will she be Mrs. Right? PLEASE read and review! THANK YOU! (((HUGS))) ***


End file.
